


Captain and Booster (An Engineer and An Architect In the Making)

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: AU, Backstory, Basketball, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, captain x booster, from sandwich joke, from twitter, high school and college lovers
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 13:32:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 67,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17982248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: ㅡ in which Chanyeol Park is a basketball player who's so whipped for his schoolmate, the senior high school student, Baekhyun Byun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello to everyone! 
> 
> i've decided to publish the whole fic here since my main twitter account (loeyviosa) had been suspended. if ever, y'all can find me in my new acc which is @ravencloey. 
> 
> this is originally from twitter but i can't let this fic gone so i posted here. 
> 
> to the people who already read this one and decided to re-read again, i add a super short scene at the end of the story (in epilogue chapter). 
> 
> enjoy reading and sorry for some errors since i didn't proofread this one, i'm too lazy to do that and also i couldnt edit the words with slash marks into italicized so please bear with the format. hehe!

Kumakain sa canteen ang SHS student na si Baekhyun nang mapansin niyang halos walang palaman ang sandwich na binili niya, "Ano ba 'to, wala namang palaman! Sayang pera!" at saktong narinig siya ng college student na dumaan, "Mas masarap kasi ata kung ikaw ang papalamanan."  
  
Mabilis na napalingon si Baekhyun kung saan nanggaling ang pamilyar na boses.  
  
Si Chanyeol.  
  
Yung college varsity player na palagi siyang kinukulit. Kilala niya 'yan kasi 1st year pa lang naman at grade 11 siya last year nang simulan nitong magpapansin sakaniya.  
  
Palagi siyang inaasar pero madalas nilalandi kaso parang pang-iinis na rin kasi tumatawa siya, ang kaso hindi naman naiinis si Baekhyun kasi slight gusto niya rin.  
  
Landi.  
  
Umirap si Baekhyun, syempre pakipot. Ganda siya, eh.  
  
"Sinasabi mo?"  
  
Tumawa si Chanyeol. May bitbit itong gatorade sa isang kamay sabay upo sa bakanteng upuan sa tabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Mag-isa lang kasi si Baekhyun ngayon dahil maaga pa, wala pa ang mga kaibigan niya. Dito siya sa school nagbreakfast kasi walang pagkain at tao sa bahay nila.  
  
"Ang sabi ko.." lumapit si Chanyeol habang titig na titig kay Baekhyun.  
  
Tbvh, type niya talaga si Baekhyun kaso nag-eenjoy pa siyang inisin at hindi naman ganun kalalim 'yung attraction kaya walang dahilan para ligawan niya, baka kasi itigil niya lang din halfway edi nagmukha naman siyang fuckboy 'non.  
  
Nilabanan naman ni Baekhyun ang mga titig ni Chanyeol. Syempre, gusto niyang patunayan na walang epekto ang mga ginagawa at sinasabi ni Chanyeol kahit noon pa man.  
  
"Sabi ko ako na ang magpapalaman sa sandwich mo." ngumisi si Chanyeol, "Alam mo bang masarap ang hotdog sa sandwich." at halos ibuhos sakaniya ni Baekhyun ang juice sa mesa.  
  
Gago talaga ang isang 'to.  
  
Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun sabay layo ng upuan niya, "No thanks. Busog na ako."  
  
"Sige, basta kung kailan ka magcrave sabihan mo lang ako, ha? Ako ang bahala sayo- I mean sa sandwich mo." kibit balikat na sabi ni Chanyeol habang tumatawa tawa pa. "Sige na, babe. May laro pa kami ngayong umaga, eh. Isang flying kiss naman dyan para pampa-goodluck?" sabi nito pero shinoo lang ni Baekhyun 'yung kamay niya.  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol, "Sungit. Bye na nga!" sabi nito sabay tayo at dahil hindi nakatingin si Baekhyun sakaniya ay ninakawan niya ito ng halik sa pisngi, mabilis namang napatalon si Baekhyun sa upuan niya pero mas mabilis na nagtatakbo si Chanyeol palayo.  
  
"Thank you, booster!" sigaw nito bago makalabas sa canteen.  
  
Napapunas nalang si Baekhyun sa pisngi niya habang pinipigilan ang ngiti.  
  
Hindi tuloy namalayan ni Baekhyun ang pagdating ng dalawa niyang best friends, sina Jongdae at Sehun.  
  
"Aba, nakangiti nanaman.. Feel ko alam ko na 'to kung bakit." sabi ni Jongdae sabay upo sa upuang ginamit ni Chanyeol kanina lang.  
  
Nilingon sila ni Baekhyun at bigla itong nagpoker face.  
  
Natawa si Sehun habang nakatayo sa gilid ng dalawa at nakacross arms, "Kunyare ka pa dyan, nakasalubong namin kanina 'yung boyfriend mo."  
  
"Hindi ko nga siya boyfriend!"  
  
"Eh bakit ka nagagalit.." tanong ni Jongdae na parang sobrang offended siya sa ginawa ni Baekhyun. Kinuha niya pa 'yung juice sa mesa at ininuman 'yon.  
  
"Eh lagi niyo kasing pinipilit."  
  
"Eh kasi bagay kayo." sagot naman ni Jongdae.  
  
Tahimik na tumatango naman si Sehun sa gilid.  
  
Hirap talaga nung kunyare inaasar mo, masaya ka para sakanila pero deep inside nagseselos ka at pinapangarap na sana sayo nalang inaasar 'yung taong gusto mo.  
  
Sakit, mehn.  
  
Napansin ni Jongdae ang katahimikan nito kaya nilingon niya si Sehun na nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun, "Diba Sehun, bagay sila?" tanong pa nito.  
  
Kundi rin naman talaga isa't kalahating manhid at mapanakit ang isang 'to.  
  
Syempre, alam ni Jongdae ang feelings ni Sehun.  
  
Kaya nga niya ito sinasabi para ipamukha kay Sehun na awat na at maghanap hanap na rin ng ibang makakapagdivert sa attention na binibigay niya kay Baekhyun, halata naman kasing kahit dinedeny ng bakla ay babagsak din ito kay Chanyeol pero siguro hindi pa ngayon.  
  
Bago pa makasagot si Sehun ay nagring na ang bell. Sign na time na para sa first subject.  
  
Inayos na ni Baekhyun ang mga gamit niya at sabay silang tumayo ni Jongdae. Sabay sabay silang tatlo na naglakad palabas ng canteen habang nasa gitna nina Jongdae at Sehun si Baekhyun.  
  
Nang makalabas ay papaliko na sana si Baekhyun kasama si Sehun dahil iba ang classroom ni Jongdae kasi iba ang strand niya nang magsalita ito.  
  
"Kita-kita tayo mamayang lunch."  
  
Tumango naman sina Baek at Sehun tapos nakita pa ni Jongdae ang pagkapit ni Baek sa braso ni Sehun.  
  
Sino ba naman kasi talagang marupok ang hindi mahuhulog sa best friend mong sobrang clingy sayo?  
  
Napailing nalang si Jongdae at pasimpleng inilingan si Sehun, umiling naman ito sakaniya na parang sinasabi na 'ayos lang'.  
  
Si Baekhyun 'yan, eh.  
  
Nagpaalam na sila sa isa't isa at naglakad na sina Baekhyun at Sehun. Habang papunta sa classroom nila ay nagsalita si Baekhyun.  
  
"Hindi pala ako sasabay sa pag-uwi sainyo ni Dae mamaya, ha?"  
  
"Bakit?" kunot noong tanong ni Sehun.  
  
"Magtatry-out ako for volleyball."  
  
Volleyball.  
  
Madalas sabay ang training ng volleyball at basketball dahil sa laki ng gym nila ay kasya pa kahit ilang teams pa.  
  
So ibig sabihin kapag nakapasok si Baek, mas mapapadalas silang magkasama ni Chanyeol.  
  
"O-oh.. Sige. Sabihin ko nalang kay Jongdae."  
  
***  
  
Tapos na ang klase at sakto lang din ang dating ni Baekhyun sa gym para sa volleyball tryouts. Matagal-tagal na rin simula nung huli siyang nakapaglaro pero alam niyang marunong pa rin naman siya at namimiss na rin niya dahil na rin sa varsity player siya noong junior high school.  
  
"Byun?" pagtawag ng president ng volleyball sa surname niya na nabasa sa registration paper.  
  
Tinaas ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at tinanguan siya ng president bago patayuin para makapila na siya kasama ang mga estudyanteng natawag at may isa naman sa mga basketball players ang nakaupo sa bleacher sa kabilang side na nagmamasid lang.  
  
Si Chanyeol, nagpalit na ito ng damit from jersey dahil tapos na ang laro nila. Nakasuot na siya ng cap at tahimik na tinitignan lang ang mga magtatryout for volleyball.  
  
Nagulat pa nga siya nang tawagin ang surname na "Byun". Isa lang naman ang kilala niyang Byun kaya tinignan niya ito kaagad at feeling niya nawala 'yung pagod niya nang makita niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Energy booster, mood lifter.  
  
Ayan si Baekhyun sakaniya simula pa lang nang makilala niya ito last year.  
  
Unang meet nila? Sa CR ng boys. Syempre saan pa ba? Hindi naman sila pwede sa girls.  
  
Nagkasabay sila noon sa pagpasok. Una hindi naman talaga nila napansin ang isa't isa kaso pareho silang dumiretso sa iisang urinal. Isa lang kasi ang available that time kaya nagkasabay sila.  
  
Hawak na ni Chanyeol ang zipper ng pants niya noon at ready nang ibaba nang sumigaw si Baekhyun.  
  
"Aaaah! Manyak!"  
  
Doon palang alam na ni Chanyeol na baliko ang nakasabay niya.  
  
Tinignan niya ito sa mukha at hindi naman niya itatanggi na nagandahan agad siya pero hindi niya napigilan ang tawa niya noon lalo na nang mapatingin siya sa baba nito at hawak hawak niya 'yon, nakasalo 'yung kamay niya na parang pinagagaan ang weight ng balls niya.  
  
"Anong manyak? Naiihi rin ako at nauna ako sayo rito." sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Ako na muna! Nauna ako at naiihi na talaga ako. Lalabas na 'to!"  
  
Malas lang nila talaga dahil ang CR na 'yon na malapit sa auditorium ay maliit lang at walang cubicle na available bukod sa dalawang urinals sa wall, kaso out of order 'yung isa.  
  
"Ganito na lang.." nakuha pa talaga ni Chanyeol na makaisip ng kalokohan sa kalagitnaan ng crisis niya ron, "Sabay na lang tayo. Ayan oh, I'll give space." malokong sabi nito at halos sampalin siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
Sino ba ang manyak na ito?!  
  
"Ano?! No way!"  
  
"Edi sige. Ang arte mo, eh, pareho naman tayong lalaki. Ayaw mo ha? Mauuna na ako." kibit balikat na sabi ni Chanyeol at walang pag-aalinlangan na ibinaba ang zipper ng pants niya.  
  
Halos mapatili naman si Baekhyun pero pinigilan niya at lumayo na lang.  
  
Sobrang kadiri!  
  
Lumabas na lang siya ng restroom 'non at naghintay sa labas. Hindi kasi siya makalipat dahil any minute ay magsstart na ang programme sa auditorium at isa siya sa mga officers na kinakailangan don, malayo pa ang kasunod na banyo. Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay lumabas na si Chanyeol at naabutan niya si Baekhyun na nakasandal sa pader na parang hirap na ang hitsura.  
  
Naiihi na talaga siya.  
  
"Sige na, ilabas mo na 'yan. Masakit pag pinigilan." double meaning na sabi nito bago pa kindatan si Baekhyun at pumasok na ng auditorium, isa kasi siya sa mga audience.  
  
Matapos din makaraos ni Baekhyun ay pumasok na siya sa auditorium at 5 minutes after ay nagstart na ang programme. Simula 'non ay napansin na siya ni Chanyeol sa gilid ng stage, inaasikaso ang mga dapat gawin at hindi na halos nakapagfocus si Chanyeol sa mga sinasabi ng speaker at kung ano-ano pang ginawa sa stage kasi nasa isang magandang secretary ng student council nalang nakafocus ang atensyon niya.  
  
"Ano, pre? Tititigan mo na lang ba 'yang mga trainee for volleyball team?" natatawang sabi ni Jongin sakaniya na umupo sa tabi niya, kagagaling lang nito sa locker room.  
  
Napabalik si Chanyeol sa realidad at nakitang nagsisimula na pala ang tryouts.  
  
Nangingibabaw talaga 'yung ganda ni Baekhyun, kahit pa ron sa cheering squad na kanina pa pa-cute nang pa-cute sakaniya.  
  
"Tss. Umuwi ka na nga." sagot ni Chanyeol kay Jongin.  
  
Pinadaan ni Jongin ang kamay niya sa pawisang buhok bago tignan ang mga trainee at napangisi siya nang makita ang dahilan kung bakit pa ba nagsstay si Chanyeol.  
  
Kadalasan ay umuuwi na agad ito kapag wala naman na siyang gagawin, lalo na after game or training kasi paguran talaga.  
  
"So.. aantayin mo 'yan matapos?"  
  
"Ano?" kunot noong tanong ni Chanyeol. Kunyare hindi niya alam ang sinasabi ni Jongin.  
  
Tumawa si Jongin, "Edi 'yang booster mo. Aantayin mo?"  
  
"Kung ano-anong sinasabi mo. Tara na nga!" sabi ni Chanyeol at tumayo.  
  
Hindi naman sumunod si Jongin sakaniya kaya nilingon niya ito at nakita niyang nakangisi ito sakaniya.  
  
"Talaga? Hindi mo aantayin si Baekhyun?"  
  
"Hindi nga-" pero hindi na natuloy ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi nang magsigawan ang mga nasa gitna ng gym.  
  
Mabilis nilang nilingon 'yon ni Jongin at kitang kita ng dalawang mga mata ang pagtama ng bola sa ulo ni Baekhyun bago ito bumagsak.  
  
"Baekhyun!"  
  
Nilapitan ng lahat si Baekhyun at sinabing nanghina ito dahil sa pagkakabagsak ng ulo niya. Naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa mga nagkakagulong team pero maraming nakaharang. Hindi naman nawalan ng malay si Baek pero nandidilim ang paningin niya kaya binuhat ito ng isa sa mga trainee at mabilis na binigyang daan ng mga nagkumpulang tao bago nagmamadaling lumabas ng gym para maidala sa clinic.  
  
Sumunod naman si Chanyeol at ang ibang teammates pati na rin si Jongin at ang coach ng volleyball team. Saktong paglabas pa nila ay nakasalubong nila sina Jongdae at Sehun na pupuntahan sana si Baekhyun para sabay sabay silang makauwi.  
  
"A-anong nangyari?" tanong ni Jongdae sa isa sa mga estudyante nang makitang buhat buhat si Baekhyun ng isang hindi pamilyar na matangkad na lalaki.  
  
"Natamaan ng bola si Baekhyun. Malakas 'yung bagsak ng ulo niya kaya nawalan daw siya ng vision. Ewan ko.." sagot nito at nakisunod na rin sila Sehun.  
  
Nang makarating sa clinic ay nilapag agad ito sa kama at mabilis na lumapit ang nurse.  
  
Nagkasabay pa sa pagpasok sina Sehun at Chanyeol pero dahil si Baekhyun ang main concern ay hindi na 'yon inintindi pa ni Sehun.  
  
"Lumabas na muna kayo. Antayin niyo nalang. Masyado nang marami sa loob." sabi ng isa pang nurse sa mga sumunod na estudyante kaya ang natira na lang sa loob ay ang coach at 'yung nakatama ng bola.  
  
Iilan na lang ang nagstay sa labas kabilang na ang mga best friends ni Baekhyun at si Chanyeol pati na rin si Jongin na sumunod din.  
  
Maya-maya lang ay lumabas ang nurse at sinabing ayos na si Baekhyun, nag-unahan naman ang tatlo sa pagpasok sa clinic; sina Jongdae, Sehun, at Chanyeol. Pagpasok sa loob ay nakitang tulog si Baekhyun.  
  
Doon na rin napansin ni Sehun ang presensya ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Ayos na siya. Tatawagan na rin namin ang guardian niya para maiuwi na." sabi ng isang nurse at lalabas na sana nang magsalita si Chanyeol.  
  
"Pwede namang ako na lang ang maghatid sakaniya sa bahay nila, miss, dala ko naman po 'yung kotse ko."  
  
"Ano?" pagsingit ni Sehun bago pa makasagot ang nurse. "Hindi pwede. Susunduin siya nila tita at sasama kami sa bahay nila Ikaw, pwede ka nang umuwi." sabi nito habang masama pa ang tingin kay Chanyeol.  
  
Naguluhan naman si Chanyeol sa kinilos nito. Hindi naman kasi ganito ang mga friends ni Baekhyun sakaniya lalo na si Jongdae. Oo, may pagkasuplado talaga si Sehun pero ngayon lang siya nito ginanon at talim pa ng tingin.  
  
Anong problema niya?  
  
Bago pa makapagsalita si Chanyeol ay umentra na si Jongdae. Mahirap na. Ramdam niya ang tensyon, eh.  
  
"Oo nga, Chanyeol.. Aantayin na lang namin si tita. Sure naman na susunduin nila sa Baek at nag-aalala na 'yon, baka rin maligaw ka pa dahil di mo naman kabisado ang way papunta sa bahay nila, diba? Sige na." malumanay na sabi ni Jongdae at napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol bago tumango.  
  
"Pakisabihan na lang siya na i-chat ako pag ayos na siya mamaya. Salamat." sabi nito at nagpaalam na.  
  
Ngumiti naman si Jongdae sakaniya bago ito tuluyang lumabas habang napa-"tss" na lang si Sehun habang nakakunot ang noo at parang batang ginagaya ang huling mga sinabi ni Chanyeol pero deep inside natutuwa siya, akala niya eepal pa, eh.  
  
***  
  
"Ayos ka na ba? Sorry talaga kahapon, ha?" paulit-ulit na paghingi ng sorry ng taong nakatama ng bola sa ulo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumango naman si Baekhyun.  
  
Pang-ilang ulit na 'to. Halatang sobrang guilty at sincere naman ng schoolmate niya so bakit niya aawayin?  
  
Alam din naman niyang hindi sinadya.  
  
"Ayos lang, Yixing, wag mo nang alalahanin."  
  
"Seryoso ka ba?" tumango ulit si Baekhyun sa tanong at napabuntong hininga si Yixing. "Buti na lang tinanggap mo 'yung sorry ko, kinakabahan kasi talaga ako kahapon, eh.. hanggang ngayon pala."  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun, "Wala na 'yon. Wala namang nangyaring masama, eh. Kahit fracture sa skull wala naman daw sabi sa x-ray so okay na 'yon."  
  
"Sige, Baekhyun. Thank you." sabi ni Yixing.  
  
Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun bago magpaalam si Yixing paalis dahil magsisimula na rin ang klase niya. Iba ang strand nito, same kay Jongdae na HUMSS kaya sa kabilang side sila ng building habang si Baekhyun at Sehun naman ay parehong STEM students.  
  
Papasok na sana si Baekhyun sa classroom nila nang may humila sa braso niya at bumungad sakaniya ang mukha ni Chanyeol na nakangisi.  
  
"Anong kailangan mo?" kunot noong tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nagtitinginan naman ang mga tao sa paligid dahil sikat si Chanyeol sa university, lalo na sa mga ka-year level niya at sa mga high school students, napapanood kasi nila ito sa tuwing may laban.  
  
"Chinecheck ko lang kung ayos ka na talaga.. pinaalis kasi ako ng kaibigan mo kahapon."  
  
"Pinaalis? Kaibigan? Sino? Si Jongdae?" tanong ulit ni Baekhyun.  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol, "Yung isa."  
  
Si Sehun? Napaisip si Baekhyun. Kilala ni Chanyeol ang dalawang kaibigan niya kaya kung hindi si Jongdae ang tinutukoy ay malamang si Sehun pero bakit naman gagawin ni Sehun 'yon?  
  
Kilala niya ang kaibigan, may pagkasuplado talaga at masungit minsan. Siya na nga mismo ang iniiwasan dahil sa bitchy expression nito pero hindi naman siguro gagawin ni Sehun 'yon, parang ang rude naman 'non? Baka nagkamali lang si Chanyeol.  
  
"Oh, ayos na ako. Makakaalis ka na." sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi na siya nagtanong pa about sa sinasabi ni Chanyeol, hahaba lang masyado ang usapan nila.  
  
"May isa pa!" mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol nang talikuran siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun sighed, "Ano?" kunyareng naiiritang tanong niya.  
  
Hindi naman nagpatinag si Chanyeol. Ayan ang gusto niya, eh, 'yung nawawalan si Baekhyun ng pasensya. Ang cute kasi.  
  
"Narinig ko na kasali ka sa mga nakapasok sa volleyball team! So, see you ng mas madalas pa!" nakangiting sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi naman kaagad nakasagot si Baekhyun kaya pinat ni Chanyeol ang shoulder nito.  
  
"Sige na, may klase pa ako. See you around lalo na sa gym!" sabi nito before he blew a kiss to Baekhyun na kunyare namang iniwasan ni Baek dahil nandidiri siya.  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol habang namumula namang tumalikod si Baekhyun para makapasok na sa classroom nila.  
  
Little did he know na may isang taong kanina pa nakatingin sakanila at napapaisip kung kahit once ba, napakilig niya rin kaya si Baekhyun sa mga simpleng bagay gaya ng nagagawa ni Chanyeol?  
  
***  
  
Unang araw ng training ni Baekhyun at naglalakad siya ngayon papuntang locker room para magbihis. Hindi pa jersey 'yung susuotin nila dahil una, wala pa naman pero training attire na kaya hawak niya ang white t-shirt at short shorts sa kamay niya.  
  
Papunta siyang locker room dahil binigyan na sila ng spot don at maglalagay na siya ng mga gamit, dun na rin niya kasi iiwan ang shoes niya para hindi na hassle na palaging bitbit sa bag.  
  
Nang makapasok siya sa loob ay ang dami na kaagad tao.  
  
Nasa kabilang side lang ng kasi ng locker room ang para sa basketball team, magkasama na kasi ang basketball at volleyball boys sa iisang locker room, college and senior high school dahil hindi naman ganun karami ang SHS, bale may divider lang pero kung gusto mong puntahan ay iikot ka lang.  
  
Hinanap ni Baekhyun ang locker number niya at nakitang nasa dulo ito, naglakad na siya patungo ron kasi magsisimula na rin maya-maya ang training. Nilagay niya ang ibang kakailanganin pa sa susunod bago isama ang bag niya at iwan na muna ron ang lahat ng importanteng gamit bago 'yon i-lock at maglalakad na sana papunta sa shower room para makapagpalit na ng damit nang paglingon niya sa gilid niya ay saktong palabas si Chanyeol kasama ang iba pang teammates mula sa kabilang side.  
  
"Baek?" nang mapansin ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ay kaagad nitong tinigil ang pakikipag-usap sa iba bago lapitan si Baekhyun, napa-whistle nalang si Jongin dahil alam nanaman niya ang pakay ng best friend niya.  
  
Tumango naman si Baekhyun para i-acknowledge ang pagdating niya, ''yun lang sana ang gagawin kundi lang hinarang ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa lockers, dinikit niya habang naka-extend 'yung braso niya para maharangan si Baekhyun, he's also towering him.  
  
Nagmukha namang inosenteng bata si Baekhyun dahil sa bitbit niyang damit nakadikit pa sa dibdib habang nakacross arms.  
  
Tumingala si Baekhyun para tignan sa mata si Chanyeol, "Anong kailangan mo?"  
  
"Sungit naman, babe."  
  
Umirap si Baekhyun.  
  
Ayan nanaman ang 'babe'. Kailan ba titigil sa babe na 'yan si Chanyeol?  
  
Nakakapanghina kaya ng tuhod!  
  
Tawagin kang babe ng isa sa pinaka sikat sa university? Tinitilian ng lahat lalo na kapag may game, mapa-babae man o binabae.  
  
Hindi na siya inantay pa ni Chanyeol na makasagot at bumaba ang tingin nito sa mga dala ni Baekhyun. Woops. Nasa ibabaw ang shorts.  
  
"Sige na, magpalit ka na. Aantayin kita rito." nakangiting sabi nito.  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun, "Hindi na kailangan. Excuse me." sabi nito at dumaan sa kabilang side kasi nakaharang pa rin ang braso ni Chanyeol sa isa.  
  
Isa pa 'yang problema, nakakadistract talaga ang biceps nito!  
  
Napaka panira ng pagkatao at dignidad, Chanyeol. Mabuti nalang kayang magpigil ni Baekhyun dahil una sa lahat, HINDI NAMAN SERYOSO SI CHANYEOL.  
  
Kaya nang makalabas si Baekhyun mula sa shadow nito ay mabilis siyang dumiretso sa shower room.  
  
Nagtawanan naman ang ibang natirang kasama ni Chanyeol, 'yung iba kasi ay nauna na sa labas.  
  
"Ano? Wala ka pala, eh." natatawang sabi ni Kris.  
  
"Tss." umiling si Chanyeol.  
  
Wala namang competition. For fun lang naman ang lahat.  
  
Hindi na lang sumagot si Chanyeol at pinauna na ang lahat para lumabas, umupo siya ron sa mahabang upuan sa gitna ng locker room at talagang inantay si Baekhyun don.  
  
Ewan. He felt the need to do it, eh.  
  
Hindi rin nagtagal ay may lumabas mula sa corridor ng shower room at unang nakita ni Chanyeol ay ang maputing legs.  
  
Inangat niya ang tingin to confirm na si Baekhyun 'yon kahit pa sa pagkakaalam niya si B lang naman ang tao ron.  
  
"Tinitingin-tingin mo?" masungit na tanong ni Baekhyun nang makalapit sa locker niya at buksan ito para ilagay ang uniform niya.  
  
Lumunok si Chanyeol saka umiwas ng tingin.  
  
This is the first time na makita niya ang legs na 'yan. Mabuti na lang at hindi labas ang thighs, alam niyang killer ang mga 'yon.  
  
"Wala. Sige, labas na ko." nagmamadaling sabi ni Chanyeol at hindi na rin nakasagot si Baekhyun.  
  
Tama nga si Kris sa sinabi niya kanina.  
  
Wala pala siya, eh. Tiklop.  
  
***  
  
Nakaupo lang si Chanyeol sa bleacher matapos magjogging. Hawak niya 'yung bottled water sa isa niyang kamay habang nakatanaw sa mga volleyball players na nagsstretching.  
  
Kanina pa humahaba ang leeg niya at pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun na ngayon ay currently nagssquat.  
  
Sa bawat pagbend ng legs nito ay umiikli ang short na suot, dagdag pa na nakatagilid ito from his view kaya kitang kita niya ang hubog ng meaty and milky thigh at ang ass cheek nitong parang kapag sinampal mo ay magbabounce talaga.  
  
Jiggly.  
  
Cute naman. Ang sarap siguro gawing stress ball niyan.  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol sa iniisip at hindi namalayan ang pagdating ni Jongin na may hawak na bola.  
  
"Alam mo matutunaw 'yan.."  
  
"Tss." hindi sumagot si Chanyeol saka pinunasan ang pawis niya gamit ang jersey na suot, inangat niya 'yun from the laylayan kaya nakita ng panandalian 'yung abs niya.  
  
Sayang lang kasi masyadong busy si Baekhyun para lingunin siya from time to time at masaktohang sa pag-angat pa niya ng uniform niya.  
  
"Bat hindi mo ligawan? Last year mo pa 'yan kinukulit." tanong ni Jongin sabay upo sa tabi niya.  
  
"Bakit ko liligawan? Natutuwa lang akong asar-asarin. Di naman dapat ligawan 'yung taong crush mo lang ng very light."  
  
Natawa si Jongin, "Crush ng very light? Pang-grade 5 'yan, ha."  
  
Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol saka ito napailing.  
  
Ilang beses na ba siyang nasabihan ng mga taong nakakaalam kung paano siya makitungo kay Baekhyun na ligawan na ito? Palagi nilang sinasabi na bagay sila, na bakit pinatatagal pa ba ni Chanyeol kung gusto naman niya na tinatawanan nalang niya palagi.  
  
HINDI NGA KASI NIYA GUSTO.  
  
Light crush. Yung crush na crush mo lang pag nakikita niya, pag andyan sa tabi niya, pag nakakausap niya, pero kapag wala namang bagay na makakapagpaalala sakaniya kay Baekhyun ay totally na wala talaga ito sa isip niya. Alam din naman niya na aware si Baekhyun don at hinding hindi mahuhulog si Baekhyun sakaniya.  
  
Sa tigas ba naman ng loob niyan sa tuwing nilalandi siya, sinong mag-iisip na mabilis mapatiklop ang isang Baekhyun Byun?  
  
Wala. Malabo.  
  
"Kapag ikaw naunahan ng iba dyan.." pasimpleng sabi ni Jongin nang mahagip ng paningin niyang tapos nang mag-exercise ang volleyball players.  
  
Nagtaka naman si Chanyeol sa narinig kaya sinundan niya kung saan ba nakatingin si Jongin at lalong sumimangot ang mukha niya nang makitang 'yung lalaki na nakatama kay Baekhyun ng bola noong isang araw ay inabutan siya ng tubig, binuksan pa nga 'yung bottle bago ibigay kay Baekhyun at inalok pa ng malinis na towel.  
  
Luh, wala bang kamay si Baekhyun?  
  
Ano siya? Bata? Wala ring bimpo na dala?  
  
Tss. Feeling yaya naman 'yung lalaki.  
  
Mag-apply na lang kaya siya?  
  
Natawa si Jongin sa kunot noong hitsura ni Chanyeol kaya inagaw nito ang bola sa kamay niya saka hinagis sa tyan niya sabay tayo.  
  
"Dyan ka na nga. Uuwi na ko."  
  
Sumunod naman si Jongin sa naglalakad na Chanyeol palabas ng gym.  
  
"Easy ka lang. Bagal mo, eh." nakangising sabi nito pero hindi na siya pinansin ni Chanyeol.  
  
Siguro pag nagselos nang matindi ang best friend niya, saka lang marerealize ang totoong feelings niya.  
  
***  
  
After ng training ni Baekhyun ay mag-isa na lang siyang lumabas ng locker room. Mabuti na lang ay inakala ni Yixing na nauna na siyang umalis, narinig niya kasi habang nagshashower siya na tinanong siya nito sa isa nilang teammate. Hindi naman sa naiinis siya rito pero kasi parang wala siya sa mood ngayon na makipag-usap sa taong hindi niya pa gaanong ka-close. Medyo awkward din kasi lalo na at sobrang bait ni Yixing sakaniya.  
  
Naglalakad sa medyo madilim nang hallway si Baekhyun nang saktong lumabas mula isang room sina Sehun at 'yung isa nilang schoolmate na si Han. Ang alam niya ay co-member ito ni Jongdae sa music club na dati rin siyang part pero nagquit siya kasi sabi ng mama niya ay napababayaan niya ang academics which was slightly true dahil mas minamahal niya ang pagkanta sa tuwing nagkakasabay.  
  
Alam din niya na bukod sa close sina Han at Jongdae ay kaya naging close ito kay Sehun dahil crush niya ito.  
  
Crush na crush niya si Sehun kaya gumawa ng way si Jongdae noon pero magkakilala at maging magkaibigan din sila. Minsan din kasi nilang sinasama si Han sa mga gala nila.  
  
Minsan lang as in very madalang.  
  
Nagkatinginan sina Sehun at Baekhyun at halatang halata na lumiwanag ang mukha ni Sehun nang makita niya si Baekhyun kaso bigla itong ngumisi sakaniya nang makahulugan at alam na niya ang ibig sabihin 'non.  
  
Madalas din kasi na kapag naaalala ni Baekhyun si Han ay gagamitin niya itong pang-asar kay Sehun.  
  
Sumimangot si Sehun lalo na nang lumapit si Baekhyun sakanila at binati si Han.  
  
"Naks, magkasama." tumawa ito.  
  
Namula naman si Han.  
  
Hindi alam ni Sehun na may gusto ito sakaniya kaya hindi sila awkward, kaso kapag ito na, mang-aasar na si Baekhyun ay tumatahimik si Han.  
  
Guilty siya, eh.  
  
"Nagpasama lang siyang kunin 'tong mic." inangat ni Sehun 'yung box na hawak.  
  
"Nasa canteen kasi si Jongdae at bumibili ng snacks. May practice raw sila sa bahay nila Dae ngayon kasi malapit na 'yung choral competition. Sama ka ba?" tanong ni Sehun.  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun at lalong kumunot ang noo ni Sehun.  
  
"Bakit ayaw mo?" tanong pa ulit nito habang naglalakad na silang tatlo, nasa gitna nila si Han na tahimik lang.  
  
Bukod din kasi sa inaasar sila ni Baekhyun sa tuwing magkasama ay alam naman niyang gusto ni Sehun si Baekhyun.  
  
Narinig niya ito one time na pinag-uusapan nila ni Jongdae pero hindi niya nalang inungkat na alam niya. Major secret ni Sehun kasi hulog na siya sa best friend niya at ayaw niya ring masira ang friendship nila pag nalaman din ito ni Baekhyun kaya hindi na rin nagsalita si Han, isa pa, wala naman siya sa right position para gawin 'yon.  
  
"Pagod ako, Se." sagot ni Baekhyun sabay stretch pa ng arms niya. Paguran talaga ang training nila.  
  
Nag-alala naman bigla si Sehun, "Talaga? Gusto mo ba ihatid na lang kita sainyo?"  
  
Umiling si Baek, "Wag na. Di ka ba sasama kela Jongdae? Mas malapit bahay mo sakanila tska wag na, kaya ko naman."  
  
"Sigurado ka ba?" nag-aalalang tanong nito na tinanguan ni Baekhyun sabay pasimpleng tinignan si Sehun habang medyo nauunang maglakad ang nakayuko at tahimik na si Han.  
  
He winked at him, tumaas ang isang kilay ni Sehun.  
  
Nginuso naman ni Baekhyun si Luhan sabay ngiti nang pang-asar at gusto na lang ni Sehun ibato 'yung box ng microphone na hawak niya.  
  
Manhid.  
  
Nakakainis 'yung inaasar mo kunyare sa iba kahit ang totoo nagseselos ka talaga pero mas nakakapikon pala kapag siya 'yung magtutulak sayo sa iba.  
  
Nakakainis talaga. Nakakapikon. Pesteng feelings 'to.  
  
Nang makarating sila sa entrance ng canteen ay papasok na dapat sila para puntahan si Jongdae at ang iba pang kasama dahil doon na rin ang meeting place nila nang magsalita si Baekhyun.  
  
"Sige na, mauuna na ko." paalam niya.  
  
Tinanguan siya ng poker face na si Sehun habang kinawayan naman siya ni Han.  
  
"Ingat ka." sabi ni Sehun at nakangiting tumango si Baekhyun saka naglakad palayo.  
  
Napahinga nalang nang malalim si Sehun bago sabihing, "Tara na." kay Han.  
  
Hindi ito nagsalita pero sinunod ang sinabi niya.  
  
Hindi naman sa against siya, wala naman siyang say at wala siyang karapatan at alam pero kung hindi gusto ni Baekhyun si Sehun, bakit hindi nalang ibaling ni Sehun sa iba ang atensyon niya?  
  
Doon sa taong kayang suklian 'yung nararamdaman niya.  
  
***  
  
Palabas na si Baekhyun sa main gate nang may bumusina sa bandang gilid niya sa likod. Tumabi siya kahit nakagilid naman na talaga siya pero bumisina ulit ang nasa loob ng kotse kaya nilingon niya 'yon at nakita si Chanyeol na nasakay sa auto niya habang nakababa ang salamin ng window and his left arm is resting don.  
  
"Kanina pa kita tinatawag, eh." sabi ni Chanyeol habang mabagal na nagmamaneho, sinasabayan ang lakad ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun na parang natatawa, "Tinatawag? Bumubusina ka na lang. May pangalan ako."  
  
Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo niya. "Oo na. Nagkamali lang ng term, eh. Sungit mo naman."  
  
"Tss."  
  
Nagpatuloy sa paglalakad si Baekhyun at patuloy rin sa pagsunod si Chanyeol hanggang sa magsalita ito ulit.  
  
"Sabay ka na. Lika, ihahatid na kita."  
  
"No thanks. Maraming masasakyan dyan sa labas." pagtanggi nito.  
  
"Dali na. Magko-commute ka pa, eh, ito na nga 'yung kotse ko, oh. Dito libre na, comfortable, gwapo pa ang driver." sabi ni Chanyeol at saktong tinignan siya ni Baekhyun kaya he winked.  
  
Baekhyun pretended that he cringed kaya natawa si Chanyeol. "Libre lang 'yung tama sa sinabi mo. Di ka naman gwapo at di comfortable dyan."  
  
"Bakit naman hindi? Awkward ba? Sabagay, pag kayo lang ng crush mo sa iisang place, diba nakakailang 'yon?" natatawang sabi nito.  
  
Baekhyun chuckled as if sobrang ridiculous ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, "You wish."  
  
Napailing si Chanyeol.  
  
See? Kaya harmless landiin si Baekhyun, eh. Alam niyang wala siyang epekto which is good kasi wala naman siyang balak dalhin in another level kung ano man 'tong tawag sa ginagawa niya. Ni hindi niya nga alam kung ano sila.  
  
Friends?  
  
Friends ba sila? Baka kung sabihin niya kay Baekhyun na friends sila ay makatanggap lang siya ng matinding eye roll.  
  


Sumeryoso ang mukha ni Chanyeol when they reached the gate. "Sakay na, B. Hapon na, rush hour. Matatagalan ka lang dyan kaya ihahatid na kita. I insist."  
  
Sobrang rare marinig at makita ni Baekhyun ang ganitong side ni Chanyeol at talaga namang matatagalan siyang makauwi kung magko-commute siya dahil nga rush hour na. Wala na siyang masasakyan, puro puno at agawan.  
  
He sighed bago umikot papunta sa right side para makasakay sa passenger seat and Chanyeol smiled kasi matagal tagal na rin niyang niyayaya si Baekhyun na maisakay sa auto niya, simula pa nung nakuha niya 'yung driver's license niya pero ngayon lang siya nagtagumpay.  
  
Ewan niya kung bakit 'yun lang masaya na siya. Basta masaya siya, 'yun na 'yon.  
  
Pagsakay ni Baekhyun ay nilock agad ni Chanyeol ang door para raw sure na hindi lalabas si Baekhyun.  
  
"Loko ka ba? Bakit ako lalabas habang umaandar edi nasugatan lang ako." mataray na sagot nito.  
  
Napapailing nalang si Chanyeol dahil kung hindi siya nagkakamali ay sakaniya lang ganito si Baekhyun.  
  
Sassy, mataray, at madalas mangbara.  
  
"Puso mo, babe."  
  
"Don't call me babe."  
  
"Edi baby."  
  
"Still no for me."  
  
"Hm.." saglit na tumahimik si Chanyeol hanggang sa naramdaman na lang ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito na napunta sa lap niya.  
  
Take note lang, hindi na nagpalit ng shorts si Baekhyun kaya nakashort shorts pa rin siya until now.  
  
Mabilis na pinalo ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol na gumagapang na sa thigh niya medyo pababa dahil aabutin niya ang kamay ni Baekhyun.  
  
Grabe lang. Chanyeol acted as if sobrang cool lang pero hindi talaga makapagfunction nang maayos 'yung isip niya.  
  
Imagine, nahawakan niya 'yung pinaka soft skin na nahawakan niya sa buong buhay niya.  
  
No joke.  
  
Chanyeol is slightly malibog. No. Actually, hindi slight and nakascore na rin naman siya sa mga naging ex or sino mang kalandian niya dati pero hindi naman up to the extent. Momol lang, konting haplos okay na 'yon, wala pa siyang nakukuha or nakukuhaan.  
  
Pero grabe lang kasi walang wala 'yung mga babae at ibang naging boys niya noon kumpara sa skin ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Ano bang ginagawa mo! Napaka manyak mo!" sigaw ni Baekhyun sakaniya sabay hagis ng kamay ni Chanyeol.  
  
Tumawa na talaga ito sabay sabing, "Sorry. Aabutin ko lang naman 'yung kamay mo."  
  
"At bakit?" tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Akala lang din ni Chanyeol chill 'yung kasama niya pero deep inside naghuhurumintado 'yung puso niya.  
  
Gagi, 'yung feeling ng magaspang kamay ni Chanyeol sa malambot niyang balat.  
  
Puta. Nakakaputa.  
  
"Wala. Diba ang goals 'non? Holding hands while your boyfriend is driving." sagot nito sabay lingon sakaniya at kindat.  
  
Baekhyun acted as if nasusuka siya, "Gago. We're not boyfriends at kung ikaw nalang ang natitirang tao sa mundo, hinding hindi kita jojowain."  
  
"Talaga lang, ha?"  
  
"Oo!" determined na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol shrugged, "Sabi mo, eh, pero kung ako ang tatanungin? Jojowain kita."  
  
"Jokes on you." tumingin na si Baekhyun sa labas kasi napaka walang kwentang kausap ni Chanyeol pero napalingon din naman siya kaagad dito nang marinig ang sinabi gamit ang seryosong boses.  
  
Mas seryoso pa kesa kaninang inaya siyang ihatid.  
  
"Seryoso nga. Akala mo kasi palaging biro, eh. Try me." saglit siya nitong tinignan bago mabilis na nilingon ang kalsada dahil baka maaksidente sila. "Ligawan kita. Ngayon din. Payag ka ba?"  
  
Feeling ni Baekhyun nalagutan na siya ng hininga. Hindi kaagad siya nakapagsalita at makagalaw dahilan para tumawa nang sobrang lakas si Chanyeol. Hininto pa nga niya 'yung kotse sa gilid kasi tawang tawa talaga siya.  
  
"Mukha mo, B! Syempre hindi 'no." he laughed. "Hindi ko gagawin. Hinding hinding hindi." natatawa pa ring sabi nito bago mapailing at nang mahimasmasan ay pinaandar na ulit ang kotse.  
  
Tumango naman si Baekhyun kahit hindi na ito nakatingin sakaniya sabay tingin ulit sa labas ng bintana.  
  
Putangina mo, Chanyeol Park.  
  
Putangina mo.  
  
Hanggang sa makarating sila sa bahay nila Baekhyun tahimik lang ito. Hindi siya nagsalita bukod nalang sa konting pagturo niya ng daan dahil hindi naman niya ganun kabisado ang way papunta sa bahay ni Baekhyun. Isang beses pa lang siyang nakapunta ron kasi familiar 'yung village, marami kasi siyang mga classmate noong senior high school na same village kela Baekhyun.  
  
"Dito na lang. Ayan." sabi ni Baekhyun habang tinuturo 'yung bahay nila.  
  
Hininto ni Chanyeol ang kotse at nilingon si Baekhyun. Ramdam niyang nag-iba 'yung mood simula nung magbiro siya.  
  
Sineryoso kaya ni Baekhyun?  
  
Nasaktan kaya niya?  
  
Shit.  
  
Alam naman kasi niyang sanay na si Baekhyun sakaniya kaya niya ginawa pero kung hindi naman ay hindi niya gagawin. Hindi naman siya ganun kagago.. ayun sakaniya.  
  
"Baek-"  
  
"Thank you sa paghatid, Chanyeol. Ingat ka pauwi." cold na sabi ni Baekhyun at binuksan na ang pinto pero bago pa siya makalabas ay nahawakan na ni Chanyeol ang braso niya para pigilan siya.  
  
"Ano 'yon?" nilingon niya.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol pero hindi sa way na naiinis, parang nagtataka.  
  
"Okay ka lang? G-galit ka ba?"  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun. "Bakit naman ako magagalit?"  
  
"Sigurado ka ba?"  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun, "Sige na, Chanyeol, kasi pagod ako-" mabilis niyang pinutol ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"I'm sorry.."  
  
Turn naman ni Baekhyun para magkunot ng noo, "Sinasabi mo?"  
  
"Kasi diba 'yung sinabi ko kanina.." mahinang sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
Nang marinig naman ni Baekhyun ay tumawa siya, tumawang para bang sobrang katawa-tawa ni Chanyeol.  
  
Yung nang-iinsulto na.  
  
"Do you really think ganun ako kababaw para maapektuhan don? Kahit ano pang romantic jokes ang ibato mo then bawiin mo, hinding-hindi rin ako maaapektuhan, Chanyeol. Bakit?" Baekhyun chuckled, "Sino ka ba?" pagkatapos niyang sabihin 'yon ay hindi na niya inantay pa si Chanyeol na magsalita at iniwan na ito sa loob ng kotse bago medyo malakas na sinara ang pinto ng sasakyan.  
  
Samantalang naiwan naman si Chanyeol sa loob na gulong-gulo sa inakto ni Baekhyun at medyo naoffend pa nga siya, kung 'yun man ang tamang term kasi parang nasaktan talaga siya.  
  
Siguro 'yung ego niya pero ayos lang. Tama naman kasi, sino ba siya?  
  
Si Chanyeol.. lang.  
  
Ano ba sila?  
  
Siguro para sakaniya, friends, pero para kay Baek?  
  
Schoolmates.  
  
Nothing more, maybe less.  
  
***  
  
Binato ni Chanyeol ang unan niya dahil nakailang ikot na siya, di pa rin siya makatulog. Tumayo na siya at nagpush-ups, sit-ups habang topless pa dahil topless talaga siya kung matulog pero wala talaga.  
  
HINDI TALAGA SIYA MAKATULOG.  
  
Kanina niya pa iniisip si Baekhyun at hindi niya alam kung bakit.  
  
Ngayon lang 'to. Ngayon lang siya ginulo ni Baekhyun at this ungodly hour. Ngayon lang as in ngayon lang at hindi siya mapakali.  
  
Bakit?  
  
Dahil ba sa kanina?  
  
Pakiramdam niya ay hindi talaga siya makakatulog kaya naman kinuha niya ang cellphone niya at nagscroll sa messenger, sa ikatlong scroll ay nakita niya ang pangalan ni Baekhyun at active ito kaya mabilis niyang pinindot ang conversation bago ang video call.  
  
Sige, bahala na. Hindi na rin niya alam ang ginagawa niya basta kailangan niya 'tong gawin or else mapupuyat siya.  
  
Hindi pwede dahil may training pa bukas. Malapit na ang laban kaya hindi pwedeng mahina at inaantok antok.  
  
Unang tawag, hindi sinagot. Pangalawang tawag, declined kaya nagtype na si Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol Park: "Please. Saglit lang."  
  
Baekhyun Byun: "Why?"  
  
Chanyeol Park: "Kailangan kitang makita."  
  
Ilang beses na lumabas ang typing sign pero sineen lang siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napasabunot si Chanyeol sa sarili niya.  
  
Langya naman, oh! Ano bang ginagawa niya?!  
  
Nagtype ulit siya.  
  
Chanyeol Park: "Limang segundo lang."  
  
Inbox zoned lang kaya no choice si Chanyeol. Alam niyang pag ginawa niya 'to ay papayag si Baekhyun. Ito lang tanging way kasi hindi naman nagpapatalo si Baek, eh. Hinding hindi niya hahayaang isipin ni Chanyeol ang ikapapabor dito.  
  
Chanyeol Park: "Kapag di ka pumayag sa 5 seconds video call para lang makita kita, ibig sabihin takot kang makita ako dahil baka hindi ka makatulog kakaisip sa crush mo."  
  
Mabilis na nagreply si Baekhyun. Napangiti si Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun: "Kapal mo. Takot ako kasi baka mabangungot ako." reply nito pero siya rin naman pumindot ng call.  
  
Mabilis na sinagot ni Chanyeol ang tawag pero bago pa siya makapagsalita ay inunahan na siya ni Baek.  
  
"1, 2, 3, 4.....5." mabilis na sabi nito at medyo bumagal lang sa pagitan ng 4 at 5 pero mabilis at bitin pa rin saka binaba ang call.  
  
Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol pero sa huli ay napangiti rin.  
  
Okay na kaysa wala.  
  
At ang cute ni Baekhyun. Sobrang cuddly.  
  
ANG CUTE.  
  
"Thank you. Good night." pagsend niya ng message pero hindi na sineen ni Baekhyun at nag-offline na rin ito.  
  
/Nakakabaliw ka, Baekhyun./  
  
Samantalang napahinga naman nang malalim si Baekhyun bago ibaon ang mukha niya sa unan matapos titigan ang picture ni Chanyeol na aksidente niyang nascreen capture niya.  
  
/PROMISE, AKSIDENTE./  
  
Walangya talaga 'to si Chanyeol! Sobra!  
  
***  
  
Kinabukasan ay matatapos na ang school hours pero hindi pa rin nakikita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi naman sa hinahanap niya at sa may pake siya. Kahit ilang linggo or buwan niya pa nga raw hindi makita ay ayos lang sakaniya, eh. Sabi niya.  
  
Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na hindi niya ito makita sa isang araw, wala lang, napansin niya lang.  
  
Niligpit na ni Baekhyun ang gamit niya at ready nang umuwi, lumapit din si Sehun sakaniya at ngumiti nang malapad.  
  
"Tara? Daanan natin si Jongdae sa room nila?" tanong ni Sehun.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun at kukunin na sana 'yung tatlo niya pang libro na bubuhatin na lang niya kasi masyadong marami ng laman 'yung bag niya nang maunahan siya ni Sehun.  
  
Napangiti siya.  
  
Akala naman ni Sehun ay kinikilig ito hanggang sa abutin ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya at guluhin ang buhok niya, "Ang bait talaga ng bunso namin ni Jongdae."  
  
Gusto sanang masuka ni Sehun pero wala namang lalabas.  
  
Sinabihan na nga siya ng bunso tapos may "namin ni Jongdae" pa, edi parang ang lumabas anak siya nila ni Jongdae?!  
  
Bakit nga rin naman siya nag-assume na kikiligin si Baekhyun, eh, kahit kailan hindi niya binigyan ng meaning ang kahit anong gawin ni Sehun para sakaniya. Para sakaniya, lahat 'yon ginagawa lang ni Sehun dahil naturally sweet siya at best friends sila.  
  
Hindi ba niya napapansin? HINDI NAMAN NIYA 'YON GINAGAWA KAY JONGDAE, KAY BAEKHYUN LANG.  
  
Pero wala, eh, totally manhid.  
  
Minsan nang tinanong ni Jongdae si Baekhyun kung bakit nga ba kaya sakaniya mas sweet si Sehun, kung bakit minsan parang may pinapahiwatig na pero ang sagot ni Baekhyun?  
  
"Kasi ako ang favorite niya sating dalawa!"at seryoso siya dyan, hindi alam nina Sehun at Jongdae kung anong klaseng katangahan at kung gaano ba ito kamanhid kaya hindi na lang din umaamin si Sehun, alam niya kung saan patungo 'yon.  
  
Mahirap kayang magrisk ng friendship dahil lang nahulog ang isa.  
  
Nakakainis naman kasi! Sa dinami-dami ng tao, BAKIT SA BEST FRIEND PA NIYA?  
  
Naglalakad na sila sa hallway papunta sa kabilang side ng building para puntahan si Jongdae nang may hindi inaasahan si Baekhyun na makita.  
  
Actually, hindi naman bago na napupunta ito sa SHS building pero bago sa paningin ni Baekhyun ang sinadya.  
  
Hindi naman sa pagiging assumero pero parang ganun na rin kasi siya lang naman ang pinupunta nito, sa pagkakaalam niya.  
  
"Si Chanyeol 'yon diba?" sabi ni Sehun at sinundan pa ng tingin ang dalawang taong pababa ng hagdan habang nakaakbay pa sa isa ang mas nakatatangkad.  
  
"Sino 'yung kasama?" tanong pa ni Sehun dahil mas maliit 'yung kasama, hindi niya makilala kung sino kasi natatakpan ng frame ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Si Luhan." sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Close pala sila? Diba si Sehun ang gusto ni Han? Hindi naman sa pagiging malisosyo pero para kasing iba 'yung akbay ni Chanyeol.  
  
Perhaps, bagong target kasi hindi nagtagumpay sa panlalandi sakaniya?  
  
Wow naman si Chanyeol, tirador pala ng SHS flower boys.  
  
Habang pababa naman sina Han at Chanyeol ay tinanggal ni Han ang mabigat na braso ni Chanyeol sa balikat niya na tinawanan lang ni Chanyeol.  
  
Kahit kailan talaga ay ayaw nitong nagpapaakbay, kesyo ang baho raw ni Chanyeol, mabigat, mainit ang panahon kaya nakakairita.  
  
"Bakit mo ba kasi ako sinundo ron? Anong kailangan?" tanong ni Han habang naglalakad sila.  
  
Binulsa naman ni Chanyeol ang mga kamay bago sumagot, "Sabi ni mama isabay na raw kita sa pag-uwi, sa bahay ka na raw muna kasi mamaya may dinner na raw tayo kasama sila tita, mama mo."  
  
Tumango naman si Han saka hindi na sumagot.  
  
Lagi namang ganyan ang mga magulang nila, eh, tska hindi man halata sa school dahil hindi naman sila madalas magkita ay si Chanyeol talaga ang pinaka close niya sa lahat ng pinsan niya.  
  
Yep, they are cousins. Sila 'yung pinaka close kasi nagkakasundo sila, eh. Sa pagiging bisexual pa lang, nagkakaintindihan na sila. Idagdag pa na 'yung kinuha ni Chanyeol na course ay 'yun din ang kukunin ni Han sa college.  
  
Palabas sila ng building nang may tumawag kay Han, nilingon niya 'yung pinanggalingan ng boses at nakita si Jongdae kasunod sina Sehun at Baekhyun sa likod niya. Maski si Chanyeol na hindi naman tinawag ay nakilingon, napangiti pa nga siya nang makita si Baekhyun.  
  
Sakto.  
  
"Bakit, Dae?" tanong ni Han at lumapit sakanila.  
  
Nag-usap sina Jongdae at Han tungkol sa last rehearsal nila para sa choral competition habang si Chanyeol naman ay tinititigan lang si Baekhyun na kausap si Sehun at talagang parang walang pake sa presence niya.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung sinasadya ba siyang i-ignore nito or talagang hindi siya napansin pero ang imposible naman? Sa laki niyang 'yon?  
  
Habang nag-uusap pa rin ang dalawang namumuno sa music club ay umikot si Chanyeol para malapitan si Baekhyun, syempre si Sehun na rin kasi magkaharap sila.  
  
Bilang isang taong napaka papansin lalo na kay Baekhyun ay kinalabit ito ni Chanyeol sa balikat. Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun at tinaasan ng isang kilay, nagtatanong kung anong kailangan.  
  
Nagkunware si Chanyeol na walang alam, "Ano 'yon?"  
  
"Kinalabit mo ko. Bakit?" tanong ni Baekhyun pero umiling si Chanyeol.  
  
"Huh? Di ako 'yon, ha. Sino 'yon? Oh, ikaw 'yon?" parang tangang sabi niya sabay baling ng tingin kay Sehun.  
  
Napairap si Baekhyun.  
  
Papansin talaga ang isang 'to. Paano naman siya kakalabitin ni Sehun nang hindi niya nalalaman, eh magkaharap sila?  
  
Hindi nalang din pinansin ni Sehun si Chanyeol dahil parang ewan lang.  
  
Natawa naman si Chanyeol sa sarili niya sabay kinalabit ulit si Baekhyun na nakikipag-usap kay Sehun.  
  
"Ano ba?!" inis na sigaw ni Baekhyun. Napatigil pa nga sa pag-uusap sila Jongdae dahil sa lakas ng boses nito.  
  
Awkward na ngumiti si Chanyeol, "Galit ka ba?"  
  
"Hindi." tipid na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumango-tango si Chanyeol. Naiinis si Baekhyun sa mukha niya kasi parang nang-iinis talaga. Hindi nga ata nito napapansin ang masamang tingin na itinatapon ni Sehun sakaniya.  
  
"Sabagay. Kahit naman ako hindi ako magagalit crush ko." nagwink pa siya.  
  
Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun na parang inis na inis na, "Papansin ka, alam mo 'yon?" hindi pa nakakasagot si Chanyeol nang makita ni Baekhyun na tapos nang mag-usap sila Han at inaantay nalang sila habang pinanonood kung paano sila magbangayan. "Sinasabi mo 'yan habang andyan ang boyfriend mo or kung ano mo man si Han. May problema na sayo, Chanyeol." mataray na sabi nito sabay hinila si Sehun at Jongdae palabas ng building.  
  
Naiwan naman si Han at Chanyeol don bago magkatinginan.  
  
"So, akala niya magboyfriend tayo?" confused na tanong ni Han.  
  
Pero instead na maguluhan din si Chanyeol ay iba ang pumasok sa isip niya.  
  
Oo, palagi siyang tinatarayan ni Baekhyun but he never did that. Ang mag-walkout? Hindi talaga.  
  
"Tingin mo.." tinignan niya si Han habang unti-unting napapangisi. "Nagseselos ba siya?"  
  
"Tss." napailing si Han. Knowing Baekhyun? "Bakit naman siya magseselos? Una, nainis lang 'yon kasi totoo namang papansin ka. Pangalawa, hindi ka naman niya gusto. Dream on, kuya." sabi nito bago inunahan si Chanyeol sa paglalakad.  
  
Feelingero.  
  
"Bakit mo naman sinabi 'yun?" tanong ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun habang naglalakad sila palabas ng school. "Nagseselos ka 'no?" dagdag pa nito.  
  
Napailing si Baekhyun na para bang hindi siya makapaniwala sa sinabi na nito, "You're joking, right?"  
  
Umiling si Jongdae habang nakangisi pa, inaasar si Baekhyun at sobrang focus ang tingin niya sa kaibigan at sa daan kaya hindi niya napapansin ang matalim na tingin ni Sehun sakaniya.  
  
"Bakit naman magseselos si Baekhyun? Wala naman siyang gusto kay Chanyeol, diba?" pang-uuna ni Sehun sabay mahinang siniko pa ang tagiliran ni Baekhyun.  
  
Mabilis naman na tumango si Baekhyun. Yung parang defensive pero hindi niya namamalayan, "Kaya nga!"  
  
"Si Chanyeol lang ang may gusto sayo." tumawa si Jongdae.  
  
Gusto naman na siyang patahimikin ni Sehun kasi HELLO, RESPETO NAMAN SA TROPA MO.  
  
"Wala siyang gusto sakin!" mabilis na sabi ni Baekhyun, "Nantitrip lang 'yon, di ka pa ba nasanay?"  
  
"Baek naman, ewan ko sayo!" napairap si Jongdae. Pwede ng pang-Guinness 'yung kamanhidan niya.  
  
Una kay Sehun, tapos itong kay Chanyeol hindi pa naman confirmed pero iba talaga 'yung nafifeel ni Jongdae at, "Sino ba naman 'yung magpapapansin sayo ng magdadalawang taon na? At take note, hindi kami masyadong close at hindi ko siya nababantayan pero sa nakikita ko, sayo lang siya ganun. Hindi lang papansin, ha? Nilalandi ka rin nang pasimple. Iba 'yon, B."  
  
Pero sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay hindi nanaman hinayaan ni Sehun na makapagsalita si Baekhyun, inunahan niya ulit. "Alam mo, Dae, lahat nalang ng bagay binibigyan mo ng meaning.  
  
Edi sana umamin na 'yon si Chanyeol. Tss." naiinis siyang umiling, "Wala 'yong gusto kay Baek at wala ring gusto si Baek sakaniya. Inaasar lang talaga siya ni Chanyeol tska sino ba namang magkakagusto kay Baek? Wala. Walang nagkakagusto at magkakagusto kay Baekhyun."  
  
dire-diretsong sabi nito.  
  
Pinalo naman siya ni Baekhyun sa braso, "Anong pinalalabas mo?! Na hindi ako kagusto-gusto? Pangit ako?! Masama ugali ko?!"  
  
Unti-unting ngumiti si Sehun. Alam naman ni Baekhyun na nagbibiro lang siya at hindi 'yon totoo.  
  
Hinding hindi 'yun magiging totoo.  
  
"Maybe, maybe not." kibit balikat na sabi ni Sehun kaya inabot siya ni Baekhyun para paluin pero mabilis nakaiwas si Sehun at tumakbo na ito palabas, hinabol naman siya ni Baekhyun hanggang sa naghabulan na lang sila.  
  
Pinanood nalang sila ng naiwang si Jongdae.  
  
Napaka sinungaling mo, Sehun Oh.  
  
***  
  
"Invited daw tayo sa birthday ni Han." sabi ni Sehun habang kumakain silang tatlo nina Jongdae at Baekhyun sa canteen.  
  
Lunch break at syempre sino pa ba ang magsasabay-sabay? The trio.  
  
"Saan naman at kailan?" tanong ni Baekhyun bago uminom ng tubig.  
  
"Next week, Saturday. Sa club house raw ng subdivision nila. 6pm onwards."  
  
"Oh, game!" sabi ni Jongdae.  
  
"Pass ako." sagot ni Baekhyun kaya tinignan siya nina Jongdae at Sehun.  
  
"Bakit naman? Pumunta ka na.."  
  
"Alam niyo namang off ni mommy 'yung Saturday and that's the only day na nagkakasama kami dahil sobrang busy niya sa work."  
  
Napasimangot si Jongdae, "Edi kung hindi ka pupunta, hindi na rin ako pupunta."  
  
"Lah? Iiwan niyo ko? Hindi na rin ako!" dagdag ni Sehun.  
  
"Magtatampo si Han!" sabi ni Baekhyun kay Sehun, "Hindi ka pwedeng mawala sa special day niya, Se."  
  
"Bakit naman?"  
  
"Kasi-" at mabilis na ipinasok ni Jongdae ang spoon niyang maraming laman na kanin pero walang ulam sa bibig ni Baekhyun dahilan para tignan siya nito ng masama.  
  
"Syempre. Hindi pwedeng wala ka ron, Se, pati ako at si Baekhyun kaya attend kami!" nakangiting sabi ni Jongdae.  
  
Nagshrug nalang si Sehun kasi parang weird nila pero hinayaan nalang niya. Nang mailunok naman ni Baekhyun ang kanin ay nagsalita siya, "Hindi nga ako sasama."  
  
"Pupunta ka, Baek. Kaibigan mo si Han, magtatampo naman 'yon."  
  
"Eh kasi nga hindi-" at sa ikalawang pagkakataon ay naputol nanaman ang sasabihin ni Baek pero this time, hindi na isa sa mga kaibigan niya kundi sa isang taong umupo sa vacant seat sa tabi niya.  
  
Pinagitnaan tuloy siya nito at ni Sehun.  
  
"Pupunta ka dahil andun ako."  
  
Sabay sabay na nilingon ng tatlo si Chanyeol na as usual, umepal nanaman.  
  
Bakit ba palagi nalang itong nakikisali sakanila? Gusto ata nitong bumalik sa pagiging high school. Baka walang kaibigan.  
  
Kulang sa pansin.  
  
"At bakit naman? Like I what I asked noong hinatid mo ako sa bahay, sino ka ba?"  
  
Nagulat naman sina Sehun at Jongdae sa sinabi nito. "Hinatid ka niya sa bahay niyo? Ito?" kunot noong tanong ni Sehun at napalingon si Baekhyun sakaniya pero syempre, sino pa bang sasagot?  
  
Edi ang maepal.  
  
"Oo, hinatid ko siya sakanila. Bakit?"  
  
"Tss. Hindi ikaw ang tinatanong ko."  
  
"Sinasagot ko lang kasi involved ako ron."  
  
"Wala akong pake sayo. Si Baekhyun ang kausap ko."  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol kasi halatang ang init na ng ulo ni Sehun. Pinapanood lang naman sila nina Baekhyun at Jongdae.  
  
Oh, lord.  
  
"Bakit ka nagagalit? Napapansin ko palaging mainit ang ulo mo pag dumadating ako. Inis ka ba?"  
  
Tumango si Sehun, "Oo. Nakakapikon 'yang pagmumukha mo, eh."  
  
Ngumisi naman lalo si Chanyeol, "Hindi ko alam kung anong problema mo sakin, pre."  
  
"Ikaw mismo 'yung problema. Umalis ka na nga rito. Ang hilig mong makisali." bwisit na sabi ni Sehun at inusog 'yung upuan ni Baekhyun palapit sakaniya na ikinagulat nito pero hindi pa man din nakakapagreact si Baekhyun ay hinila na siya ni Chanyeol at dahil medyo may kalakasan at hindi naman prepared si Baekhyun na nagta-tug of war naman pala ang dalawa ay nasubsob siya sa lap ni Chanyeol.  
  
Sabay sabay na nanlaki ang mga mata nilang lahat, kabilang si Chanyeol na naramdaman ang bibig ni Baekhyun malapit banda roon.  
  
Putangina.  
  
Iba sa pakiramdam.  
  
Mabilis naman na inangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya saka tumayo at masamang tinignan ang dalawa habang hindi pa rin nakakarecover si Chanyeol.  
  
"Kung balak niyong mag-away at magsapakan, wag niyo akong idamay! Bwisit!" sigaw nito saka padabog na nag-walkout.  
  
Mabilis namang tumayo si Jongdae, "Ayan, sige. Magsapakan na kayo. The floor is yours." sabi nito saka sinundan si Baekhyun.  
  
Masama namang nagtinginan sina Sehun at Chanyeol.  
  
"Anong tinitingin-tingin mo?" marahas na tanong ni Sehun.  
  
Hindi na lang sumagot si Chanyeol dahil una, ayaw niyang patulan ang mas nakakabata at pangalawa, may binuhay si Baekhyun kaya magbabanyo na muna siya.  
  
F*ck!  
  
***  
  
Paglabas ni Chanyeol ng cubicle ay saktong andun din si Baekhyun sa CR at palabas.  
  
Tumakbo siya sa may sink at mabilis na naghugas ng kamay bago nagpunas nalang sa pants niya at sinundan si Baekhyun.  
  
Hinawakan niya ito sa braso at slight na napatili naman si Baekhyun bago siya lingunin.  
  
"Wag mo akong ginugulat at bitawan mo nga ako! Basa pa 'yang kamay mo! Kadiri!" sabi ni Baekhyun sabay layo ng kamay niya.  
  
"Sorry, sorry.. Kasalanan mo rin naman 'to, eh." sabi nito pero medyo pabulong nalang 'yung last kaso hindi naman nakaligtas sa pandinig ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Bakit ako?!"  
  
"Huh..."  
  
"Sabi ko bakit kasalanan ko?" nakataas na kilay na tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol para pasimple itong yumuko at dinaanan ng tingin "yon" na nagets naman kaagad ni Baekhyun dahilan para magblush siya nang maalala ang nangyari kanina.  
  
Para kasi silang mga bata ni Sehun.  
  
Yuck, kadiri!  
  
Malakas niyang pinalo si Chanyeol sa braso, "Kadiri! Dugyot!"  
  
Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang pagtawa sabay harang sa kamay ni Baekhyun na uulitin ang pananakit. "Aray ko, ha. Pinasakit mo na 'yon kanina, wag mo nang dagdagan."  
  
"Manyak!"  
  
"Hindi ako manyak, mahina lang pagdating sayo." sabi nito na lalong nagpablush kay Baekhyun kaya mariin niya itong inapakan sa paa bago iwan.  
  
Napangiwi si Chanyeol sa sakit pero hindi na niya hinabol pa si Baekhyun.  
  
Pucha. Kasalanan ba niyang magising ang natutulog?! Kasalanan ni B 'yon!  
  
***  
  
Training nanaman at dahil masyadong focus si Chanyeol ngayon dahil bukod sa siya ang captain ball ay malapit na rin ang laban kaya seryoso na muna.  
  
Hindi nga niya napansin na andun din pala ang mga volleyball players kundi lang niya narinig ang boses ni Baekhyun sa kabilang side ng locker room na pinipilit kay Yixing na kaya niyang dalhin ang mga gamit niya.  
  
Aba, binubuhat ba nung Yixing na 'yon para sakaniya?  
  
May kamay naman si Baekhyun. Hindi naman siya pilay. Tss.  
  
Papalabas si Chanyeol ng locker room nang mahagip ng mata niya sina Baekhyun at Yixing na nag-aagawan pa rin sa dalang duffel bag ni Baek. Weekend kasi ngayon at walang class, training at kung ano-anong practice lang ang ganap sa loob ng university.  
  
Kunot noo lang si Chanyeol habang pinanonood ang dalawang hindi siya napapansin sa gilid hanggang sa ipat ni Jongin ang balikat niya.  
  
"Tara na, pre! Init na ng ulo ni coach!" sabi nito kaya tumango si Chanyeol at lumabas na sila.  
  
Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung talagang nakakahawa lang ang mood ng mga tao sa paligid niya lalo na ng coach nila pero nawala talaga siya sa mood at hindi maalis sa isip niya sina Baekhyun at Yixing.  
  
Kinukulit din naman ni Yixing si Baek pero bakit hindi ito naiinis? Bakit kapag sakaniya, nakasinghal kaagad? Nagtataray kaagad?  
  
Napailing nalang si Chanyeol at nagsimula nang maglaro. Binuhos niya 'yung inis niya sa bola at napansin din ng iba na masyado siyang mainit kaya pinagpahinga na muna siya sa bleacher at pinagpatuloy ng iba ang laro.  
  
"Ayos ka lang?" Kris asked him na naabutan niyang nakaupo rin sa bleacher.  
  
Tumango siya rito sabay inom ng tubig. Sarap magpalamig ng ulo pero bigla namang may dalawang tao ang narinig niya sa kabilang side ng court, nagtatawanan. Ang lakas lakas pa ng tawa ng isa na parang sobrang saya niya.  
  
Kilalang kilala niya ang mga tawa na 'yon kahit pa ni kailan, hindi siya naging dahilan ng mga ito.  
  
Nilingon niya sina Baekhyun kasama nanaman si Yixing. Naglalaro sila ngayon ng something sa bola, ewan niya kung anong ginagawa pero mukha silang nag-eenjoy, lalo na si Baek, saya eh.  
  
Padabog na binagsak ni Chanyeol ang bottled water na ikinagulat ni Kris.  
  
"Chill, pre. Kanina ka pa mainit."  
  
"Tss." hindi niya sinagot sabay iwas ng tingin kela Baek pero huli na lahat dahil napansin na ni Kris kung nasaan ba ang atensyon nito kanina "Bakit hindi mo pa kasi aminin? May gusto ka dyan sa senior high na 'yan."  
  
"Sinasabi mo?" inis na tanong niya.  
  
"Ayun, kay Baekhyun."  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, "Wala nga."  
  
"Sabi mo, eh."  
  
Hindi nalang siya sumagot kasi totoong wala naman. Ayaw nalang niyang ipilit para maniwala ang iba basta kusa na lang niyang ipapakita.  
  
Dahil wala talaga.  
  
Kaya simula ngayon, patutunayan na niya 'yan sa lahat.  
  
Tapos na ang basketball training kasabay rin nang pagdismiss sa mga volleyball players.  
  
Kanya-kanya nang puntahan sa locker room. Si Baekhyun na kanina ay kasama si Yixing ay mag-isa na lang ngayon dahil nagmamadali ito at may pupuntahan pa raw kaya nagpalipas na muna si Baekhyun ng oras sa labas, marami pa kasi ang tao sa loob.  
  
Inaayos niya ang sintas ng sapatos niya nang mapaangat ang tingin niya sa direksyon kung saan ba may babaeng mahinang tumatawa, parang may pagkamalanding giggle.  
  
Hindi naman sa mangingielam siya kung ano ba ang ginagawa nito at ng kasama pero akala niya kasi ay siya na lang ang naiwan sa gym, pero paglingon niya ay 'yun pala 'yung isang babae sa cheering squad kasama si....  
  
CHANYEOL?  
  
May binubulong ito sa babae at mukha namang tuwang tuwa ang maharot, paminsan-minsan pa ay pinapalo ang dibdib ni Chanyeol dahil ata sa mga corny nitong banat sakaniya.  
  
Luh, ang sarap literal na banatan.  
  
Tumayo na si Baekhyun pagkatapos ayusin ang sintas ng sapatos dahil baka kung ano pa ang balak gawin ng dalawa at hindi lang makatyempo dahil andyan siya. Baka nakakaistorbo pala siya.  
  
Alam niyang alam ni Chanyeol na nandito siya dahil sinulyapan siya nito kanina pero binaling din ang atensyon sa babaeng parang linta kung makadikit sakaniya.  
  
Palabas na si Baekhyun ng court nang makita niyang papasok si Sehun, napangiti siya dahil sinundo talaga siya nito?  
  
Ngayon din kasi ang birthday party ni Han at napag-usapan na magkikita kita nalang sila nila Jongdae sa bahay nila Baekhyun dahil mag-aayos pa ito after training. Hindi naman niya expected na susunduin siya ni Sehun, sweet talaga ng bunso.  
  
"Se!" tawag ni Baekhyun dito at cute na tumakbo papunta sa direksyon ni Sehun na napangiti nang makita niya.  
  
"Dinaanan na muna kita. Maaga pa naman, eh." sabi ni Sehun sakaniya pagkalapit.  
  
"Si Dae?" tanong ni B.  
  
"Nasa bahay pa ata nila. Hindi ko siya sinabihan. Nabore ako sa bahay kaya pinuntahan na lang kita rito, sakto naman na tapos na rin kayo kaya tara na!" sabi nito at tumango si Baekhyun bago sila lumabas ng gym. Aantayin na lang ni Sehun si Baek sa labas ng court.  
  
Samantalang paglabas naman ng dalawa ay sumimangot si Chanyeol sa kasama niya saka unti-unting lumayo.  
  
"Bakit?" tanong ng babae.  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol, "Sumakit tyan ko. Sandali lang. Mamaya na lang ulit, bukas, sa susunod na araw o kaya wag na lang. Ge!" sabi nito saka naglakad palayo at iwan ang babaeng naguguluhan sa kinilos ni Chanyeol.  
  
May gumulong na bola sa paa ni Chanyeol at malakas niya itong sinipa dahil sa inis.  
  
Ano bang nangyayari sakaniya?  
  
Yung totoo, ano bang gusto niyang patunayan?  
  
Saktong mga 10 minutes before 6pm ay nakarating na sina Jongdae, Baekhyun, at Sehun sa clubhouse. They are already inside at kasalukuyang nakaupo na sa napili nilang couch. Hindi naman kasi ito formal party at talagang mga kaibigan lang ni Han and invited.  
  
They turned the venue into a bar-like kaya maeenjoy talaga ng mga nasa edad lang nila.  
  
Yakap-yakap ni Sehun ang isang malaki paperbag ng blue magic, regalo nila 'yong tatlo dahil wala silang maisip at nalaman nila kay Jongdae na paborito ni Han ang mga cuddly na bagay kaya stuffed toy na wolf nalang ang binili nila.  
  
"Ayan na si Han!" turo ni Baekhyun nang makita si Han na katatapos lang makipag-usap sa isang grupo at papunta sa direksyon nila ngayon.  
  
Nakasuot ito ng leather jacket at fitted maong pants, tulad kay Baekhyun pero hindi siya naka-leather jacket, leather pants ang suot nito na fit na fit sakaniya. Grabe ang hubog sa thighs kaya kanina ay nagtalo pa sila ni Sehun kung bakit daw ba ganun ang suot na tinawanan lang naman nina Jongdae at Baekhyun.  
  
Ano siya, tatay ni B? And it's not like na first time magsuot ni Baekhyun ng ganun and almost all ng pants niya ay fitted talaga sakaniya kaya kahit magpalit siya, wala namang magbabago.  
  
"Happy birthday, Han!" sabay-sabay na bati nilang tatlo saka iniabot ni Sehun ang malaking paper bag kay Han.  
  
"Thank you, Sehun." namumula sabi ni Han sa pag-aakalang galing lang 'yon kay Sehun, hindi na nga nagsasalita sina Baek at Jongdae para hayaan ang moment ni Han nang basagin naman ito ni Sehun. "Magthank you ka rin sakanila." sabay tingin kela Baek, "Naghati-hati kaming tatlo para dyan."  
  
Bigla namang naging pilit ang ngiti ni Han na napansin nina Baekhyun at Jongdae kaya hinila na lang nila ito paupo bago nagsalita si Han, "S-sige. Puntahan ko muna ang iba, ha? Salamat pala dito!" nakangiti pa ring sabi nito bago umalis.  
  
Ginulo naman ni Baekhyun ang buhok ni Sehun na ayos na ayos, "Bakit ba ang hilig mong guluhin ang buhok ko!" kunyareng naiinis na sabi nito pero deep inside SIGE PA BAEK, OKAY LANG BASTA IKAW.  
  
"Wala. Cute, eh." nakangiting sagot nito, 'yung mga mata niya kumikinang kaya umiwas nalang ng tingin si Sehun.  
  
Hindi siya pwedeng kiligin dito. HINDI.  
  
Nagkwentuhan lang sila hanggang sa unti-unting mas umingay ang paligid at mas lumakas ang music, nagkakasiyahan ang lahat lalo na nang pumatak ang 6pm hanggang sa bumukas ang entrance at pumasok si Chanyeol kasama ang mga tropa niya, kabilang na sina Kris, Jongin, at iba pang kasamahan sa basketball. Grabe naman kung makapag-imbita ng kaibigan niya, feeling party niya.  
  
"Happy birthday, pinsan!" malakas na bati nito at napalingon si Baekhyun don dahil sa palagi ba namang pangbubwisit ni Chanyeol ay alam na alam na niya ang boses nito at napakunot ang noo niya nang makitang yakap nito si Han, parang iniipit samantalang si Han naman ay nagpupumiglas sa loob ng bisig ni Chanyeol.  
  
Pinsan?  
  
They are cousins?  
  
Magpinsan lang?!  
  
"Magpinsan pala sila? Akala ko may something." sabi ni Jongdae na nakatingin din pala sa pumasok.  
  
Sehun stays unbothered naman. Pake niya kay Chanyeol? Wala talaga siyang binibigay na interes dito kahit noon pa man, hindi talaga siya natutuwa sa presence dahil syempre, nilalandi si Baekhyun.  
  
"Akala ko rin.." mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae at napangiti naman ito.  
  
"So mali ka talaga sa sinabi mo 'non, B. Hindi sila. Sabi sayo ikaw lang naman gusto niyan ni Chanyeol, eh." pang-aasar ni Jongdae at dapat si Sehun ang sasagot pero hindi natuloy dahil mabilis na nakapagsalita si Baekhyun.  
  
"Stop it, Dae. Kulang na lang pwede ko nang matawag na fuckboy 'yang si Chanyeol. Stop na natin 'yung mga usapang ganyan." seryosong sabi nito na nagpatahimik naman kela Jongdae.  
  
Anong nangyari?  
  
***  
  
In the middle of the party ay biglang nagtawag si Han ng mga game makipaglaro. 2 hours na rin ang lumipas at 'yung iba ay hindi naman gaanong nagtagal. Mga solid friends na lang talaga niya ang natira syempre included na ron ang tatlo dahil close talaga ni Jongdae si Han at ayaw naman nitong magpaiwan kaya no choice sila Baekhyun.  
  
"Guys, truth or shot!" sigaw ni Han sa gitna at mabilis namang lumapit ang iba habang nananatiling nakaupo naman ang tatlo kaya tinignan sila ni Han.  
  
"Konti nalang naman tayo, sali na kayo!" pag-aya nito pero unang umiling ay si Jongdae.  
  
"Hindi na, Han. Uuwi na rin naman kami maya maya."  
  
Pero hindi pa nakakasagot si Han ay nagsalita na si Baekhyun, "Anong uuwi? Sasali tayo kaya tara na kayong dalawa. Minsan lang 'to diba? Edi wag na nating sayangin pa!" sabi nito at naglakad papunta sa pwesto ng mga taong umupo pabilog kaya walang nagawa sina Jongdae at Sehun kundi sumunod.  
  
Ano pa ba? Si Baekhyun na nagsabi, eh.  
  
Hindi ito ang first time na maglalaro sila ng ganito pero first time na si Baekhyun ang nag-insist kasama pa ang ibang taong hindi naman niya ka-close at madalas nakakasama.  
  
Wala silang idea na kaya ganito si Baekhyun ay dahil kanina niya pa napapansin si Chanyeol. Ilang beses na silang nagkatinginan pero hindi siya nito pinapansin. It's a miracle and supposedly peaceful kasi parang titigilan na siya nito pero what surprised him ay pumangit ang mood niya lalo na nang kung kani-kanino ito dumidikit, particularly sa mga babaeng gustong-gusto rin naman.  
  
Siguro this game will lighten up his mood kahit hindi niya alam kung bakit siya naiinis.  
  
Bahala na.  
  
/Let the game begin./  
  
***  
  
Kanina pa paikot-ikot ang bottle at nakailang shots na rin ang mga taong nakapabilog ng upo.  
  
"This is starting to get boring!" sabi ng isa sa babaeng kasama nila na sinang-ayunan naman ng iba.  
  
"What if gawin nating dare or shots?" suggestion ni Chanyeol at mabilis na pumayag ang mga kasama nila.  
  
Sabagay, mas exciting ang dare kaya nang umoo sila ay mabilis na pinaikot ni Chanyeol ang empty bottle ng alak at tumapat ito kay Sehun.  
  
"Oh, pano ba 'yan?" ngumisi si Chanyeol, "Dare or shot?"  
  
Hindi talaga gusto ni Sehun ang nangyayari kanina pa, hindi dahil sa laro kundi dahil sa mga kasama niya. Kanina pa puro shot ang mga sagot niya dahil hindi naman din siya ganun kadaling tamaan ng alak at ayaw niya ng mahabang interaction sa iba pero dahil si Chanyeol ang nagpaikot ng bote ay hindi siya papayag na magmukhang weak. Kilala niya si Chanyeol, alam niyang ayun ang maiisip nito.  
  
"Dare." buong tapang na sagot nito at napangisi si Chanyeol.  
  
Kanina pa 'tong lalaking 'to, eh. Hindi talaga niya pinapansin ang tatlo at ang yabang kumilos kaya mas lalong naiinis si Sehun.  
  
Porket ang daming babae sa paligid niya na pinapahalata talaga sakaniyang gusto siya ng mga 'yon ay kung makaasta na akala mo hindi siya kulang sa pansin kapag nasa school.  
  
"I dare you to give the celebrant a peck on his lips." dire-diretsong sabi ni Chanyeol at sabay na nabigla sina Sehun at Han.  
  
Gago?  
  
"Ano?! Seryoso ka ba?" nakasimangot na tanong ni Sehun habang tahimik lang si Han sa gilid.  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol, "Wala namang malisya at dare lang. Ano? Suko ka na ba?"  
  
Hindi sumagot si Sehun at hinawakan ng katabi niyang si Han ang braso niya para pigilan siya pero dahil sa nakakabwisit na ngisi ni Chanyeol ay tinanggal nito ni Sehun.  
  
"Hindi ako duwag tulad mo, Chanyeol." seryosong sabi nito bago hinarap si Han na parang napako na sa pwesto niya at hinawakan ang chin nito bago iharap sakaniya.  
  
Iniwasan ni Han ang mata niya at tatanggalin na sana ang kamay ni Sehun na nakahawak sakaniya nang ilapit ni Sehun ang mukha niya kay Han saka pumikit at dahan-dahang idinikit ang labi niya sa labi ni Han.  
  
Nagreact naman kaagad ang mga kasama nila kabilang na sina Jongdae at Baekhyun na nagpaluan pa.  
  
Binata na si Sehun.  
  
There, Han felt some butterflies flying around in his stomach and wala siyang idea na Sehun felt the same.  
  
Mabilis din silang naghiwalay. Nanlalaki ang mga mata ni Han at hindi pa rin makapaniwala samantalang cool lang naman si Sehun, he's acting like wala siyang naramdaman totally kahit ang totoo naman ay meron and that's weird.  
  
"Masaya ka na?" tinignan niya si Chanyeol at tumango ito bago tinulak ang bote palapit kay Sehun.  
  
"Spin."  
  
Nakailang ikot na ang bote at kung kani-kanino na ito tumapat hanggang sa turn na ni Jongin iikot ang bottle dahil kagagawa niya lang ng dare which is mag sexy dance sa gitna nilang lahat na game na game naman niyang ginawa.  
  
Ilang segundong umikot ang bote hanggang sa unti-unti itong tumigil na nakaturo sa direksyon ng babaeng kanina pa hinaharot ni Chanyeol.  
  
"What's the dare?" he asked Jongin.  
  
Jongin smirked, isa lang naman ang pumasok sa isip niya. "Umupo ka sa lap ng lalaking pinaka gwapo para sayo inside this circle for 10 minutes." sabi nito at walang pag-aalinlangan na tumayo ang babae saka umupo sa lap ni Chanyeol.  
  
Napa-"Ooohh.." naman ang mga kasama nila lalo na when Chanyeol wrapped his arms around the girl's waist at hinapit pa palapit sa dibdib niya.  
  
Baekhyun unintentionally rolled his eyes na napansin naman ng nakatinging si Chanyeol sakaniya, kanina pa talaga nito binabantayan ang bawat galaw ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Okay, spin mo na 'yan." sabi ni Jongin sa babae at kinawit niya muna 'yung braso niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol bago magbend at ikutin ang bote.  
  
Nakakabwisit lang sa part ni Baekhyun ay katapat niya ang dalawang naglalandian. He clenched his fist. Sobrang landi. Necessary na ba 'yan sa ganitong place?  
  
Sabagay. May mas malala pa ngang nangyayari sa totoong bar, eh, pero nakakaputa lang talaga sa paningin.  
  
Huminga siya ng malalim at pinakalma ang sarili. Hindi siya nagseselos, okay? Nag-iinit lang talaga ang ulo niya kapag nakakakita ng malalandi sa public place.  
  
Pilit iniwasan ni Baekhyun na mapatingin sa dalawang naglalandian sa harap niya dahil binubulungan pa ito ni Chanyeol at talagang niyayakap, kilig na kilig naman ang linta at may pahimas himas pa chest ni Chanyeol.  
  
Yuck. Hindi ba sila nahihiya?  
  
Sila lang ang ganoon don!  
  
Ang daming rant na tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun kaya hindi niya namalayan na the bottle stopped pointing at him kung hindi lang siya siniko ni Jongdae sa tabi niya.  
  
"Hey, dare or shot?" tanong ng babae sakaniya kaya no choice kundi tapunan niya ito ng tingin.  
  
Tanginang peripheral view 'yan. The moment na tinignan niya kasi ay saktong Chanyeol kissed the girl's shoulder and the girl giggled bago mahinang paluin 'yung kamay ni Chanyeol na nakapatong sa lap niya.  
  
Gusto nalang ibato ni Baekhyun 'yung bote sakanila KASI HINDI NGA TALAGA MAGANDA SA MATA.  
  
"Dare." wala sa sariling sagot ni Baekhyun kaya napasmirk 'yung babae.  
  
"Give any guy here a lap dance." mabilis na sagot ng babae dahilan para mapanganga si Baekhyun.  
  
Tinititigan lang naman siya ni Chanyeol sa pag-aakalang hindi naman 'yon gagawin ni Baekhyun at mas pipiliin na lang ang shot kaso nagulat siya pati na rin sina Jongdae at Sehun nang tumayo si Baekhyun confidently at naglakad sa direksyon ng isang random guy malapit kela Chanyeol.  
  
Sa totoo lang, he doesn't know what he is doing. Alam niyang after nito ay kahihiyan ang kahahantungan niya pero bahala na, basta ngayon may gusto siyang patunayan sa sarili niya at siguro pati na rin sa iba. Hindi niya alam kung ano pero he felt the need to do the dare. Challenge na rin 'yon for him kaso bago pa siya makaupo sa lap ng lalaking napili niya ay bigla na lang in-unwrap ni Chanyeol ang braso niya sa babae at seryoso ang mukhang pinatayo ito.  
  
Naguguluhan man ay sumunod ang babae sa utos ni Chanyeol at bigla nalang nitong hinila ang braso ni Baekhyun na ikinagulat ng lahat, kahit si Baek ay nabigla.  
  
Mahigpit ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa braso niya at hinila niya ito palayo sa kanilang lahat, papunta sa CR.  
  
"Ano ba!" nagpupumiglas si Baekhyun pero hindi nakikinig si Chanyeol.  
  
Nang makarating sila sa loob ng men's comfort room ay marahas na tinulak ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at inilock ang pinto. Mabuti nalang ay nacontrol ni Baekhyun ang sarili kundi maa-out of balance siya at mauuntog sa pader.  
  
"Ano ba! Ano bang problema mo!" galit na sigaw ni Baekhyun na mabilis namang sinagutan ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Ikaw ang dapat tinatanong niyan! Kanina ka pa.." umiling ito, "No! Actually, nung isang araw ka pa! Dati ka pa!"  
  
"Ano bang sinasabi mo?!" inis na tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nawawala na talaga sa sarili niya si Chanyeol.  
  
"Hindi ko alam kung kung sinasadya mo ba pero tama na, Baek! Panalo ka na! Tama na, kasi selos na selos na 'ko!" dire-diretsong sabi nito at sinipa pa ang trash bin sa tabi ng sink.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Lumakas 'yung tibok ng puso niya pero at the same time lalo lang siyang nainis.  
  
Pinaglololoko ba siya ni Chanyeol?  
  
He laughed, 'yung pilit, as if sobrang nakakatawa ng sinabi ni Chanyeol. "That's ridiculous!"  
  
Napahinga nang malalim si Chanyeol. Ano?  
  
"Mukha ba kong nagbibiro?" kunot noong tanong ni Chanyeol na mabilis tinanguan ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Hindi ko alam kung anong problema mo, eh, so gusto mo lang talaga akong idagdag sa listahan mo. Wala akong time makipaglaro sayo, Chanyeol."  
  
"Baekhyun, hindi-" mabilis na pinutol ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.  
  
"No." tinapat pa niya 'yung palad niya sa mukha nito dahil sa sobrang irita. Nagtitimpi lang talaga siya. "One moment, lalandiin mo ko, magpapapansin ka as if sobrang interesado mo sakin then the other day iba naman ang kasama mo, iba naman ang lalandiin mo, iba naman ang pag-iinteresan mo. Hindi ko alam kung ano bang binabalak mo, kung may pinapatunayan ka ba sa lahat na kaya mong pahulugin lahat ng tao sayo pero ito lang ang sasabihin ko." Baekhyun took a deep breath.  
  
"Kung gagaguhin mo lang ako, tigilan mo na ko. Huwag na huwag ka nang lalapit sakin, huwag mo na rin akong kakausapin kasi wala akong panahon sayo. Sawa na 'ko." tuloy-tuloy na sabi ni Baekhyun bago itulak si Chanyeol na nakaharang sa may pinto ng CR at buksan 'yon bago lumabas.  
  
***  
  
Monday nanaman at lunch time kaya papunta ngayon sina Sehun at Baekhyun sa canteen para kitain si Jongdae.  
  
Noong Saturday ay pagkatapos magwalkout ni Baekhyun sa CR ay inaya na niya sina Jongdae at Sehun umuwi. Nagpaalam sila kela Han non nang hindi nalalaman kung bakit biglang naging ganun si Baekhyun pero hindi sila nagtanong dahil halata namang about kay Chanyeol.  
  
Si Jongdae 'yung tipo ng kaibigan na hihintayin magsabi ang mga kaibigan about sa problema nila at hindi ito magtatanong o mamimilit kung hindi pa handa, ganun din naman si Sehun pero dahil may feeling siya na si Chanyeol ang dahilan kung bakit siya tahimik at wala sa mood noong umuwi sila ay nagtanong na talaga siya.  
  
Fortunately for him, nagsabi si Baekhyun. Kinwento niya lahat at ang tanging nasabi ni Jongdae ay palamigin muna ang lahat saka sila mag-usap nang mas malinaw na hindi naman pinakinggan ni Baekhyun dahil para sakaniya, wala na dapat pag-usapan pa. As per Sehun, gago raw talaga si Chanyeol at dapat nang iwasan na undoubtedly gagawin naman talaga ni Baekhyun.  
  
Pagkarating nila Baekhyun sa usual spot nila sa canteen ay andun na si Jongdae. "Nakabili ka na ng pagkain?" nakapout na sabi ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae at awkward na ngumiti ito sakaniya, palagi kasi silang nag-aantayan at sabay sabay tatlo.  
  
"Gutom na ko, eh." sagot ni Jongdae.  
  
"Sige na nga. Wait mo ko kami!" sabi ni Baekhyun at hinila si Sehun para makapila na sila sa bilihan nang biglang may taong humarang kay Baekhyun na may bitbit pang tray na puno ng pagkain.  
  
Hindi na dapat niya papansinin dahil akala niya ay coincidence lang na nagkasalubong sila nang pagstep niya sa gilid ay hinarangan siya ulit nito.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun. Ito nanaman.  
  
"Ano ba?" inis na sabi niya at lalagpasan na sana ulit nang harangan nito ang daanan at magsalita.  
  
"Good afternoon, Baek! Huwag nang masungit kasi hindi mo na kailangan pumila ron. Masyadong madaming tao kaya sinaktuhan ko 'yung oras ng lunch break mo at binilhan na kita ng pagkain." Chanyeol extended the tray kay Baekhyun at malapad na ngumiti na akala mo ay hindi sila nagkapikunan noong weekend, "Happy lunch, booster!"  
  
Pero mabilis ding nawala 'yung ngiti niya at halos malaglag 'yung tray na hawak kundi lang siya nanghinayang nang umiling si Baekhyun.  
  
"Tigilan mo na kalokohan mo, Chanyeol. Tara na, Sehun." sabi ni Baekhyun at tuluyan siyang nilagpasan habang hawak sa kamay ang tahimik lang na si Sehun. Poker face lang siya pero deep inside ay nagdidiwang 'yung puso niya.  
  
Chanyeol who?  
  
***  
  
"Nakasimangot ka nanaman." sabi ni Jongin sabay upo sa tabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Nasa classroom lang sila ngayon at inaantay na dumating ang professor na pinapanalangin ni Jongin na sana ay hindi na dumating.  
  
Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol kaya nagsalita ulit si Jongin, "Ano nangyari ron sa pa-lunch mo, brader?" tanong niya, nang-aasar 'yung tono.  
  
"Tss. Edi hindi tinanggap. Tingin mo ba mawawala ako sa mood kung oo?"  
  
Tumawa si Jongin, "Eh bakit sakin ka nagagalit?"  
  
Alam ni Jongin ang lahat. Simula sa kwento ni Chanyeol na napaamin ito noong Sabado.  
  
Paglabas ni Baekhyun 'non ay nagstay pa si Chanyeol sa CR at naghilamos saka nilinaw 'yung isip niya.  
  
Gusto niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Nasabi na niya, eh. Alam niya sa sarili niyang matagal na pero hindi niya inaamin kasi una palang naman wala siyang balak at kasi hindi naman siya sigurado noon, baka nararamdaman niya lang dahil si Baekhyun lang 'yung nilalapitan niya pero 'nung nagtry na rin siya sa iba?  
  
Walang nangyari.  
  
Hinahanap niya pa rin.  
  
Sinubukan nga niyang pagselosin para man lang malaman niya kung pareho sila pero hindi, eh. Walang nangyari. In the end, siya lang 'yung nagselos at naamin niya rin hindi lang kay Baekhyun kundi pati na rin sa sarili niya na gusto niya ito.  
  
May gusto siya kay Baekhyun and he will do his best para maging maayos lahat.  
  
Ano? Susuko na lang nang walang nasisimulan?  
  
That's so not him.  
  
"Alam mo kasi, Captain Park, ang feelings ng tao hindi 'yan parang bola na kung kailan mo lang gustong puntusan, saka ka lang kikilos. Hindi 'yan kung kailan mo lang maisipan o kung kailan lang may kalaban dun mo lang eeffortan tapos pag kampante ka nang wala ng kukuha sakaniya, hahayaan mo na siyang kusang gumalaw. Mahirap kasi 'yung puro ka lang depensa. Kailangan mong isugal lahat sayo kung gusto mo ng chance para sa sarili mo. Huwag 'yung sa court lang magaling, dapat pati rin sa pagkuha ng loob lalo na kung sincere ka naman. Mararamdaman naman niya 'yan, eh, basta ipakita mo lang at naniniwala akong magagawa mo kaya galingan mo! Sa dinami-dami ng basketball game na naipanalo mo, dito ka pa ba matatalo? Step up your game, dude, get your man!"  
  
***  
  
"Goodluck tomorrow, guys. Do your best!" last na sabi ng coach ng basketball team bago sila i-dismiss.  
  
Bukas na ang laban nila vs. another university kaya paguran ang practice ngayong araw. Chanyeol stretched his arms at gusto nalang niyang matulog buong oras na natitira at gigising nalang bukas para maglaro pero syempre hindi naman pwede 'yon.  
  
Naglakad na siya papuntang locker room at hindi niya alam kung asan si Jongin ngayon, bigla nalang nawala, eh. Papasok siya ng locker room at saktong palabas si Baekhyun.  
  
Ilang araw na rin magmula nang huli silang magkita, dalawa? Tatlo? Hindi siya sure pero parang automatic na nawala 'yung pagod niya nang makita niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi na siya dapat papansinin nito at lalagpasan tulad nang ginawa noong huli silang nagkita nang harangan niya ang daanan nito.  
  
"Baek!"  
  
Dahan-dahang inangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya at nakita ni Chanyeol ang nakabusangot nitong mukha.  
  
Ayan. Masama nanaman ang timpla ni Baekhyun sakaniya.  
  
"Baek.. Mag-usap naman tayo, oh."  
  
"May dapat ba tayong pag-usapan?" cold na tanong na maski si Chanyeol ay nanlamig ang pakiramdam.  
  
"Marami." sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Tulad ng?"  
  
"Itong satin-"  
  
"Walang tungkol satin." mabilis na pagputol ni Baekhyun.  
  
Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol, "Baek, please."  
  
sabi nito, 'yung boses niya nagmamakaawa na kaya tinignan siya ni Baekhyun sa mga mata.  
  
Pinipilit man ni Baekhyun na hindi bumigay, hindi naman siya ganung klase ng tao. Kuhang-kuha ni Chanyeol ang soft spot niya.  
  
"Mabilis lang." tipid na sabi nito pero hindi na in a cold way kaya slight na napangiti si Chanyeol.  
  
Naglakad sila papunta sa gym at umupo sa bleacher. Hindi naman umupo si Baekhyun sa tabi ni Chanyeol, umupo siya sa mas mataas na isang baitang at ayos na si Chanyeol don basta masabi niya 'yung sasabihin niya.  
  
Diretso nakatingin si Chanyeol sa court hanggang he decided to speak kasi nga sabi ni Baek ay saglit lang.  
  
"Gusto kita, Baekhyun. Palagi kong dinedeny sa sarili ko pero hindi ko na kaya, eh. Ayun na nasabi ko na 'nung araw na 'yon na nagseselos ako dahil ayun ang totoo. Oo, gago ako. Kung ano-anong ginawa ko para patunayang hindi kita gusto pero sa huli? Kinain ko rin 'yung mga sinabi ko. Gusto kita, Baek." saglit siyang tumigil bago lingunin si Baekhyun na nagugulat sa mga sinasabi niya. Sobrang seryoso ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Gustong gustong gusto kita, Baekhyun." sabi nito habang nakatingin nang diretso sa mata ni Baek.  
  
Bumilis naman ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun at nanlalamig ang mga kamay niya.  
  
"Chanyeol.."  
  
Tumayo si Chanyeol at lumapit kay Baekhyun bago kunin ang dalawa nitong kamay.  
  
"Kaya, Baek, kung papayagan mo lang akong patunayan sayo 'yung sarili ko, na gusto kita at seryoso ako sayo.. liligawan kita. I'm willing to wait, Baekhyun. Just give me a chance."  
  
Napakagat si Baek sa lower lip niya.  
  
Hindi niya alam.  
  
Hindi talaga niya alam.  
  
Sobrang dense ba talaga nila? Niya? Ni Chanyeol?  
  
Pero magsisinungaling naman kasi talaga siya kung sasabihin niyang kahit isang beses ay hindi siya napakilig nito. Kahit naman gago si Chanyeol, may epekto talaga siya kay Baekhyun at nito lang naman siya naging nakakainis nang sobra.  
  
Yung mga pagpapapansin niya noon? Oo, nakakapikon pero kinikilig si B don. Eh, 'yung mga recently niyang ginawa?  
  
Hindi 'yun nakakatuwa. Nakakapikon, nakakainis, nakakabwisit.  
  
"Sigurado ka ba dyan?" tanong ni Baekhyun na agad namang tinanguan ni Chanyeol.  
  
Tumatango-tango si Baekhyun, "Willing din naman akong bigyan ka ng chance..."  
  
Agad na napangiti si Chanyeol pero mabilis na binawi ni Baekhyun ang kaligayahan.  
  
"But in one condition."  
  
"Condition?"  
  
Baekhyun nodded, grinning.  
  
"Ano 'yon?" tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Manalo or matalo ang team niyo bukas, kailangan MVP ka."  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, "Ano?!"  
  
"You're always MVP, Chanyeol. Binibigay ko na nga sayo, eh."  
  
Tama naman kasi, magaling talaga si Chanyeol maglaro pero iba 'yung kalaban nila bukas. Never pa nilang nakalaban ang team na 'yon at sinasabi talagang magaling.  
  
"Oo nga pero sigurado ka bang kahit talo 'yung team namin? Baek, it's impossible."  
  
Baekhyun shrugged, "Chanyeol, it is possible. Although, it rarely happens, possible pa rin so goodluck, Chanyeol!" ngumiti si Baekhyun. "Do well, Captain Park!" he winked bago iwan si Chanyeol kung saan sila nakaupo.  
  
Captain Park.  
  
Baekhyun called him Captain Park.  
  
Nakakagana. Siguro sapat na 'yun to boost his energy.  
  
Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol. Pagbubutihin niya bukas. Promise 'yan, para sa booster ni captain.  
  
***  
  
GAME DAY  
  
Maingay ang buong paligid. Halos lahat ng walang mga klase ngayong araw or vacant ng ganitong oras ay nagsiksikan sa gym.  
  
Hawak-hawak ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Sehun habang nasa gitna siya nito at ni Jongdae at papunta sila ngayon sa court.  
  
"Bakit ba sobrang excited mong makarating don? Grabe 'yung eagerness makanood ng basketball, ha. May inaabangan?" mapang-asar ang tono ng boses ni Jongdae at napangiti lang si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi siya sumagot.  
  
Balak niyang sabihin ang mangyayari mamaya pag tapos na ang laban.  
  
Sa totoo lang ay kinakabahan siya pero mas malaki ang paniniwala niyang magiging MVP NANAMAN si Chanyeol.  
  
Yep, nanaman.  
  
Kailan ba hindi?  
  
Ang kaso kabado siya dahil magaling din ang makakalaban nila, bali-balita rin na magaling din maglaro ang team captain ng kabilang panig.  
  
"Wala. Wala naman tayong klase ngayon so might as well manood na lang tayo." sagot ni Baekhyun habang nakahawak pa rin sa nakasimangot na si Sehun.  
  
Paano ba naman kasi? Ang aga-aga nilang pumunta sa bahay nito, instead na natutulog pa si Sehun sa mga oras na 'to ay niyaya siya ng dalawa, ginising talaga siya sa kwarto niya para lang sunduin.  
  
Syempre, may magagawa pa ba?  
  
Si Baekhyun na, eh.  
  
Nang makarating sila sa loob ng gym ay sumalubong sakanila ang dami ng tao.  
  
Grabe. Ang iingay. Wala pa ngang players sa court ay nag-iingay na ang mga ito. May mga hawak pang balloons ang karamihan na may kulay kapareho ng color na nagrerepresent ng university at team nila. Meron ding mga banners na may nakasulat na team name or kaya kung ano-anong last name ng kung sino-sinong players.  
  
Pumunta sila sa reserved place ng university team nila at humanap ng pwesto. Mas naunang napuno sa taas kaya naman sa bandang baba na sila nakaupo pero ayos lang naman, as long as makakanood sila at maganda rin ang view ni Baekhyun kasi malapit.  
  
Excited na siya.  
  
Habang naghihintay ay nagkwentuhan lang silang tatlo at nagpicture-picture kasama ang pilit na ngumi-ngiting inaantok pang si Sehun.  
  
"Tignan niyo ang ingay ingay rito!" reklamo ni Sehun, "Puro sigawan, tilian, ni wala pa nga, eh. Napaka OA." nakasimangot na sabi nito na tinawanan lang ng dalawa.  
  
"As if naman first time mong manonood ng basketball game. Wag ka nang masungit." nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun kaya umiwas nalang ng tingin si Sehun at sakto namang nagtama ang tingin nila ni Jongdae.  
  
Jongdae shrugged, umirap lang si Sehun.  
  
Ilang minuto lang silang nagdadaldalan don, mostly sina Baek at Jongdae lang kasi naglalaro lang sa cellphone niya si Sehun nang magsalita ang announcer.  
  
"Are you guys ready?!" sigaw nito sa mic at lalong lumakas ang tilian.  
  
Pati na rin sina Jongdae at Baekhyun ay nakisigaw at halos magtakip na si Sehun ng tenga niya.  
  
Buong paligid na nga, kabilaan pa. Siya kasi ang nakaupo sa gitna ngayon.  
  
May kung ano-ano pa ang sinabi ng announcer na hindi na masyado pang naintindihan hanggang sa pinakilala na niya ang magkabilang team. Unang lumabas ay ang kalaban ng university nila at nagcheer naman 'yung mga audience nila, nang turn na ng team nila Chanyeol ay unang lumabas ang teammates niya.  
  
Luminga-linga si Baekhyun dahil nasaan?  
  
Umupo na sa spot nila ang bawat players pero wala pa rin siyang nakikitang may jersey na nakasulat na "Park."  
  
Nasaan ang team captain?  
  
Umikot ang paningin ni Baekhyun sa paligid at hindi niya magawang maki-hype dahil may hinahanap siya nang biglang may tumikhim sa microphone.  
  
"Ehem. Can I have your attention, please? Sandali lang 'to." Yung boses na 'yon. Napalingon si Baekhyun sa pwesto ng announcer kanina at nakita ang taong hinahanap niya.  
  
Si Chanyeol.  
  
Sobrang gwapo sa suot niyang jersey at idagdag pa ang buhok niyang nakaayos, comma hair.  
  
Nagtilian ang mga babae sa pangunguna ng cheering squad. May hots talaga ang mga ito kay Chanyeol.  
  
Tss. As if naman Chanyeol is interested.  
  
"Quiet, guys." nakatawang sabi nito at nagsign pa na tumahimik kaya tumahimik naman ang paligid pero rinig pa rin ang mga papuri sa gilid na sobrang gwapo nito, hot, sakanila na lang daw i-shoot ang bola ni Chanyeol at kung ano-ano pang kabalbalan.  
  
Natatawa nalang si Jongdae sa gilid habang si Sehun naman ay nagse-cellphone pa rin. Si Baekhyun? Ayun, nakatingin lang sa team captain.  
  
"May gusto lang akong sabihin bago magstart ang game." Chanyeol smiled, 'yung labas 'yung dimple at halos mahimatay na ang mga babae at binabae. "Alam ko masyadong bida-bida nitong ginagawa ko pero ganun na rin naman ako so bakit pa ba natin ililihim pa?" he chuckled at gumala ang mga mata. Actually, kanina niya pa nakita kung san ba nakapwesto sina Baek.  
  
Hinanap niya talaga 'yon bago sila lumabas.  
  
Kita kasi mula sa kung nasaan sila kanina ang side ng bleacher na inuupuan nito.  
  
"Para sa pinaka magandang lalaking nakilala ko na nakaupo dyan sa third row.." lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun kasabay ng pagpapatuloy ni Chanyeol, "Maging MVP man ako sa larong 'to o hindi, tandaan mong seryoso ako sayo at hindi ko hahayaan na matatapos lang ang lahat sa deal na 'to. Matalo man ako ngayon, liligawan pa rin kita. Baekhyun Byun also known as my booster, this game is for you." sabi nito habang magkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun nang diretso sa mata bago magflying kiss kay Baek at i-pat ang shoulder ng announcer bilang thank you saka nagjog papunta sa teammates niya.  
  
Nagsigawan ang lahat ng tao sa gym. May mga kinilig, nainis, at nainggit.  
  
Kinuyog ng teammates niya si Chanyeol sa pangunguna ni Jongin samantalang inalog-alog ni Jongdae si Baekhyun dahil may paganito pala ang mga bakla. May deal pa? Habang si Sehun naman ay masama ang timplang tinignan ang namumula at hindi nagsasalitang si Baekhyun.  
  
Kinikilig siya. Sobra.  
  
/Putangina, Captain Park./  
  
***  
  
The moment na nagstart ang game ay mas umingay ang paligid. Last quarter na at mainit ang labanan. Dikit ang score sa magkabilang team at kahit isang quarter, hindi nagpa-sub si Chanyeol. Sobrang taas ng energy niya at sobrang focus din niya sa game.  
  
Hindi naman nawawala kay Chanyeol ang pagiging competitive niya at eagerness manalo, kaya nga halos hakutin na niya ang MVP medals every game.  
  
Intense ang laban lalo na sa last five minutes. Kahit nga si Sehun na wala sa mood kanina dahil sa ginawa ni Chanyeol at sa pagkilig na naramdaman ni Baekhyun ay focus na rin sa panonood.  
  
Kada-shoot ay sumisigaw ang audience, idagdag pa na nagpapaulan ng 3 points ang dalawang team captain.  
  
Halos Chanyeol na nga rin ang naglaro at nagshoot nang nagshoot ng bola sa quarter na 'to, hindi siya masyadong gumalaw galaw noong 1st to 2nd quarter at don niya binigay sa 3rd and 4th.  
  
Last 15 seconds at 124-126 ang score. Hawak ng team captain ng kabila ang bola. Kapag na-3 points ito ay matatalo na talaga sila Chanyeol dahil team nila ang may score na 124.  
Binantayan niya ito at sa pagtakbo ay naagaw ng team nila ang bola, umikot si Jongin na siyang may hawak para dalhin sa ring nila at ishoot na pero naagaw ulit sakaniya.  
  
Nagsalita ang announcer, sinabi ang last 8 seconds na natitira at kung sino ang may hawak ng bola.  
  
Itatakbo na ng nakaagaw kay Jongin para dalhin sa court nila nang lumapit si Chanyeol at ang bolang tinalbog ay inabot niya, madali naman niyang nakuha dahil sa haba ng bisig niya at dinribble niya ito bago isigaw ng announcer ang, "Last 5 seconds! Park stole the ball!"  
  
Pumwesto si Chanyeol for three points, last 3 seconds nalang.  
  
Napapikit si Baekhyun. Kinakabahan siya. Mas kabado pa yata siya kesa kay Chanyeol na may hawak na bola. Hindi niya alam kung tama ba ang gagawin niya pero baka makatulong 'to, he closed his eyes bago sumigaw.  
  
"GO CHANYEOL!" buong lakas na sigaw niya habang nakacross fingers at nakapikit.  
  
Habang tinalbog naman ni Chanyeol ang bola while smiling at lalong ginanahan, "Para kay Baekhyun." bulong niya sa sarili bago ito itapat at ihagis sa ring.  
  
Mariin paring nakapikit si Baekhyun at napadilat nalang siya nang lumakas ang sigawan sa paligid, may mga nagchachant pa ng pangalan ni Chanyeol kasabay ng pag-announce, "And Park shoot the ball! 3 points!" bago pumito as a signal na tapos na ang laban.  
  
Niyugyog ni Jongdae sa balikat niya na talagang lumipat pa sa tabi niya para lang sigawan siya. "Aaaaah, Baekhyun bakla ka!"  
  
Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang scoreboard at malapad na napangiti.  
  
Home - 127  
Visitor - 126  
  
1 point lang ang lamang pero naipanalo pa rin ni Chanyeol. Tinapos niya ang intense game.  
  
Lalong lumakas ang sigawan nang instead na lumapit si Chanyeol sa teammates niyang nagcecelebrate kasama ang coach nila ay nagjog ito papunta sa bleachers paakyat sa 3rd row.  
  
Maraming nagcocongrats at binabati siya para magpapicture pero hindi na niya muna pinansin, hinawi na nga niya ang iba.  
  
Sinusundan lang siya ni Baekhyun ng tingin dahil ayaw niyang mag-assume na siya ang pupuntahan nito hanggang sa naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa direksyon nila dahilan para lalo siyang ugain ni Jongdae, habang pinapanood lang sila ng nakasimangot nanamang si Sehun.  
  
Bida nanaman si Chanyeol.  
  
"Booster!" sigaw niya ni Chanyeol habang palapit at malapad na nakangiti. When he reached their spot, naggive way si Jongdae para makalapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.  
  
"B!" sabi niya rito at walang ano-ano ay hinila para yakapin.  
  
Pawisan, malagkit, pero bakit ang bango pa rin?  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun habang nakasiksik ang ulo sa dibdib ni Chanyeol. He's blushing.  
  
Marahang bumitaw si Chanyeol sa yakap and he cupped Baekhyun's cheeks, 'yung sobrang gigil niya sa cute na mukha ni Baekhyun ay napanguso na ito.  
  
Cute. Sarap ikiss.  
  
"Baek! Panalo kami! Official na! Liligawan na kita!" tuwang-tuwang sigaw nito pero umiling si Baekhyun.  
  
"Wala pa ngang awarding, eh. How sure are you na MVP ka?"  
  
"B naman.." nawala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at tumawa si Baekhyun.  
  
"Congratulations, captain. You did well." sincere na sabi nito habang malapad ang ngiti and Chanyeol felt his heart melt.  
  
Grabe.  
  
Ito na ba?  
  
Inlove na ba talaga siya?  
  
"Thank you, booster. It's because of you."  
  
Mga ilang saglit din silang magkatitigan don na parang sila lang 'yung tao sa buong gym, halos lahat ng tao lalo na 'yung malalapit sakanila ay pinapanood lang silang magnginitian hanggang sa sumigaw ang coach ni Chanyeol mula sa baba gamit ang microphone ng announcer kanina.  
  
"Chanyeol Park! Bumaba ka na rito ngayon din!"  
  
Nagtawanan ang lahat kabilang na si Baekhyun, napakamot nalang ng ulo si Chanyeol bago tignan ang coach niya sa baba at tanguan.  
  
"Magkita tayo mamaya after ng awarding."  
  
Baekhyun nodded. Akala niya ay tatalikuran na siya ni Chanyeol pero bago pa ito tumakbo pababa, Chanyeol kissed his cheek at nagtilian ang iba bago tumakbo si Chanyeol paalis.  
  
"Salamat sa congratulatory gift!" sigaw nito sakaniya.  
  
Baekhyun shook his head while smiling tapos tinago ang mukha sa braso ni Jongdae.  
  
Ang landi. Ang harot.  
  
Hindi naman siya 'yung naglaro pero bakit parang siya 'yung panalo?  
  
***  
  
"Congrats, pre."  
  
"Congrats, Yeol!"  
  
"Uy captain, congrats. Pakain ka naman dyan."  
  
Ilan lang 'yan sa mga naririnig ni Chanyeol paglabas niya ng locker room. Tumatawa tawa lang ito habang bitbit sa balikat niya ang duffle bag na dala.  
  
Nagpalit na siya ng white fitted shirt pero 'yung shorts niya 'yung jersey shorts pa rin. Pauwi na siya pero bago 'yon syempre magkikita na muna sila ni Baekhyun na pinakiusapan niyang saglit siyang hintayin sa oval.  
  
Ilan pa 'yung bumati kay Chanyeol na nakasalubong niya, 'yung iba nga ay nagpapapicture pa kahit 'yung mga taga kabilang school na kalaban nila ay kinikilig sakaniya na pinagbigyan naman niya kaso hindi na siya masyadong nakikipagdaldalan pa at sa huling nagpapicture ay sinabi niyang, "Last na please. Someone's waiting for me." na nagets naman kaagad ng iba at inasar pa siya dahil sa ginawa kanina.  
  
Grabe rin pala ang eksena niya kanina pero ayos lang, at least alam na ng lahat na una na siya kay Baekhyun.  
  
Naglakad na si Chanyeol papunta sa oval at nakita niya si Baekhyun na nakaupo sa ilalim ng isang malaking puno, sa bench don.  
  
Tumakbo siya papunta ron at ikot para mapunta siya sa likod at ginulat si Baekhyun sa paghawak niya sa balikat nito.  
  
"Ano ka ba!" sabi ni Baekhyun sabay palo pa sa kamay niya.  
  
Tumawa si Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Asan sila Jongdae?" tanong niya, mag-isa lang kasi si Baekhyun.  
  
"Sabi ko kasi mauna na sila.." mahinang sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napangiti naman si Chanyeol.  
  
Nahihiya ba si Baekhyun?  
  
Sakaniya?  
  
Bago 'yon, ha. Yung dating nakasinghal agad at sobrang taray sakaniya, nahihiya na?  
  
Ngumiti si Chanyeol saka tumango-tango, "Bakit? Para solo natin ang oras? Para dalawa lang tayo at walang istorbo?"  
  
"As if!" natawa si Chanyeol. Ayan na, magsusungit na. Tactic niya 'yan, eh, para hindi siya masapawan. "Pinauna ko na sila kasi sure akong magtatagal ka, maiinip 'yung dalawang 'yon. Tagal-tagal mo ngang dumating, eh."  
  
Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo niya. "Sorry na, oh."  
  
Tumango lang si Baekhyun kaya akala ni Chanyeol ay galit ito kaya medyo kinabahan siya. Pinoke niya ang matabang cheeks ni Baekhyun, dalawang beses at dapat pangatlo na pero hinawi ni Baekhyun ang kamay ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Wag nga!" inangat ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya at napansin ni Chanyeol ang kakaibang pula sa cheeks nito. Baekhyun is blushing pero napili nalang ni Chanyeol na manahimik, lagot nanaman siya kung aasarin niya, that's for sure.  
  
"Galit ka ba?" malambing ang boses ni Chanyeol kaya huminga nang malalim si Baekhyun.  
  
/PWEDE BANG ASARIN NALANG SIYA? PWEDE NAMANG MANLIGAW NA GANUN PA RIN ANG TRATO NI CHANYEOL./  
  
Yung makulit, papansin. Hindi 'yung ganitong sweet at malambing.  
  
Shit lang kasi.  
  
"Hindi! Okay lang na nagtagal ka 'no, joke lang. Syempre hindi naman agad agad darating ka."  
  
"Sorry pa rin."  
  
Saglit silang nanahimik hanggang sa sabay silang nagsalita.  
  
"Sige, ikaw muna." sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun smiled, "Congratulations ulit, sa pagkapanalo at sa pagiging MVP. Galing mo talaga." sincere na sabi nito.  
  
Mas lumapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol.  
  
Pucha, kinikilig na rin siya.  
  
"Wala 'yon. So since ako ang MVP...." tinaas baba niya 'yung kilay niya at napairap si Baekhyun don. Chanyeol chuckled, "Payag ka nang ligawan kita?"  
  
"As if naman kung sabihin kong hindi, susunod ka."  
  
Natawa na talaga si Chanyeol. Tama nga naman.  
  
Payag si Baekhyun o hindi, kukulitin pa rin niya.  
  
"Congrats din sayo, B."  
  
Baekhyun's forehead creased.  
  
Huh?  
  
"Para saan?"  
  
"MVP ka rin, eh."  
  
"Wala pang laban ang volleyball..." weird na natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol before he winked, "Most Valuable Person sa Puso ko."  
  
Sumama ang mukha ni Baekhyun, "Napaka corny mo! MVPPK 'yon."  
  
"Wag mo nang basagin." Chanyeol laughed bago kunin ang bag ni Baekhyun. "Tara, hatid na kita sainyo." Tinry nitong agawin sakaniya ang bag pero hinarang ni Chanyeol ang braso niya.  
  
"Let me. Sayo ko lang 'to gagawin, i-appreciate mo naman."  
  
At wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun saka sila sabay naglakad papunta sa parking.  
  
Siguro nga kailangan na talaga niyang masanay. It's not like ito ang first time na pakiligin siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
Ngayon lang 'yung ramdam niya 'yung sincerity at and all, malaki rin kasi 'yung chance na may patutunguhan 'to ngayon.  
  
Hindi tulad dati na pinipigilan niya ang sarili niya dahil pure kagaguhan lang naman.  
  
Ngayon, wala na. Hindi na.  
  
Hahayaan na niya ang sarili niyang mahulog kasi andyan naman si Chanyeol, eh, siguradong sasaluhin siya.  
  
***  
  
"So baka gusto mo nang magshare kung paanong may deal na nangyari?" sabi ni Jongdae from the other line.  
  
Naggu-group video call silang tatlong magkakaibigan ngayon. Si Sehun ay tahimik lang na nakikinig habang naglalaro sa phone niya, laptop kasi ang gamit niya habang si Jongdae naman ay nakaupo sa kama niya at nakasandal sa headboard nito at si Baekhyun naman ay nasa CR pa, ginagawa ang kanyang nightly skincare routine.  
  
Baekhyun giggled, halatang kilig na kilig siya at excited na si Jongdae marinig ang kwento.  
  
"Kahapon nagkita kami sa gym.. We talked." simula ni Baekhyun at nakikinig lang naman si Jongdae habang si Sehun ay kunyareng hindi interesado at busy sa mobile game pero ang totoo, gusto niyang malaman bawat detalye.  
  
Pinagpatuloy ni Baekhyun ang kwento niya sa mga nangyari simula nang magkasalubong sila hanggang sa deal.  
  
Tuloy-tuloy na nagsalita si Baekhyun hanggang matapos at inaasahan niya unang magrereact si Jongdae pero ang akala nilang walang pake na si Sehun ang nagsalita.  
  
"Sigurado ka na ba dyan?" seryosong tanong nito.  
  
"Andyan ka pa pala, Sehun." sarcastic na sabi ni Jongdae at natawa si Baekhyun pero hindi siya pinansin ni Sehun, inaantay nito ang sagot ni Baek.  
  
"Oo naman, Sehun. Bakit naman hindi?"  
  
"Ang bilis mo namang pagtiwalaan si Chanyeol. Alam mo namang gago 'yon."  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Okay?  
  
Alam niyang hindi gaanong bet ni Sehun si Chanyeol at concern lang ang kaibigan sakaniya kaya ipapaliwanag niya at sana maintindihan ni Sehun.  
  
"Se, gago lang si Chanyeol in terms of mga kalokohan pero sa pagkakaalam ko naman, seryoso siya sa relationships atska wala namang masama kung bibigyan ko ng chance diba?"  
  
"Paano kung masaktan ka?"  
  
"Sehun, hindi naman 'yon mawawala. Kung iiwasan ko ang masaktan, edi wag nalang akong pumasok sa isang relasyon." mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napahinga nang malalim si Sehun.  
  
Tangina.  
  
"Baekhyun, may gusto ka ba kay Chanyeol?" mabagal 'yung pagkakatanong niya at rinig na rinig ng dalawang kausap niya sa kabilang linya ang bawat paghinga ni Sehun Nanatili nalang na tahimik si Jongdae. Alam niya kung bakit ganyan si Sehun.  
  
Bukod sa concern siya as a friend, nasasaktan siya bilang isang taong nagmamahal kay Baekhyun ng higit pa sa isang best friend.  
  
"Ano? Bat hindi ka na nakasagot?" dugtong ni Sehun nang ilang minuto na pero tahimik lang si Baekhyun.  
  
"I'm attracted to him, simula pa naman 'non, eh, pero hindi ko pa masasabi sa ngayon. Ang alam ko lang, gusto ko siyang bigyan ng chance at patunayan 'yung feelings niya. Kung mainlove man ako, edi mainlove.. He's there, kaya nga siya nanliligaw para kung mahulog ako, andyan siya diba? I think wala namang masama ron. Alam ko kung paano at kanino ako sasaya."  
  
Tumango si Sehun dahil don pero hindi na siya nagsalita ulit hanggang sa ibaba nalang niya ang tawag. Nagulat si Baekhyun dahil parang nagalit ito.  
  
"Dae, may nasabi ba kong masama?" tanong niya sa nakikinig lang na si Jongdae pero bago pa makasagot si Jongdae ay nakatanggap na sila ng message sa gc nila from Sehun.  
  
Sehun Oh: "Sorry napindot. Antok na rin ako. Night."  
  
Alam ni Baekhyun na nainis si Sehun, na nawala ito sa mood. Hindi naman siya tanga para sakyan ang dahilan nito pero sige, mawawala rin naman 'yon diba? Susuportahan naman siya ni Sehun, diba?  
  
"Hayaan mo na lang. Hindi talaga niya bet si Chanyeol. Masasanay rin 'yon. Bago pa lang kasi tska 'yun pa ba? Susuportahan ka 'non basta kung saan ka masaya."  
  
Baekhyun smiled. Tama si Jongdae. He can be really hardheaded sometimes pero alam niyang concern lang si Sehun sakanila, sakaniya. "I know. Naiintindihan ko."  
  
***  
  
"Baekhyun!" nakangiting tumakbo si Yixing papunta kay Baekhyun.  
  
May training ang volleyball team ngayon at late nakarating si Baekhyun dahil pinatawag pa sa dean's office ang mga running for honors at kabilang siya ron.  
  
"Yixing." tawag ni Baekhyun pabalik sakaniya.  
  
Nakabihis na si Yixing ng training attire samantalang dala-dala naman ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng gamit niya, iiwan niya palang kasi ito ngayon sa locker niya bago magpalit ng damit.  
  
"Bakit late ka?"  
  
Sumunod si Yixing hanggang sa makarating si Baekhyun sa tapat ng locker nito at magsimulang buksan para ayusin ang gamit niya. "Isa ako sa mga pinatawag ng dean."  
  
"Diba ang mga pinatawag lang ngayon ay 'yung mga running for honors? Ibig sabihin kasali ka?" tanong ulit ni Yixing.  
  
Tipid lang na ngumiti si Baekhyun dahil hindi niya alam kung ano ang isasagot.  
  
Oo kasali siya pero kung sasagot naman siya ng, "Oo, Yixing! Kasali ako sa honor roll!" ay baka mayabangan ito kaya mas pinili na lang niyang manahimik.  
  
"Nice naman. Congrats, Baek. Deserve mo."  
  
"Thank you." nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun bago isara ang locker niya habang bitbit sa isang kamay ang training attire na gagamitin. "Sige, magbibihis na muna ako ha?"  
  
Tumango si Yixing sakaniya, "Sige."  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at nagmadali nang naglakad papunta sa shower room. Mabilis siyang nagpalit ng damit niya bago saglit na ayusin ang sarili at lumabas din kaagad. Magsisimula na kasi sila, eh. Pag labas niya ay nadatnan niya si Yixing na nakaupo sa mahabang upuan sa gitna sa tapat ng lockers at parang may hinihintay.  
  
Siya ba?  
  
Wala naman na atang ibang tao rito bukod sakanilang dalawa.  
  
"Bakit andito ka pa? Baka pati ikaw malate."  
  
"Hindi 'yan. May 10 minutes pa." sagot nito matapos tignan ang wall clock na nakasabit sa may pinto.  
  
Inopen na ulit ni Baek ang locker niya para ipasok ang uniform na hinubad nang biglang magsalita ulit si Yixing, pero this time ay mahina na ang boses nito at parang wala ng gana, hindi katulad kanina.  
  
"Baekhyun, nililigawan ka pala nung team captain ng basketball team?"  
  
Nilingon siya ni Baekhyun matapos nitong tanggalin ang wristwatch na suot. "Ah, si Chanyeol."  
  
automatic na napangiti si Baekhyun pagkabanggit niya ng pangalan nito. Nagtwinkle ang mga mata niya at namula pa ang pisngi na hindi nakaligtas sa paningin ni Yixing. "B-bago lang. Bakit?"  
  
"Wala naman. Narinig ko kasi kahapon nung game nila. Baek, wag mo sanang masamain tska kung ayaw mong sagutin ayos lang pero gusto ko lang kasi sanang itanong kung bakit ka pumayag? May gusto ka ba sakaniya?" kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun dahil sa tanong ni Yixing.  
  
Para kasing ang weird nung tanong? May gusto bang iparating or talagang curious lang?  
  
"Yixing-" bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun ay nagtatawanang pumasok ang dalawang lalaki sa locker room.  
  
Sina Jongin at Chanyeol. Mga naka-school uniform sila at hindi nakasuot ng jersey or kahit anong sports attire dahil wala naman silang training ngayong araw.  
  
"Baek!" nakangiting bati ni Chanyeol nang makita niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Kumaway naman si Baekhyun sakaniya at mabilis na lumapit si Chanyeol papunta rito habang si Jongin naman ay dumiretso sa kabilang side ng locker room, 'yung para sa basketball team.  
  
Si Yixing? Ayun, forgotten na.  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo rito?" tanong ni Baekhyun nang makalapit si Chanyeol sakaniya.  
  
"Sasamahan ko lang si Jongin kasi naiwan niya 'yung damit niya rito kahapon. Kukunin niya." sagot ni Chanyeol at umupo sa upuan kung saan nakaupo si Yixing. Si Yixing na nakayuko na lang ngayon at napatahimik.  
  
Tumingin si Chanyeol dito at ganun din si Baekhyun nang makita niyang binaling ni Chanyeol ang mga mata niya kay Yixing at saka lang naalala ni Baekhyun ang usapan nila.  
  
"Yixing, 'yung tinanong mo-"  
  
Mabilis itong tumayo at diretso sa mga mata ni Baekhyun ang tingin, "Hindi, Baek. Hayaan mo na lang. Sige, mauuna na ako sa labas! Sumunod ka na ha?" paalam nito bago lumabas nang hindi man lang tinatapunan ng tingin si Chanyeol.  
  
"Anong tanong niya?" curious na tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Huh?" hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil hindi siya sure kung sasabihin ba niya.  
  
For what? Tska sigurado siyang aasarin lang siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
"W-wala." sabi ni Baekhyun at naupo sa tabi nito bago ayusin ang sintas ng sapatos niya.  
  
May 5 minutes pa naman.  
  
"Sus." napasimangot si Chanyeol sabay tingin sa pinto kung saan lumabas si Yixing, "Alam mo, Baek, feeling ko may gusto sayo 'yon, eh."  
  
Napaangat ng tingin si Baekhyun habang nakakunot ang noo, "Maissue ka. Kaibigan ko lang 'yon!"  
  
"Kaibigan.." Chanyeol mocked, "Seryoso nga ako. May gusto sayo 'yon."  
  
"Paano mo naman nasabi?"  
  
"Syempre, alam ko." sagot nito.  
  
"Imbento ka." natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun saka ulit yumuko para ayusin ang sapatos niya. Hindi tuloy niya napansin ang pagtayo ni Chanyeol at nakita na lang niya na nakaluhod na ito sa harap niya.  
  
Tinignan ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya, "Anong ginagawa mo?"  
  
Ngumiti si Chanyeol.  
  
The smile exclusive para kay Baekhyun bago hawakan ang shoelace ni Baek at siya ang nagtali nito.  
  
"Alam kong may gusto 'yon sayo kasi nakikita ko kung paano ka niya tignan.. B, ganun ako tumingin sayo. Ayun 'yung tingin na binibigay ng isang tao sa nagugustuhan niya lang. Para dun lang at wala ng iba." paliwanag ni Chanyeol at nang matapos niyang ayusin ang sintas ng magkabilang sapatos ni Baekhyun ay tumayo siya.  
  
Napansin niya ang pagtahimik ni Baekhyun na nagulat sa ginawa niya.  
  
Simpleng bagay lang naman pero kasi kinikilig siya.  
  
Kahit kailan talaga si Chanyeol.  
  
"Huy!" mahinang tinapik ni Chanyeol ang balikat ni Baekhyun kaya tumingala ito para tignan siyang nakatayo sa tapat niya.  
  
"Bakit natahimik ka?" unti-unting napangisi si Chanyeol at alam na ni Baekhyun 'yon, "Kinikilig ka 'no?"  
  
Umirap si Baekhyun saka tumayo, "Tss. Hindi 'no! Hindi mo naman kailangang gawin 'yon! Kaya kong magsintas."  
  
"Nagawa ko na po, prinsipe, kaya wag nang magreklamo."  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun at hinila ang suot niyang shirt para bumaba ang laylayan nito.  
  
"Sige na. 2 minutes na lang. Punta na akong gym." paalam ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol at nginitian siya, "Wag kang masyadong magpapagod, ha? May klase pa ako kaya kapag tapos ka na, itext mo 'ko. Pag sabay matapos ang training niyo at klase ko, ihahatid kita pauwi o kung mauna man ako, hihintayin kita. Pupuntahan kita dito." sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun. Alam niyang hindi papaawat si Chanyeol. Walang rason para tumanggi siya dahil gagawin nito kung ano ang gusto niya.  
  
"Okay, tatay. Masusunod po."  
  
Ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok nito, "Tatay ka dyan. Sige na. Baka mapagalitan ka pa." mahinang sabi niya bago mas lumapit kay Baekhyun at halikan ito sa noo. "Ingat sa training. See you later, baby."  
  
sabi nito bago marahang tinalikod si Baekhyun habang hawak ang magkabilang braso at mahinang tinulak-tulak papunta sa pintuan.  
  
Muntik pa nga itong matapilok, mabuti na lang ay hawak siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Oh! Kasasabi ko lang mag-ingat." strict na sabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi na siya pinansin pa ni Baekhyun at tumakbo na talaga ito palabas habang may kung ano-ano siyang nararamdaman sa tyan niya.  
  
Kasalanan 'yon ng baby baby ni Chanyeol, eh.  
  
Sheez. Baby raw siya.  
  
/Ano ba 'yan, Chanyeol Park!!!!!!/  
  
***  
  
It's been exactly 2 weeks simula nang manligaw si Chanyeol and so far, ayos naman ang lahat sakanila.  
  
Madalas ay nakikisabay ito ay kela Baekhyun kasama ang dalawa nitong best friends every lunch na kinaiinis ni Sehun hanggang ngayon pero pursigido talaga si Chanyeol na makuha ang approval ni Sehun, kay Jongdae kasi ay ayos na ayos na.  
  
Saturday ngayon at on the way si Chanyeol sa bahay nila Baekhyun dahil balak niya itong surpresahin.  
  
Syempre, hindi lang naman friends ni Baekhyun at si Baek at sinusuyo at susuyuin niya.  
  
Magpapaalam na rin siya ngayon sa parents ni Baekhyun to surprise him.  
  
Pinindot niya ang doorbell sa bahay at nakadalawang beses siya bago may magbukas, isang babaeng may edad na na inakala niyang mama ni Baekhyun kaya agad siyang ngumiti nang malapad.  
  
"Good morning, Mrs. Byun!" lumapit si Chanyeol para magbeso. Ganun siya ka-feeling close at dahil nabigla ang babae ay hindi kaagad ito nakapagreact. "Ako po si Chanyeol. Chanyeol Park. Manliligaw ng anak niyo." pakilala niya sa sarili niya saka nagbow. Yung bow na pang-prinsipe.  
  
Sa totoo lang ay kabado siya, SOBRA. Pero para sa ikagaganda ng resulta ng ginagawa niya, handa siyang gawin lahat. LAHAT AS IN LAHAT.  
  
Awkward na napangiti ang matandang babae at pinat ang balikat ni Chanyeol, "Nako, ijo. Pumasok ka at pasensya ka na dahil hindi ako si Mrs. Byun. Ako lang ang kasama niya rito madalas, in short, kasambahay ako rito at wala ang mama niya, nasa trabaho. Pumasok ka." natatawang sabi ng matanda at napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo niya.  
  
Nakakahiya.  
  
Pero at least diba? Bumati pa rin siya. Marespeto pa rin siya at mukha namang natuwa sakaniya ang matanda. Gusto niya lahat ng taong nakapaligid kay Baekhyun ay makuha niya ang loob.  
  
"Ang papa po ni Baek?" curious na tanong ni Chanyeol dahil hindi ito nabanggit ng matanda kanina. Inaalis niya ang sapatos niya bago pumasok sa bahay. Hirap na hirap pa nga siya dahil hawak niya sa isang kamay ang isang box ng pizza.  
  
"Nako, mabuti pa at si Baekhyun nalang ang tanungin mo tungkol mo dyan." sagot nito sakaniya at tumango nalang si Chanyeol.  
  
Bakit kaya?  
  
"Pasok ka. Maupo ka dyan o gusto mo bang gisingin si Baekhyun? Tulog na tulog pa kasi 'yon."  
  
"Gigisingin-" pero hindi pa natatapos magsalita si Chanyeol nang biglang malakas na bumukas ang pinto at pumasok si Sehun na may dala-dalang plastic ng 7/11 at isang medium sized na bag sa kabilang kamay. May lamang dalawang gallon ng icecream ang plastic at ang laman naman ng bag ay PS4.  
  
"NANAY, AAKYAT NA PO AKO SA KWARTO NI BAEKHYUN HA? FRIENDSARY NAMIN NGAYON AT MAGLALARO-" napatigil si Sehun sa tuloy tuloy niyang sigaw at pagpapaalam sa kasambahay nila Baekhyun nang madatnan niya si Chanyeol na nakaupo sa couch sa sala.  
  
Kumunot ang noo niya.  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo rito?"  
  
"Bawal ba ko rito?" mabilis na tanong ni Chanyeol pabalik.  
  
Childish na sinamaan siya ni Sehun ng tingin na ginantihan naman ni Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi talaga niya maintindihan ang isang 'to. Sobrang init ng dugo sakaniya. Konti nalang ay iisipin niyang may gusto ito kay Baekhyun at hindi maganda ang trato sakaniya dahil nagseselos at naiinggit.  
  
Umiling si Sehun. Wala siyang panahon para makipagtitigan kay Chanyeol. Aakyat na sana siya nang bigla itong magsalita.  
  
"Mag-usap tayo."  
  
Napatigil si Sehun sa paglalakad pero hindi siya lumilingon.  
  
"Tungkol saan?"  
  
"Kay Baekhyun at sa ugali mo."  
  
Dahil sa sinabing 'yon ay napalingon si Sehun, "Sinasabi mo bang pangit ang ugali ko?"  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, "Sayo nanggaling 'yan, hindi saakin."  
  
Matalim silang nagtitigan bago bumaba si Sehun at ilapag sa coffee table sa living room ang mga dala niya.  
  
"Sa garden." maikling sambit nito bago sila lumabas ng bahay.  
  
Sumunod naman kaagad si Chanyeol habang napapailing na pinanood lang sila ng kasambahay mula sa dining room.  
  
Alam niya ang feelings ni Sehun. Minsan itong nakapag-open up sakaniya habang hinihintay na matapos maligo si Baekhyun. Nakapagsabi si Sehun dahil nahihirapan na siya at hindi niya alam kung kanino ba ilalabas. Mabait naman kasi ang kasambahay kaya komportable si Sehun.  
  
Actually, hindi naman kasambahay ang turing ni Baekhyun dito kundi lola, kaya nanay ang tawag nila.  
  
Hay. Ang ganda talaga ni Baekhyun.  
  
Inside and out.  
  
"Ano bang gusto mong pag-usapan?" tanong ni Sehun nang makalabas sila.  
  
Para nga silang ewan dalawa dahil magkatalikod sila. Para talagang mga batang hindi magkasundo.  
  
"Ikaw at kami ni Baekhyun."  
  
"For your information, walang kayo ni Baekhyun."  
  
"Nakalimutan mong lagyan ng 'pa'. Wala PAng kami ni Baek."  
  
Napaharap si Sehun dahil don at nakita niya si Chanyeol na nakatalikod nga pero nakalingon naman sakaniya at nakangisi.  
  
Iniinis siya.  
  
Bwisit na 'to.  
  
"Asang-asa ka naman? Paano kung hindi ka niya sagutin, kung bastedin ka lang." ginaya ni Sehun ang tono ni Chanyeol, 'yung nang-iinis na sobrang effective mangbwisit.  
  
"I doubt that." full of confidence na sagot ni Chanyeol kahit sa totoo lang ay kinabahan din siya ron dahil hindi naman imposible pero he will do anything, everything for Baekhyun.  
  
"Alam mo, walang kwenta ang usapan na 'to." pikon na sabi ni Sehun at papasok na sana nang magseryoso na si Chanyeol, nagsalita ito.  
  
"May gusto ka sakaniya.. May gusto ka kay Baekhyun, diba?"  
  
Napatigil si Sehun sa paglalakad at nakaramdam ng panlalamig.  
  
Si Jongdae at ang nanay lang ang nakakaalam ng feelings niya. Ganun na ba siya ka-obvious? Kung nahahalata ni Chanyeol, hindi imposibleng nahahalata na rin ni Baekhyun.  
  
"A-anong sinasabi mo?" tanong ni Sehun habang nakatalikod pa rin.  
  
"Sehun, hindi tayo magkasundo pero ako pa ba talaga lolokohin mo? Iisang nararamdaman sa iisang tao. Sakin ka pa magsisinungaling?"  
  
Hinarap ni Sehun si Chanyeol at huminga siya nang malalim, "Ano ngayon? Ano ngayon sayo? Huwag mong sabihin na iisang 'yung nararamdaman natin sakaniya kasi ako?" Sehun smiled bitterly, "Mahal ko. Eh, ikaw? Matibay na ba? Malalim na ba? Pasalamat ka lang, Chanyeol, kasi wala kang friendship na inaalagaan kaya madali para sayo ang umamin. Eh, ako? Best friend ko at hindi ko kayang sumugal sa isang bagay na walang kasiguraduhan. Nakaamin ka lang, nailabas mo lang pero tandaan mong hindi tayo magkapantay dahil alam ko sa sarili ko, ako ang mas nagmamahal." seryosong sabi nito.  
  
Kinalma ni Chanyeol ang sarili niya kahit medyo nainis siya.  
  
Ikaw ba naman ang maliitin ang nararamdaman mo sa taong gustong gusto mo, hindi ka ba maiinis 'non?  
  
Oo na, sige. Siya na ang mas matagal nang gusto si Baekhyun pero hindi naman ibig sabihin 'non ay mamaliitin niya nalang 'yung feelings ni Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi lang basta gusto ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Siguro sa ngayon pero ito na, eh, may progress na at choice niya ang tuluyang magpakahulog. Choice niyang palalain, kasi gusto niya, kasi pinagkakatiwala niya 'yung puso niya.  
  
"Bakit hindi ka umamin sakaniya para man lang lumuwag 'yung nararamdaman mo?"  
  
"You don't tell me what to do!" medyo mataas na ang boses ni Sehun at napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagyukom ng fist nito.  
  
"Sehun, hindi ako nakikipag-away sayo.."  
  
"Walang patutunguhan 'to." tipid na sagot lang ni Sehun.  
  
Sarado 'yung isip niya.  
  
Ayun lang ang alam ni Chanyeol bukod sa may pagka-immature ito.  
  
"Sige, bahala ka. Basta ang sinasabi ko sayo hindi ako nakikipagkompitensya sayo. Umamin ka kay Baek, ligawan mo, bahala ka. Gusto ko lang matulungan kang gumaan 'yung pakiramdam mo kasi alam kong hindi madali 'yan. Oo, hindi ko pa nararanasan na mahulog sa isang sobrang importanteng kaibigan pero hindi ibig sabihin 'non, hindi ko na naiintindihan. Sana lang kaya mong magpakalalaki at harapin 'yan, harapin si Baekhyun. Maiintindihan ka niya at anong malay mo na sa sobrang tagal mo na pala 'yang kinikimkim, kapag nasabi mo sakaniya ay gagaan na ang loob mo at hindi mo nalang namamalayan, wala na pala, tapos na pala. Baka closure mo nalang 'yung hinahanap mo, Sehun. Wag mong takasan. Harapin at tanggapin mo." naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa pinto pero bago siya makapasok ay tinapik niya ito sa balikat, "Hindi ako kaaway. Ang gusto ko lang hindi mo na dala-dala 'yang bigat ng sama ng loob mo hanggang sa araw na makakapagdesisyon si Baekhyun para sa patutungahan ng relasyon naming dalawa." sabi nito at saka tuluyang pumasok at iwan si Sehun na gusto nang umiyak pero hindi niya mailabas ang luha.  
  
Nang makapasok si Chanyeol sa bahay ay saktong kabababa lang ni Baekhyun mula sa kwarto niya. Nakasuot pa ito ng blue pajama na puno ng design na maliliit na puppies at oversized shirt. Cute itong naghihikab habang nira-rub 'yung mata.  
  
"Good morning, nanay." mahinang sabi niya habang nakapikit pa gamit ang inaantok na boses sa pag-aakalang ang naririnig na kaluskos na gawa ng ingay ni Chanyeol ay galing sa kasambahay.  
  
Chanyeol smiled. Halatang kababangon lang nito. Parang baby.  
  
Walang sumagot kay Baekhyun kaya dinilat niya ang mata niya sakto namang kapapasok lang ulit ni Sehun sa loob.  
  
Sa simpleng mga salita ni Chanyeol ay nakapagdesisyon na siyang kakausapin niya si Baekhyun pero syempre hindi naman ngayon. Balak niya lang sanang magpaalam kay nanay at sabihin kay Baekhyun na may importante siyang lakad, iiwan nalang sana niya ang mga dala niya nang makita si Baekhyun na nakatayo sa huling baitang ng hagdan at palit-lipat ang tingin sakanila ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Chanyeol? Sehun? Anong ginagawa niyo rito?" nagtatakang tanong niya.  
  
"Uuwi na rin ako, Baek." sabay at saktong parehong sagot nila.  
  
Nagkatinginan ang dalawa habang kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Anong meron?  
  
"Kabababa ko lang tapos uuwi na kayo? Sinong dinalaw niyo? Si nanay?"  
  
Slight na natawa si Chanyeol tapos hindi na inantay pang makapagsalita si Sehun. Alam niyang dapat ay bigyan niya ng time ang dalawa para makapag-usap. Baka kasi natauhan na si Sehun at makikipag-usap.  
  
Lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun na hindi umaalis sa kinatatayuan niya tapos ay hinawakan ito sa waist, both sides, at tumingala para magkatinginan sila.  
  
Dahil medyo inaantok at hilo pa, napahawak si Baekhyun sa magkabilang balikat ni Chanyeol bago yumuko para magmeet ang mga mata nila.  
  
"Bakit ka andito?" parang bata at nakapout na tanong nito.  
  
Ginawa ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng makakaya niya para hindi hilahin si Baekhyun pababa at halikan. Sobrang cute naman kasi talaga, idagdag pa na sobrang ganda pala nito sa pagbangon sa umaga at ang lips niyang naturally nagpapout sa tuwing nagsasalita siya.  
  
"Pupuntahan po sana at dadalawin pero importante yata 'tong araw na 'to sainyo ni Sehun.."  
  
Lalong naguluhan si Baekhyun. Anong araw ba ngayon?  
  
Hindi pa nakakapagsalita ito nang dugtungan na ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi niya, "Kaya uuwi na muna ako."  
  
"Huh? Sigurado ka ba? Pero kakakita palang natin." parang bata na reklamo nito. Napaismid naman si Sehun sa likuran nila.  
  
Baekhyun, ikaw ba talaga 'yan?  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. Nagiging clingy na ba ang baby niya?  
  
"Babalik na lang ako sa ibang araw, hm?" Chanyeol knows na kailangan na niyang umalis para makapag-usap ang magkaibigan. "See you on Monday na lang."  
  
Walang nagawa si Baekhyun lalo na when Chanyeol removed both of his hands na nakapatong sa shoulders nito at hawakan nalang ang mga 'yon. "Dinalhan kita ng pizza. Eat tapos gawin niyo na ni Sehun ang lahat ng gagawin niyo for this day. Wag kang magpapagod and I'll message you mamaya."  
  
Tumango-tango lang si Baekhyun.  
  
Sobrang nakakaflatter sa heart ng ginagawa at sinasabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
/Is this love?/  
  
"Ano? Tango ka dyan, gawin mo ha?" slightly bossy pero sweet na sabi nito.  
  
Baekhyun smiled before he jokingly saluted, "Aye captain!"  
  
Natawa sila pareho before abutin ni Chanyeol ang right cheek ni Baekhyun at mahinang tinap ito bago siya magpaalam.  
  
"Huwag mo na akong ihatid. Lalabas nalang po ako."  
  
"Ingat ka."  
  
"Yess, boss." huling sabi ni Chanyeol bago siya maglakad papunta sa pinto. Nagkatinginan pa sila ni Sehun pero hindi na siya nito pinansin kahit pa tinanguan niya ito.  
  
Nang makalabas naman si Chanyeol ay binaling ni Baekhyun ang tingin sa best friend niya.  
  
"Ikaw, anong ginagawa mo rito?"  
  
Nakaramdam si Sehun ng pagtatampo pero para wala na masyado pang discussion at dahil sa wala rin siya sa sarili niya dahil sa saglit nilang pag-uusap ni Chanyeol kanina ay nasabi nalang niya, "Happy third friendsary!" bago ituro ang ice cream and PS4 na nakapatong sa coffee table.  
  
Kakausapin niya si Baekhyun pero hindi ngayon.  
  
He doesn't want to ruin their special day.. baka kasi ito na ang /last./  
  
***  
  
Ilang araw na rin matapos i-celebrate nina Baekhyun at Sehun ang anniversary nila as best friends at maayos naman ang lahat magmula nang makalipas 'yon. Hindi pa nakikipag-usap si Sehun kay Baekhyun tungkol sa pag-amin niya pero may plano na siya, hindi pa nga lang niya alam kung kailan ba niya gagawin dahil nag-iipon pa siya ng lakas ng loob.  
  
Baka kasi masira ang friendship nila dahil don.  
  
Umuwi na ngayon sina Sehun at Jongdae habang nasa kalagitnaan si Baekhyun nang practice sa volleyball para sa gaganaping tournament sa susunod na araw nang bigla itong matapilok dahil sa pagkaka-out of balance niya dahilan para matumba ito sa sahig.  
  
"Baek!" sabay sabay na tawag sakaniya ng mga teammates niya at hindi na nakasagot si Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang sakit.  
  
Naglapitan na ang lahat kabilang na ang coach nila at nakitang naiiyak na si Baekhyun habang hawak ang ankle niya.  
  
Lumuhod ang coach nila sa tapat ni Baekhyun na nakaupo sa lapag at saka hinawakan ang ankle nito, napangiwi si Baekhyun dahil sa sakit.  
  
"Tsk." umiling ito. "Dalhin na si Baekhyun sa clinic." utos niya at mabilis na lumapit sakanila ang teammate ni Baekhyun na dati ring nagdala sakaniya sa clinic noong matamaan siya ni Yixing ng bola sa ulo.  
  
Pagkarating sa clinic ay nilapag ito bed doon kasunod ang isang nurse na nagtatanong kung ano ba ang nangyari. Sinagot lahat ng coach nila ang tanong ng nurse habang chinecheck naman ng isa ang paa ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Nagsstart na siyang mamaga." kinagat ni Baekhyun ang ibabang labi niya. Paano siya makakauwi ngayon kung wala ang mama niya at nagpaalam ang kasambahay nilang uuwi na muna ng probinsya? Paano pa siya makakapaglaro ng volleyball sa susunod na araw?  
  
Nakakainis naman.  
  
"Balutan mo lang 'yan ng ilang araw at wag mong palamigan. Mga 1 week or two, gagaling na 'yan." sabi ng head nurse matapos balutan ng bandage ang paa ni Baekhyun. "I'll call your guardian." dagdag nito pero bago pa siya makalabas ng ward ay pinigilan na siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Miss, pwede bang si Chanyeol Park nalang po ang ipatawag niyo?" tanong ni Baekhyun. Wala na siyang choice.  
  
Alam niyang may lakad si Sehun ngayon dahil nagmamadali itong umuwi at si Jongdae naman ay may exam bukas. Si Chanyeol na lang ang natitirang choice. It's not like na ayaw niya at sasama lang siya dito kasi no choice na pero nakakahiya kasi, but as what he said, hindi siya pwedeng mahiya ngayon or else hindi siya makakauwi.  
  
"Chanyeol Park? The basketball's team captain in college department?"  
  
"Opo." tumango ang nurse at hindi na nagtanong kung bakit sa pag-aakalang family related ang dalawa.  
  
Less than 20 minutes after ipatawag ng nurse si Chanyeol na napag-alamang may klase ay dumating din ito sa clinic.  
  
"Baek!" nagmamadali itong makapasok sa ward at kaagad na lumapit kay Baekhyun na nakaupo sa kama habang nakasandal sa headboard.  
  
"Chanyeol.."  
  
"Anong nangyari sayo?" nag-aalalang tanong nito habang hawak ang magkabilang pisngi ni Baekhyun at saka chineck kung may sugat or ano pa ba siya sa ibang parte ng katawan aside sa sprained ankle niya.  
  
"Natapilok. Out of balance." maikling sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. "Iuuwi na kita. Tara na."  
  
"Wala ka na bang klase?" Baekhyun asked.  
  
"Meron pa." sagot nito at binuhat na ang bag ni Baekhyun na nakapatong sa upuan sa gilid, pinakuha na ito ng coach niya kanina para diretso uwi nalang si Baekhyun.  
  
"Edi dito na muna ako.. Bumalik ka na sa klase mo. Hihintayin na lang kita."  
  
Pero umiling si Chanyeol, "No, Baek. Hindi na rin naman ako mapapakali ron at iisipin lang kita. Tara na. Kaya mo bang maglakad?"  
  
Napayuko si Baekhyun at slight na natawa si Chanyeol. Alam na niya ang sagot kaya umupo siya habang nakatalikod kay Baekhyun at saka ito nilingon, "Lika na."  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, "Huh?"  
  
"Ang sabi ko halika na. Sakay ka na rito sa likod ko para makauwi na tayo."  
  
"P-pero-"  
  
"Baekhyun.." nagwawarning ang tono ng boses ni Chanyeol kaya napabuntong hininga nalang si Baekhyun, "Bag ko? Akin na. Ako na magdadala." sabi ni Baekhyun bago iabot ni Chanyeol ang bag sakaniya at isuot ito ni Baekhyun sa magkabilang braso niya bago yumakap sa shoulders ni Chanyeol saka siya nito inangat sa pwetan para maalalayan siya sa likod.  
  
Napapikit si Baekhyun. Ang bango ni Chanyeol.  
  
Chanyeol smiled. Hindi magaan si Baekhyun pero hindi naman siya magrereklamo. He likes it na ganito sila kadikit.  
  
Totally no space at dagdag pa na nararamdaman niya ang paghinga nito sa leeg niya.  
  
"Sure ka bang hindi ka na aattend ng class mo? May next class ka pa ba? Okay lang bang magditch?"  
  
"Syempre hindi po okay pero para sayo ayos."  
  
Mahinang tinapik ni Baekhyun ang braso ni Chanyeol at natawa ito.  
  
"Totoo nga. Basta para sayo." sabi pa nito at hindi na nagsalita si Baekhyun hanggang sa makarating sila ng parking lot.  
  
Ang sweet kasi ni Chanyeol. Sobra.  
  
Nang makarating sila sa pwesto kung san nakapark ang kotse ni Chanyeol ay andun na si Jongin na inaantay sila sa loob. Lumabas ito at tinulungan si Chanyeol na isakay si Baekhyun sa passenger seat bago iabot kay Chanyeol ang susi.  
  
"Salamat, Jongin." tumango lang si Jongin saka siya nginitian. Pinasuyo kasi ni Chanyeol kay Jongin na dalhin ang bag niya sa kotse dahil nga sinundo niya si Baekhyun sa clinic.  
  
"Ingat kayo." sabi ni Jongin bago sumakay si Chanyeol sa driver's seat at paandarin na ang sasakyan papunta sa bahay nila Baekhyun.  
  
***  
  
Dahan-dahang inilapag ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun sa kama nito bago siya umupo sa may paanan nito at i-check ang naka-bandage na paa ni Baekhyun.  
  
"May laban kayo sa Friday, diba?" tanong ni Chanyeol na tinanguan lang ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Hindi ako makakalaro... Sayang lahat ng pinagod ko." nakayukong sabi nito.  
  
Alam ng lahat kung gaano na katagal inaantay ni Baekhyun ang tournament na 'yon. Namiss din niya ang paglalaro dahil more than 1 year din siyang hindi nakapaglaro tapos hindi nanaman matutuloy? After ng lahat ng pagod at hirap niya sa training, hindi pa siya makakasali just because na-sprain ang paa niya.  
  
/Stupid Baekhyun./  
  
"Sayang.. Kapag hindi ako nakasali sa first games, baka raw hindi na rin ako iinclude sa susunod pa sa buong tournament." naiiyak na sabi nito that made Chanyeol's expression soften.  
  
Tumayo siya at lumapit kay Baekhyun bago kunin ang kaliwang kamay nito.  
  
"Baek, mas importante naman na gumaling ka ngayon."  
  
"Oo nga pero kung hindi sana ako na-out of balance edi makakalaro pa ako." sabi nito at umiwas ng tingin kay Chanyeol dahil tumulo na ang luha niya out of frustration.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. Hindi maganda sa pakiramdam na nakikitang umiiyak ang isa sa mga pinaka importanteng tao sa buhay niya.  
  
"Baek, look at me." malambing ang boses ni Chanyeol at napahikbi lang si Baekhyun dahil don, hindi pa rin siya lumilingon kaya Chanyeol held his chin at marahan itong iniharap sakaniya.  
  
"Baek, wag ka nang malungkot. Wag ka nang umiyak please?" nagpapacute na sabi ni Chanyeol kaya hindi napigilan ni Baekhyun ang mapangiti.  
  
Bakit ang swerte niya? Sobra.  
  
"Makakapaglaro ka pa naman, eh. Ikaw pa ba, eh, ang galing galing mo? Hintayin mo lang na gumaling ka at wag mong sisihin 'yung sarili mo sa nangyari kasi hindi mo naman ginusto 'yon. Aksidente ang nangyari." nilipat ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun to cup the latter's cheeks at punasan ang luha nito. "Wag nang umiyak, ha? Hindi bagay sayo."  
  
"Ang corny mo!"  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol. Kinikilig si Baekhyun, halata.  
  
"Okay lang corny basta napapasaya ka.." hindi pa nakakasagot si Baekhyun nang dugtungan ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi niya. "Atska ano ka ba? Hindi ka man makapaglaro, MVP ka pa rin naman diba sinabi ko na sayo." natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol dahilan para mapairap si Baekhyun.  
  
He's the most valuable person nga raw kasi sa puso ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Magpahinga ka na muna." sabi ni Chanyeol at saka inayos ang unan ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Uuwi ka na?" tanong ni Baekhyun na mabilis inilingan ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Hindi ko alam kung paano ka iiwan, eh, wala rin si nanay. Siguro aantayin ko muna ang mommy mo? Basta dito lang ako. Babantayan kita."  
  
Saglit na tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Naghehesitate siya pero wala naman sigurong masama, hindi naman masama ang gusto niya diba?  
  
"Chanyeol, pwede mo ba... pwede mo ba kong tabihan?" tanong nito. Hindi agad nakasagot si Chanyeol dahil nabigla siya. Hindi niya kasi expected.  
  
Babawiin na sana ni Baekhyun ang sinabi niya at hihiga na nang tumayo si Chanyeol at mabilis na tumabi sakaniya.  
  
Nahiga si Chanyeol sa unan ni Baekhyun at saka tinapik ang dibdib niya.  
  
Nagets naman kaagad 'yon ni Baekhyun at walang ano-ano na humiga sa chest ni Chanyeol. He felt the giant snaked his arm around him while stroking his hair as he kissed the tip of Baekhyun's crown.  
  
"Sleep now, baby. Dito lang ako sa tabi mo."  
  
Tumingala si Baekhyun at ngumiti. Sobrang comfortable ng pwesto niya ngayon. Ngayon lang nafeel 'yung ganito, sobrang secured. Parang Chanyeol's arms are his safe haven.  
  
"Thank you." he said while smiling genuinely na ginantihan naman ni Chanyeol ng ngiti niya na smile exclusive for Baekhyun.  
  
"I love you." sabi ni Chanyeol habang diretsong nakatingin sa mga mata ni Baekhyun.  
  
Naramdaman niyang napigil ang hininga ni Baekhyun habang nakakulong ito sa bisig niya.  
  
Chanyeol smiled. Hindi naman niya minamadali ang lahat pero totoo ang sinabi niya.  
  
The moment na nagkatinginan sila, naramdaman na niya at sigurado na siya.  
  
Hindi naman niya pinipilit at pinepressure si Baekhyun, sinabi niya lang ang totoong nararamdaman niya.  
  
Hindi naman din alam ni Baekhyun ang isasagot habang sobrang bilis ng tibok ng puso niya at kung ano-ano ang nararamdaman niya sa loob ng tyan niya.  
  
"You don't have to answer me yet, Baek. Maghihintay ako. Sa ngayon, magpahinga ka na muna." sabi ni Chanyeol. He was about to kiss Baekhyun's forehead nang inangat ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya and gave Chanyeol a peck on his cheeks.  
  
"Thank you, captain. Thank you so much."  
  
Turn naman ni Chanyeol para magblush at kiligin that time.  
  
Hindi naman nakakabawas sa pagkalalaki 'yon at talagang kinikilig siya, eh?  
  
Ngayon lang naging ganito ka-affectionate si Baekhyun kaya natutuwa siya.  
  
Masaya siya. Sobra.  
  
At least alam niyang may pinatutunguhan ang lahat ng ginagawa niya.  
  
Bago pa makababa si Baekhyun at makabalik sa pagkakahiga sa chest niya ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang baba nito saka dahan-dahang pinagdikit ang lips nilang dalawa.  
  
Magkadikit lang ang mga labi nila. Walang gumalagaw. Basta nagtatouch lang.  
  
Hindi rin nakareact si Baekhyun kaagad dahil sa gulat but that doesn't mean na ayaw na niya kasi sa totoo lang, wala siyang pake kung halikan siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
Oo, wala pa silang label but it doesn't matter yet. Sa ngayon.  
  
Basta si Chanyeol, ayos na 'yon.  
  
He's still on the process of figuring out his true feelings, 'yung kung ano na nga ba ito talaga pero alam niyang meron na.  
  
Makalipas ang ilang segundong magkadikit lang ang lips nila ay si Chanyeol na ang humiwalay.  
  
"I-I'm sorry. I should not have-" pero hindi pa ito tapos magsalita nang ibaon ni Baekhyun ang mukha niya sa leeg ni Chanyeol.  
  
"It's okay." inaantok na sabi nito sabay yakap kay Chanyeol pabalik. Chanyeol's arm is still wrapped around his small frame pa rin kasi.  
  
Chanyeol smiled.  
  
Truly, Baekhyun is his booster. His one and only light and source of happiness.  
  
***  
  
Nagising si Baekhyun na wala na si Chanyeol sa tabi niya at sobrang dilim na ng paligid. Inabot niya ang cellphone niya na nakapatong sa bedside table at nakitang 6:43 pm na. 3 hours din pala ang tulog niya.  
  
Bumangon siya pero wala naman siyang magawa para makatayo dahil masakit pa talaga ang paa niya nang saktong bumukas ang pinto kasunod ang ilaw at bumungad si Chanyeol sakaniya na may dalang tray na puno ng pagkain.  
  
"Gising ka na pala, sakto."  
  
Baekhyun smiled. Did Chanyeol cook for him?  
  
"A-ano 'yan?" tanong niya habang sinusundan ito ng tingin.  
  
Pinatong naman ni Chanyeol ang tray sa ibabaw ng study table ni Baekhyun at saka ito nilapit sa may kama dahilan para makita ni Baekhyun ang mga pagkain galing fastfood na sinalin lang sa plate. Natawa si Baekhyun.  
  
"I thought you cooked."  
  
"Baka magkasakit ka kung magluluto ako tska ayokong mangielam sa kitchen niyo at hindi mo talaga magugustuhan, B, baka bastedin mo 'ko.." sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakasimangot.  
  
Baekhyun laughed. Ang cute.  
  
Ewan niya ba anong meron ngayong araw at gustong gusto niyang kasama at malapit si Chanyeol sakaniya. Ganito ba kapag nassprain?  
  
"Thank you pa rin. Let's eat?"  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol at inayos na ang pagkain. Susubuan niya si Baekhyun. Aalma pa nga dapat nang umiling siya, "I'll feed you."  
  
Baekhyun pouts tapos binuksan din ang bibig nang ilapit ni Chanyeol ang spoon. He smiled while munching the food.  
  
"Sarap?"  
  
Baekhyun nodded, "Syempre masarap. Binili mo sa McDo, eh." nang-aasar na sabi niya that made Chanyeol frown.  
  
"Tss."  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol at pinakain lang si Baekhyun hanggang sa susunod na itapat niya ang spoon sa bibig ni Baekhyun ay pinigilan na siya nito.  
  
"Wait! Kumain ka rin."  
  
"Mamaya na ako. Ubusin mo muna 'to."  
  
"Pero-"  
  
"Baekhyun.." ayan nanaman 'yung tonong nagwawarning pero syempre hindi na magpapadala si Baekhyun don, baka masanay si Chanyeol kaya ginaya niya ang way ng pagsasalita nito.  
  
"Chanyeol.."  
  
Chanyeol laughed. Ang cute ng baby niya.  
  
"Ubusin mo na kasi, kakain po ako. May food din ako."  
  
"Promise 'yan, ha?"  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol at pinagpatuloy ang pagpapakain kay Baekhyun. Nang matapos ay inabot niya rito ang baso ng juice kasunod ang isang gamot.  
  
"Nagsearch ako kanina ng mga meds na can help to ease the swelling at ayan, inumin mo. Buti sakto meron akong nakita sa kitchen niyo pagkuha ko ng mga plate."  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun.  
  
How can he not fall for this guy?  
  
"Thank you, Chanyeol." sabi nito sabay inom ng gamot.  
  
"Kanina ka pa nagte-thank you."  
  
"Ang dami mo nang ginawa para sakin, eh.. Samantalang ako, ano ba? Meron ba?" humina ang boses ni Baekhyun sa huling sentence na sinabi niya.  
  
Narealize niya kasi na oo nga, wala pa siyang nagagawang maganda para man lang iparamdam kay Chanyeol na importante rin siya, palagi nalang si Chanyeol ang gumagawa nito para sakaniya.  
  
Nahalata naman ni Chanyeol ang pagbabago ng mood ni Baekhyun kaya binaba na muna niya ang tray na hawak para sana iligpit na ang pinagkainan nito saka lumapit kay Baekhyun.  
  
Instead na umupo sa harap nito ay lumuhod siya sa lapag sa gilid ni Baekhyun kaya sinundan siya nito ng tingin habang nakakunot ang noo.  
  
"A-anong ginagawa mo?"  
  
"Baek, hindi ako humihingi ng kapalit sa lahat ng ginagawa ko para sayo.." hindi pa tapos magspeech si Chanyeol nang magsalita na si Baekhyun.  
  
"Hindi naman ayun ang-" pero mabilis din siyang pinutol ni Chanyeol. Pinatong nito ang index finger niya sa labi ni Baekhyun saka nag, "Sshh." Natawa tuloy si Baek.  
  
Seryoso na dapat, eh!  
  
"Ayun nga. Hindi ako humihingi ng kapalit sayo. Ang gusto ko lang makita ka palaging nakangiti at totoong masaya. Anuman ang maging desisyon mo sa darating na araw, maiintindihan ko, Baek. Basta ngayon siguro, hayaan mo na muna akong gawin lahat 'to sayo. Pasayahin ka, alagaan ka.. Lahat ng kaya ko gagawin ko para patunayan sayong seryoso ako at totoong mahal kita." tinignan niya si Baekhyun sa mga mata, "Mahal kita, Baekhyun. Palagi mong tatandaan 'yan. Wag mong kalimutan."  
  
At napaluha naman si Baekhyun sa narinig.  
  
Never in his life na naimagine niyang makakarinig siya ng ganun.  
  
Tapos anong sabi ni Chanyeol kanina? Baka bastedin siya kapag natikman ang luto niya? Kahit ano pang maging lasa at kalabasan ng mga 'yon, walang kahit anong makakapantay sa love and care na binibigay at pinararamdaman niya kay Baekhyun.  
  
Konti nalang, Chanyeol. Konting-konti nalang.  
  
Pinunasan ni Chanyeol ang luhang tumulo mula sa mata ni Baekhyun as he stood up and kissed the latter's forehead.  
  
"Aayusin ko muna 'to sa baba, ha? Dito ka lang."  
  
Baekhyun nodded tapos tuluyan nang lumabas si Chanyeol.  
  
Sa pagbaba naman ni Chanyeol sa hagdan ay saktong pagbukas ng pinto at pagpasok ng isang babaeng halos kaedaran ng mommy niya. Nakasuot ito ng office attire at hindi maipagkakaila na kamukha ito ni Baekhyun.  
  
He supposed this is Mrs. Byun. Sana ay tama na siya this time.  
  
"G-good evening po, ma'am." bati ni Chanyeol na hindi na nakagalaw sa pwesto niya at saka lang siya napansin ng babae.  
  
Ngumiti ito pagkita sakaniya. Hindi naman kasi masungit ang aura nito at mukha namang mabait talaga at approachable.  
  
"Good evening, ijo.. Baekhyun's friend?" tanong nito at kaagad na napatango si Chanyeol.  
  
Friend? Shit.  
  
Hindi sumagot si Mrs. Byun at naglakad papunta sa direksyon ni Chanyeol. "Is Baekhyun upstairs?"  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol at nag-give way para padaanin ang babae. Humarap naman ito sakaniya pag-akyat sa unang baitang.  
  
"Aakyatin ko lang si Baekhyun. I heard na nasprain ang paa niya, the guidance counselor sent me a message and I assume na ikaw ang nag-alaga sakaniya." slight na nagbow si Chanyeol instead na tumango at alam na ni Mrs. Byun 'yon. She thanked Chanyeol bago i-excuse ang sarili niya pero bago pa tuluyang makaakyat ay nagsalita si Chanyeol.  
  
"M-ma'am, sandali po.."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hindi lang po ako friend ni Baekhyun.." tumaas ang kilay ni Mrs. Byun kasabay ng pagkaramdam ni Chanyeol ng kaba.  
  
Uh-oh.  
  
"Manliligaw niya rin po ako."  
  
Saglit siyang tinitigan nito and swear, never pang kinabahan si Chanyeol sa buong buhay niya. Mas napakaba pa siya ni Mrs. Byun kaysa ng mommy niya noong mag-uwi siya ng daga sa bahay nila noong bata pa lang siya.  
  
"That's good. At least sinabi mo saakin. Huwag mong papaiyakin 'yon. He's the only one I have now. Take good care of my gem and treat him like how he deserves." nakangiting sabi nito at ramdam ni Chanyeol ang sincerity.  
  
"By the way, ijo." tumingin si Chanyeol sakaniya and saw how she smiled, kamukha ni Baekhyun. "Call me 'tita.'"  
  
Muling nagbow si Chanyeol sakaniya saka niya bago ito tuluyang umakyat sa taas.  
  
***  
  
"Dito ka na matulog." sagot ni Mrs. Byun nang magpaalam si Chanyeol na uuwi na. Tulog na si Baekhyun at hinintay lang talaga ni Chanyeol na makatulog ito. Nagkwentuhan at naglaro silang dalawa kaya hindi nila namalayan ang oras.  
  
Paglabas pa nga ni Chanyeol ng kwarto ni Baekhyun ay saka niya lang nalaman na malakas pala ang ulan sa labas. "Sobrang lakas ng ulan at baka mastranded ka dyan sa labasan. Magpaalam ka na lang sa parents mo." dugtong pa ng mama ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Sige po. Dito nalang po ako sa couch." sagot ni Chanyeol ang tinuro ang ang couch sa sala na mabilis inilingan ni Mrs. Byun.  
  
"Dun ka na sa kwarto ni Baekhyun. Mag-isa lang naman siya ron."  
  
"P-po?!" parang gulat na gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Actually, nagulat talaga siya dahil bakit pumayag ang mama ni Baekhyun? Hindi naman sa dahil hindi babae ang anak niya pero diba...  
  
"It's not like may gagawin kayong hindi dapat ng anak ko.. Isa pa, Baekhyun's ankle is sprained. Grabe naman kung..." Mrs. Byun winked, "You know."  
  
Namula si Chanyeol at umiwas ng tingin.  
  
Bakit ganito mag-isip ang nanay ni Baekhyun?  
  
"Sige na. Umakyat ka na ron sa kwarto ni Baek."  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol at nakayukong naglakad papunta sa may hagdan, "Good night, tita."  
  
"Good night, Chanyeol." nakangiting sagot nito bago umakyat si Chanyeol.  
  
Nang makarating siya sa kwarto ni Baekhyun ay dahan-dahan niya lang binuksan ang pinto, pati mga kilos niya ay dahan-dahan lang din. Naglakad siya papunta sa maliit na couch at napag-isipan na doon na lang siya matutulog nang biglang bumukas ang lampshade at nakita si Baekhyun na nakatingin sakaniya. Nagising pala ito.  
  
"Chanyeol?"  
  
"Baek.. Bakit gising ka? Matulog ka pa. Hindi na ako pinauwi ni tita kasi malakas 'yung ulan. Bukas nalang ako ng umaga uuwi. Dito nalang ako sa couch matutulog." dire-diretsong sabi niya bago maupo sa couch.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun habang hawak ang ulo niya. Medyo nahihilo siya. Kagigising, eh.  
  
"Huh? Wag ka dyan matulog."  
  
"Ay bakit?" mabilis na tumayo si Chanyeol, "Hindi ba pwede? S-sige.. Dito nalang ako sa lapag. Sorry-"  
  
"Dito ka sa tabi ko."  
  
"Huh?!" gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Ano raw?  
  
"Sabi ko dito ka sa tabi ko."  
  
"S-sigurado ka ba?"  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun. Bakit ba parang naging uneasy si Chanyeol?  
  
"Bakit hindi? Magkatabi na nga tayo kanina, eh."  
  
"Oo nga pero iba 'yon. Saglit lang 'yon atska.. w-wala... Okay na ko dito, B." sagot ni Chanyeol habang iniiwasan ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.  
  
Shit. Umuulan pa naman.  
  
Nagpanguso naman si Baekhyun. "Ayaw mo ba akong katabi?" parang naiiyak ang boses nito kaya medyo nagpanic si Chanyeol at nang tignan niya ito ay nakayuko na.  
  
"Baek, hindi ganon!"  
  
"Okay lang, sige." matamlay itong ngumiti.  
  
Kahit siya mismo sa sarili niya ay hindi niya alam kung bakit ba ang clingy niya kay Chanyeol ngayong araw. Hindi niya alam kung maganda bang sign 'yon or hindi. "Good night, Chanyeol." sabi niya gamit ang mahinang boses at syempre, matitiis ba ni captain ang booster niya?  
  
Naglakad si Chanyeol palapit dito at nahiga sa kama hanggang sa naramdaman nalang ni Baekhyun na may yumakap sa kanya from behind.  
  
Umikot si Baekhyun para magkaharap sila and Chanyeol smiled at him bago hawiin ang buhok niya.  
  
"You're beautiful."  
  
Baekhyun blushed. Mas lalo lang siyang gumanda sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Good night, baby. I love you." sabi niya rito at ito nanaman ang feeling. Hindi sa inaabuso niya pero hindi niya mapigilan. Kung magagalit si Baek, magsosorry na lang siya. Wala naman siyang masamang intention, gusto niya lang maramdaman ulit.  
  
Chanyeol leaned in and capture Baekhyun's lips. This time, hindi na katulad kanina na nakadikit lang. Chanyeol's plump lips are engulfing Baekhyun's bottom one pero hindi gumalaw. Ganun lang.  
  
He felt Baekhyun smiled at the kiss. Hindi rin nagtagal ay humilay na si Chanyeol and saw Baekhyun's eyes twinkled in delight.  
  
"Thank you for this day, my captain. Good night." nakatingin sa mga matang sabi ni Baekhyun before he closed his eyes at yumakap kay Chanyeol bago ibaon ang mukha sa dibdib nito.  
  
Chanyeol smiled bago ilapit pa si Baekhyun lalo sakaniya, "Sweetdreams, my booster."  
  
***  
  
Dalawang araw absent si Baekhyun at sa dalawang araw na 'yon ay nadalaw na siya nina Jongdae at Sehun, mabuti nga at kada magpupunta si Chanyeol sa bahay nila after ng class nito ay nakaalis na sina Jongdae at Sehun, hindi sila nagkakaabutan.  
  
Papasok na si Baekhyun ngayon kahit medyo masakit pa ang paa niya dahil ayaw naman niyang mas marami pang missed lessons and activities ang dumagdag, mas mahihirapan siya kung ganon at nakakapaglakad naman na siya kaya hindi na siya magsstay lang sa bahay.  
  
Dahan-dahan siyang umaakyat ngayon at kapit na kapit sa railings ng hagdan nang magulat siya dahil may humawak sa bewang niya at alalayan siya sa paglalakad. Nilingon niya ito at napangiti sa nakita niya.  
  
"Good morning, booster! Hindi mo ako sinabihang papasok ka na pala? Edi sana nasundo kita sainyo."  
  
"Good morning din." sabi ni Baekhyun pabalik, "Sorry. Kanina ko lang naisip pumasok kasi sayang naman kung nasa bahay nalang ako ng 3 days."  
  
"Sus.." tinignan ni Chanyeol ang paligid. Konti palang naman ang tao at kung may makakakita sakanila ay totoo namang masakit ang paa ni Baekhyun, may bandage pa nga, eh, kaya wala naman sigurong magagalit? "B, sakyan mo ko."  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Chanyeol laughed at Baekhyun's reaction.  
  
Para ngang hindi maganda ang pagkakasabi niya kaya nang saktong makarating sila sa second floor ay lumuhod siya sa harap nito, nakatalikod.  
  
"Sabi ko po sakay na kasi sa 4th floor pa ang room niyo. Ihahatid na kita ron."  
  
"Huh? Pero-"  
  
Hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol ang reklamo ni Baekhyun, hinila niya ang braso nito at saka inayos ang pagkakabuhat bago umangat.  
  
"Mamamaga lalo 'yang paa mo kapag hindi mo ako sinunod."  
  
"Pag may nakakita satin!"  
  
"Oh, ano naman? May pilay ka nga, eh. Ako na bahala."  
  
Wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi maging komportable nalang sa likod ni Chanyeol.  
  
Paparating sila sa classroom nila Baek at ang iba ay nagtitinginan sakanila pero sa tuwing napupunta ang mga mata sa nakabandage na paa nito ay nagegets din naman kaagad nila.  
  
Nang makarating sa classroom ay binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto at nakitang konti palang ang tao. Papasok na sana siya nang pigilan siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Isara mo muna."  
  
"Bakit?"  
  
"Basta. Ibaba mo na ko dito." seryosong sabi ni Baekhyun kaya dahan-dahan siyang inilapag ni Chanyeol bago isara ang pinto.  
  
Mabuti nalang at konti pa lang ang tao sa loob.  
  
"Mauna ka na ha? Thank you sa paghatid." nakangiting sabi ni Baek nang hinarap na siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Wala 'yon. Mamaya wag ka nang bumaba sa lunch and break time. Itext mo nalang ako tapos dadalhan kita ng pagkain."  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun. Sobra na.  
  
"Hindi na! Andyan naman si Sehun, eh. Siya nalang ang pabibilihin ko. Sure naman hindi rin 'yon papayag na mag-akyat baba ako."  
  
Napa-sigh si Chanyeol. Oo nga pala. Kasama ni Baekhyun si Sehun.  
  
Nagtaka tuloy siya kung nakapag-usap na ba sila pero ayaw niyang tanungin si Baek, baka kasi hindi pa edi maku-curious ang isang 'to at knowing na hindi niya kayang tiisin? Baka kapag kinulit siya ay masabi niya. Hindi naman siya ganon.  
  
Nirerespeto niya ang feelings ni Sehun at wala naman siya sa posisyon para siya ang magsabi kay Baekhyun. Hihintayin nalang niyang si Baekhyun ang mag-open up kung sakaling gusto nitong ikwento.  
  
"Sa uwian nalang. Text mo ko or kapag hindi, pupuntahan kita rito."  
  
"May klase ka ng time na 'yon diba? Naistorbo na kita nung araw na napilayan ako. Wag mo nang dagdagan."  
  
"Baek naman.." napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo niya. "Ihahatid kita. Tignan mo nga 'yang paa mo."  
  
"Maayos na po 'yan at hindi ka na magdiditch ng class mo para lang sakin. Kaya ko na at kasama ko naman 'yung dalawa."  
  
Hindi sumagot si Chanyeol at sumimangot lang kaya natawa si Baekhyun. Parang bata.  
  
"Huy.."  
  
Hindi talaga siya nito pinapansin kaya he extended both of his arms before cupping Chanyeol's cheeks and made the latter meet his gaze.  
  
"Wag ka nang magtampo.. Kaya ko na po, promise." Baekhyun smiled, nagpapacute.  
  
"Oo na." napabuntong hininga si Chanyeol kasabay ng inner yes ni Baekhyun. "Basta sabihan mo ko kapag nakauwi ka na."  
  
"Yes, captain!" sagot ni Baekhyun saka niya pinisil ang cheeks ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Aray!"  
  
Nagtawanan din naman sila pareho then tinignan ni Baekhyun ang paligid. Nang maging sure na wala namang tao ay nilipat niya ang dalawang kamay sa balikat ni Chanyeol at pilit itong binaba para magkalevel sila.  
  
"Thank you sa paghatid. See you later or tomorrow." sabi nito sabay kiss sa tip ng nose ni Chanyeol at napangiti ito sakaniya.  
  
"Pumasok ka na."  
  
"Hm." tumango si Baekhyun. Papasok na sana siya nang hawakan ni Chanyeol ang isang kamay niya dahilan para mapatingin siya rito.  
  
"Bakit?"  
  
"I love you." sabi nito before he kisses his cheek tapos tumakbo na paalis.  
  
***  
  
Lunch time na at nagtataka si Baekhyun kung bakit hindi siya pinapansin ni Sehun.  
  
Kanina pa 'yan. Simula nang makarating ito noong umaga ay dedma siya. Tinawag na niya, kinulit dahil sa likod lang naman niya ito nakaupo, dinaldal, nginitian pero wala pa rin.  
  
Naiinis na rin si Baekhyun dahil nagtataka siya kung ano ba ang nagawa niya.  
  
"Uyyyyyy!" pangungulit ni Baekhyun sa best friend.  
  
Kababalik lang nito at hindi nagpasabi sakaniya kung saan pupunta, pagdating sa classroom ay inabot lang kay Baekhyun ang pagkain niya tapos umupo na sa upuan niya.  
  
"Hindi ka kakain? Bakit para sakin lang 'yung dala mo?" tanong niya rito pero hindi nanaman siya nakareceive ng sagot, instead nagheads down lang si Sehun.  
  
Baekhyun sighed. Ano bang problema ni Sehun?!  
  
Niyugyog niya ang braso nito. Hindi siya tumitigil habang paulit ulit na tinatawag ang pangalan nito hanggang sa inangat ni Sehun ang ulo niya.  
  
"ANO BA?!" inis at pasigaw na singhal nito sakaniya.  
  
Napatingin tuloy sakanila ang iba at napabitaw si Baekhyun.  
  
Bakit? May nagawa ba siya?  
  
This is the first time na pagtaasan siya ni Sehun ng boses at hindi pala maganda sa pakiramdam.  
  
Sa loob ng 3 years of friendship, ngayon lang talaga.  
  
Ang ayaw ni Baekhyun sa lahat ay ang pagtataasan siya ng boses lalo na at wala naman siyang ginagawang masama.. sa pagkakaalam naman kasi niya ay wala talaga.  
  
Ano bang problema ni Sehun?  
  
"S-sorry." nanginginig na sabi niya saka tumalikod at mabagal na naglakad para makalabas. Pupunta siya ng CR dahil naiiyak talaga siya.  
  
Naigulo naman ni Sehun ang buhok niya dahil ano bang nangyayari sakaniya?!  
  
Oo, naiinis siya. Nagseselos siya sa nakita niya kanina pero may karapatan ba siyang magreact ng ganito?  
  
Siguro meron kasi mukhang may hindi sinasabi si Baekhyun sakanila pero hindi niya madedeny na naguilty siya sa ginawang pagsigaw at nasaktan siya nang makitang paiyak na si Baekhyun.  
  
He sighed bago tumayo. Syempre susundan niya. Baka sumama pa ang loob non sakaniya. Mas mahihirapan siya.  
  
Pagdating ni Sehun don ay naghuhugas si Baekhyun ng kamay sa sink, kalalabas lang nito ng cubicle.  
  
"Baek.." nilingon ni Baekhyun si Sehun pero hindi siya nagsalita kaya lumapit si Sehun sakaniya.  
  
"Sorry." tipid na sabi nito.  
  
Baekhyun sighed. "May problema ba?"  
  
Umiling si Sehun sabay yuko.  
  
"Sehun, hindi ka naman magkakaganyan kung wala lang. Anong problema?"  
  
"Wala nga, Baek. Wag na." pagpipilit pa nito.  
  
"Pero Sehun-"  
  
"Hindi naman importante." pagpuputol niya sa sinasabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Huminga ng malalim si Baekhyun.  
  
Seriously, ano bang problema ni Sehun?  
  
Kung hindi importante, kung hindi big deal, kung mababaw lang edi bakit siya nagkakaganyan? Kilala niya si Sehun. Hindi siya makakaganyan kung wala lang. Hindi niya ugaling palakihin ang mga bagay bagay at palalimin ang misunderstanding.  
  
Kadalasan, hindi niya nalang iniintindi at siya pa ang mismong magsasabi na mas importante ang pagkakaibigan nila kesa sa wala kaya nga hindi sila nag-aaway, eh. So, bakit ganito ngayon? Anong nangyari?  
  
"Ang hirap naman kasi sinasabi mong wala lang, na hindi na kailangan pang sabihin pero your actions say otherwise! Ano ba, Sehun?! May ginawa ba kong ikagagalit mo? Nainis ka ba? Ano, sabihin mo!" frustrated na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Ang pinaka ayaw niya sa lahat 'yung wala siyang clue sa nangyayari sa paligid niya, 'yung nagmumukha siyang tanga.  
  
Hindi ulit sumagot si Sehun at tinalikuran siya, lalabas na sana ito nang muling magsalita si Baekhyun.  
  
"Tapos aalis ka? Iiwas ka sa usapan na 'to. Ganyan ka, Sehun? Hindi ko alam kung ano bang nagawa pero in a span of few hours, pinaramdam mo saking wala lang ako sayo. Thank you, ha?" sarcastic na sabi niya that made Sehun turn around to look at him.  
  
Nakakunot ang noo nito at nasaktan siya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun didn't mean it, sinabi niya lang 'yon kasi alam niyang ayun 'yung way para magsalita si Sehun.  
  
Napaka immature at babaw naman kung dahil lang sa ganito ay masisira sila.  
  
"Ako pa, Baek? Ako pa ba ang nagparamdam na wala ka lang sakin? Ako pa?"  
  
Napakunot ng noo si Baekhyun, "So anong pinalalabas mo? Na ako ang gumawa 'non?"  
  
"Bakit, Baek? Hindi ba? Anong meron sainyo ni Chanyeol?" dire-diretsong tanong nito at hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ba papunta ang usapan.  
  
Alam naman niya kung ano ang meron sakanila ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Alam mo kung ano. Nililigawan niya ako. Nakalimutan mo na ba?"  
  
"Talaga? Nililigawan ka pa lang pero magkatabi na kayong matulog sa gabi? Pinayagan ka ba ni tita? Nililigawan ka palang niya pero naghahalikan na kayo, at dito pa talaga sa school?! Kailan mo balak sabihin, Baekhyun? Wala lang ba talaga ako sayo? Kami ni Jongdae?"  
  
So ayun. Ayun pala ang kinagagalit ni Sehun, pero the kiss? Paano naman niya nalaman 'yung kiss eh ginawa lang nila 'yon sa bahay nila at 'yung sa pagtulog, alam niya 'yon dahil nakita niya 'yung tweet ni Chanyeol. ㅡChanyeol tweeted a selfie of them na magkatabing matutulog.  
  
"Sehun, inalagaan ako ni Chanyeol non. Pumayag si mama dahil malakas na ang ulan at siya na mismo ang nagpatulog kay Chanyeol sa bahay! At 'yung kiss na sinasabi mo-"  
  
"Wag mong idedeny 'yan. I saw the both of you kaninang umaga. Ikaw pa nga ang nanghila para manghalik."  
  
Hindi makapa ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin.  
  
It was a kiss on the nose! Baka nagmukha itong halik sa labi dahil sa angle nang pagkakakita ni Sehun.  
  
"Sehun-"  
  
"Kayo na ba?" mabilis na pagputol ni Sehun  
  
Umiling si Baekhyun. "Hindi... pa."  
  
Sehun smirked. "Hindi pa? Pero ganun na mga ginagawa niyo?"  
  
Nainis naman si Baekhyun sa tono ng pananalita nito. ANO BANG POINT? SAN BA 'TO PATUNGO?  
  
Oo nga siguro hindi maganda na magkiss ang taong wala pa namang official romantic relationship pero wala rin namang masama ron. Hindi naman sila commited sa iba so Baekhyun thinks na wala siya dapat ikagalit don, na wala namang dapat ipaliwanag dahil siguro clear naman sa actions niya na gusto rin niya si Chanyeol.  
  
"Ano ba talagang pinalalabas mo, Sehun?! Sabihin mo na! Naiinis kasi ako sa naiisip kong nagagalit ka dahil lang don! Na nag-iiba 'yung tingin mo sakin just because of a kiss, a fucking simple kiss! Na ganun pala ka-big deal sayo kapag nakipaghalikan 'yung kaibigan mo!"  
  
And that hits Sehun. Tingin talaga ni Baekhyun ay 'yun ang dahilan kung bakit siya nagkakaganun?  
  
Sobrang dense ba talaga? Sobrang manhid?  
  
Oo, wala siya sa tamang posisyon para umakto ng ganito pero nasasaktan siya, eh. Baka ito na rin 'yung moment na inaantay niya, na kaya pala hindi siya makaamin-amin kasi sa ganitong paraan pala.  
  
Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili dahil sa halo-halong emotion.  
  
Nasasaktan, selos, galit sa sarili, inis. F*ck.  
  
"Nagseselos ako, Baekhyun! Nagseselos ako kasi mahal kita, matagal na! And that's so stupid of me to fall for someone na kahit kailan hindi naman ako tinignan sa paraang gusto ko." dire-diretsong sabi nito bago lumabas, leaving Baekhyun shocked and dumbfounded.  
  
Hindi siya agad nakapagreact hanggang sa may marealize siya.  
  
Noon, umamin din si Chanyeol sakaniya out of jealousy and sa CR din. Ang pinagkaiba lang, days after ay nabigyan si Chanyeol ng chance and that's so sad for Sehun kasi hindi niya ito paaasahin, at siguradong masasaktan ang kaibigan.  
  
/Sorry, Sehun./  
  
***  
  
Pagbalik ni Baekhyun sa klase ay wala na si Sehun at hindi na niya ito nakita hanggang uwian. Siguro ay hahayaan na muna niya. Hindi rin kasi niya alam kung paano ba sila makakapag-usap para magkaayos. Mas mabuti na ring bigyan na muna niya ng time si Sehun.  
  
Palabas si Baekhyun ng classroom nang biglang pumasok si Jongdae. Dala nito ang bag niya at nakangiti niyang sinalubong si Baekhyun.  
  
"Tara na?"  
  
"Bakit hindi mo nalang ako inantay sa baba?" tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Tinext ako ni Sehun. Puntahan daw kita rito kasi nga masakit pa ang paa mo." sagot nito.  
  
Natahimik si Baekhyun.  
  
Kahit ganun, sobrang concern pa rin ni Sehun. Deserve ba niya talaga ang lahat ng natatanggap niyang pagmamahal mula sa mga tao sa paligid niya?  
  
Hindi na ito sumagot at naglakad nalang sila palabas. Inaalalayan siya ni Jongdae at nang mapansing tahimik si Baekhyun ay napagdesisyonan nitong magsalita, "Anong nangyari sainyo?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Nag-away kayo? Halata."  
  
Napayuko si Baekhyun. Alam kaya ni Jongdae?  
  
"Dae.."  
  
"Hm?" tinignan siya nito.  
  
"May alam ka ba sa... sa feelings ni Sehun s-sakin?" tanong nito at napatigil si Jongdae sa paglalakad.  
  
"Don't tell me umamin na siya?!" gulat na sabi nito at tinignan lang siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
Alam na niya ang sagot.  
  
"Alam ko, Baek. Matagal na.."  
  
Baekhyun sighed tapos instead bumaba sila ay hinila niya si Jongdae papunta sa upuan sa gilid.  
  
"Dae.." naiiyak ang boses ni Baekhyun kaya hinawakan ni Jongdae ang kamay niya.  
  
"Nagalit siya. Ewan ko? Nagselos siya.. Dae, nasaktan ko si Sehun.. Hindi ko naman alam, eh."  
  
"Baek, wag kang umiyak." naiiyak na rin na sabi ni Jongdae. Weakness niya 'yan, eh, 'yung makitang umiiyak mga kaibigan niya. "Wala ka namang kasalanan, eh. Walang may kasalanan. Si Sehun, hindi naman niya sinasadyang mafall, wala eh ganun talaga. Ikaw rin naman pinili mo lang naman 'yung happiness mo. Ganun naman talaga sa love, diba? Talagang may masasaktan, talagang makakasakit kahit hindi mo gustuhin."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun pero hindi niya napigilan 'yung luha niya.  
  
All this time, kapatid lang ang tingin niya kay Sehun. Lahat ng panlalambing niya rito ay as a brother lang. Ni kahit kailan ay hindi niya naisip na may magkakagusto sa isa sakanilang tatlo, para sakaniya kasi ay magkakapatid sila at /incest/ 'yon.  
  
"Pero nasasaktan siya Dae.. Kawawa naman si Sehun."  
  
"Baek, Sehun can handle that. Wala namang pinagkaiba, eh? Matagal na siyang ganyan. Siguro nga ngayon na nailabas na niya 'yan, mas magiging madali na para sakaniya kasi wala na siyang kinikimkim. Wag ka na masyadong mag-isip. Makakamove on din 'yon si Sehun."  
  
"Paano ko na masasamahan si Chanyeol? Parang hindi ko kaya. Nagi-guilty ako."  
  
"Huh?" kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae. Medyo nagpanic siya, "Don't tell me ititigil mo ang inyo ni Chanyeol! Baekhyun, labas si Chanyeol dito at kung anong meron kayo.. Tska sigurado ka bang kaya mo pa 'yang itigil? At hindi rin naman magugustuhan ni Sehun na masisira kayo ni Chanyeol tapos siya pa ang dahilan? Syempre gusto ni Sehun na maging masaya ka. Wag kang magpakalubog kasama niya. Umahon kayong dalawa at pumunta kung saan kayo sasaya. Baek, nasaktan mo na ang isa, wag ka nang magdagdag.. wag ka namang tanga."  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun.  
  
Tama si Jongdae.  
  
Time lang ang kailangan ni Sehun at hindi niya kailangang itigil ang meron sakanila ni Chanyeol, hindi 'yon magugustuhan ni Sehun.  
  
Sana lang maging maayos na rin siya kaagad at wag tuluyang masira ang friendship nila.  
  
***  
  
Nang makapasok si Chanyeol sa bahay after siyang pagbuksan ng kasambahay na masigla niyang binati ay dumiretso sa kusina. Andun daw kasi si Baekhyun, kumakain habang inaantay siya.  
  
"Sige na at maiwan ko na muna kayong dalawa, ha? Naglalaba pa ako."  
  
sabi nito sakanila at tumango si Baekhyun sakaniya habang kumakain ng ice cream. "Okay, nay. Thank you po!"  
  
Nagpaalam na rin si Chanyeol dito bago sila nito iwan at hinarap na niya si Baekhyun na nakaupo lang habang nakangiting nakatingin sakaniya.  
  
"Hi." Nginitian din siya ni Chanyeol, 'yung labas yung dimples.  
  
"Hello, upo ka rito." tinap ni Baekhyun ang katabi niyang upuan at sinunod naman 'yon ni Chanyeol, pero bago siya nakaupo ay nilapit niya muna ang upuan sa upuan ni Baek para dikit sila at hinarap niya ito.  
  
Inalok naman ni Baekhyun 'yung spoon niyang may lamang ice cream na agad namang kinain ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Hmm.. Indirect kiss." pang-aasar nito kaya nawala ang ngiti ni Baekhyun at inirapan ito.  
  
Tss.  
  
Tumawa si Chanyeol. /Ang cute./  
  
"Mas masarap pala ang lasa ng food kapag nagamit mo muna ang spoon."  
  
Pinalo siya ni Baekhyun sa braso at mas lumakas ang tawa ni Chanyeol.  
  
"I missed you."  
  
"Nagkita tayo kaninang umaga lang."  
  
"Namiss pa rin kita. Hindi mo ba ako namiss?"  
  
Umiwas si Baekhyun ng tingin. What's the point kung magsisinungaling siya?  
  
"Namiss din kita."  
  
Inangat ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya at pinunasan ang gilid ng labi ni Baekhyun using his thumb kahit wala naman talaga 'yong dumi, gusto niya lang talaga hawakan 'yung mukha nito.  
  
Nginitian siya ni Baekhyun. Yung kita 'yung eyesmile and Chanyeol felt the urge to kiss him.  
  
"Gusto ko.." sabi nito kaya nilapit ni Baekhyun ang spoon niya rito.  
  
"Ice cream?"  
  
"Hindi ice cream."  
  
"Edi ng ano?"  
  
"Lips mo." mabilis na sabi nito.  
  
Hindi agad nakasagot si Baekhyun kaya mabilis na umiling si Chanyeol.  
  
Shit. Anong sinasabi niya?! Baka isipin ni Baekhyun ay inaabuso niya.  
  
"Hindi!" pinilit niyang tumawa. "Joke lang 'yon. Ice cream talaga ang-" but before Chanyeol could even finish what he's saying, Baekhyun already pulled him for a peck.  
  
Muntik pa ngang malaglag si Chanyeol, mabuti nalang at napigilan niya.  
  
"Okay na?" Baekhyun asked, smiling.  
  
Chanyeol bit his lower lip.  
  
Grabe ang epekto ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi nalang sumagot si Chanyeol as he captured Baekhyun's lips one more time. Inangat niya si Baekhyun kaya napakapit ito sakaniya. Inupo niya si Baek sa mesa habang diretso naman siyang tumayo in between Baekhyun's legs.  
  
"I love you, Baekhyun Byun. I love you so much." Chanyeol said at pinagdikit ang noo nilang dalawa.  
  
Baekhyun nodded. Hindi niya pa masabi, eh, pero malapit na. Malapit na kasi ramdam na niya.  
  
Ang gusto niya lang ay magkaayos muna sila ni Sehun bago niya tuluyang pasayahin ang sarili niya.  
  
Ayaw niyang maging selfish. Importante si Sehun dahil best friend niya ito.  
  
Kaya hindi nalang sumagot si Baekhyun sa sinabi ni Chanyeol, instead he pulled him as he wrapped his arms around Chanyeol's neck and also his legs around the latter's waist.  
  
He initiate a kiss pero this time hindi na peck lang, their lips start to move. So soft, passionate, so pure, innocent, and full of love.  
  
***  
  
Naglalunch ngayon sina Jongdae, Baekhyun, at Sehun pero wala ni isang nagsasalita. Basta kumakain lang sila except kay Baekhyun na nilalaro lang ang pagkain niya habang si Sehun naman ay yukong-yuko at si Jongdae lang ang comfortable sa sitwasyon, chill lang.  
  
Nang matapos si Jongdae ay sumandal siya sa upuan at tinignan ang dalawa. Usual pwesto pa rin naman, ang kaso nga lang one seat apart ngayon ang dalawa. Arrangement kasi nila ay tabi sina Sehun at Baekhyun tapos kaharap nila si Jongdae, ganun pa rin naman ngayon kaso hindi magkatabi ang dalawa.  
  
"Bakit may upuan dyan sa gitna niyo?" tanong ni Jongdae at napaangat si Sehun ng tingin habang si Baekhyun naman ay napatigil sa galaw ng spoon niya.  
  
"Huh?" si Baekhyun ang unang nagsalita, as if naman kasi may balak si Sehun.  
  
"Sabi ko bakit may upuan sa gitna niyo? Dati naman wala 'yan, eh? Para kayong hindi magkakilala." sabi ni Jongdae na parang hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyari.  
  
Sinamaan siya ni Baekhyun ng tingin habang nginitian niya lang naman ito. Si Sehun na nagsisisi sa ginawa niya kahapon ay hindi makakibo. Napaka awkward, parang gusto niya na lang maglaho ron automatic kasi alam niya sa sarili niyang hindi maganda ang ginawa niya.  
  
Kahapon niya lang narealize nang makauwi siya, kagabi nang makapag-isip isip siya. Bakit ba kasi siya nagburst out? Feeling naman niya boyfriend siya. Hindi niya kailangan magalit ng ganon. Siguro valid ang point na inakala niya kasing nagtatago si Baekhyun sakanila, sakaniya, pero kasi hindi naman 'yun ang pinoint out niya kaya napunta sa mali, sa hindi dapat. Nakaamin tuloy siya ng wala sa oras. Hindi naman ganon ang plano niya, eh.  
  
"Nasi-CR ako. Dyan lang kayo, ha?" sabi ulit ni Jongdae at bago pa siya mapigilan ng dalawa ay nakatakbo na ito.  
  
Dahil hindi pa alam ni Baekhyun kung paano niya sisimulan ang usapan ay nagdecide na lang din siya na tumayo, dadalhin na sana niya ang pinggan niya para ilagay sa dapat paglagyan nang magsalita si Sehun kasabay nang paghawak nito sa kamay niya.  
  
"I'm sorry.." mahina ang boses nito pero ramdam mo 'yung emotion.  
  
Pain, regret, guilt, and sincerity.  
  
Naiiyak naman na humarap si Baekhyun sakaniya.  
  
Ganyan 'yan. Basta problemang kaibigan, mahina siya. Iyakin si Baekhyun pagdating sa mga taong sobrang tinetreasure niya.  
  
"Sehun.."  
  
Sehun gave him a tight smile pero malulungkot ang mga mata niya.  
  
"Let's talk?" pag-aya nito at tumango si Sehun, "Tara sa labas. Mainit dito. Sa oval para mahangin."  
  
Para magaan sa pakiramdam kahit papano..  
  
Sabi ni Baekhyun tapos dinala na niya 'yung pinggan niyang halos hindi nabawasan saka nilagay sa lagayan before going out. Hindi na niya hinintay pa si Sehun, lalabas at susunod naman 'yon.  
  
Ito na talaga 'yun. Sana maayos na nila para lahat masaya na. Hindi lang para masagot na niya si Chanyeol, kundi para rin makuha na ni Sehun ang closure na deserve at mahanap ang sariling happiness niya.  
  
Nang makalabas si Baekhyun ay umupo siya sa bench don, lumingon siya sa main door ng canteen para hintayin ang pagdating ni Sehun.  
  
Bakit parang ang tagal? Hindi naman yata sumunod sakaniya, eh.  
  
Akala ni Baekhyun ay nagbago na ang isip nito hanggang sa makita niya ito at may plastic na dala sa kabilang kamay. Siguro may binili lang.  
  
Nang makalapit ito sakaniya ay tumayo lang ito sa gilid kaya umusog si Baekhyun para bigyan ng mas malaking space.  
  
"Tatayo ka na lang ba dyan? Umupo ka na."  
  
Tumango si Sehun at medyo mabagal na umupo sa tabi ni Baekhyun. Pagkaupo niya ay nagsalita na kaagad si Baekhyun.  
  
Kung patatagalin niya, may mangyayari ba? Kailangan nila 'tong maayos ngayon.  
  
Kung hindi, baka kapag pinatagal nila ay masira o magkalamat ang friendship nila. Hindi yata niya kakayanin kung may magbabago sakanila.  
  
"Sehun, I'm sorry." sabi ni Baekhyun dahilan para tignan siya ni Sehun.  
  
"What? Baek, ano bang sinasabi mo? Ako dapat ang magsorry dahil sa ginawa ko kahapon."  
  
"Hindi 'to about kahapon, Sehun. I'm sorry kasi nasaktan kita, nasasaktan na pala kita nang di ko nalalaman, napapansin. Ganun pala ako kamanhid? Katanga? I'm sorry."  
  
Natawa si Sehun. Dati sila lang ni Jongdae ang nag-iisip kung gaano ha kamanhid si Baekhyun. Hindi niya expected na si Baekhyun mismo makakarealize at makakapagsabi non sa sarili niya.  
  
"Wala namang dapat ika-sorry, Baek. Ako rin naman kasi, eh.. Hinayaan kong lumala. Syempre nung una inisip kong baka may pag-asa, sabi ni Jongdae 'non, pano ko raw malalaman kung hindi ako aamin? Kaso kasi duwag ako. Mas importante para sakin 'yung friendship natin. Iniisip kong baka masira 'yon kung sasabihin ko sayo. Mas hindi ko yata kakayanin na layuan mo ako kesa maging manhid ka na lang, mas tanggap ko 'yon at least best friend pa rin kita." dire-diretsong sabi ni Sehun.  
  
Naluha naman si Baekhyun kaya hinila siya ni Sehun para yakapin. Siniksik niya si Baekhyun sa kili-kili niya.  
  
"Ano ba!"  
  
Sehun chuckled. Siya ang mas bata pero si Baekhyun ang palaging inaalagaan at pinoprotektahan niya. Hindi magbabago kahit ano pang mangyari. Magkaboyfriend man si Baekhyun o ano, Baek will stay as his baby.  
  
Baby brother.... na mas matanda sakaniya.  
  
"Seryoso, Baek. Wala dapat ika-sorry.. Ako nga ang dapat nagsasabi 'non. Sorry kahapon, ha? Hindi dapat ganun 'yung actions ko, 'yung mga sinabi ko sayo pati na rin 'yung pagsigaw ko sayo." kinuha ni Sehun ang kamay ni Baekhyun, he squeezed it.  
  
"I'm sorry, Baek. Wag mo rin isipin na iba ang tingin ko sayo dahil sainyo ni Chanyeol. Hindi ganun 'yon. Kung ano ka dati sakin, ganun ka pa rin ngayon. Lahat lang ng nagawa at nasabi ko kahapon, dahil lang 'yon sa selos pero alam mo ba kagabi lang din, narealize kong hindi pala dapat at dapat tanggap ko kasi.." bigla itong huminto sa pagsasalita kaya Baekhyun looked up to him at nakitang naluluha si Sehun kaya tinaas ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya to wipe the tears away.  
  
"Kasi?" Baekhyun gently asked.  
  
"Kasi sino ba ako? Wala naman ako sa tamang posisyon para gawin 'yon. Best friend mo ako, Baek, oo pero dapat suportahan kita kung san ka masaya kaya ngayon alam ko na.. Ngayon, wala na akong ibang hangad kundi maging masaya ka."  
  
"Sehun, gusto ko rin naman maging happy ka. Not just me. Gusto ko kasabay kita."  
  
"Baek, wag mo kong antayin." Sehun smiled, "Mangyayari 'yon pero hindi ngayon kaya ikaw, gawin mo na 'yung alam mong makakapagpasaya talaga sayo. Wag mo na kong idahilan at isipin, please?" hinawi ni Sehun ang bangs ni Baekhyun, "Kasi hindi 'yon agad-agad pero hindi ibig sabihin na porket hindi pa rin nawawala 'yung feelings ko sayo, hindi na totoong masaya ako para sainyo. Masaya ako para sayo Baek, kasi may Chanyeol ka. Alam kong napapasaya ka niya kaya sino ba ako para pigilan ka? Siya? Kayo?"  
  
Naiyak na talaga si Baekhyun.  
  
Kapag ba nasasaktan, naging malalim at matured?  
  
"Kaya puntahan mo na 'yung happiness mo at palagi mong tandaan na san ka man makarating, nasa likod mo lang ako. Ako pa rin si Sehun, ang best friend mo."  
  
"Walang magbabago?"  
  
"Walang magbabago." sagot ni Sehun sabay hila kay Baekhyun and they both hugged each other.  
  
"Thank you." sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"No.." Sehun stroked Baek's hair. "Thank you kasi kung hindi rin siguro ako nasaktan, hindi ko marerealize ang mga ganitong bagay. Basta thank you, Baek. Alam kong magiging lesson 'to sakin in the future."  
  
Naramdaman ni Sehun ang pagtango ni Baekhyun and for the first time simula nang dumating si Chanyeol sa buhay nila, totoo siyang ngumiti habang naiisip na magkasama ang dalawa.  
  
Genuine happiness na 'yung nararamdaman niya para sakanila kasi ngayon, tanggap na niya.  
  
"Mahal kita, Baekhyun, best friend.." bulong ni Sehun before kissing Baekhyun's temper.  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun, "I love you too, bunso."  
  
pagkasabi niya 'non ay sabay silang natawa at saktong nahagip ng mga mata ni Sehun si Chanyeol na pinanonood sila mula sa kabilang puno sa oval kaya bumitaw na si Sehun sa yakap.  
  
"Puntahan mo na 'yung manliligaw mo.. Baka kung nakakamatay lang 'yung tingin, dinala mo na 'ko sa hospital ngayon." sabi niya kaya napalingon si Baekhyun sa direksyon na tinitignan si Sehun at nakita si Chanyeol.  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun tapos ginulo ni Sehun ang buhok niya.  
  
"Gawain ko 'yan!" reklamo ni Baekhyun sabay pout.  
  
Sehun laughed. Cute.  
  
"Pagaya lang. Sige na! Puntahan mo na si Chanyeol!" mahina siya nitong tinulak-tulak nang tumayo pero bago siya tuluyang makaalis ay inabot niya kay Baekhyun ang plastic na hawak kanina pa, "Kumain ka rin pala. Sinayang at pinaglaruan mo lang ang pagkain mo kanina. Baka kapag nalaman ni Chanyeol 'yan, sabihin pa 'non ginugutom ka namin ni Jongdae. Feeling pa naman nyan siya lang ang concern sayo. Tss." kunwareng bitter na sabi niya pero deep inside masaya siya dahil sa mga simpleng bagay na ganon, ramdam niyang seryoso talaga si Chanyeol sa best friend niya.  
  
"Thank you ulit, Se." sabi ni Baek sabay kuha ng plastic na may lamang cheesecake at banana milk.  
  
Tumango lang si Sehun bago tumalikod si Baekhyun papunta sa happiness niya, kay Chanyeol.  
  
Paglapit ni Baekhyun kay Chanyeol ay malapad niya itong nginitian kaso plain lang siya nitong tinignan kaya bumagsak ang mga balikat ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Galit ka ba?" parang batang tanong nito.  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol sabay talikod.  
  
Nabigla si Baekhyun sa inakto nito.  
  
What the?! So, galit talaga si Chanyeol?  
  
"Huy!" sinundan niya ito pero dahil mahahaba ang legs ni Chanyeol ay masyado na agad itong malayo sakaniya, no choice si Baekhyun kundi bilisan ang paglakad niya para maabutan si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi naman kasi siya makatakbo dahil medyo masakit pa ang paa niya.  
  
"Chanyeol!"  
  
Hindi pa rin siya nito pinapansin kaya huminto na si Baekhyun.  
  
Ganun?!  
  
Hindi na lang basta mamamansin? Ano bang problema ng mga tao at ang hilig siyang snobin?  
  
Kung ayaw, edi wag! Wala naman siyang ginagawang masama, eh. Napaka babaw kung dahil lang magkayakap sila ni Sehun.  
  
Tss.  
  
He can explain naman kahit in the first place, may i-eexplain ba?  
  
Hindi niya ini-invalidate ang feelings ni Chanyeol at para kay Baekhyun ay may karapatan talagang magselos si Chanyeol. Hindi man niya sinasabi pero binigay na niya 'yun kay Chanyeol pero sana naman hindi ganun diba? Una kasi kaibigan naman niya si Sehun, wala namang malisya.  
  
Pangalawa, bakit hindi kakausapin? Aayusin naman niya pero wag naman siyang iwanan.. Talagang hinayaan siyang sumunod lang? Maghabol?  
  
Sa sobrang inis ni Baekhyun ay napapadyak ito sa sahig na parang bata.  
  
Mabuti nalang at napigilan niya kundi 'yung sprained foot niya 'yung magsstomp niya, masakit 'yun.  
  
Nakakainis!  
  
Nakakainis ka, Chanyeol Park! Sobra!  
  
Matamaan ka sana ng bola mamaya.  
  
Joke.. Huwag naman.  
  
Tss. Napairap si Baekhyun sa kawalan tapos tumalikod na siya.  
  
Kung ayaw ni Chanyeol, edi mas lalong ayaw niya.  
  
Bakit? Gwapo ba siya, ha? HINDI. Bahala siya sa buhay niya.  
  
Aakyat na sana si Baekhyun para sana bumalik nalang sa classroom nang may humila sa braso niya at inikot siya paharap.  
  
Bumungad sakaniya ang naka-grin na si Chanyeol.  
  
"Hi, baby!" nagpipigil ng tawang bati nito. Sinamaan siya ni Baekhyun ng tingin kaya ngumiti siya, 'yung pacute na labas dimples tapos nagpeace sign. "Joke lang 'yon, eh. Ang cute mo pala kapag ganun?"  
  
Inirapan siya nito at syempre dahil naturally nagpapout ang lips niya every time he speaks, ganun na nga ang nangyari. Mukha tuloy siyang nagpapacute.  
  
"Napaka sama mo! Cute? I tried my best to follow you pero hindi naman ako makatakbo, diba masakit nga paa ko!" pasigaw na sabi niya at parang nagtatampo.  
  
Dun naman nawala ang mga ngiti ni Chanyeol dahil shit! Bakit niya ginawa 'yon?  
  
Nakaramdam siya ng guilt.  
  
Oo nga pala, hindi pa ganun kagaling ang paa ni Baekhyun.  
  
Lumuhod siya sa harap nito dahilan para kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun tapos ay hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang ankle ni Baekhyun, the latter flinched.  
  
"Sorry." tumingala siya to meet Baekhyun's eyes na matalim pa rin siyang tinitignan. "I'm sorry, baby. Nakalimutan ko."  
  
"Tss."  
  
Tumayo si Chanyeol at awkward na ngumiti.  
  
Halata namang pinipilit lang ni Baekhyun na magalit sakaniya so he spreaded his arms widely para iinvite si Baekhyun for a hug.  
  
"Sorry na please? I'll give you a piggyride para makabawi." sabi nito na parang bata lang ang inuuto niya.  
  
Matagal siyang tinitigan lang ni Baekhyun.  
  
No, hindi siya bibigay sa ngiting 'yan. Hindi siya magpapadala sa dimple na 'yan. Hindi siya manghihina sa mga tingin na 'yan.  
  
Pero in the end, he sighed at lumapit kay Chanyeol and let the giant hugged him tight.  
  
Anong klaseng powers meron si Captain Park para hindi niya ito matiis?  
  
Well, not that he minds kasi alam naman niyang the feelings are mutual.  
  
"Sorry na, ha? Nung una nagselos talaga ako pero naisip ko na friends lang naman kayo ni Sehun at ako ang crush mo.. diba?"  
  
Mahinang pinalo ni Baekhyun ang dibdib niya habang yakap niya pa rin ito kaya natawa si Chanyeol. "Sorry, baby ko."  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun.  
  
Nakakapanlambot.  
  
"Hmm." Chanyeol started to sway nang yakapin siya ni Baekhyun pabalik, mabuti nalang at walang tao sa dulong bahagi na 'to ng corridor. "Bakit ka nagselos? Ikaw naman ang mahal." wala sa sariling bulong ni Baekhyun that made Chanyeol stop swaying.  
  
Humiwalay rin siya sa yakap at hinawakan ang dalawang balikat ni Baekhyun habang may gulat na gulat na expression.  
  
"H-huh?! Anong sabi mo?"  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun until he realised what he just said.  
  
Holy shit!  
  
Hindi ganito ang plano! Hindi agad-agad! Hindi ngayon!  
  
"W-what? Anong sinabi? Wala akong sinasabi, ha!"  
  
"You said you love-" mabilis na pinutol ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol by giving a peck on the latter's lips.  
  
Seriously, hindi na talaga niya alam ang pinaggagagawa niya.  
  
Dineny niya ang sinabi niya pero kiniss naman niya.  
  
Tss.  
  
"Late na ko for afternoon class! See you nalang if may time pa! Bye!" nagmamadaling sabi niya saka nilagpasan si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi na rin naman siya sinundan ni Chanyeol.  
  
Sabi nga niya ay hindi niya pipilitin si Baekhyun kung hindi pa ito ready.  
  
Basta kampante na siyang siya ang gusto, lalo naman ngayon na Baekhyun accidentally confessed his love for him.  
  
Napangiti si Chanyeol.  
  
Si Baekhyun lang ang kaisa-isang taong nagparamdam ng ganung kilig sakaniya.  
  
Imagine, 'yung crush ng halos lahat na team captain ng college basketball team ay tiklop sa isang mataray na senior high school student?  
  
F*ck, Baekhyun. Grabe ang epekto.  
  
Captain is just so whipped for his booster.  
  
***  
  
Back to training na ngayon ang basketball team. Kadidismiss lang sakanila ng coach nila at saktong pabalik na sana si Chanyeol kasama ang iba niyang teammates sa locker room to wash and clean up nang makita naman niyang papasok si Baekhyun at hindi ito nag-iisa.  
  
Kasama niya si Yixing na inaalalayan pa si Baekhyun sa paglalakad.  
  
Inaalalayan?  
  
Hindi ba magaling na ang paa ni Baekhyun? Nakaya na nga nitong sumunod sakaniya kahapon nung niloko niya diba?  
  
Kaya na nga nitong maglakad mag-isa at kahit pa umakyat ulit sa classroom nila so bakit may pag-alalay na nagaganap?  
  
Papalapit sila nang papalapit sa direksyon ng basketball team pero hindi napapansin ni Baekhyun ang presence at mga titig ni Chanyeol dahil focus na focus ito sa mga sinasabi ni Yixing. Minsan pa silang nagtatawanan at lumalabas ang eyesmile ni Baekhyun, which is nangyayari lang kapag sobrang saya niya talaga.  
  
Lumiliwanag 'yung mukha at mga mata niya dahil sa sinasabi ni Yixing sakaniya.  
  
Mukha namang mabait si Yixing, oo, pero kasi ang point is bakit may pag-alalay? Kita ni Chanyeol na bumababa ang kamay ni Yixing sa may waist ni Baekhyun habang paupo sila sa bleacher.  
  
Ganun? Kailangan ba ganun ka-close?  
  
Hindi naman na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang possessiveness niya nang makitang hinawi pa ni Yixing ang bangs ni Baekhyun na napupunta na sa mata niya at para pang kinilig si Baekhyun.  
  
Wow?  
  
Ewan ba, bakit ganito basta namalayan na lang niyang naglalakad siya palapit sakanila.  
  
Panira na nang moment kung panira. Dati pa naman siyang ganun, eh. Natalikod si Baekhyun sakaniya ngayon at ang unang nakapansin sakaniya ay si Yixing. Napatigil ito sa pagkukwento kay Baekhyun ng mga random happenings sa training at laban na naganap noong wala si Baek.  
  
Nagtaka naman si Baekhyun dahil sobrang sudden na Yixing stopped, pero hindi pa siya nakakapagreact when someone leaned in and kissed him on his cheek.  
  
"Hi, baby. Anong ginagawa mo rito?" tanong ni Chanyeol, totally ignoring Yixing's presence.  
  
Tumingala naman si Baekhyun at napangiti kasabay nang pag-alis ng braso ni Yixing sa waist niya.  
  
Ayan nanaman si Chanyeol.  
  
Bakit ba ganyan si Baekhyun? Sa tuwing sila ang magkausap tapos darating lang si Chanyeol, hindi na siya agad napapansin?  
  
Tss.  
  
Nakakalimutan na siya. Parang si Chanyeol na lang ang nakikita niya.  
  
"Hello. Andito ka pala?" inosenteng sabi ni Baekhyun at nawala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol kasabay nang pagsalubong ng kilay niya.  
  
Nagtaka naman si Baek, "Oh? Bakit?"  
  
"Wala. Diba wala namang training ang volleyball ngayon? Akala ko pumunta ka rito because of me." plain na sagot nito sabay tumayo nang diretso and rested both of his hands on his waist. "Busy ka pala. You're with your friend. Sige, locker room muna ko." sabi nito sabay lakad palayo, hindi na niya hinintay pang makasagot si Baekhyun at iniwan niya talaga ito kasama si Yixing.  
  
Napatulala naman saglit si Baekhyun sa inakto ni Chanyeol.  
  
  
Totoo na ba 'yon? Hindi na ba 'yon prank?  
  
Nagkatinginan sila ni Yixing, "A-anong nangyari?" confused na tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi naman sa ano pero hindi pa ba obvious? Bakit nagtatanong pa si Baekhyun? Ganun ba ka-dense?  
  
"Baek, I think he got jealous. Siguro sundan mo nalang muna baka kasi anong isipin niya at nakita niya rin ata na hawak kita sa bewang mo."  
  
"Pero tama ba 'yon? Mag-walkout?!"  
  
Natawa si Yixing. Ganito talaga ka-clueless si Baekhyun? Oo, he's attracted to Baekhyun pero hindi naman siya gago para hindi sabihin kay Baekhyun kung ano ang dapat gawin. Alam naman niya when to flirt and when to not. In Baekhyun's case, sila man o hindi pa ni Chanyeol, halata naman yata ng lahat na may something nang nabubuo so bakit pa sisirain? He's not like that and he will never be like that kaya tumayo na siya before patting Baekhyun's shoulder.  
  
"Sige na. Puntahan mo na 'yon. Kaya mo naman na maglakad diba? Ako lang naman 'tong mapilit kanina pa na alalayan ka kasi natatakot akong baka ma-out of balance ka ulit edi lalo pa 'yang napuruhan."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun. Totoo naman kasing kanina pa niya sinasabi na kaya niya pero mapilit si Yixing kaya in the end hinayaan nalang niya.  
  
"See you kapag nakabalik ka na sa training, Baek!"  
  
"See you." sabi ni Baekhyun at bago pa tuluyang makaalis si Yixing ay nagsalita pa siya, "Pasensya na kay Chanyeol, ha?"  
  
"Ayos lang 'yon, naiintindihan ko."  
  
Pag-alis na pag-alis ni Yixing ay saka naman tumayo si Baekhyun at naglakad papuntang locker room. Saktong pagpasok niya ron ay kasasara pa lang ni Chanyeol ng locker niya at maglalakad na sana ito papunta sa may showers nang hawakan ni Baekhyun ang wrist niya para pigilan siya.  
  
Nagulat pa nga si Chanyeol kasi hindi naman niya napansin ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Baek?" kumunot ang noo nito. "Bakit?"  
  
"Are you mad?" diretsong tanong ni Baekhyun sabay tingin sa mga mata ni Chanyeol.  
  
Para namang nakaramdam ng guilt si Chanyeol.  
  
Ito epekto ng possessiveness at pagiging seloso niya kay Baekhyun?  
  
Bakit kasi sa simpleng bagay lang ganun na agad siya?  
  
Siguro kasi wala pang assurance. Oo, ramdam naman niya ang feelings pero iba kasi kapag alam mong iyo na talaga. Takot lang din siguro siya.  
  
Chanyeol smiled, "Hindi. I'm sorry."  
  
"Are you sure?" worried na tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol tapos ay umupo siya. Mabuti nalang at wala na 'yung mga teammates niya rito. Yung iba kalalabas lang habang 'yung iba naman ay nagshashower. Silang dalawa lang talaga ang tao sa loob.  
  
Sinundan lang siya ni Baekhyun nang tingin hanggang sa hilahin siya ni Chanyeol paupo sa lap nito. Nanlaki naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at tatayo na dapat pero niyakap siya ni Chanyeol and rested his chin on Baekhyun's shoulder.  
  
"Chan.. Baka may lumabas!"  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol. Panic, eh.  
  
"Wala 'yan tska kung meron ano naman?"  
  
"Chanyeol.." nagwawarning ang tono ng boses ni Baekhyun pero sadyang makulit si Chanyeol and he made Baekhyun face him. Nakatagilid na ito ngayon.  
  
"I love you." seryosong sabi niya habang diretso 'yung tingin sa mga mata nito.  
  
Baekhyun felt his heart melts. Kahit sino naman yatang sabihan ng ganun ni Chanyeol ay manlalambot din.  
  
Nakakapanghina.  
  
"Mahal kita." pag-ulit ni Chanyeol pero this time kiniss niya na 'yung tip ng nose ni Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun smiled kasabay ng tanong na pumasok sa isip niya.  
  
Ano pa bang pinatatagal niya? Nadulas na rin naman siya kahapon, naayos na rin naman niya ang kanila ni Sehun.  
  
Mukha bang inaantay niya pang may patunayan si Chanyeol? Meron pa bang dapat? Hindi niya pa ba ramdam ang sincerity and all?  
  
Saglit silang nagtitigan. Walang umiiwas. Walang kumukurap at until Baekhyun snaked his arms around Chanyeol's neck.  
  
Ramdam niyang humigpit ang yakap ni Chanyeol sakaniya sabay hila palapit.  
  
Sobrang close. No space na talaga.  
  
"Mahal kita, Baek. Sobra at hihintayin kita kahit gaano pa katagal 'yan. Ready ako. Hindi ako susuko." sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Ang sarap magpabebe. Ang sarap paulit-ulit marinig na handa siyang maghintay, na hindi magbabago 'yung feelings niya kahit gaano pa tumagal pero diba mas masarap sa feeling 'yung napaparamdam at nasasabi mo rin sa taong nagmamahal sayo na pareho kayo?  
  
Kasi deserve niya rin naman 'yon, hindi lang puro ikaw 'yung magtetake. Mag-give ka rin.  
  
Kaya Baekhyun leaned in, pinagdikit niya 'yung noo nilang dalawa. Chanyeol smiled. Akala niya ganun lang until Baekhyun opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"You don't have to."  
  
"What?" Chanyeol asked in confusion.  
  
Naguluhan siya.  
  
Binabasted na ba siya ni Baekhyun?  
  
Mas mahirap yatang tanggapin 'yon, eh, nagpapakasweet si Baek sakaniya ngayon.  
  
"Sabi ko hindi mo kailangan gawin 'yon.."  
  
"Baekhyun-"  
  
"Hindi mo na kailangan gawin kasi sinasagot na kita. I love you too, captain. It's a yes." pagputol nito sa sinasabi niya.  
  
Hindi kaagad nakapagreact si Chanyeol kaya natawa si Baekhyun.  
  
"Ayaw mo ba? Babawiin ko na ba?" aalisin na sana ni Baekhyun ang kapit niya kay Chanyeol at tatayo na sana when the pulled him closer and immediately claimed his lips.  
  
They both smiled at the kiss at si Baekhyun ang unang humiwalay when he's out of breath.  
  
Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol sa mata, "I love you too, booster. I love you a hundred times more!" sabi nito before pulling Baekhyun for a hug.  
  
***  
  
"Wait! Dyan ka lang! Ako magbubukas ng pinto para sayo!" mabilis na sabi ni Chanyeol sabay bukas ng door ng driver's seat at labas ng kotse niya.  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun. Hinatid kasi siya nito pauwi.  
  
After ng lovey dovey nila sa locker room ay hindi rin nagtagal ay nag-aya na si Baekhyun dahil naalala niya bigla na marami pa pala siyang homeworks.  
  
Pagkaikot ni Chanyeol ay binuksan niya ang pinto ng driver's seat, lalabas na sana si Baekhyun nang mapansin niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na inaabangang ipatong niya ang kamay niya rito habang nakayuko na parang driver siya ng isang royalty.  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun, "Para kang ewan."  
  
"Naghihintay ako, mahal na prinsipe." pag-ignore ni Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nang hindi pa rin siya sinunod nito at mangawit na ang likod niya ay inangat niya ang ulo niya para matignan si Baekhyun. Nakita niyang weird itong nakatingin sakaniya kaya sumimangot si Chanyeol at parang batang pumadyak.  
  
"B naman, eh!"  
  
Malakas na tumawa si Baekhyun saka hinila ang kamay ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman ito nagreact pero hindi niya rin binawi.  
  
"Oh, gawin na natin. Dali na." sabi ni Baekhyun pero umiling si Chanyeol.  
  
"Hindi na."  
  
"Nagtatampo ka?"  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol. Baekhyun smiled sabay labas at hawak sa dalawang kamay nito.  
  
"Hindi raw pero nakasimangot tapos hindi na nagsasalita.."  
  
Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol pero niyakap niya si Baekhyun at sinandal ang ulo sa balikat nito.  
  
Baekhyun hugged him back while soothing his back.  
  
Another first time with Chanyeol.  
  
Ngayon lang ito naglambing sakaniya ng ganun. To think na ngayong araw lang din naging sila. Nakakakilig. Hindi lang pala siya ang baby sa relasyong 'to.  
  
Captain Park can be a baby too, 'yun nga lang sakaniya lang.  
  
"Thank you, Baek. Sobra sobrang pinasaya mo ko ngayong araw."  
  
Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagtango ni Baekhyun. Mga ilang saglit pa silang magkayakap don until Chanyeol gently pushed Baekhyun.  
  
"Pasok ka na. May gagawin ka pa po diba?"  
  
"Hm." Baekhyun nodded, "Ingat ka pauwi, ha? Message or call me kapag nakauwi ka na."  
  
Ngumiti si Chanyeol, showing his dimple. "Yes, boss."  
  
"Sige na." sabi ni Baekhyun pero hindi gumalaw si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya. "Bakit?" B asked.  
  
"Kiss." sabi nito sabay nilapit 'yung mukha.  
  
"We already kissed many times today." sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Mukha namang magtatampo nanaman si Chanyeol kaya bago pa ito makabitaw sa kamay niya ay hinila na niya to give the giant a peck on his lips.  
  
"But I won't complain. I love kissing you."  
  
"Ikaw, ha. Natututo ka na talagang magpakilig.."  
  
"Ang sabihin mo kahit anong gawin at sabihin ko, kinikilig ka." umirap si Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. It's a fact.  
  
"Sige na. See you nalang bukas. Sunduin kita bukas ng umaga."  
  
"Pero noon pa ang pasok mo.. Wag na, Yeol. Maiistorbo lang ang tulog mo."  
  
"You're never a disturbance to me, booster."  
  
Baekhyun slightly pinched his nose. Hinapit naman siya ni Chanyeol sa bewang para sana halikan ulit nang saktong bumukas ang gate at lumabas ang nanay ni Baekhyun na may hawak na trashbag. Ilalabas niya lang sana ang basura pero may landian palang nagaganap sa labas ng bahay.  
  
"Ano 'yan?"  
  
"Nay!" mabilis na bumitaw ang dalawa sa isa't isa saka hinarap ito. "Nagpapaalam na po si Chanyeol.. Uuwi na po siya."  
  
"Good afternoon po." bati ni Chanyeol sabay lapit pa at nagmano, "Hinatid ko lang po si Baekhyun. Uuwi na rin po ako."  
  
Tumango ito habang meaningful na nakatingin sakanilang dalawa.  
  
"Sigurado ka? Hindi ka na papasok?"  
  
"Hindi na po. Sa susunod na lang kasi busy po si Baekhyun." tumango ito saka nagpaalam na sakanilang dalawa.  
  
Nagkawayan lang sila ni Baekhyun bago ito sumakay sa kotse niya at paandarin ito paalis.  
  
Hinarap naman ni Nanay si Baekhyun, nagtatanong ang mga mata niya.  
  
"Ano 'yon, ha?"  
  
Napayuko si Baekhyun. He bit his lip tapos ay naglakad na sila papasok.  
  
"Kayo na ba?"  
  
Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun. Hindi dahil sa magagalit ito pero kinikilig kasi siya. Baka kapag nagsalita siya ay maalog niya ang balikat ng nanay.  
  
"Uy, si Baekkie may boyfriend na.." pang-aasar nito kaya feeling babaeng umarte si Baekhyun.  
  
Harot.  
  
"Nanay!"  
  
Nagtawanan din silang pareho at saka siya nito nilapitan.  
  
"Masaya ako para sayo, sainyo. Sana hindi maulit sayo 'yon."  
  
Sa pagbanggit palang ng "yon" ay bitter na napangiti na si Baekhyun.  
  
Gets na niya agad at kahit anong mangyari affected pa rin siya. Kahit gaano pa tumagal, hindi na 'yun mawawala.  
  
"Naniniwala akong hindi, nanay. Mahal ako ni Chanyeol."  
  
***  
  
Kinaumagahan ay sinundo nga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. Pinapasok pa ito sa bahay nila at dahil masyadong maaga si Chanyeol ay pinag-almusal na muna. Sayang lang at hindi pa nila nasasabi kay Mrs. Byun dahil pagdating ni Chanyeol ay tulog pa ito, puyat kasi galing ng trabaho kaya sa susunod nalang daw.  
  
Nang makarating sila sa school ay ganun ulit, pinagbuksan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ng pinto.  
  
"Simula kahapon, hindi ka na pwedeng magbukas ng pinto ng kotse kapag kasama mo 'ko, ako na ang gagawa 'non para sayo."  
  
sabi niya pa kaya wala nang nagawa si Baekhyun, baka kasi magtampo pa ito at gusto naman niya kasi ang ginagawa.  
  
Naglalakad sila ngayon papasok sa campus dahil may kukunin pa raw si Chanyeol sa locker niya, nakasuot nga lang ito ng oversized shirt at isang short pero ayos lang naman, normal sa varsity players na maglabas pasok sa school na ganito ang suot and not that the staff minds kahit pa ba hindi 'yon player.  
  
"Kikitain ko muna sila Jongdae. Cancelled ang first class kasi raw may emergency meeting ang mga professors sa IS."  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol, "Asan sila?"  
  
"Canteen."  
  
"Okay, tara ron."  
  
"Huh?" huminto si Baekhyun maglakad, "Akala ko ba may kukunin ka sa lockers?"  
  
"Oo nga pero ihahatid na muna kita."  
  
"Wag na, Yeol. Kaya ko naman na tska mapapalayo ka pa. Iba 'yung way."  
  
"Sigurado ka ba?"  
  
"Oo naman." Baekhyun smiled, "Bakit naman hindi?"  
  
"Wala lang.." Chanyeol sighed bago hawiin buhok ni Baekhyun na napupunta na sa mata nito, "Uuwi na rin ako pagkatapos kong makuha 'yung kukunin ko, ha? May pasok pa 'ko mamaya, eh. See you nalang mamaya. Message me."  
  
"Sabihan mo rin ako kapag nakauwi ka na."  
  
"Okay. Bye na."  
  
They smiled at each other lang. Nasa tapat sila ng elementary faculty and there's no way na papayag si Baekhyun mahalikan ngayon. Nasa lobby pa rin sila at alam niyang may CCTV dito, hindi tulad sa dulong bahagi ng university na kahit pa ano yatang gawin ng mga students sa medyo madilim na part ng corridor ay hindi mahuhuli. Hindi rin naman 'yon gagawin ni Chanyeol dahil alam niyang malalagot sila, lalo na si Baekhyun.  
  
"Ingat ha?"  
  
"Ikaw rin." lumapit si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun, "I love you."  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun. Medyo hindi pa siya sanay at slight na nahihiya pa pero sa tuwing naiisip niya kung paano sila magkiss noong hindi pa sila, may dapat pa ba? Tska alam naman na ni Chanyeol 'yon.  
  
Gusto niya maging komportable kay Chanyeol. Hindi lang romantic relationship ang gusto niyang mabuo, kundi pati na rin friendship at ang first step is to be comfortable with your lover.  
  
"I love you too. Ingat sa pagdrive and thank you sa paghatid. See you later!" hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol at tumalikod na si Baekhyun papuntang left, sa right side kasi ang way ni Chanyeol.  
  
Habang naglalakad ay may sumanggi sa balikat ni Baekhyun, nilingon niya 'yon at nakita si Sehun na nakahawak pa sa dalawang strap ng backpack niya.  
  
"Aga, ha?"  
  
"Hinatid, eh.." mahinang sagot niya at napatahimik si Sehun.  
  
Parang ang awkward tuloy. Alam naman na kasi niya na alam ni Sehun kung sino ba ang naghatid na tinukoy.  
  
"Sobrang eager mapasagot ka ha.." natatawang sabi nito bigla habang papasok sila ng canteen.  
  
Naisip tuloy ni Baekhyun kung paano niya sasabihin. Balak niya kasi ngayong umaga sabihin sa dalawa pero paano si Sehun? Oo nga't tanggap na niya pero syempre, masasaktan niya pa rin ito.  
  
Bahala na.  
  
Kesa naman kasi i-secret na niya muna. Siguradong mas hindi magugustuhan ni Sehun 'yon at pati na rin ni Jongdae na gusto palaging updated sa mga nangyayari sa paligid niya.  
  
Hindi nalang muna sumagot si Baekhyun hanggang sa makarating sila sa usual spot nila at nakitang andun na si Jongdae.  
  
"Good morning." bati nito.  
  
"Good morning, Dae." Baekhyun greeted back sabay upo sa tapat ni Jongdae, tumabi naman si Sehun sakaniya nang hindi nagsasalita.  
  
"So, 2 hours pala tayong ganito? Tambay?" sabi ulit ni Jongdae sabay inom sa milktea na hawak niya.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun at bigla na lang hinablot ang milktea sa kamay ni Jongdae.  
  
"Inaantok ako." sabi ni Sehun.  
  
Ayan na. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung paano kasi magsisimula pero siguro ngayon na lang? Sure, mawawala ang antok ni Sehun.  
"Matutulog ka dito?" tanong niya.  
  
"Pwede."  
  
"Wag na.. May sasabihin ako sainyo."  
  
"Ano 'yon? May chika ka? Share." sabi ni Jongdae sabay usog pa ng upuan niya palapit at pinatong ang baba niya sa kamay na nasa mesa.  
  
"Uh, guys.." Baekhyun bit his lip, ramdam niya 'yung titig ng dalawa. Hindi naman kasi siya naiilang, kinakabahan siya sa tingin ni Sehun. Halata kasing interesado ito sa sasabihin niya.  
  
Baekhyun took a deep breath. Best friends niya ang kaharap niya, wala dapat ikakaba. "Kami na."  
  
Unang nagreact si Jongdae, "Talaga?! Kailan pa?" malakas na tanong nito.  
  
"Kahapon." Baekhyun answered, smiling tightly before turning his gaze at Sehun's direction.  
  
Nakangiti lang ito. Nang magtama ang mga mata nila, nakita ni Baekhyun ang sincere happiness na nararamdaman ni Sehun para sakaniya.  
  
"I'm happy for you. Congrats." seryosong sabi nito at naramdaman ni Baekhyun na parang natunaw 'yung puso niya.  
  
Yun lang naman 'yung gusto niyang malaman at marinig. Yung naging masaya siya na walang ibang nagsasuffer kasi kahit sino, hindi 'yon deserve.  
  
"Hoy ano! Magkwento ka na! Magtititigan nalang kayong dalawa?!" demand at pagbasag ni Jongdae sakanila ni Sehun.  
  
Sabay tuloy silang natawa bago ikwento ni Baekhyun kung paano ba niya sinagot si Chanyeol kahapon. Nagbablush pa nga siya dahil sa pinaggagawa nila.  
  
/Hay, love./  
  
***  
  
Days passed and maayos naman ang lahat. Chanyeol is trying to get along with Sehun and Jongdae. Hindi naman mahirap sa case ni Jongdae dahil dati pa man ay nakakapag-usap usap na sila pero kay Sehun? Syempre hindi ganun kadali pero Chanyeol is trying. Para kay Baekhyun.  
  
Ganun din naman si Sehun pero masungit pa rin ito kay Chanyeol, hindi nga lang katulad ng dati. Ayos lang naman kay Baekhyun dahil nahahalata niyang okay naman kay Sehun and he doesn't mind na maging kaibigan din si Chanyeol, na-awkwardan lang ito dahil nga syempre, boyfriend si Chanyeol ng best friend a.k.a. taong gusto niya.  
  
Saturday ngayon at nag-aya si Chanyeol na magmovie marathon at sleepover sa bahay nila dahil wala naman silang gagawin ngayon, wala rin ang mommy niya until Monday kayang free-ng free ang bahay nila.  
  
Hindi naman ito tinanggihan nina Jongdae at Baekhyun kaya no choice si Sehun, inaya rin ni Chanyeol ang best friend na si Jongin, at ang pinsang si Han na sinama pa ang childhood best friend na si Minseok. Kauuwi lang kasi ni Minseok galing sa South Korea, doon ito nagstay for 5 years at sa Pilipinas na ulit mag-aaral ngayon. Hindi naman nagbago ang friendship nila ni Han dahil magmula nang umalis ito ay hindi naman sila nawalan ng communication.  
  
"Anong movie?" tanong ni Chanyeol na inaayos ang netflix sa TV nila.  
  
"Gusto ko horror!" unang sumagot si Baekhyun na sinang-ayunan naman ni Jongdae.  
  
"Horror? Tapos una kang titili, matatakot." pang-aasar ni Sehun sakaniya kaya nagtawanan sila.  
  
Ganyan 'yan si Baekhyun, mahilig sa horror movie pero siya 'tong duwag.  
  
"Andyan naman daw kasi si Chanyeol, eh, diba pre?" siniko ni Jongin si Chanyeol na katabi niyang nakasandal sa sofa habang hawak ang remote at nagbbrowse ng movies.  
  
Nasa couch nakaupo sina Baekhyun, Jongdae, Han, at Minseok habang nasa lapag naman ang natirang tatlo.  
  
Chanyeol is sitting between Baekhyun's legs na sinusuklay suklay ang buhok niya using his slender fingers.  
  
Hindi pinansin ni Chanyeol si Jongin at tumingala kay Baekhyun. He saw his angel smiled at him kaya ngumuso siya, mahina naman 'yong tinampal ni Baekhyun kaya sumimangot si Chanyeol. Natawa si Baek, "Hindi pwede." mahinang sabi niya.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Andyan sila."  
  
Umirap si Chanyeol pero napangiti rin nang yumuko si Baekhyun at nilapit ang mukha sakaniya sabay kiss sa forehead niya.  
  
"I love you." sabi ni Chanyeol pero walang sounds na lumabas sa bibig niya.  
  
Ginaya naman 'yon ni Baekhyun at nagnginitian sila ron hanggang sa batuhin ni Han ng popcorn ang mukha ni Chanyeol. Tumama ito sa bridge ng ilong niya.  
  
"Ano ba!" nilingon niya si Han and saw his cousin laughing at his reaction.  
  
"Mamaya na kayo mag-lovey dovey please.. Mauubos na ni Minseok ang popcorn."  
  
Nag-agree naman ang iba na masyado na nga silang sweet.  
  
Pabiro pa ngang sinabi ni Sehun na maglayo sila pero pinatong ni Chanyeol ang isang leg ni Baekhyun sa balikat niya.  
  
"No. Dito lang ang baby ko."  
  
"Oh, please.." napairap na pati si Jongdae. "Lumayas nalang kayo dito at kami na ang manonood!"  
  
Natawa si Chanyeol habang inalis naman ni Baekhyun 'yung leg niya na nakapatong sa balikat ni Chanyeol kasabay ng pagplay ng isang horror movie.  
  
"Patayin niyo 'yung ilaw." sabi ni Jongin na katabi si Sehun.  
  
Si Han na ang nag-off ng lights dahil siya ang pinaka malapit at nagsimula na ang movie.  
  
Nasa kalagitnaan ang movie nang seryosong seryosong nanonood ang lahat.  
  
Baekhyun is hugging a pillow nang biglang may nakakagulat na scene ang nangyari. Sabay silang napatili ni Han na naging cause nang pagkagulat ng mga kasama nila.  
  
"Takot ka na ba?" Chanyeol asked sabay tingin kay Baekhyun na nasa taas niya.  
  
"Tss. Hindi."  
  
Chanyeol chuckled pero instead na hayaan nalang ay hinila niya si Baekhyun pababa. Mabuti nalang at sumunod ito kaya hindi nadulas. Uupo na sana si Baekhyun sa tabi niya when Chanyeol pulled him again pero this time, paupo na in between his legs.  
  
"Yeol.." bulong ni Baekhyun, nagwawarning ang tono.  
  
Chanyeol shrugged. Madaling araw na at halos tulog na ang mga kasama nila. Si Sehun at Minseok na nga lang ang gising, eh.  
  
"Sige na.. Tapusin lang natin 'to tapos matutulog na tayo. Tignan mo oh, movie marathon daw pero first movie palang tulog na sila." bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baekhyun that made the latter giggle tapos ay umupo na siya in between his boyfriend's legs. Niyakap naman siya ni Chanyeol saka siya sumandal sa chest nito.  
  
Hindi rin nagtagal ay naramdaman ni Chanyeol na bumigat na ang ulo ni Baekhyun na nakasandal sa dibdib niya at nang i-check niya ito ay tulog na pala.  
  
"Sehun, Minseok?" pagtawag niya sa dalawang natitirang gising pa. Sina Jongin at Jongdae kasi ay nakahiga na sa mattress na inilatag din nila kanina bago pa magsimula ang movie habang si Han naman ay nakasandal kay Minseok sa couch.  
  
"Bakit?" tanong ni Sehun. Nakaupo rin siya sa mattress and Jongin is sleeping on his lap.  
  
Itutulak niya nga dapat ito kanina dahil wow, hindi naman sila close pero naawa siya dahil ang alam niya ang galing pa sila ni Chanyeol sa training kanina bago nila gawin 'tong sleepover na 'to.  
  
"Manonood pa ba kayo? Kayo nalang magpatay ng TV, ha? Iaakyat ko na si Baekhyun. Tulog na, eh."  
  
"Huh?" nilingon siya ni Sehun, "Sa taas kayo matutulog?"  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi pa nakakapagsalita si Sehun nang dugtungan na ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi niya. Alam niyang magrereact si Sehun ng hindi maganda.  
  
"Matutulog lang kami, Sehun. Hindi tayo kasya dyang lahat at tulog na rin si Baekhyun ngayon. Wala akong gagawing hindi maganda."  
  
Matagal bago sumagot si Sehun, akala ni Chanyeol ay hindi na ito magsasalita kaya binuhat na niya si Baekhyun saka tumayo. Paakyat na sana siya habang dala ang boyfriend niyang tulog na nang marinig ang sinabi ni Sehun.  
  
"Baka alam mo na 'to pero hindi siya nakakatulog ng bukas ang ilaw. I'm trusting my best friend with you, Chanyeol." sabi nito.  
  
Chanyeol nodded, "Salamat." tipid na sagot niya saka umakyat.  
  
Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol nang ilapag niya si Baekhyun sa kama niya at saka ito kinumutan.  
  
Hindi man vocal si Sehun, alam niyang tanggap na sila nito wholeheartedly.  
  
"Good night, booster. I love you." Chanyeol whispered to his sleeping beauty before he kisses his forehead at tumabi na rito saka niyakap.  
  
He will surely have a good sleep with his baby sleeping in his arms tonight.  
  
***  
  
Kinaumagahan ay naunang magising si Baekhyun. Naramdaman niya ang bigat nang pagdantay ni Chanyeol sakaniya pati na rin ang braso nitong halos ipitin na siya sa higpit ng yakap.  
  
"Yeol.." he gently pushed his boyfriend para makabangon pero mas lalo lang itong lumapit sakaniya at siniksik ang ulo sa leeg niya.  
  
Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang paghinga ni Chanyeol don.  
  
He sighed. Ang aga-aga, eh.  
  
"Chanyeol, magbabanyo ako.." bulong niya sabay tapik sa braso nito nang ilang beses pero instead na bigyan siya nito ng space para makabangon, naramdaman niya nalang ang ilang light kisses nito sa leeg niya.  
  
"Chan!"  
  
Chanyeol laughed and inhaled his scent bago iangat ang ulo niya at tignan si Baekhyun na nagulat sa ginawa niya.  
  
"Good morning, baby ko." he greeted before pecking Baekhyun's lips.  
  
"Hindi pa ako nakakapagtoothbrush!" sabi ni Baekhyun sabay upo at takip sa bibig niya.  
  
Sumunod naman si Chanyeol sakaniya sabay sandal sa headboard. "So what?"  
  
"Anong so what! Hindi ka ba aware sa salitang morning breath?!"  
  
"Baby, hindi naman 'yon big deal. Kahit ilang araw ka pang hindi magsipilyo, hahalikan pa rin kita."  
  
"Yuck!" umirap si Baekhyun.  
  
Natawa lalo si Chanyeol sabay hila ng isang kamay ni Baekhyun and played with his beautiful fingers, "Seryoso nga. Ayos lang 'yon sakin, B."  
  
"Ang kulit mo."  
  
"Mahal mo naman." Chanyeol sticked his tongue out.  
  
Binato siya ni Baekhyun ng unan kaya hinila niya ito palapit sakaniya, nasubsob si Baekhyun sa chest niya.  
  
"Good morning ulit, love." sabi niya saka ito niyakap sa bewang. Niyakap naman siya ni Baekhyun pabalik at tiningala si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi pa siya nakakapagsalita when the latter kissed his lips.  
  
This time hindi na peck. Unti-unting lumalim ang kiss until Baekhyun felt Chanyeol's hand sa loob ng shirt niya. Hinayaan niya lang naman kahit sa totoo lang ay parang kakawala na 'yung puso niya.  
  
Sht. Ginagawa ba talaga nila 'to ngayon?  
  
Unti-unting bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol, from Baekhyun's jaw papunta sa leeg. He continue to trail kisses until he reached Baekhyun's sensitive part.  
  
May moan na kumawala sa bibig ni Baekhyun as he give more access to his boyfriend to explore his white and milky skin.  
  
Naramdaman niya ang pagpinch ni Chanyeol sa nipple niya. Dalang-dala na silang dalawa ng moment pero alam naman ni Chanyeol ang limit niya.  
  
Hanggang dito lang 'yon at hindi lalagpas, ang kaso ang makeout na akala niyang magtatagal pa ay biglang naudlot when someone from outside opened the door of his room.  
  
Si Han.  
  
"Kuya-Oops!" malakas niyang naisara ang pinto kasabay nang malakas na pagtulak ni Baekhyun sakaniya. Nauntog tuloy siya sa headboard.  
  
"Aray!"  
  
"Oh my god! Sorry. Sorry, Chanyeol." worried na sabi ni Baekhyun sabay luhod pa sa kama para mareach niya 'yung head ni Chanyeol and to check kung nagkabukol ba.  
  
"It's okay." Chanyeol smiled. He cupped Baekhyun's mochi cheeks before kissing it for one last time. Ang ganda ni Baekhyun. "MagCR ka na, B. Lalabas lang ako at baka may kailangan si Han." sabi nito at tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung paano pa haharap kay Han mamaya.  
  
Nakakahiya.  
  
Paglabas naman ni Chanyeol ay wala na siyang naabutan sa labas so he decided to go downstairs at saka niya lang napansin ang oras. 9 AM palang pala. Tulog pa sina Jongin at Sehun na magkashare pa sa iisang unan at nakadantay ang isang binti ni Jongin kay Sehun.  
  
Ang sarap nilang picture-an kaso hindi dala ni Chanyeol ang cellphone niya. Naiwan niya sa kwarto niya.  
  
Lumabas si Jongdae mula sa kitchen at saka niya lang naalala ang sadya niya. Si Han. May hawak na kape si Jongdae sa isang kamay niya at kasunod niyang lumabas si Minseok, pareho sila ng dala.  
  
"Good morning." sabay na bati ng dalawa sakaniya at tumango lang si Chanyeol habang nakangiti saka siya pumasok sa kusina. Naabutan niya si Han na naghahanda ng breakfast.  
  
"You're cooking?"  
  
"Actually, hindi ko alam 'tong ginagawa ko. Itatry ko lang kaya nga ako pumunta sa kwarto niya kasi sabi ni Jongdae si Baek daw sanay magluto.. kaso nakapagbreakfast na pala kayo."  
  
Malakas na natawa si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Han, "Hindi ka kasi kumakatok."  
  
"Hindi kasi kayo naglalock!"  
  
"Nakalimutan ko na yatang i-lock 'yon kagabi but still dapat kumatok ka." ginulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok ni Han, "Next time lalo na pag kasama ko si Baek, hm?"  
  
Sinamaan siya ni Han ng tingin, "Lagot ka kela Sehun."  
  
Chanyeol chuckled, "Joke lang. Hanggang dun lang 'yon. Antayin mo na si Baek, bababa rin 'yon." sabi ni Chanyeol sabay punta sa sala at saka binuksan ang TV don.  
  
Samantalang kalalabas lang naman ni Baekhyun ng CR at naghahanap siya ng towel.  
  
Wala kasi sa rack sa loob ng banyo sa kwarto ni Chanyeol so he decided to open the cabinet. Hindi naman siguro magagalit si Chanyeol. Sasabihin nalang niya mamaya.  
  
Inabot niya ang towel na nakafold sa second level ng divider at saka napansin ang isang lumang gitara na nakapatong sa ilalim ng mga damitan sa pinaka wide na space ng cabinet sa baba.  
  
Naggigitara pala si Chanyeol? Ngayon niya lang nalaman.  
  
Siguro marami pa siyang hindi alam talaga dito, syempre bago palang sila pero he mentally noted to himself na magrequest kay Chanyeol to play guitar. He would love to hear and watch that!  
  
After magbihis ni Baekhyun ay bumaba na rin siya and he saw Chanyeol na nakaupo sa couch sa harap ng TV. Sa gilid niya ay sina Minseok at Jongdae na parang mabilis naging close at sina Jongin at Sehun na parehong mukhang kadidilat lang ng mga mata.  
  
Para silang mga sabog na nakaupo lang sa mattress.  
  
"Baby, hinahanap ka ni Han. Nasa kitchen siya." sabi ni Chanyeol pagkakita sakaniya.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun at dumiretso sa kitchen. Mamaya nalang niya siguro io-open up kay Chanyeol ang topic about playing a guitar.  
  
Pagkarating niya ron ay naabutan niya si Han na kung ano-anong nilalabas sa refrigerator.  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo?" Baekhyun asked sabay lapit, "Hanap mo raw ako?"  
  
"Ah.. Nasabi ni Jongdae na marunong ka raw magluto. Pwede bang ikaw nalang gumawa ng breakfast ngayon?"  
  
Tumango naman si Baekhyun at agad na nilang inasikaso ni Han ang pagluluto. There are 5 starving men waiting for them to finished cooking.  
  
***  
  
/19th/  
  
It's been a month simula nang sagutin ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.  
  
So far, ayos naman ang lahat. Nasabi na rin nila mama ni Baekhyun and she's so happy for them at kung ano-anong pangaral ang pinagsasabi sakanila na para bang mag-asawa na but in the end, full support naman niya ang binigay niya. In Chanyeol's mom case naman, hindi pa rin sila nagmimeet ni Baekhyun dahil sa sobrang busy. Siguro by a week or two matatapos na rin naman ang big project nila sa work at mamimeet na niya ang matagal nang sinasabi ni Chanyeol sakaniyang ipapakilala niya and she's excited to meet THAT person.  
  
Dismissal na at naglilipit nalang ng gamit si Baekhyun when one of his classmates handed him a long stem of blue rose. Kumunot ang noo niya dahil sa pagkakaalala niya ay hindi naman sila close?  
  
"Ano 'yan?"  
  
"Bulaklak, Byun. Mukha ba 'yang notes?"  
  
Inirapan siya ni Baekhyun, "What I mean is bakit mo ko binibigyan niyan?" tanong ni Baekhyun pero instead na sagutin ay nilapag lang ng classmate niya ang blue rose sa desk niya saka umalis.  
  
Okay?  
  
Don't tell him liligawan siya non at ito ang first step? Sorry. Taken na siya at hinding hindi niya ipagpapalit si Captain Park sa iba.  
  
Binitbit na ni Baekhyun ang bag niya and he decided na hintayin nalang si Sehun sa labas. Nagpaalam kasi ito na magsi-CR muna.  
  
Dinala na rin ni Baekhyun ang rose kasama niya, syempre sayang naman. Kung sakaling makita ni Chanyeol, sasabihin nalang niya ang totoong nangyari, syempre.  
  
Pagbukas ni Baekhyun ng pinto ay bumungad sakaniya ang isa pa niyang classmate.  
  
Of course, Baekhyun isn't that dense para hindi magets kung ano ang nangyayari. His boyfriend is obviously doing something to surprise at excited na siya sa mga susunod pang mangyayari.  
  
Kinuha niya ang rose sa kamay ng classmate niya at bago pa siya makapag-thank you ay umalis na ito sa harap niya.  
  
Okay, kay Chanyeol naman dapat magpasalamat, eh. Hindi sakanila. Lol.  
  
Ang kaso nang maiwan siya sa corridor ay hindi na niya alam kung saan pupunta.  
  
Ano? Ganun na lang ba 'yon?  
  
He decided na bumaba nalang. Bahala na. Mukha namang walang mangyayari dito sa taas but before he can even walk papunta sa may stairs, may tumapik sa balikat niya.  
  
"Baekhyun!"  
  
"Yixing.."  
  
Hinihingal-hingal pa ito at halatang tumakbo pa para lang makaakyat sa 5th floor dito sa room nila.  
  
"May emergency meeting daw tayo sabi ni coach! Lahat ng players, tara na sa gym!" natatatantang sabi ni Yixing sabay hila sa wrist ni Baekhyun at tumakbo na silang dalawa.  
  
Muntik pa ngang mabitawan ni Baekhyun ang mga flowers, mabuti nalang at napahigpit ang hawak niya. Baka kasi sa pagtakbo nila ay maapakan.  
  
"Sandali lang naman, Yixing! Late na ba tayo?" tanong ni Baekhyun habang patuloy sila sa pagtakbo.  
  
Tumango si Yixing na nasa unahan, "Oo! Galit na galit si coach!"  
  
Nang makarating sila sa labas ng gym ay huminto si Yixing saka hinihingal na pinatong ang dalawang kamay sa magkabila niyang tuhod habang nakasquat.  
  
"Pumasok ka na, Baekhyun. Susunod ako, may naiwan ako sa locker room. Baka mas lalong magalit si coach kung dalawa tayong malelate." parang takot na takot na sabi ni Yixing.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun at umakyat na sa gym.  
  
Habang papalapit siya ay parang napansin niyang parang wala namang tao. Siguro nasa bandang dulo sila? Naglakad siya at nang makaapak sa loob ng gym ay biglang bumukas ang ilaw pero hindi sa lahat. Parang may spotlight pero walang tao ron kundi isang bola lang ng basketball.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nagsasabi ba ng totoo si Yixing o kasali 'to sa mga pakulo ni Chanyeol?  
  
Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang sagot and there's only way para malaman 'yon kaya naglakad siya papunta sa tinatapatan ng spotlight at pinulot ang bola.  
  
May nakasulat don at napangiti siya sa nabasa niya.  
  
"I love you, MBP."  
  
MBP?  
  
Naalala niya ang MVP line ni Chanyeol sakaniya. Yung corny-ng Most Valuable Person sa Puso ko.  
  
It could be that pero bakit MBP? Typo?  
  
Natawa si Baekhyun. Titig na titig siya sa bolang hawak niya at hindi niya namalayan ang taong lumapit sakaniya until tumikhim ito to get his attention.  
  
"Happy 1st month, booster."  
  
Lumingon si Baekhyun and saw the team captain of his heart holding the last piece of blue rose.  
  
"Last rose. Tatlo para I love you."  
  
Walang katao-tao sa loob ng gym bukod sakanilang dalawa.  
  
Hindi magarbo ang surprise. Chanyeol knows ayaw 'yon ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi nga rin ito fond ng pagse-celebrate monthly pero ginawa pa rin niya, to let Baekhyun know na every 19th of the month is important. It's their day.  
  
"Thank you, my captain." nakangiting sabi ni Baekhyun before taking the rose. "Not that I'm complaining but why blue?"  
  
Chanyeol smiled, "Blue rose symbolizes love and immortality so take it as a sign of my endless love for you." sincere na sabi nito habang nakatingin directly at Baekhyun's eyes.  
  
Natunaw naman ang puso ng bakla. Kahit sino naman yatang titigan ni Chanyeol ng ganyan, eh.  
  
"Thank you. Happy 19th!"  
  
Chanyeol chuckled. He was about to pull Baekhyun for a hug when the latter stopped him.  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Bakit nakasulat dito "I love you, MBP"? Wasn't it supposed to be MVP? The most valuable person thing you said dati?"  
  
Lalo namang lumapad ang ngiti ni Chanyeol. "Tama 'yan, baby. You are MBP."  
  
"MBP?"  
  
"My Baekhyun Park."  
  
***  
  
Hininto na ni Chanyeol ang kotse sa tapat ng bahay nila Baekhyun.  
  
8pm na and nagdinner pa silang dalawa bago niya inihatid si Baekhyun pauwi. They decided na susunod nalang magdate pa nang mas mahabang oras dahil may pasok pa kinabukasan.  
  
Lumabas na si Chanyeol ng kotse habang inantay naman ni Baekhyun na mabuksan nito ang pinto. Alam na ni Baek 'yon, eh.  
  
Pagbukas ng pinto ay lumabas na si Baekhyun saka naman sinara ni Chanyeol ang pinto.  
  
"Pasok na."  
  
Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun, instead may kinapa siya sa bulsa niya. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo?"  
  
"Wait.." Baekhyun smiled.  
  
May ibibigay kasi siya kay Chanyeol. Naalala niya ang gitara na nakita niya last month sa kwarto ni Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi pa niya naoopen-up ang topic about don, siguro ngayon nalang since related naman don ang ibibigay niya sa boyfriend niya.  
  
"Close your eyes."  
  
"Ano ba 'yan?" natatawang tanong ni Chanyeol pero he obeyed naman. Nakangiti siyang pumikit and Baekhyun tiptoed to kiss him.  
  
Chanyeol opened his eyes, "Yun na 'yon? Best gift ever."  
  
Baekhyun laughed, "No. Close your eyes pa and give me your hand!"  
  
Chanyeol sighed saka sinunod ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Syempre, basta ba baby niya, susundin niya lahat.  
  
Nilabas ni Baekhyun ang bagay na hawak niya saka pinatong sa palm ni Chanyeol and he closed his boyfriend's hand.  
  
"What's this?" Chanyeol asked.  
  
Parang may clue na siya at hindi niya alam pero nakaramdam siya ng slight ng kaba.  
  
"Tignan mo!." Excited na sabi ni Baekhyun sa pag-aakalang magugustuhan ni Chanyeol but when the latter opened his hand para makita ang bagay na nilagay niya ron, automatic na kumunot ang noo nito.  
  
"Guitar pick?"  
  
Baekhyun nodded while grinning widely. Hindi niya napapansin ang pagbabago ng mood ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Para saan ko 'to gagamitin?" pinilit ni Chanyeol ang ngumiti kahit sa totoo lang nawawala na siya sa mood.  
  
Ayaw naman kasi niyang ipakita kay Baekhyun na hindi niya nagustuhan ang gift.  
  
"I saw a guitar sa kwarto mo 'nung dun kami natulog. You're playing a guitar pala? I wanna watch you doing it, Yeol!" tuwang tuwa na sabi ni Baekhyun at mariing napapikit si Chanyeol.  
  
That's it.  
  
Napansin ni Baekhyun na parang hindi ito natuwa sa nalaman kaya nawala ang mga ngiti niya, "H-hindi mo ba nagustuhan? I know sobrang simple nyan pero kasi-"  
  
"No, Baekhyun. Thank you." seryosong sabi ni Chanyeol before clenching his fist, nasa loob non ang pick. "Pero sana, Baekhyun, hindi nalang. May mga bagay na hindi na dapat inuungkat at pinakikielaman."  
  
Nabigla naman si Baekhyun dahil sa mga sinabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
What's with the guitar? Sensitive topic ba 'yon?  
  
Anong meron? What's the story behind that?  
  
"Chanyeol-" at sa ikalawang pagkakataon ay pinutol ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
He don't wanna ruin their special day pero wala na, eh. The best thing to do right now ay umuwi na at itulog ang lahat.  
  
Naalala nanaman kasi niya.  
  
"Sige na, Baekhyun. Pumasok ka na. Uuwi na ako." dire-diretsong sabi nito sabay tumalikod na at naglakad papasok sa kotse niya.  
  
Hindi man lang nga niya nilingon si Baekhyun or antayin na makapasok ito like the usual. Pagsakay niya ay mabilis din niyang pinaandar ang kotse, totally ignoring Baekhyun's gazes.  
  
Napayuko si Baekhyun habang binubuksan ang gate nila. He bit his lip.  
  
Naiiyak siya.  
  
May mali ba sa ginawa niya?  
  
Hindi naman niya alam, eh. Gusto lang naman niyang makita na may talent pala sa music ang boyfriend niya pero mukhang hindi nalang, never niyang masisilayan.  
  
Bitter na napangiti si Baekhyun. Ayaw sana niya na may tinatago sila sa isa't isa but if it's for the better, then fine.  
  
As long as hindi maaapektuhan ang relationship nila, ayos sakaniya.  
  
***  
  
Kinabukasan ay paalis na dapat si Baekhyun sa bahay nila. Malapit na siyang malate kaya nagmamadali na talaga siya. Kalalabas pa lang niya ng gate at kasalukuyan itong nilolock mula sa labas when a certain black auto arrived at bumusina ito.  
  
Nagulat naman si Baekhyun, umikot siya only to find Chanyeol na bumababa ng kotse niya.  
  
Naglakad ito papunta sakaniya at magkatinginan lang sila. Kitang kita niya na Chanyeol is looking and smiling at him awkwardly and apologetically.  
  
"Good morning?" hesitant na sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun smiled back. Syempre, alangan namang hindi? Hindi naman siya ganun kababaw para lang palakihin ang nangyari kagabi at ayos lang 'yon, ayos na 'yon. Siguro naman kapag handa na si Chanyeol ay sasabihin din niya 'yon sakaniya.  
  
Naniniwala si Baekhyun na it won't be a secret for forever. Someday ay malalaman niya rin 'yon kabilang na ang maraming bagay pa tungkol kay Chanyeol and he would love to learn a lot from him. Mahal niya, eh.  
  
"Hi." tipid na sagot niya bago siya hilahin ni Chanyeol para mayakap kasabay ng pag-alarm ng wrist watch na suot niya.  
  
5 minutes nalang before his first subject starts pero hindi na niya pinansin, hindi na rin naman niya mahahabol so he hugged his boyfriend back.  
  
"I'm sorry. I was an insensitive jerk." bulong ni Chanyeol sakaniya.  
  
Baekhyun smiled, patting his boyfriend's back. "It's okay. Wala namang may alam satin at nabigla ka lang. It's fine."  
  
Lumayo si Chanyeol sa yakap bago hawakan ang magkabilang shoulders ni Baekhyun at medyo nagbend para pantay sila, "Thank you for understanding, Baek. I love you."  
  
"I love you too." Baekhyun answered back kasabay ng pagpromise niya sa sarili niyang he will be an understanding boyfriend hanggang sa makakaya niya because Chanyeol deserves someone like that.  
  
Hinila siya nito para makasakay sila sa kotse, sa backseat to be exact.  
  
Nang maisara ang pinto, Chanyeol pulled him to sit on his lap, paharap. "I love you." ulit ni Chanyeol and before Baekhyun can even say a thing, Chanyeol already claimed his lips.  
  
There, they madeout. Tuluyan nang nakalimutan ni Baekhyun ang first subject niya. Ayos lang, sa next class nalang siya papasok.  
  
***  
  
Everything went smoothly after the day na magkaayos ang dalawa. Days and weeks have passed until one weekend, Chanyeol's mother asked his son na dalhin na sa bahay ang special someone niya dahil nga ngayon lang siya free.  
  
Baka sa susunod ay mas mawalan siya ng time at abutin na nang sobrang tagal bago niya mapagbigyan si Chanyeol.  
  
"We're on our way na po pauwi." sagot ni Chanyeol sa kausap niya from the other line. Ang mommy niya.  
  
Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa shotgun seat at sobrang focus niya sa paglalaro ng isang mobile game sa cellphone niya while his boyfriend is driving. Sinundo kasi niya nito.  
  
"Okay. Pa-out na rin ako from work. See you, anak." sabi nito at nagpaalam na rin si Chanyeol sakaniya before his mother dropped the call.  
  
"Pauwi palang din pala si mama. Baka mga an hour and a half pa 'yon." sabi ni Chanyeol sabay lagay ng cellphone niya sa dashboard. Tumango lang naman si Baekhyun sakaniya na naglalaro pa rin pero dahil nagmamaneho ay hindi ito napansin ni Chanyeol, "May time pa tayo to do whatever we want."  
  
"Then let's do whatever we want!" sagot ni Baekhyun, wala siyang idea na iba ang nasa utak ng boyfriend niya.  
  
"Talaga? Whatever we want? Whatever I want?" tanong ni Chanyeol at saktong natapos ni Baekhyun ang game.  
  
Panalo siya so he yelled a little, "yes!" bago harapin si Chanyeol.  
  
"Yeah, kahit ano!" diretsong sabi niya that made Chanyeol smiled naughtily. Napansin naman agad 'yon ni Baekhyun at sakaniya niya lang narealize ang kanina pa sinasabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
"J-joke lang pala.."  
  
"B, walang bawian.." Chanyeol sing-songs.  
  
"Yeol!" parang batang at nagbablush na sabi ni Baekhyun sabay palo pa sa kamay ng boyfriend niya.  
  
"Joke lang, love. Let's just prepare something for mom, hm?" sabi ni Chanyeol sabay lingon kay Baekhyun.  
  
"Okay!" sagot ni Baek while smiling.  
  
Hindi siya kinakabahan. Noong una oo, but Chanyeol assured him na magugustuhan siya ng mom nito. One is because Baekhyun is wonderful, he's almost perfect and two is because Chanyeol loves him at kahit sinong mahal niya ay tatanggapin nito.  
  
Hindi rin nagtagal ay nakarating na sila sa bahay nina Chanyeol. Nang makapagpark si Chanyeol sa loob ng garage ay bumaba na rin sila at dumiretso si Baekhyun sa pag-upo sa couch sa sala.  
  
"Magpapalit akong damit. Tara!" sabi ni Chanyeol nang mapansing nakaupo na si Baekhyun at yakap ang isang cushion.  
  
"Hindi.. Dito nalang ako." sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Slight na natawa si Chanyeol. Baka naalala ni Baekhyun ang mga sinabi niya kanina dito. "Sure ka?"  
  
Tumango ito. "Yeah." Tinitigan siya saglit ni Chanyeol habang meaningful na nakatingin kay Baekhyun, "Sige na magbihis ka na!" sabi nito kaya tumawa si Chanyeol.  
  
"Okay. Wag mo ko mamimiss." sabi ni Chanyeol. Umirap lang si Baekhyun dito saka ito umakyat.  
  
Nang maiwan naman si Baekhyun sa living room ay ginala niya ang mata niya. He's thinking kung ano ba ang pwedeng gawin.  
  
Okay kaya kung ipagluto niya ang mom ni Chanyeol o magpadeliver nalang sila?  
  
Tumayo siya para sana pumunta sa kitchen nang habang naglalakad palabas ng sala ay napansin niya ang isang picture frame na nasa lapag. Basag ito.  
  
Baka aksidenteng nahulog.  
  
Nilapitan niya ito at saka pa-squat na umupo in front of it bago pulutin ang malalaking bubog ng glass. Mabuti nalang at hindi gaanong durog 'yung basag kaya hindi masyadong mahirap pulutin.  
  
After niya maitabi ang mga basag ay inangat niya ang picture frame para tignan sana kung kaninong picture ang nasa loob but it turned out na nasira rin ito kaya paghawak niya ay lumabas ang isa pang picture na nasa loob. Natatakpan ito ng litratong nasa harap.  
  
Kinuha ni Baekhyun ang dalawang pictures. Ang isa ay picture ni Chanyeol noong SHS graduation at ang isa ay may kalumaan na, picture ito ng isang batang Chanyeol kasama ang isang pamilyar na lalaki.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
This man. He knows this man.  
  
"Baekhyun?" napaangat si Baekhyun ng tingin niya nang marinig ang boses ni Chanyeol na kabababa lang ng hagdan. Nakabihis na ito ng white shirt at shorts.  
  
"What's that?" kunot noong tanong ni Chanyeol sabay naglakad palapit.  
  
Tumayo naman si Baekhyun habang hawak ang dalawang pictures, "You know him?" clueless na tanong ni Baekhyun nang magkalapit sila ni Chanyeol sabay abot ng picture kay Chanyeol.  
  
Nang makita ni Chanyeol ang picture ay nanlamig ang pakiramdam niya.  
  
Bakit sa lahat ng picture, ayan pa?  
  
At nakatago pa pala 'yon? Ang alam niya ay natapon niya na lahat ng bagay na may kinalaman sa taong 'yon.  
  
Picture niya ito kasama ang /daddy/ niya noong bata pa siya. Siguro mga 7-8 years old siya.  
  
Bago pa makapagsalita si Chanyeol ay naunahan na siya ni Baekhyun. "Naging estudyante ka rin ba niya? Ang alam ko he's a music instructor, eh. Naturuan niya rin ako ng music dati nung bata pa ako. Sobrang close kami nyan ni proferssor Lee and ex-boyfriend siya ng mama ko."  
  
/Ex-boyfriend?/  
  
Hindi agad nakapagsalita si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung ilan pa bang babae ang nagdaan sa buhay ng tatay niya pero kung close si Baekhyun dito at ex-boyfriend ito ng mama niya.. possible na si Baekhyun ang batang nakita niya noon kasama ang tatay niya sa mall at isa lang babae, na iniisip niya ngayon na si Mrs. Byun.  
  
Bumalik lahat ng sakit at galit mula sa batang Chanyeol na matagal na niyang binaon pero kung uungkatin pala ngayon ay sobrang sakit pa rin.  
  
Bumalik sa isip niya ang inggit sa batang nakita niyang masaya habang kasama ang tatay niya, na dapat sana ay siya dahil siya ang anak pero ibang tao ang minamahal, sinasamahan, at inii-spoil ng tatay niya.  
  
At ang pinaka masakit sa lahat, 'yung nakikita niya 'yung nanay niyang sirang-sira, sobrang nasasaktan habang ang tatay niya ay masaya kasama ang iba, kinukumpleto ang ibang pamilya.  
  
Napansin ni Baekhyun ang pagkatahimik ni Chanyeol. Nanginginig ang kamay nito at parang may namumuong luha sa mga mata.  
  
"Chanyeol?" lumapit si Baekhyun sabay hinawakan ang kamay nito, "C-chanyeol, bakit? Anong nangyari?" worried na tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol gulped saka inangat ang paningin, diretso silang nagkatinginan ni Baekhyun.  
  
He's clueless. Baekhyun is clueless tungkol sa nangyari.  
  
Hindi ba niya alam? Na 'yung lalaking inagaw nila ng mama niya ay may asawa't anak din?  
  
Doesn't he know?  
  
Huminga ng malalim si Chanyeol bago umiling and he cleared his throat, "Mag-ayos ka. Iuuwi na kita."  
  
"What?" kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Ano bang sinasabi ni Chanyeol?  
  
"Mom called me. Hindi raw matutuloy dahil sa emergency meeting at pinapapunta niya ko sa office.  
  
May pinadadala siya. Tara na, ihahatid muna kita." mabilis na sabi nito saka nilagpasan si Baekhyun na sinundan lang siya ng tingin at saka napansin ni Baekhyun na habang palabas si Chanyeol ay naiyukom niya ang kamao niya, laman non ang picture na kinuha niya kanina dahilan para malukot ito sa loob ng kamay niya.  
  
***  
  
Buong byahe ay tahimik lang si Chanyeol. Baekhyun tried to ask pero umiiling lang ito. Iniisip niyang something personal happened. Diba tumawag daw ang mom niya? Baka mainit ang ulo ni Chanyeol kaya hindi na muna niya sasabayan.  
  
Pwede naman nila 'yon pag-usapan sa susunod, mamaya or baka bukas.  
  
Nang ihinto ni Chanyeol ang kotse ay tumingin si Baekhyun sa labas. Nakarating na sila sa bahay nila Baek.  
  
Nakaupo lang si Baekhyun don habang inaantay na gumalaw si Chanyeol.  
  
Naalala niya ang sinabi nito noon, "Simula kahapon hindi ka na pwedeng magbukas ng pinto ng kotse kapag kasama mo 'ko, ako na ang gagawa 'non para sayo." kaya naghintay siya pero nakalipas na ang ilang minuto nang hindi pa rin bumababa si Chanyeol.  
  
Diretso ang tingin nito at mahigpit ang hawak sa manibela.  
  
"C-chanyeol-"  
  
"Bumaba ka na, Baekhyun. Sa susunod na araw nalang tayo mag-usap."  
  
Nabigla si Baekhyun. Ganun ba kainit ang ulo nito?  
  
Oo, hindi naman niya obligasyon na pagbuksan siya ng pinto palagi pero nakakainis kasi 'yung inaakto niya.  
  
Ano bang problema ni Chanyeol?  
  
"Chan, may problema ba tayo?"  
  
"Wala." mabilis at tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
Wala. Ayan ang pinaka ayaw ni Baekhyun na sagot. Nababadtrip talaga siya kapag hindi nagsasabi ang taong inaalala niya.  
  
"Sigurado ka ba? You're actingㅡ"  
  
"Pwede ba, Baek?!" inis na hinarap siya ni Chanyeol at nakita nito ang bakas ng gulat sa mukha ni Baekhyun pero he chose to ignore.  
  
Masyadong magulo ang lahat. Hindi niya pa kaya. Ayaw niya ng kausap. Ayaw niya ng kahit ano.  
  
"Bumaba ka na. Nagmamadali ako." sabi nito.  
  
That's it.  
  
Mabigat ang loob na bumaba si Baekhyun sabay malakas na isinara ang pinto. Mabilis namang pinaandar ni Chanyeol ang kotse at naiwan si Baekhyun na nakatanaw lang sa gilid.  
  
WTH?  
  
Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang mata niyang may luhang namumuo.  
  
Bakit ba ang sensitive niya? Pero kasi understandable naman 'yon, diba?  
  
Kung may nangyari man or kung ano ang naging problema, wag naman sana siyang idamay, pagbuntungan ng galit o kahit pagtaasan ng boses.  
  
Maiintindihan naman niya, eh. Ang pinaka ayaw niya lang sa lahat ay 'yung nasisigawan. Nakakasama kasi ng loob.  
  
***  
  
Nagising si Chanyeol sa mahihinang katok mula sa labas ng kwarto niya. He checked the time and saw na wala pang 1 hour nang makatulog siya. Tumayo siya habang gulo-gulo pa ang buhok at nakasimangot. He opened the door, only to be surprised by his own mother.  
  
"Chanyeol! Kanina pa ako kumakatok. Tinetext kita and I kept calling you but you didn't answer. Where's your boyfriend?"  
  
Chanyeol sighed. Pinauwi niya.  
  
"Pinauwi ng mom niya. Emergency raw."  
  
"Oh.." nagbago ang expression ng mommy niya. Biglang nagworry, "Is he okay? Are they okay? Anong nangyari?"  
  
"Hindi ko alam, ma. Hindi ko pa nakakausap si Baek, eh. Busy pa siya."  
  
Tumango ang mommy pero kapansin-pansin ang pagkunot ng noo nito. "What's his name again?"  
  
"Baek. Baekhyun. Bakit, ma?" tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Bigla siyang kinabahan. Does his mom knows? Kilala ba niya si Baekhyun?  
  
Pero umiling ito saka slight na ngumiti, "The nickname Baek just reminds me of someone I know. The woman I want to bury in my memories from the past."  
  
In that moment, alam na ni Chanyeol kung ano ang sinasabi ng mommy niya. As much as possible, ginagawa nila ang lahat para hindi mapag-usapan at maiwasan ang lahat ng nangyari noon. They are okay now pero kapag naoopen-up ang topic, hindi pa rin maiwasang masaktan.  
  
Ganun talaga, eh.  
  
Family ang nasira. Kahit ilang taon pa ang lumipas, hindi madaling tanggapin 'yon.  
  
"Baek? Sinong babae ang kilala mong Baek, ma?" kabadong tanong ni Chanyeol kahit may hint na siya.  
  
"Baekmin." his mother gulped, "The reason kung bakit dalawa na lang tayo ngayon." sagot nito saka pinat ang balikat niya at tumalikod na para pumunta sa sariling kwarto.  
  
She don't wanna expand the story. Masakit buksan ang sugat na matagal nang isinarado.  
  
Napaclench naman si Chanyeol ng fist.  
  
Baekmin.  
  
He remember one time na magkausap sila ni Baekhyun at tinanong niya kung saan ba nakuha ang pangalan nito.  
  
"Hindi ko 'yan tinanong kay mama kasi feeling ko alam ko naman ang sagot.. Her name is Baekmin. Sinunod niya lang siguro." ang sagot nito.  
  
Napahinga si Chanyeol nang malalim.  
  
Her mother just confirmed his theory.  
  
Baekhyun and his mother, sila 'yung pinagpalit ng daddy niya sakanila ng mom niya.  
  
Sa dinami-dami ng taong mamahalin niya, bakit 'yung isa pa sa dalawang taong pinangarap niya noon na sana hindi nalang dumating sa buhay niya.. nila?  
  
***  
  
Kinabukasan ay pumasok si Baekhyun ng school na wala ni isang reply na natatanggap mula kay Chanyeol, hindi rin ito sumasagot sa tawag niya at nagmessage lang noong 5 ng umaga at sinabing mag-ingat siya sa pagpasok.  
  
Nagreply si Baekhyun ng, "Good morning. Ingat ka rin and don't forget to eat your breakfast." na hindi na nireplyan ni Chanyeol.  
  
Malapit na ang finals ni Baekhyun at sumasabay pa sa iniisip niya ang boyfriend niya. Ano ba kasi talaga ang problema?  
  
Hindi siya naniniwalang simpleng emergency lang ang nangyari kahapon kung bakit siya nito pinauwi, kung ganun nga kasi ang nangyari edi bakit hindi pa rin ayos si Chanyeol hanggang ngayon? Hindi pa rin sila nag-uusap hanggang ngayon?  
  
Matamlay na naglalakad si Baekhyun papasok ng campus at saktong nakita siya ni Yixing na naglalakad lang ng ilang pagitan sakaniya, nagmadali itong lapitan siya at saka kinalabit sa balikat para makuha ang atensyon niya.  
  
"Magandang umaga, Baekhyun!" nakangiti at energetic na bati ni Yixing sakaniya.  
  
Slight na napangiti si Baekhyun. Magsasalita pa lang dapat siya nang may mahagip ang mata niya sa gilid ni Yixing.  
  
Si Chanyeol.  
  
Kunot ang noong diretso ang tingin sa nilalakaran niya habang papasok din ng campus. Nakacivilian lang ito. Ang alam ni Baekhyun ay wala itong klase ngayong araw, baka pumunta para sa training ng basketball.  
  
Nakaramdam ng konting sikip si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya.  
  
Hindi naman obligasyon ni Chanyeol ang ihatid-sundo siya pero kabisado naman ni Chanyeol ang schedule niya, kung sabay naman pala ang punta nila sa school, bakit hindi man lang siya dinaanan nito?  
  
Hindi naman 'yon big deal. Nakakapagtaka lang.  
  
Dahil sa kagustuhang makausap ang boyfriend ay lalagpasan na dapat ni Baekhyun si Yixing na hindi binabati pabalik, tinawag niya ang pangalan ni Chanyeol. Saglit itong huminto at hinanap kung saan ba nanggaling ang boses na tumawag sakaniya.  
  
Kilala niya ang boses na 'yon. Kay Baek 'yon.  
  
Tatakbo naman na sana si Baekhyun palapit kay Chanyeol na nakita niyang huminto sa paglalakad nang malakas na hinila ni Yixing ang braso niya at saka lumagpas sa gilid nila ang sasakyang nagslow down ng muntik nang mahagip si Baekhyun.  
  
"Mag-ingat naman kayo!" sigaw ng isang matandang professor na nasakay sa loob, nakababa ang window nito.  
  
Tumango si Yixing saka nagsorry bago harapin si Baekhyun na inaabsorb ang nangyari. Muntik na siyang mabangga.  
  
Kung bakit ba naman kasi may mabilis na nagpapatakbo ng sasakyan sa parking lot ng university?!  
  
"Baek, ayos ka lang ba?"  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun. "A-ayos lang. Thank you, Yixing."  
  
"Mag-ingat ka kasi. Wag ka basta-bastang tatawid."  
  
Tanging tango lang ulit ang naisagot ni Baekhyun saka niya nilingon ang lugar kung saan ba nakatayo si Chanyeol kanina. Kung hindi siya nagkakamali ay nagkatinginan sila ng mata o naghahallucinate siya?  
  
Kasi kung oo edi nakita ni Chanyeol ang muntikang aksidenteng mangyari, kung nakita niya 'yon edi sana lumapit siya at kinamusta si Baekhyun, diba?  
  
Pero wala.  
  
Wala na si Chanyeol sa pwesto nito kanina.  
  
Malalim na napabuntong hininga si Baekhyun. Magsisimula na ang first subject niya. Siguro pupuntahan nalang niya mamaya ang boyfriend niya.  
  
"Sige na, Yixing. Aakyat na ko." paalam ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan saka siya naglakad papunta sa way para makapunta sa IS building.  
  
Habang sa kabilang side naman ng campus ay nakasandal si Chanyeol sa isang pader.  
  
Akala niya kanina ay kung mapapano na si Baekhyun. Mabuti nalang at andun si Yixing.  
  
Ayos na siya ron, ang malaman na safe si Baekhyun.  
  
***  
  
Nasa kalagitnaan ng 2nd class para ngayong umaga bago magbreak nang mahinang sipain ni Sehun ang upuan ni Baekhyun para makuha ang atensyon nito.  
  
Mabilis naman siyang nilingon ni Baekhyun, "Bakit?" mahinang tanong nito.  
  
"Ayos ka lang?" bulong ni Sehun sakaniya, nakayuko pa ito para hindi siya makita ng professor nila.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Kanina pa siya napapansin ni Sehun na parang wala sa sarili. Halata rin na inaantok-antok pa ito, mukhang hindi nakatulog nang maayos kagabi.  
  
"Sigurado ka ba?"  
  
"Oo. Puyat lang. Nag-aral ako kagabi." pagsisinungaling nito.  
  
Saglit siyang tinitigan ni Sehun. Normal kay Baekhyun na mag-aral few days before the exam pero para kasing may nafifeel si Sehun na kung ano. Pero sige, sabi ni Baekhyun, eh.  
  
Kung may problema naman ay magsasabi ito kapag handa na siya, basta ipaparamdam niya lang na andito siya, sila ni Jongdae para sakaniya.  
  
Little did he know na kahit si Baekhyun ay walang idea kung ayos nga lang ba siya, kung ano nga ba talaga ang problema.  
  
***  
  
Dismissal time nang dumiretso si Baekhyun sa gym. Hindi niya nagawang pumunta rito kanina dahil halos wala rin silang time para maglunch sa sobrang busy. Si Sehun na nga lang ang bumaba saglit para magtake-out ng pagkain nilang dalawa at sa room nalang sila kumain habang patuloy sa mga ginagawa.  
  
Alam niyang hanggang hapon ang training ni Chanyeol. Kabisado niya ang schedule nito at hindi naman siya nagkamali.  
  
Pinauna na rin niya pauwi sila Sehun at Jongdae dahil sinabi niyang sinabi ni Chanyeol na magkikita sila.  
  
Pumayag naman ang dalawa dahil nasense nilang parang nag-away sila ng boyfriend niya kaya sinabihan nalang nila itong mag-ingat at magpahinga, halata kasi sa mata nito na kulang ito sa tulog.  
  
Saktong pagpasok ni Baekhyun sa gym ay nagbigay ng saglit na water break ang coach nila Chanyeol. Nakita niyang mag-isa itong nakaupo sa dulong bahagi ng bleacher. Tahimik at nag-iisa.  
  
Nakaramdam ng pananakit si Baekhyun sa dibdib niya.  
  
Baka may problema si Chanyeol at ayaw lang siyang idamay kaya nananahimik nalang? Pero syempre aalamin niya 'yon dahil hindi niya hahayaan na harapin ni Chanyeol ang problema niya na nag-iisa. Syempre, mahal niya, eh.  
  
Naglakad si Baekhyun palapit sa boyfriend niya.  
  
Binati pa siya ng ibang teammates ni Chanyeol na nakakakilala sakaniya, nginitian niya lang ang mga ito hanggang sa makalapit siya kay Chanyeol at umupo sa tabi nito.  
  
"Can we talk?" umpisa ni Baekhyun at nagulat si Chanyeol dahil sa nagsalita sa tabi niya.  
  
Seryoso siyang hindi niya napansin ito dahil sa lalim ng iniisip niya.  
  
"B-baek.."  
  
Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun, "Pagod ka na." hindi 'yun tanong. Halata sa hitsura ni Chanyeol. Hindi pa nakakasagot si Chanyeol nang ilabas ni Baekhyun mula sa bag niya ang pagkaing binili niya pa sa canteen bago magpunta sa gym. "Alam kong hindi pwede ngayon pero kumain ka pagka-dismiss sainyo."  
  
"Salamat.." tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol saka umiwas ng tingin.  
  
Hindi niya alam.  
  
Gusto niyang umiyak.  
  
Bakit mahal siya ni Baekhyun at bakit mahal na mahal niya rin ito?  
  
Pero hindi mawala sa isip niya ang lahat ng nalaman niya kagabi.  
  
Alam niyang dapat niyang sabihin. Dapat silang mag-usap, pero hindi niya alam kung saan magsisimula at kung paano.  
  
"Finals na sa susunod na araw. Magiging busy na ako." simula ni Baekhyun. Nang walang siyang sagot na nakuha mula kay Chanyeol ay nagpatuloy siya sa pagsasalita, "C-chan.. May problema ba tayo?"  
  
"Wala." mabilis na sagot nito.  
  
/Wala./  
  
Gusto sanang matawa ni Baekhyun pero bakit parang mas nakakaiyak 'to?  
  
Bago pa lang sila pero ganito na? At wala?  
  
Ganito ba ang walang problema?  
  
"Ikaw.. May problema ka ba?" gentle na tanong niya pa rin.  
  
As much as possible ay ayaw niyang magtunog demanding o kung ano.  
  
Kung hindi pa pwedeng sabihin, maiintindihan niya pero sana wag silang ganito.  
  
"Wala, Baek. Stress lang talaga the passed few days."  
  
"Hindi ka ganyan kahapon."  
  
Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol. Expressionless ito.  
  
Nag-iisip si Chanyeol kung ano ba ang isasagot niya nang saktong pumito ang coach nila. Back to training na kaya tumayo na si Chanyeol.  
  
Maglalakad na lang sana siya para lagpasan si Baekhyun when the latter grabbed his wrist.  
  
Ano? Hangin ba siya dito? Wala lang ba siya?  
  
"Chanyeol, boyfriend mo ako. You can share to me whatever it is that's bothering you. I won't judge you, maiintindihan ko." sabi ni Baekhyun, nag-iiba na ang tono nito at alam ni Chanyeol 'yon.  
  
Naiiyak na si Baekhyun.  
  
Lalo lang itong nakadagdag sa bigat ng nararamdaman niya so pulled the smaller closer before wrapping his arms around Baekhyun's small frame.  
  
"Pag-usapan natin 'to after your finals. 3 days lang naman. Ayokong may isipin ka pa, hm?" Chanyeol pushed him gently before leaving a kiss on the tip of his crown, "I love you, B. Always remember that." sabi nito bago tuluyang humiwalay at mahinang tinapik ang balikat niya saka pumunta sa gitna ng court, hindi na hinintay pang makasagot siya.  
  
Baekhyun sighed, hanging his head low.  
  
Hindi niya maintindihan pero sige, after his finals, mag-uusap na sila at wala na dapat gawin pang excuse si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi na siya papayag.  
  
***  
  
Days passed at ngayon ang last day ng finals ni Baekhyun.  
  
Sa loob ng tatlong araw na busy siya sa pag-aaral ay hindi sila masyadong nakapag-usap at nakapagkita ni Chanyeol.  
  
Enough na ang good mornings sa umaga, ang reminders na wag magpalipas ng gutom at magpahinga, ang simpleng i love yous sa gabi na minsan ay hindi na nasasagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
Naglalakad si Baekhyun ngayon pababa. Hindi siya nakatanggap ng reply kay Chanyeol nang itext niya itong at sabihing magkita sa field pero pupunta siya. Baka hindi pa lang kasi nababasa.  
  
Doon siya maghihintay.  
  
Finally, tapos na ang exam. Isang practical na lang at masusurvive na niya ang academic year na 'to. Going college na habang inaantay ang confirmation sa application niya for graduation and he can't wait na magbakasyon na rin.  
  
Pagod na pagod talaga siya ngayong school year pero alam naman niyang everything will be worth it.  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun habang naglalakad. At least kahit papano ay gumaan na ang loads of work niya. Isa na lang muna ang inaalala niya ngayon.  
  
Si Chanyeol.  
  
Nang makarating siya sa baba ay medyo mabagal pa siyang naglalakad papunta sa field nang makarinig siya ng sigawan at gulo na nanggagaling doon. Napabilis tuloy ang lakad niya para tignan kung ano ang nangyayari.  
  
Nang makalapit ay nakita niya ang kumpulan ng mga tao.  
  
He tried to tiptoe para makita kung ano ang nangyayari pero sadyang mas matatangkad ang mga chismosong nakapaligid sa kaguluhan na nangyayari inside the circle.  
  
Babalewalain na niya sana dahil ano namang pake niya?  
  
He went there to meet his boyfriend at hindi para makichismis kasama ang mga taong 'to when a random basketball player nudged him. Nakilala naman niya ito kaagad, close 'to ni Chanyeol alam niya, eh.  
  
"Baekhyun! Ikaw nga!"  
  
Weird na tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun, "Yeah.. Bakit?"  
  
"Kanina pa ka namin hinahanap! Si Chanyeol, nakikipag-away ron sa gitna!" sabi nito that made Baekhyun's eyes grew wide.  
  
What?!  
  
Si Chanyeol ang pinagkakaguluhan don sa gitna? Bakit?  
  
"A-ano? Bakit?"  
  
"Hindi ko alam ang buong storya pero may kasama siyang babae tapos ayun, nakikipag-away siya ngayon sa isa pang lalaki na from other school. Hindi ko alam." mabilis at magulong kwento nito pero hindi na inintindi pa ni Baekhyun 'yon.  
  
Si Chanyeol nakikipag-away.  
  
What the hell?! Ano bang nangyayari kay Chanyeol?  
  
Tumakbo si Baekhyun papasok sa field, sa gitna ng maraming tao, sumiksik siya at ginawa ang lahat para makapasok until nang mapalapit siya ay nakita niya si Chanyeol na sinasapak ang isang lalaking nakasuot ng ibang uniform, inaawat siya ni Jongin at ng iba pa habang may babaeng umiiyak sa gilid nila. Tatakbo na sana si Baekhyun to stop his boyfriend from what he's doing nang saktong may guard na pumito at kasunod nitong lumapit ang ilangg professors, iba pang guards, coach ng basketball team at ang college head department that made Chanyeol stop from giving hard punches to the stranger.  
  
"Park!" galit na sigaw ng coach nila.  
  
Nilingon ito ni Chanyeol at hinihingal na sinipa ang lalaking halos duguan na ang mukha.  
  
Halatang galit na galit si Chanyeol kaya mas lalong nagtaka at nag-alala si Baekhyun.  
  
Ano bang meron? Ano bang nangyayari?  
  
Dinampot ng guard ang lalaking may iilang sugat sa mukha at putok ang labi. Kahit si Chanyeol ay may sugat sa bandang labi pero hindi ganun kalala at kadami katulad 'nung sa nakaaway niya.  
  
"Everybody go back to your classes! No one's gonna stay here except if you're part of this mess and you also want to get punished!" sigaw ng head department at parang hinangin ang mga tao dahil biglang luminis ang field.  
  
Pero hindi nagpatinag si Baekhyun. Nakatitig lang siya sa scenario sa harap niyang inaalalayan ng guards ang lalaki habang lumapit naman si Jongin at ang babaeng namumukhaan ni Baekhyun na part ng cheering squad na dati rin niyang nakitang kalandian ni Chanyeol noong hindi pa sila nagkakaaminan ng feelings.  
  
Marami pang sinabi ang head department hanggang sa naglakad na lang ito at sumunod ang iba. Included ang lalaking hindi kilala ni Baekhyun, ang cheerdancer at si Chanyeol na hindi siya napansin at nakayuko lang habang kasabay maglakad si Jongin. Siguro ay dadalhin sila sa office of the student discipline.  
  
Sinundan sila ni Baekhyun ng tingin.  
  
What just happened?  
  
Hindi na talaga niya malaman at maintindihan ang tumatakbo at gumugulo sa isip ni Chanyeol. They supposed to talk and fix everything now pero bakit pakiramdam niya mas magugulo lang?  
  
Ano ba talagang nangyayari kay Chanyeol?  
  
Hindi na mapapakali si Baekhyun at kailangan na rin niyang makausap si Chanyeol at maging malinaw na ang lahat so he decided to follow where they're going. Maghihintay na lang siya sa labas.  
  
***  
  
Nakaupo lang si Baekhyun sa stainless chair na nasa labas ng office habang hinihintay na makalabas si Chanyeol. Pinapaikot-ikot lang niya ang cellphone niya sa kamay niya habang pilit na binabalewala ang kaba niya.  
  
Basta kinakabahan siya, ewan niya.  
  
Mag-isa lang siyang nakayuko at hindi pinapansin ang mga dumadaang tao sa harap niya nang mapaangat ang tingin niya when a group of girls na part din ng cheering squad ang narinig niyang nagkukwentuhan sa bandang gilid niya. Maybe they are unaware of his presence.  
  
"Grabe si Park? Akala ko may boyfriend 'yon. Diba nung last game may sinabihan siyang liligawan niya, sobrang sweet pa nga niya, eh, tapos sila pala ni Miyoung? Ano 'yon? Third party? Secret relationship?"  
  
"Oo nga, eh.. Pero grabe naman 'yon kasi kinukulit pa pala nung ex niya si Miyoung? May hitsura rin 'yon, ha? Dalawang hot guys pinag-aagawan siya. One of a hella lucky girl!"  
  
He heard the girls laughed as they continued to talk pero wala nang naintindihan si Baekhyun sa mga susunod nilang pinag-usapan dahil paulit-ulit nalang sa isip niya ang isang bagay na narinig niya.  
  
/"Grabe si Park, 'no? Akala ko may boyfriend 'yon. Sila pala ni Miyoung../  
  
Parang nastiff nalang si Baekhyun sa kinauupuan niya at naramdaman niyang nanikip ang dibdib niya.  
  
Kaya ba Chanyeol is acting different? Kasi may iba siya? May iba pala siya?  
  
Bakit hindi na lang niya sinabi?  
  
Bakit pa niya niligawan si Baekhyun?  
  
Sobrang gulo. Hindi na maintindihan ni Baekhyun.  
  
He felt his tears form from his eyes at mas napayuko nalang si Baekhyun.  
  
He can't find the strength para tumayo. He clenched his fist. Aantayin niya si Chanyeol. They need to talk.  
  
He trust his boyfriend at panghahawakan niya 'yung sinabi nito noong huli silang nagkausap sa personal.  
  
/"I love you, B. Always remember that."/  
  
Ilang minuto pang nakaganun lang si Baekhyun until bumukas ang pinto at unang lumabas si Jongin, kasunod ang babaeng Miyoung pala ang pangalan, at si Chanyeol.  
  
Nakatalikod ang tatlo sa direksyon niya kaya hindi siya nito napapansin pero naririnig ni Baekhyun ang lahat.  
  
"Umuwi ka na, pre. Ako na bahala maghatid dito kay Miyoung." sabi ni Jongin na tinanguan ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Ihatid mo, ha? Baka maabutan pa 'yan sa labas nung gago niyang ex. Pupuruhan ko pa 'yon sa labas." sabi nito that made Jongin and the girl chuckled.  
  
"Gago, tama na 'yan. Baka ikaw naman ang mabugbog sa susunod."  
  
"Hayaan mo na siya. Tingin ko naman titigilan na niya ako ngayon.. Syempre, may boyfriend na nga ako, eh." the girl jokingly said, lumapit pa siya kay Chanyeol before hugging the giant and the latter did it too.  
  
"Ingat ka." sabi ni Chanyeol bago mahinang tapikin ang likod nito.  
  
"Ikaw rin. Thank you." huling sabi ni Miyoung while looking at Chanyeol with full adoration in her eyes.  
  
Hindi naman na sumagot si Chanyeol bago ito umikot para sana makapunta na sa parking lot at makauwi nang saktong tumayo si Baekhyun at nagkaharap sila. Sumalubong kay Chanyeol ang mugto nitong mga mata.  
  
"B-baekhyun?"  
  
"Girlfriend.." Baekhyun smirked, pinipigilan niya ang luha niya pero hindi niya kaya.  
  
Bakit ganun?  
  
Totoo ba?  
  
"So may girlfriend ka pala. I didn't know." sabi nito at napakunot si Chanyeol ng noo.  
  
Anong ginagawa ni Baekhyun dito?  
  
"Baek, pwede ba.." mahinang sabi niya at napapikit pa.  
  
Pagod na siya ngayong araw. Pagod na pagod na siya.  
  
Training tapos ito pang nangyari. Wala na siyang panahon makipag-away.  
  
"Ano, Chanyeol? Ano nanamang sasabihin mo? Ano nanamang excuse mo para hindi tayo makapag-usap?!" galit na sabi ni Baekhyun kaya Chanyeol grabbed his arm at naglakad sila palabas.  
  
Nagpupumiglas si Baekhyun pero madiin ang hawak ni Chanyeol at sadyang mas malakas siya.  
  
Nang makalabas sila ng building, Chanyeol heard Baekhyun sniffed kaya unti-unting lumawag ang hawak niya.  
  
Lumambot ang expression niya.  
  
Nawala nanaman siya sa sarili niya. Nasaktan niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Fuck!  
  
"B-baek.." tuluyan niyang binitawan si Baekhyun at nakitang nakayuko ito. "B, I'm sorry."  
  
"Baekhyun.."  
  
Inangat ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya saka pinunasan ang luhang tumulo sa mata niya.  
  
"I don't wanna talk and make a scene here. Do me a favor, Chanyeol. Wag dito kasi mas maguguluhan lang ako." sabi nito kaya tumango si Chanyeol.  
  
Hahawakan niya sana si Baekhyun pero umiwas ito. Parang natakot kaya naramdaman ni Chanyeol na parang may pumitik sa dibdib niya.  
  
Kasalanan niya, gago siya, eh.  
  
"Sa kotse tayo." tipid na sabi ni Chanyeol sabay nauna nang naglakad at sinundan naman siya ni Baekhyun.  
  
Nang makarating sila sa kotse ay pinagbuksan niya si Baekhyun ng pinto at mabilis itong pumasok. Chanyeol sighed bago umikot para makapasok na rin.  
  
Nang makasakay siya ay agad niyang inistart ang engine at pinaandar ang kotse. Walang nagsasalita sakanilang dalawa.  
  
Parehong diretso ang tingin sa kalsada hanggang sa Baekhyun decided na basagin ang katahimikan.  
  
"Kaya ba wala ka ng oras para sakin? Kaya ba you're acting different kasi... k-kasi may iba.."  
  
Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun bago mabilis na ibinalik sa kalsada ang tingin, "What?! Ganyan ba talaga ang tingin mo sakin?!" gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Nabigla naman si Baekhyun sa sinagot nito.  
  
Wow? So siya pa ang galit at mali pa pala ang hinala niya? Kung hindi siya nagchicheat edi ano pala ang tawag don?!  
  
"Bakit hindi?! Narinig ko sa mga tao ron na you have an affair with that Miyoung girl! Oh, paano mo ipapaliwanag 'yon ngayon, ha?!" galit at nasasaktang tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Sige. Tutal nasasaktan naman na rin siya, isampal nalang ni Chanyeol lahat sa mukha niya. NGAYON NA.  
  
"Baekhyun, tinulungan ko lang 'yung tao!" pagtataas ni Chanyeol ng boses while his eyes are still focused on the road, "Stop accusing me for being a cheater because I'm not! Hindi ako katulad ng iba dyan! Wag na wag mo kong igagaya sa mga manloloko!" galit na sabi nito.  
  
Naiinis siya. Oo, may mali sa ginawa niya. Hindi alam ni Baekhyun ang buong pangyayari pero wala ba itong tiwala sakaniya? And to accuse him na nagchicheat siya? Never in his life na gagayahin niya ang tatay niya.  
  
NEVER.  
  
"Tinulungan?! In what way, Chanyeol? Tell me!" sabi ni Baekhyun at napadabog pa ito that made Chanyeol stopped the car on the side.  
  
Tumigil sila pero mahigpit ang hawak nito sa manibela.  
  
"She asked me to help her para tigilan siya ng ex niya. Tignan mo nga 'yung gagong 'yon, sinundan pa siya hanggang school para lang makipagbalikan sakaniya, eh, siya naman 'tong may kasalanan kung bakit sila naghiwalay. Gago 'yun, Baek! Tumulong lang ako!"  
  
Natahimik si Baekhyun.  
  
Diba dapat masaya siya? Na hindi pala totoo ang mga narinig niya pero bakit mas masakit. Mas masakit kasi...  
  
"Mabuti pa sa iba may oras ka.. Nagagawa mong tumulong sa iba habang ako parang nanglilimos ng atensyon sayo simula pa 'nung nakaraan. Simpleng pagsabi ng problema hindi mo magawa. Hirap na hirap ka bang ibigay sakin 'yung oras mo kahit saglit? Hindi naman ako demanding, ha! Konting oras lang, Chanyeol, pero bakit hindi magawa? Ano bang problema? S-sabihin mo.. Sabihin mo na." nanghihina at nag-iiba na ang tono ng boses nito.  
  
Mariin na napapikit si Chanyeol.  
  
Ano bang problema?  
  
Masasabi na niya ba? Kaya na ba niya?  
  
Huminga siya nang malalim. He tried, he opened his mouth to say something pero sinara rin niya dahil hindi niya kaya.  
  
Hindi pa.  
  
Wala siyang nagawa kundi yumuko and whispered a simple, "Sorry."  
  
Baekhyun smirked kasabay ng pagtulo ng luha niya.  
  
For the nth time, wala nanaman siyang napala. Hindi nanaman niya nalaman kasi ayaw talagang sabihin.  
  
He unlocked the door sabay binuksan ito pero bago siya tuluyang bumaba ay tinignan niya si Chanyeol, "Puntahan mo nalang ako kung kailan ka handang ayusin at pag-usapan kung ano man 'yang problema mo. Kapag kaya mo na. Maghihintay ako, Chanyeol. Pero tandaan mong mapapagod din ako, may hangganan ang lahat." sabi nito sabay sinara ang pinto at iwan si Chanyeol don na sinubsob nalang ang mukha sa steering wheel.  
  
/Fuck./  
  
/Bullshit./  
  
Their lovestory that was once an almost fairytale had been ruined.. all because of the /past./  
  
***  
  
"Puyat ka nanaman, 'no?" simula ni Jongdae nang makaupo sina Baekhyun at Sehun sa harap niya.  
  
Nasa canteen nanaman sila ngayon at lunch time na. Like the usual, nagkita-kita sila ngayon to eat together.  
  
Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun.  
  
Alam niyang siya ang kinakausap pero he chose to ignore. Kunyare hindi siya, kunyare hindi niya narinig.. para hindi maungkat.  
  
Dalawang araw na kasi ang lumilipas pero hindi pa rin sila ayos, hindi pa rin sila nakakapag-usap.  
  
Wala na ba talaga? Wala na bang pag-asa?  
  
Oo, sinabi niyang maghihintay siya at totoo 'yon, pero hanggang kailan?  
  
Sa loob ng dalawang araw ay hindi rin sila nagkikita o kahit man lang aksidenteng magkasalubong. Baekhyun didn't have an idea na ginagawa ni Chanyeol ang lahat para maiwasan siya.  
  
Nakikita siya nito, pinanonood ang mga galaw niya, pero hindi sinisigurong hindi niya ito makikita.  
  
Baekhyun is smiling, he's laughing pero wala 'yung brightness. Sa part ni Jongdae at Sehun na ilang taon na niyang araw-araw nakakasama, alam nila kung kailan ito totoong masaya at kung kailan hindi at base sa mga kilos nito ngayon ay hindi siya okay. Hindi siya ayos.  
  
"Baek!" Jongdae snapped his fingers in front of Baekhyun's face at nagulat naman ito.  
  
"H-huh? May sinasabi ka?" lutang na tanong nito.  
  
Nagkatinginan sina Jongdae at Sehun.  
  
Ganyan si Baekhyun, noong isang linggo pa. Lalong kapansin-pansin sa part ni Sehun dahil classmates sila at hindi ito responsive at active sa klase like the usual. Madalas lutang, halatang kulang sa tulog. Kapag tinatanong naman niya ay sinasagot lang nitong hindi lang makatulog sa gabi, nag-advance study kahit wala na silang inaaral dahil pumapasok nalang sila ngayon to complete their requirements para maka-graduate.  
  
Sinasabi lahat ni Sehun kay Jongdae ang mga napapansin niya kay Baekhyun and they decided na kausapin ito ngayon. Nag-aalala na sila.  
  
Ano bang nangyayari sakaniya?  
  
"B, tinatanong kita. Natutulog ka pa ba? Ang laki na ng eyebags mo.. Napapabayaan mo na yata ang skin mo." worried na sabi ni Jongdae.  
  
Napayuko si Baekhyun. Mainam siyang pinanonood ng dalawang kaibigan.  
  
Tulog? Sino bang makakatulog sa ganung sitwasyon? Iniiyak nalang niya sa gabi kaya lahat ginagawa niya sa umaga para hindi mahalatang mugto ang mga mata niya kahit alam niyang hindi niya mabura.  
  
Alam niyang hindi tanga ang dalawang kaibigan niya para hindi mahalata 'yon, pero those passed days ay pinili nilang manahimik. Siguro it's time na rin para magsabi? Maglabas ng sakit? Kasi hindi na niya kaya. Pakiramdam niya sasabog na siya. Pakiramdam nga niya kahit gusto niyang ilabas lahat, hindi niya magagawa kasi paano? Una, baka umiyak lang siya. Pangalawa, iniisip niya kung ano ba ang mali? Ano bang problema? Ano bang kulang?  
  
Hindi na napigilan ni Baekhyun ang emosyon at nakita nalang nila Sehun na gumagalaw ang balikat nito at narinig ang mahihinang hikbi, sign na umiiyak siya.  
  
Masakit para sakanila na nakikitang ganito si Baekhyun.  
  
Baekhyun is strong. Alam nila 'yan. Hindi nga ito nagpapatalo, eh. As much as possible ay ayaw nitong umiiyak kaya kapag nakita nilang ganito ito ay alam nilang sobra na, kailangan na ng tulong at comfort nila kasi sobra na siyang nasasaktan.  
  
Inakap siya ni Sehun patagilid at mabilis na sumandal si Baekhyun sa dibdib nito. Umiiyak lang siya. Sobrang fragile.  
  
Sehun soothe him, "Ilabas mo lang.."  
  
Nilapit ni Jongdae ang bottled water niya sa direksyon ng dalawa at kinuha 'yon ni Sehun para painumin si Baekhyun na mahigpit ang yakap sakaniya habang umiiyak sa dibdib niya.  
  
"Baek, kumalma ka muna." they tried, Baekhyun also tried kaya umangat siya at nanginginig ang kamay na kinuha ang bottled water na binuksan ni Sehun para sakaniya at uminom. Pagkatapos ay huminga siya nang malalim at kinalma ang sarili niya.  
  
Mahirap kasi ngayon niya 'to ilalabas. Ayaw sana niya dahil baka magalit ang dalawa kay Chanyeol pero paano naman siya?  
  
Pwede bang isipin niya rin naman ang sarili niya, ang nararamdaman niya, at ang sitwasyon niya?  
  
"C-chanyeol.." yumuko ito and played with his fingers.  
  
Sehun sighed. Sabi na niya, eh. Sino pa ba ang may possibility na paiyakin si Baekhyun ng ganito? None other than that asshole.  
  
"Bigla nalang siyang nagbago. Hindi ko alam kung ano ang problema niya.. mukhang hindi siya handang sabihin, mukha ring ayaw niya. Magdadalawang linggo na kaming ganito simula nang pumunta ako sakanila para sana ipakilala niya ko sa mama niya pero hindi natuloy kasi bigla niya akong pinauwi, sinabi niyang may emergency kaya noong una hinayaan ko. Pero tumagal, eh.. Hanggang ngayon wala akong idea kung ano ang problema at mas masakit pa kasi 2 days ago nag-away kami. Nabalitaan niyo ba 'yung nangyaring away sa field between an outsider and a student here?" tumango si Jongdae, nakikinig lang si Sehun. "Si Chanyeol 'yon. He pretended to be the cheerleader's boyfriend para ipagtanggol 'yon sa ex niyang hinahabol-habol pa siya. Nainis ako, nagalit ako, sumama 'yung loob ko kasi wala nga siyang oras para sakin tapos sa iba nakukuha niya pang maglaan ng panahon? I asked him ano nga ba ang problema, bakit siya ganun, but I only got a sorry from him. Hindi niya sinabi. Sabi ko sakaniya the last time we met, maghihintay ako but it's been 2 days pero natitiis niyang kahit isang "Hi." man lang sa text, wala."  
  
Sehun clenched his fist.  
  
May problema ba talaga o gago lang talaga si Chanyeol?  
  
Hindi niya ito ganun kakilala kaya ayaw niya sanang husgahan pero ibang usapan 'to, eh. Si Baekhyun 'to.  
  
"Sa loob ng dalawang araw, hindi ko pa siya nakikita. Ni hindi ko alam kung ano ang ginagawa niya, kung ayos lang ba siya, kung pumapasok ba siya.. Namimiss ko lang naman siya. M-minahal ko lang naman siya pero bakit ganito? Bakit nagkaganito? Alam kong may problema, pero ano? Ayaw niyang sabihin.. B-baka may iba? Baka nachallenge lang siya sakin at hindi niya masabi kasi masasaktan ako?"  
  
Baekhyun chuckled kasabay nang pagtulo ng luha niya, "B-bakit hindi niya nalang ako diretsuhin? Kahit ano pa 'yan, sabihin na niya kasi nasasaktan na rin naman ako edi isahan nalang. Wag nang patagalin kasi nahihirapan din naman ako. Kung hindi niya ako mahal, k-kung infatuated lang siya at narealize niya 'yon edi sabihin niya.. Tatanggapin ko naman, eh."  
  
Tumayo si Jongdae para lapitan si Baekhyun at yakapin ito. Hindi niya alam ang sasabihin, eh. Hindi niya kasi alam ang side ni Chanyeol, habang si Sehun naman ay kinakalma ang sarili na sigurado siyang hindi niya magagawa kapag nakita niya si Chanyeol.  
  
Putangina. Hindi niya binasura ang feelings niya kay Baekhyun para lang balewalain siya ni Chanyeol at pabayaan na parang basura.  
  
Putangina. Hindi 'yon deserve ni Baekhyun.  
  
Liligaw-ligawan niya, ayaw nga sakaniya noon pero nung nahulog na, ipaparamdam niyang parang kahit minsan hindi ito naging importante?  
  
Gago mo 'non.  
  
Nagtiwala siya kay Chanyeol na magiging masaya si Baekhyun sakaniya kasi ayun 'yung nakikita niya, eh, na seryoso si Chanyeol dito pero bakit ganun?  
  
Magaling lang ba talaga magpanggap si Chanyeol?  
  
Tahimik lang silang tatlong nakaupo habang mahinang nag-uusap sina Jongdae at Baekhyun nang may lalaking dahan-dahang naglakad palapit sakanila, natatalikuran nila ito.  
  
Masakit palang marinig mula kay Baekhyun na inaakala nitong hindi na niya ito mahal dahil sa mga kinikilos niya.  
  
Narealize niyang sobrang gago nga. Para siyang sinampal sa mga narinig niya.  
  
Kung sabihin na lang niya, baka mas maging maayos pa at mabawasan ang nararamdamang sakit ni Baekhyun. Hindi na nito iisiping hindi na siya mahal dahil ayun ang hinding-hindi mangyayari.  
  
Mahal na mahal siya ni Chanyeol, ginugulo lang kasi siya ng galit at inggit sa mga naaalala niya but that doesn't mean nabawasan na ang pagmamahal niya kay Baekhyun.  
  
Natitiis man niya, 'yun ay dahil may pinag-iisipan siya at ayun ang tingin niyang makakabuti para sa lahat. Ang kaso, ibang-iba ang dating kay Baekhyun kasi he left him clueless.  
  
Lumambot ang puso ni Chanyeol. Gusto niyang takbuhin si Baekhyun at ikulong sa mga bisig niya pero hindi naman siya sobrang tanga para isiping papayag ito kaya ngayon, mag-uusap na sila.  
  
Sasabihin na niya. Handa na siya.  
  
Ano man ang mangyari, sana lang tigilan na ni Baekhyun ang mag-isip na hindi siya nito mahal kasi mahal na mahal na mahal ni Chanyeol.  
  
Nagpadala lang siya sa galit niya, sa iba pa niyang mga nararamdaman pero mahal niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi nga lang 'yon nangibabaw nitong mga nakaraan.  
  
Wala, eh. Hindi niya nacontrol ang sarili niya. Sana lang maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang lahat.  
  
"Baek.." pagtawag ni Chanyeol dito nang tuluyan siyang makalapit.  
  
Mabilis siyang hinarap nina Sehun at Jongdae habang nabigla naman si Baekhyun.  
  
Si Chanyeol?  
  
Bago pa siya makatayo ay naunahan na siya ni Sehun at medyo may kalakasan nitong tinulak sa balikat si Chanyeol.  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo dito?!"  
  
"Sehun!" sabay na saway nina Baekhyun at Jongdae dito pero hindi nagpatinag si Sehun at matalim na tinitigan si Chanyeol na hindi naman siya pinapansin.  
  
Hindi niya masisisi ito kung galit ito sakaniya, kung gusto siya nitong sapakin pero wag na muna ngayon kasi gusto na niyang makausap si Baekhyun.  
  
He stepped palapit, Sehun tried to block his way but Baekhyun grabbed his hand and squeezed ito.  
  
"Let him." sabi nito.  
  
Hindi makapaniwalang tumingin si Sehun sakaniya.  
  
Ganun lang 'yon? Kanina umiiyak siya tapos isang pagtawag lang sa pangalan niya, ayos na? Tangina.  
  
"Pero Baek-"  
  
"Mag-uusap lang kami Sehun. I heard everything kaya magpapaliwanag ako kay Baekhyun." Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun with pleading eyes, "Please."  
  
Saglit siyang tinitigan ni Baekhyun bago ito naglakad palabas ng canteen, nilagpasan siya.  
  
Susunod na sana si Chanyeol when Sehun grabbed his shoulder, "Ayusin mo, Park." mariing sabi nito.  
  
Hindi siya sinagot ni Chanyeol at inalis lang ang kamay niya sa balikat nito bago sundan si Baekhyun.  
  
"Hayaan mo na muna sila. After all, problema nila 'yan at hindi 'yan maaayos kung hindi sila mag-uusap." sabi ni Jongdae kay Sehun kaya wala itong nagawa kundi padabog na umupo sa upuan.  
  
Malaman lang niyang sobrang walang kwenta ng dahilan ni Chanyeol, humanda talaga siya.  
  
***  
  
"Baek."  
  
Nakaupo si Baekhyun sa bench kung saan sila nag-usap ni Sehun 'non para isalba ang friendship nila.  
  
Grabe. Bakit ba palagi nalang doon? Last na beses na niya siguro uupo sa pwesto na 'yon. Parang may sumpang sakit na dala, eh.  
  
Hindi sinagot o nilingon ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kaya umupo nalang ito sa tabi niya pero may malayong space, masyadong dikit si Baekhyun sa dulo ng bench.  
  
"Baekhyun.." pagtawag ulit ni Chanyeol dito.  
  
"Pang-ilang tawag mo na 'yan? Sabihin mo na ang sasabihin mo.."  
  
sabi ni Baekhyun na diretso ang tingin sa view sa harap niya.  
  
Huminga nang malalim si Chanyeol.  
  
This is it.  
  
"I'm sorry if I acted that way. Kung inakala mong hindi na kita mahal o infatuated lang ako sayo.. Baek, hindi 'yun totoo. Mahal kita Baekhyun. Ayun ang totoo. Don't ever think otherwise."  
  
"You made me." mabilis at emotionless na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol kahit hindi siya nito tinitignan.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I have my reasons, Baek."  
  
Baekhyun bitterly smiled. Of course, meron. Ayun nga ang gusto niyang malaman pero hindi naman sinasabi. Parang tanga lang.  
  
"Then tell me. I don't have a lifetime to wait, Chanyeol. Tell me para maliwanag na once and for all!" medyo napalakas ang boses ni Baekhyun sabay lingon kay Chanyeol.  
  
Halata pa rin na kagagaling lang nito sa pag-iyak.  
  
Nakaramdam si Chanyeol ng kirot sa puso niya kaya umiwas nalang siya ng tingin.  
  
"The day na dapat ipapakilala kita sa mom ko.. Nakita mo 'yung picture ko, diba? With P-Professor Lee." simula ni Chanyeol.  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun but he managed to nod.  
  
Ano namang meron kay Mr. Lee?  
  
"Baek, you told me he's your mom's ex-boyfriend."  
  
"He is." kabadong sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
He doesn't like where this conversation is going. Wala siyang idea pero grabe ang kabang nararamdaman niya.  
  
"Hindi naging maganda ang pakiramdam ko 'non, Baek, kaya kita hinatid pauwi. That night, I asked my mom kung a-anong pangalan ng babaeng ipinalit samin ni dad.. and she just confirmed that the woman na sinamahan ni d-daddy para iwan kami noon is your mom. B-baek.." nanginig ang boses ni Chanyeol kasabay nang panlalamig ni Baekhyun. "Professor Lee is my father."  
  
/What the hell?!/  
  
"N-no.." umiling si Baekhyun.  
  
His mother isn't a homewrecker. That's for sure.  
  
Oo, alam niyang iniwan din sila ng tatay niya at sobrang nasaktan ang mommy niya noon pero hindi naman siguro aabot sa point na mang-aagaw ito ng asawa ng may asawa. Isa pa, sa pagkakatanda niya ay sinabi ni Professor Lee noon na he's single.  
  
"Yes, Baekhyun. My mom confirmed it. Ms. Baekmin Byun was my father's other woman." mahinang sabi ni Chanyeol at mas lalong bumigat ang pakiramdam ni Baekhyun.  
  
Does her mom knows about this? Tinago lang ba ito sakaniya dahil masyado pa siyang bata?  
  
"I'm sorry if I acted jerk towards you. Hindi kasi mawala sa isip ko 'yung scenariong bumalik sa utak ko, Baek. Nakita ko kayo noon sa mall. Magkasama kami ni mommy at saglit niya akong iniwan sa labas, she went to the toilet when I saw my father.  
  
Lalapitan ko dapat siya, tatakbo dapat ako papunta sakaniya but I saw you guys. I saw him with a woman na hindi ko naman masyadong nakita ang mukha and a little boy na halos kaedaran ko lang din that turned out to be you. Masaya kayo, masaya ka.  
  
After kong makita 'yon, I started to hate my own father, to hate the woman and the kid na kasama niya kasi paano nila nagagawang sumaya knowing na may pamilyang iniwan ang tatay ko? B-baek, iniwan kami ng daddy, pinagpalit kami at hindi ko matanggap 'yung nakita ko kasi alam kong sobrang nasasaktan 'yung sarili kong nanay.. Every night, she was crying. Pinapakita niya saking she's strong kahit alam kong deep inside, basag na siya. Hanggang sa lumaki ako, dala-dala ko 'yung galit na 'yon na binaon ko na sa limot ngayon.. Akala ko sarado na, eh. Akala ko tapos na ako ron hanggang sa nalaman kong ikaw 'yon, Baek, kayo 'yon. Na sa dinami-dami pa ng taong mamahalin ko.." Chanyeol glanced at Baekhyun na walang tigil sa pagtulo ang mga luha, "Bakit 'yung taong pinangarap ko noon na sana hindi nalang nag-exist? Yung isa pa sa dalawang taong pinangarap kong sana wala na lang, sana hindi nalang dumating sa buhay ko.. namin ng pamilya ko?"  
  
Napapikit si Baekhyun sa narinig.  
  
Masakit. Sobrang sakit lalo na at alam niyang andun pa rin 'yung galit pero wala naman siyang alam.  
  
Bata lang din siya 'non katulad ni Chanyeol, walang control sa desisyon ng mga matatanda.  
  
"I-I didn't know.. Iniwan din kami ng daddy ko, Chanyeol, at kung alam ko lang edi sana nagawa ko 'yung makakaya ko para hindi mangyari 'yon. Alam kong hindi rin papayag ang mama kung sakaling alam niyang may pamilya ang daddy mo."  
  
"How sure are you, Baekhyun? Love can be selfish most of the time. No one knows kung ano ba ang naging desisyon nila para lang mangyari sila."  
  
Napalingon si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol, "What are you trying to say? Na homewrecker ang mommy ko?!"  
  
"No!" mabilis na response ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Then what? Kung hindi 'yon edi ano, Chanyeol?!"  
  
Napayuko si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi rin niya alam.  
  
Parang mas lalong gumugulo ang sitwasyon. Ang hirap-hirap.  
  
"I'm sorry, Baekhyun."  
  
"Iniwan din kami ni Professor Lee after 1 and a half year of being in a relationship with my mom. Hindi ko alam kung saang lupalop siya nagpunta but I'm assuring you na wala ring a-alam ang mommy ko na pamilyadong tao ang daddy mo!" sabi ni Baekhyun kahit deep inside may doubt na rin siya.  
  
Totoo naman, ano nga ba ang alam niya?  
  
Bata pa siya 'non. Sobra.  
  
"Alam ko. That's why hahanapin ko siya. Hindi ko alam kung paano magiging maayos lahat 'to, Baekhyun. Gulong-gulo pa rin 'yung isip ko at hindi ganun kadaling tanggapin ang lahat kaya aalis ako. That's the only way para maging maayos na ang lahat, ang makausap ko siya."  
  
"S-saan ka pupunta?"  
  
"I talked to my aunt na matagal ng walang communication samin. Simula pa when dad left us. I asked her if she knows where my dad is, at sinabi niyang nakausap niya ito 5 years ago pa.. He's in Italy."  
  
Hindi kaagad nakapagsalita si Baekhyun kaya dinugtungan ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi nito, "Iiwan mo ko...?"  
  
"Baek, please understand. Babalik naman ako, eh."  
  
"Chanyeol, that was 5 years ago! Paano kung wala na siya ron?"  
  
"Paano kung andun pa siya?" mabilis na sagot nito, "Baek, I'll never know and the only way to find out is to go there."  
  
"How about your mom? Does she know about your plans?"  
  
Umiwas si Chanyeol ng tingin, "No. Sasabihin ko sa araw na aalis na ako and no one can stop me from doing this.."  
  
/Even you./  
  
Baekhyun sighed. Alam niyang wala na siyang magagawa.  
  
Sabagay, after all family pa rin ang pinaka mahalaga. Sa case ni Baekhyun, kakausapin niya pa ang mommy niya.  
  
Everything is a mess.  
  
***  
  
Pagkatapos ng usapang nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun kanina ay wala na ni isang nagsalita sakanila hanggang sa mapansin nalang ni Baekhyun na late na siya sa susunod na subject. Hindi na dapat siya papasok pero ano pa bang gagawin niya sa harap ni Chanyeol?  
  
Ni kahit ano ay hindi siya makaisip ng dapat sabihin, eh.  
  
Gusto niyang tanungin kung ayos pa ba sila, sila pa ba, gusto niya pa ba? Pero wala siyang lakas ng loob kasi baka hindi niya magustuhan at baka masaktan ang siya ng mga possible answers kaya nanahimik na lang siya.  
  
Tanga ba?  
  
Hindi naman yata. Mas malalim lang siguro 'yung pagmamahal niya to the point na hanggat kaya pa, kakapit siya.  
  
Kung hanggang saan niya kakayanin.  
  
Gabi na at kauuwi lang ng mama ni Baekhyun.  
  
Dumiretso ito sa kwarto nito at nang malaman ni Baekhyun na nandun na ito ay pumunta siya sa kwarto at kinatok ang pinto.  
  
"Ma?"  
  
Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay pinagbuksan din siya nito ng pinto at pumasok si Baekhyun.  
  
"Can we talk? May itatanong lang po."  
  
His mother nodded habang nakaupo sa upuan sa harap ng study table sa kwarto nito.  
  
"Busy ka ba, ma?"  
  
"No. You can ask. Ano ba 'yon?" tanong nito sabay tanggal ng reading glasses na suot at hinarap si Baekhyun, "About what?"  
  
Nakayuko lang si Baekhyun at pinaglalaruan ang mga daliri niya.  
  
Kinakabahan siya but he needs to know.  
  
"Ma.."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Ma, about Professor L-Lee.."  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Mrs. Byun, "What about your tito C-Chanwoo?"  
  
Baekhyun cleared his throat.  
  
"Ma, nung naging kayo ba.. are you aware na may pamilya siya?"  
  
Nabigla naman si Mrs. Byun sa tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
How did his son know?  
  
"Baekhyun, ano ba 'yang mga tinatanong mo? You should sleep. May pasok ka pa bukas." sabi nito sabay tayo.  
  
Pupunta na sana siya sa CR when Baekhyun spoke, "Ma, please be honest with me. Tell me, ma.."  
  
Humarap si Mrs. Byun sa anak niya at nagulat, nagtaka kung bakit para itong naiiyak? Bakit din ang sudden ng tanong ni Baekhyun? Ano bang nangyayari rito?  
  
"Baek, I-I don't.."  
  
"Are you sure?" tanong ni Baekhyun sabay tayo at lapit sa ina, "Sabihin mo 'yung totoo, ma. Please.." Baekhyun looked at her with pleading eyes.  
  
Umiwas ng tingin ang mommy niya, "A-at first.. Pero inamin niya rin 'yon in the middle of our relationship."  
  
Baekhyun gasped.  
  
Alam ng mommy niya? Edi bakit tinuloy pa? Bakit nagtagal pa sila noon?  
  
Kilala niya ba si Chanyeol even before niya itong dalhin sa bahay nila?  
  
"Ma, bakit mo pa rin tinuloy despite knowing na may pamilya siya?! Ma, he made you his mistress at pumayag ka naman!" napataas ang boses ni Baekhyun at automatic na umangat ang kamay ng nanay niya to slap him.  
  
Nagulat si Baekhyun.  
  
"I don't know kung bakit mo pa 'yan binabalik but that's all in the past now! Alam kong nagkamali ako pero nagmahal lang ako, Baekhyun. I was blinded by his love and the comfort he gave me when your father left us!"  
  
"B-blinded by love? Ma, was that even love?! Ginawa ka niyang kabit! May nasaktan kayong mga tao. That's not love, mommy!"  
  
"Get out, Baekhyun. Hindi na dapat pinag-uusapan ang mga ganyang bagay. Tapos na 'yon. Magpahinga ka na." sabi ni Mrs. Byun at tinalikuran si Baekhyun pero she stopped when she heard her son sniffs.  
  
"I-I know it's all in the past now pero if you will be given a chance para baguhin 'yung mga nagawa mo 'non.. will you change it, ma?" tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung anong sense pero siguro kahit man lang sa imagination, hindi nangyayari ang lahat ng 'to.  
  
Muli siyang hinarap ng mommy niya. She's now also on the verge of crying. "No. I won't because I don't regret loving him kahit iniwan niya rin ako sa huli."  
  
That's it.  
  
Kung durog na si Baekhyun, mas may isasakit pa pala.  
  
Sobrang gulo na. Ayaw na niya.  
  
"Alam mo bang si Chanyeol 'yung anak ni Tito Chanwoo? Alam mo bang sobra siyang affected, ma?" humikbi si Baekhyun, "Hindi kita sinisisi. Tama kang tapos na 'yon, pero ma, ang hindi ko maintindihan kung bakit ako 'yung nagsasuffer sa kasalanang hindi ko naman ginawa.. Mama, ang sakit. I want this to stop but I don't know how. Ang sakit sakit na, mama.. Sobra."  
  
Bakas ang pagkabigla at gulat sa expression ni Mrs. Byun.  
  
Oo, nasabi noon ng daddy ni Chanyeol na may pamilya siya. Nagalit siya pero sa huli ay pinatawad niya rin ito at tinuloy ang namamagitan sakanila.  
  
Despite knowing na naging other woman siya, hindi niya nalaman kung sino ang legal family.  
  
Una dahil ay ayaw niya, masasaktan lang siya at takot siyang baka malaman din ng mga ito at mapahamak pa si Baekhyun. Pangalawa ay dahil wala naman siyang pakielam.  
  
She was careless and selfish. She didn't think kung ano ba ang kalalabasan ng lahat ng 'yon noon, basta para sakaniya ay masaya siya, ayos na.  
  
"I-I didn't know.. Hindi ko rin alam na magtatagpo kayo ni Chanyeol. I-I'm sorry." tanging nasabi nito.  
  
Baekhyun sniffed, napaupo na rin siya sa kama. "You don't have to say sorry, ma.. not to me."  
  
Napayuko ang mommy niya.  
  
Malaki ang naging kasalanan niya dahil lang nagmahal siya.  
  
Kay Baekhyun at sa pamilya ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Ano bang nangyari sainyo? Did you guys break up?"  
  
"No, pero parang ganun na rin naman, eh. Hindi ko po alam kung paano pa isasalba, kung may maisasalba pa nga ba.. Hindi ko alam, ma." sagot ni Baekhyun before covering his face using both of his hands.  
  
Para kay Mrs. Byun, cue na 'yon para lapitan niya ang anak niya at saka ito niyakap. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, baby." naluluhang sabi nito while kissing her son's crown. "Kakausapin ko si Chanyeol."  
  
"You don't have to, ma. At least not yet. Hanggang ngayon hindi pa maprocess kay Chanyeol at baka magkagulo lang. Hindi pa siya handang harapin ka, I know."  
  
"Pero paano ka? Kayo?"  
  
"Hindi ko po alam. All I know is hindi mo kailangang kausapin si Chanyeol tungkol sa relasyon namin. Alam na niya dapat 'yon, eh. Hindi ko rin naman siya masisisi kung bakit kami nagkakaganito ngayon pero hindi siya kailangang sabihan na ayusin na namin 'tong amin lalo na't sobra pa rin siyang nasasaktan, at ayokong pilitin siya.  
  
Gusto ko kung matatanggap niya pa rin ako, 'yung kusang naramdaman at desisyon niya. Ayoko pong ipilit ang sarili ko sakaniya."  
  
***  
  
"Hi, Baekhyun!" masiglang bati ni Yixing kay Baekhyun nang makita niya itong pumasok na sa gym at nakabihis na pang-training.  
  
Matamlay na ngumiti si Baekhyun sakaniya saka kumaway. Kumunot naman ang noo ni Yixing dahil mukhang may problema si Baekhyun.  
  
Ang daming tanong sa utak niya. Masama ba ang pakiramdam ni Baek? Nagugutom kaya siya? May masakit ba sakaniya? May problema ba siya? Ano?  
  
Lalapitan pa niya sana ito pero saktong nagwhistle na ang coach nila, tinatawag na sila inside the court kaya walang nagawa si Yixing kundi sumunod nalang. Pumunta na rin naman si Baekhyun sa gitna so siguro mamaya nalang niya ito kakausapin.  
  
Maglalaro na muna sila.  
  
Nasa kalagitnaan ng practice nang mahalata ng coach nila na ilang beses nang nagkakamali si Baekhyun, matamlay ito at mukhang wala sa sarili kaya saglit niyang pinahinto ang game para tawagin at kausapin ito saglit.  
  
Agad namang lumapit si Baekhyun sakaniya habang nagpatuloy sa paglalaro ang iba.  
  
"May sakit ka?"  
  
"Wala po." sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Kanina ka pa nagkakamali. Parang wala ka sa sarili mo, Baek."  
  
"Sorry, coach. May problema lang po." nakayukong sabi nito.  
  
The coach sighed. Sa tagal na nilang magkakasama, napalapit na rin ang loob niya sa mga players niya at hindi lang palagi ang sports ang nagmamatter sakaniya.  
  
"Umuwi ka na. Take a rest. Mukhang mas kailangan mo 'yon kesa mapagod ka rito."  
  
"Pero coach-"  
  
Tinapik nito ang balikat niya, "Sige na. Aasahan nalang kita sa next training. Alam kong magaling kay Baekhyun pero alam mo ring focus ang kailangan ng magaling na player which is wala ka ngayon."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Tama naman. Iniisip niya kasi ang problema, eh.  
  
Nakakainis lang kasi bakit hindi niya ma-separate? Bakit hindi niya magawang i-set aside? He needs to practice pero mas focus naman ang isip niya sa problemang pinagdadaanan nila, iniisip niya rin si Chanyeol.  
  
Nasaan na ba si Chanyeol? Kamusta na ba si Chanyeol?  
  
Namimiss na niya si Chanyeol. He misses his Captain Park. He wants to be with him, to hug and kiss him, to remind him how much he loves him but he knows he can't.  
  
Not now yet.  
  
"Sige po, coach. Salamat." sabi ni Baekhyun bago naglakad palabas ng gymnasium.  
  
Sinundan nalang siya ng tingin ni Yixing na nasa kalagitnaan pa rin ng game.  
  
***  
  
Pagkarating ni Baekhyun sa locker room ay saktong nakasalubong niya sa pagpasok ng pinto ang kalalabas lang na si Jongin.  
  
Lumakas ang tibok ng puso niya.  
  
Si Chanyeol! Baka alam ni Jongin kung nasaan at kamusta na si Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi naman niya pupuntahan. Kakamustahin lang.  
  
"J-jongin.."  
  
"Oh, Baekhyun! Ikaw pala 'yan!" nakangiting bati ni Jongin.  
  
Napakunot tuloy ng noo si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi ba alam ni Jongin?  
  
"Si Chanyeol? Alam mo ba kung asan?"  
  
"Si Chanyeol.." saglit itong nag-isip. Nagtaka ito kasi ang alam nito ay palaging ina-update ng magboyfriend na 'yon ang isa't-isa. "Umuwi siya, eh. Hindi siya sumama sa meeting kanina ng team. Sabi niya lang sakin bye na raw tapos magkita nalang daw kami sa susunod kung kailan siya makakabalik." tumawa ito. Akala niya ay nagbibiro si Chanyeol. "Parang gago 'yung boyfriend mo." dagdag pa niya na nagpakaba naman kay Baekhyun.  
  
Don't tell him aalis na kaagad si Chanyeol at hindi man lang siya sinasabihan nito?! Fuck.  
  
Hindi na siya nakapagpaalam kay Jongin at basta basta nalang tumakbo papasok ng locker room para kunin ang bag niya.  
  
He didn't even change his clothes basta pagkakuha niya ng bag niya ay lumabas na rin siya kaagad.  
  
Naguguluhan siyang pinanood ni Jongin.  
  
Ano bang nangyayari?  
  
Habang iisa lang naman ang tumatakbo sa isip ni Baekhyun. Nagbago na ang desisyon niya.  
  
Kung kanina ay gusto niya lang kamustahin si Chanyeol kahit sa ibang tao na lang, ngayon ay gusto na niya itong harapin.  
  
Sobra-sobra na ang pagmumukhang tanga at pangbabalewala sakaniya. Hindi na niya kaya.  
  
***  
  
Mabuti na lang at nakapunta na si Baekhyun sa bahay ng mga Park at mabilis siyang makatanda kung paano ba makapunta sa isang lugar kahit isang beses palang niya napuntahan.  
  
Naglalakad si Baekhyun ngayon papunta bahay nila ni Chanyeol nang saktong nasa tapat na siya ng katabing bahay ay may lumabas sa gate ng Park residence. Muli nanamang bumilis ang pagtibok ng puso niya dahil sa kaba.  
  
Si Chanyeol 'yon.  
  
May dala itong bola at balak niya sanang maglaro sa court ng subdivision to at least ease his pain and stress nang tumakbo si Baekhyun palapit sakaniya.  
  
Pareho silang gulat makita ang isa't-isa.  
  
"B-baek.. Anong ginagawa mo dito?!" tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Masama siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun habang punong-puno ng luha ang mga mata at any second ay babagsak na, "Aalis ka na?! Hindi mo man lang ako sinasabihan! Mabuti pa kay Jongin nagsabi ka, pero sakin hindi? Oo, best friend mo siya pero ako?! Ano mo ba 'ko?! Am I a joke to you, Chanyeol? A toy?!"  
  
Halos mabitawan naman ni Chanyeol ang bolang hawak.  
  
Shit, Jongin. Hindi pa naman siya aalis, eh. Oo, malapit na pero hindi pa ngayon, hindi pa sa susunod na araw. HINDI PA.  
  
Hindi niya pa lang sinasabi kay Baekhyun kasi hindi niya alam kung paano.  
  
Paano ba sabihin 'yun nang hindi ito nasasaktan?  
  
Syempre walang way, kaya nga hindi na muna. Hindi pa rin siya handang makita nanaman ito para lang paiyakin ulit.  
  
Namimiss na niya, oo, pero hindi pa kasi malapitan dahil alam niyang masasaktan niya lang ulit ito at 'yon ang mas hindi niya kasi kinakaya.  
  
The more na nakikita niya si Baekhyun, mas naalala niya, mas nasasaktan niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Mahal niya, eh, pero andun 'yung 'pero.'  
  
Hindi lahat ng klase ng pagmamahal ay wala nito, minsan meron ding kadikit na 'pero' para na rin sa taong mahal mo.  
  
Hindi lahat ng 'pero', pansariling benefit. Minsan kakabit ito para maiwasan ang mas lalong pagwasak sa isang tao, lalo na sa taong mahal na mahal mo.  
  
Ang kaso lang pareho na silang nasasaktan. Sobra na, eh.  
  
"Ano, sagutin mo 'ko!" sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay marahas na pinunasan ang mga luha niyang wala namang tigil sa pag-agos. "Tangina! Para akong wala lang, ha? Wala lang ba ako, Chanyeol?! Wala lang ba si Baekhyun! Ha?!"  
  
tinulak niya pa ang dibdib nito.  
  
Hinayaan lang siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Sorry? Nanaman?" Baekhyun chuckled bitterly, "Hindi ko kailangan ng sorry mo! Wala namang nangyayari, eh!"  
  
"That's why I'm doing this para may mangyari, Baek. At hindi pa naman ako aalis, eh. Sinabi ko lang 'yon kay Jongin to give a hint. Tingin mo ba hindi ko sasabihin sayo kung sakaling aalis na nga ako? Mahal kita, Baekhyun."  
  
Mabilis na umiling si Baekhyun, "Hindi ko na alam.. Saan pa ba patungo 'tong relasyon na 'to?!"  
  
"Baek, ano bang sinasabi mo?"  
  
"Pagod na 'ko!"  
  
Napatigil si Chanyeol.  
  
Anong ibig sabihin 'non?  
  
First step palang 'to para maayos nga, diba? Bakit pagod na agad? Bakit ganun na agad?  
  
"Baekhyun.."  
  
"I'm sorry rin." humikbi si Baekhyun, napatakip siya ng bibig niya.  
  
Ang sakit na. Emotionally and physically.  
  
Ramdam na ramdam na 'yung sakit. Hindi na healthy 'yung relationship pero mahal niya, eh.  
  
Tanginang sitwasyon 'to.  
  
"I'm sorry rin kasi mahina ako.." dagdag ni Baekhyun.  
  
Namumula na rin ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. Konti nalang, maiiyak na rin siya. Hindi lang naman si Baekhyun ang nasasaktan dito, eh.  
  
"A-are you breaking up with me?"  
  
Hindi kaagad sumagot si Baekhyun.  
  
Kaya ba niya?  
  
Pumunta lang naman siya dito para makasigurado.  
  
Naisip niya ba 'yon kahit kung sakaling paalis o nakaalis na nga si Chanyeol ngayon?  
  
No.  
  
Mahal niya. Sobra.  
  
Kaya umiling ito. Lalapitan na sana siya ni Chanyeol para yakapin but Baekhyun stepped back.  
  
"No.. Never in my life na gagawin ko 'yon pero pagbigyan mo muna ako ngayon. Sobrang sakit na. I need space. We both need time and space. Sorry, Chanyeol. I love you so much pero ayoko munang makita ka. Sana maintindihan mo tutal ayun din naman ang ginagawa mo ngayon." huling sabi nito, halos bulong na nga eh pero malinaw na malinaw pa rin ang dating kay Chanyeol.  
  
Kay Chanyeol na tinalikuran na ni Baekhyun.  
  
***  
  
"Ma, pupunta akong Italy." casual na sabi ni Chanyeol isang umaga ng weekend at rest day ng mommy niya.  
  
Sabay silang nagbebreakfast.  
  
Nagsalubong ang kilay ni Ms. Park. Miss Park dahil kahit hindi sila divorce ng asawa niya ay ayaw niyang tinatawag na Mrs. Lee.  
  
In Chanyeol's case naman ay kaya gamit niya ang maiden's surname ng mommy niya ay dahil pinapalitan siya ng surname 3 years after silang iwan ni Prof. Lee.  
  
"Italy? Anong meron? Tournament?"  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol. "N-no."  
  
"Edi for what?" his mother asked confusedly at saka siya nito tinignan.  
  
"For dad." diretsong sagot ni Chanyeol at napataas ang kilay ni Ms. Park, nagulat siya.  
  
"You have no father, Chanyeol."  
  
"Ma please.."  
  
Hindi makapaniwala itong tumingin sakaniya, "Para saan pa, Chanyeol?  
  
And how did you know na nasa Italy siya?"  
  
"I talked to one of his sisters.. Nagtanong ako, ma. Sabi niya nakausap niya si daddy 5 years ago at nasa Italy ito."  
  
Umiling ang mommy niya. Anong kalokohan nanaman ang naisip ni Chanyeol?  
  
"I told you stop talking with anyone related to him, Chanyeol, at hindi ka pupunta ron. Hindi mo siya susundan."  
  
"Ma, I have to." sabi ni Chanyeol that made Ms. Park stand up.  
  
"No and that's final!" she took a deep breath, "Bakit pa, Chanyeol? Matagal na siyang wala sa buhay natin. Lumaki kang wala siya, na tayo lang dalawa kaya hindi mo siya kailangang puntahan, Chanyeol!"  
  
"Kailangan ko siyang makausap, ma. Pupuntahan ko siya."  
  
"Ilang beses ko bang kailangang sabihing hindi?! Hindi ka pupunta ron!  
  
Hindi mo siya hahanapin don! You will stay hereㅡ"  
  
"I have to, ma! Kailangan kasi ipit na ipit na ako! Sobra ko nang nasasaktan si Baekhyun!" mabilis na pagputol ni Chanyeol sa sinasabi ng nanay niya that made the latter stop.  
  
"Baekhyun? At anong kinalaman ng daddy mo sa boyfriend mo at sayo?!"  
  
Umiwas ng tingin si Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya kapag nagsalita siya ay lalabas na lahat ng emosyon niya.  
  
Yung mga luhang ilang linggo na niyang kinikimkim, na kahit mag-isa siya ay hindi niya nilalabas.  
  
Ito na.  
  
Lalambot na siya. Bibigay na.  
  
"Ma.." naigulo ni Chanyeol ang buhok niya. Tangina, ito na. "Baekhyun is a Byun. Mrs. Baekmin Byun is Baekhyun's mom." pag-amin niya at kita niyang napahinto ang nanay niya. Hindi kaagad ito nakapagreact.  
  
"W-what.."  
  
"Ma, hindi ko matanggap. Kailangan kong makausap si daddy.. baka sa ganung paraan magawa kong buksan 'yung isip ko. Nasasaktan ko na si Baekhyun, sobra. Nasasaktan din ako so please let me. Para maging maayos na 'to."  
  
"C-chanyeol, no.. Mas babalikan mo lang lahat ng sakit."  
  
"At least nalaman ko ang lahat, naliwanagan ako. Hindi lang para samin ni Baekhyun kundi para sayo rin, sakin, sating dalawa. Baka ito na rin 'yung closure ng pamilya. Ma, please. Babalik ako rito. I just want to talk to him."  
  
Ms. Park wiped her tears away.  
  
Bakit kailangan si Baekhyun pa?  
  
Matagal na niyang tanggap na pinagpalit sila. Nakamove-on na 'yung puso niya sa aspect na inlove siya pero masakit pa rin kapag iniisip, kapag inaalala lalo na sa tuwing naaalala niyang lumaki si Chanyeol na walang ama.  
  
Tanggap niya, oo, pero kapag nasabi rin pala kung sino ang ipinalit sakaniya na wala naman siyang balak alamin mula noon hanggang ngayon dahil para sakaniya, ang babaeng 'yon ay hindi dapat pinag-aaksayahan ng panahon, masasaktan pa rin siya.  
  
Bumabalik 'yung matagal na niyang kinikimkim na sama ng loob.  
  
Mahal niya si Chanyeol. Anak niya ito at ito nalang ang tanging meron siya.  
  
Naisip niyang bakit hindi nalang ito makipaghiwalay sa Baekhyun na 'yon pero kung sasabihin niya 'yon kay Chanyeol, na sigurado naman siyang hindi nito susundin, ay masasaktan ang anak niya.  
  
Ayaw na niyang dagdagan. Kung mahal niya, edi mahal niya.  
  
Sa nanay siya galit at sa asawa niyang iniwan sila pero hindi dapat idamay sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun sa gulo na 'yon.  
  
It's all in the past now at ang importante ngayon ay kung ano ba ang nangyayari sa kasalukuyan.  
  
Hindi na sila kailangan pang madamay. Sa binabalak gawin ni Chanyeol, mabubuksan nanaman ang sugat na matagal nang sarado pero kung sa ganung way siya maliliwanagan, edi sige.  
  
Kung sa ganung paraan, hindi sila madadamay at magiging masaya si Chanyeol kasama ang mahal niya, unlike what happened to his parents, sige.  
  
"Promise me na kapag balik mo rito, you will fix your relationship with Baekhyun. Ayokong malalaman na hindi mo 'yon naayos just because of what happened in the past. Hindi kayo dapat nadadamay ron, wala kayong kasalanan. I want you to be happy, Chanyeol, at alam kong kahit ilang beses ka pang maliwanagan sa mga nangyari noon, you will not be completely happy kung mawawala naman si Baekhyun sayo. I may not know him personally yet, pero alam kong he's a great person kasi minahal mo siya.. kasi the most wonderful person I know loves him and that's you, son. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me now kaya sige, you may go to Italy and look for your dad to fix everything and go back here to win back the love of your life." sabi nito at hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol ang paglapit sa mommy niya and hugged her.  
  
Chanyeol may be a giant but in his mother's arms, he's still the same innocent baby who she used to protect.  
  
Chanyeol smiled. Nasasaktan man siya sa mga nangyayari ngayon, gumaan naman ang loob niya knowing na tanggap sila ng mommy niya.  
  
Who would've thought na ang mommy niya pa na pinaka higit na nasaktan noon ang mas makakatanggap ng sitwasyon ngayon?  
  
At least may isang taong alam niyang kakampi niya sa lahat ng bagay, 'yung taong ibabalik siya sa katinuan at susuportahan siya, lalo na ngayon.  
  
He hugged her tight as he promised to himself to win Baekhyun back pagbalik niya.  
  
Pangako.  
  
***  
  
Ilang araw nanaman na walang Chanyeol na nakikita, kahit anino nga yata nito ay hindi na rin nasisilayan ni Baekhyun magmula 'nung huli silang magkita.  
  
Sinunod talaga ni Chanyeol ang sinabi niyang ayaw niya muna itong makita.  
  
"Ayos ka na ba?" tanong ni Sehun sakaniya isang araw na silang dalawa lang ang sabay uuwi.  
  
Si Jongdae? Ayun, pinakiusapan ni Han na i-tour ang best friend niyang si Minseok sa buong university dahil mag-eenroll na ito for summer classes para hindi siya maging irregular student next semester. Agad namang pumayag si Jongdae at nahalata pa nilang excited ito sa hindi malaman o dinedeny lang na dahilan. Busy rin kasi si Han dahil sa pag-aasikaso ng mga namiss niya, unlike kay Jongdae na kumpleto at inaantay na lang ang start ng clearance signing.  
  
"Ayos? Hindi." Baekhyun chuckled, "Pero hindi naman pwedeng magmumukmok nalang ako, besides ako naman ang nagsabi sakaniya na wag na muna. Diba parang mas nagiging maayos naman? Siguro mga saglit na panahon pa, inaantay ko lang din naman siyang magsabi kung kailan siya aalis.. Siguro sa araw na 'yon magkakaayos na kami at hihintayin ko nalang siya, sana.."  
  
"Strong natin, ha? Payag ka 'non aalis siyang ganyan kayo?"  
  
Baekhyun sighed, tumingin siya sa baba. "Alam mo, Sehun, may narealize ako sa ilang araw na wala ang presence ni Chanyeol sa paligid ko."  
  
"Ano 'yon?"  
  
"Na nasaktan lang din naman siya. Oo, ako rin pero siya 'yung pinaka nasasaktan dito.. nadadamay lang ako dahil parte ng nangyari sa nakaraan 'yung nanay ko.." simula ni Baekhyun. Nasabi na rin niya kela Jongdae at Sehun ang dahilan ng lahat at hindi sila makapaniwala noong una pero hindi sila nagsalita. Ayon nga kay Jongdae, who are they to judge? Kilala nila ang mama ni Baekhyun, mabait ito sakanila at close nila. Hindi nila huhusgahan dahil lang sa isang pagkakamali, lahat naman ng tao nagkakaron ng kasalanan. Mabigat o hindi, malaki o maliit, iisa lang lahat ng tawag dyan. Kasalanan. "Pero si Chanyeol? Sobra. Hindi ko alam kung ano 'yung tumatakbo sa isip niya, kung gaano kasakit para sakaniya. Gusto ko siyang i-comfort, gusto ko siyang yakapin, sabihing magiging maayos din ang lahat at maghihilom din lahat ng mga sugat pero alam kong hindi ako 'yung taong makakagawa 'non, kasi mas ipapaalala ko lang sakaniya, mas masasaktan lang siya. Mas okay na rin 'to, na ganito na muna kami. He have to heal himself. He needs time and space, so do I."  
  
Napakamot si Sehun sa ulo niya. Wala naman siyang magagawa, eh.  
  
At the end of the day, desisyon at feelings pa rin ni Baekhyun ang masusunod. Naiintindihan niya rin naman ang sitwasyon. Wag lang gagawa ng hindi dapat si Chanyeol dahil lagot na talaga ito sakaniya pero sa ngayon, he will let them muna.  
  
Labas naman kasi siya sa problema at tama namang ayun din ang pinaka maayos para sa lahat, sa ngayon.  
  
Kinabukasan ay Sabado at sobrang tahimik ang hallway na dinadaanan ni Baekhyun. Walang klase, eh. Ang alam niya ay volleyball lang ang may training ngayon.  
  
Sana sure siyang walang training ang basketball dahil kung magkataon ay baka magkita pa sila ni Chanyeol.  
  
Oo, gusto niya. Gustong-gustong gusto niya pero alam niyang now is still not the right time. Hindi pa rin naman siya handa kung sakaling ngayon na.  
  
Anong gagawin niya? Anong sasabihin niya?  
  
Hindi niya alam.  
  
Basta ngayon ang tanging gusto niya lang malaman ay kung ayos ba si Chanyeol, nakakatulog ba ito nang maayos, kumakain ba ito sa tamang oras?  
  
Lahat ng bagay patungkol sa pagiging okay ni Chanyeol, ayos na si Baekhyun don. Sobrang ayos na.  
  
Naglalakad siya papuntang locker room nang madaanan niya ang Office of the Athletic Department, katabi lang ito ng locker room at saktong nasa labas ang coach ng basketball team kausap ang head department.  
  
Gumilid si Baekhyun, nakayuko. Hindi naman niya sana balak makinig sa usapan at lalagpasan nalang ang dalawa nang marinig niya ang pagbanggit sa pangalan ni Chanyeol.  
  
Tumigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad at saka lumapit sa may pader na alam niyang mahaharangan ang pwesto niya at hindi siya makikita saka nakinig sa usapan.  
  
"Chanyeol Park?"  
  
Tumango ang coach pero hindi na 'yon nakita ni Baekhyun. "Yes, sir. He was the team captain of the basketball team pero nagpaalam siya last meeting, he passed his position to Jongin Kim, one of the best players of our team."  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Bakit?  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Nagpaalam siyang aalis. He's going to Italy at ngayong araw ang flight niya, 8:30 AM. Sinabi naman niyang babalik siya dahil may aasikasuhin lang, family matters, pero baka kasi matagalan. Syempre, the captain has an obligation kaya pinasa na niya ang posisyon. He's no longer the basketball team captain."  
  
Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa gulat at napatakip siya sa bibig niya, nanginginig pa nga ang mga kamay niya sabay tinignan niya ang wristwatch na suot niya.  
  
9:45 AM na.  
  
Siguradong nakaalis na si Chanyeol, kanina pa.  
  
Naramdaman ni Baekhyun ang panlalambot.  
  
So kaya.. Kaya ilang araw na niya itong hindi nakikita. Baka nga hindi na rin ito pumasok few days before his flight, eh.  
  
Pero bakit hindi nagsabi?  
  
Akala ba niya ay sasabihan siya? Akala ba niya ay hindi pa kaagad?  
  
Bakit biglaan?  
  
Bakit hindi nagpaalam?  
  
Bakit nang-iwan?  
  
***  
  
That day, umuwi rin si Baekhyun sa bahay nila at hindi na umattend ng training.  
  
Nawalan siya ng gana. Nasaktan siya.  
  
Hindi naman siya nagmamadaling maging maayos agad sila. Hindi naman niya 'yun ipipilit. Ang sakaniya lang, sana nagpaalam, sana nagsabi.  
  
Ngayon iniisip nalang niya, kailan ba babalik?  
  
Maghihintay siya, hanggang sa kaya niya. Maghihintay siya, para kay Chanyeol.. sa taong mahal niya.  
  
***  
  
Paglapag ni Chanyeol ng gamit niya sa loob ng hotel na binook niya ay kaagad siyang sumalampak sa kama.  
  
Nakakapagod ang almost 14 hours na byahe.  
  
He tried to sleep pero hindi niya magawa kahit gaano pa siya kapagod kaya umayos nalang siya ng higa saka kinuha ang cellphone niya. Pag-open niya ay nakita niya ang lockscreen niya, napangiti siya.  
  
Si Baekhyun.  
  
Ilang araw silang hindi nagkita at nagkausap hanggang sa umalis nalang siya nang wala pa rin.  
  
Namimiss na niya ang baby niya.  
  
Nung pumapasok pa siya bago niya i-drop ang mga natitirang subjects niya ngayong semester ay ayos na siyang pinagmamasdan si Baekhyun sa malayo.  
  
Hindi pa niya magawang lapitan, baka kasi kung ano nanaman ang mangyari.  
  
Ayaw nga nitong makita siya, diba? Isa pa, baka kung sakaling nagkaharap sila ay hindi siya makaalis.  
  
Grabeng control sa sarili ang ginawa niya para lumapit kay Baekhyun at yakapin ito.  
  
Ipilit na ayos na sila, ayun na 'yon pero syempre alam naman niyang hindi pwede.  
  
Una, siya nga 'tong wasak, eh. Siya 'yung pinagmulan. Kung hindi naman kasi siya apektado, hindi mangyayari ang lahat ng 'to.  
  
Pangalawa, nirerespeto niya ang desisyon ni Baekhyun.  
  
Kung gusto ni Baekhyun na wag na munang magkita, sige, hindi.  
  
Basta sinisiguro niyang pagbalik niya ay aayusin na niya ang lahat.  
  
Ilang weeks ba siyang magsstay?  
  
1? 2? 3? 1 month?  
  
Hindi niya alam. Basta kailangan niyang mahanap ang tatay niya para magkaayos na rin sila pagkatapos nang mahabang panahon at maayos na niya ang kanila ni Baekhyun.  
  
Bukas na bukas mag-uumpisa na siya.  
  
Kapag nangyari lahat ng plano niya, dun niya lang masasabing, masaya at kumpleto na siya.  
  
ㅡ  
  
/After 1 year/  
  
"Hi, babe." umupo si Yixing sa tabi ni Baekhyun na busy sa pagkain ng sandwich. Nilapit niya ang upuan niya kay Baekhyun, making their shoulders brush at saka ito inakbayan.  
  
Makahulugan naman silang tinignan ng mga kaibigan nila; Ang ngayong magboyfriend na na sina Minseok at Jongdae at si Sehun na naka-move on na sakaniya, binabalak nga nitong pormahan si Han na sobra rin niyang naging close dahil classmate niya ito sa halos lahat ng subjects dahil pareho sila ng course na kinuha kaso as usual, torpe pa rin ang bunso.  
  
Baekhyun looked at Yixing saka ito nginitian. Making Yixing widen his smile as he saw Baekhyun's bright eyesmile.  
  
"Kayo, ha.. May something na talaga kayo, 'no?" sabi ni Jongdae sakanila at weird siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun.  
  
"We're just friends."  
  
"Friends pero may endearment.. Babe pa."  
  
Parehong natawa ang dalawa. Kung makapagsalita naman si Jongdae ay parang hindi niya alam na binasted ni Baekhyun si Yixing.  
  
Yep, Yixing asked Baekhyun kung pwede ba siyang ligawan after 5 months na hindi pa rin nakakabalik si Chanyeol at kahit isang message mula sakaniya ay walang natatanggap si Baekhyun dahil na rin sa dahilang Chanyeol deactivated all of his SNS accounts pero hindi pumayag si Baek.  
  
One is because, sila pa rin ni Chanyeol. Kahit naman kasi hindi ito nagpapakita o nagpaparamdam sakaniya, na kahit mismo si Han ay walang alam kung kamusta na ba ito dahil wala ni isa siyang narinig mula sa tita niya sa tuwing nagtatanong siya, para kay Baekhyun ay sila pa rin at nirerespeto niya 'yon.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung kamusta na si Chanyeol, kung ano na ba ang ginagawa nito, kung may iba na ba but Baekhyun promised to himself na hihintayin niya si Chanyeol. Magbago man ang nararamdaman niya, hindi siya makikipagrelasyon sa iba hanggat hindi sila nagkakaron ng proper and official breakup.  
  
Two is because pure friendship lang ang nararamdaman niya para kay Yixing at naiintindihan naman ni Yixing 'yon.  
  
Maayos namang nilinaw ni Baekhyun ang lahat kaya ngayon ay best friends na lang sila. Babe pa nga ang tawagan, eh. Naka-get over din naman kaagad si Yixing kay Baek. Narealise niyang attracted lang siya rito at hindi niya talaga gusto.  
  
He cares for Baekhyun only as a friend. Nothing more, nothing less.  
  
"Bawal na ba? Sinabi bang magtawagan lang ng babe kapag may romantic relationship. May law bang ganon?"  
  
Tumawa lang ang lahat sa sinabi ni Baekhyun. Alam naman nila, eh. Inaasar lang talaga nila.  
  
They're helping Baekhyun to completely move on. Hindi man ito nagsasabi, alam nilang hanggang ngayon ay may konti pa rin kay Baekhyun ang umaasang babalik si Chanyeol pero sa totoo lang ay maraming tanong sa isip niya.  
  
Bakit wala pa rin?  
  
Babalik pa ba?  
  
Pagbalik kaya nito, mahal pa siya o baka naman may iba na?  
  
Sa totoo lang kung sakaling meron na ngang iba, sa tingin ni Baekhyun ay hindi na siya ganun masasaktan kasi may kung anong nagsasabi sa isip niya kung bakit pa ba siya naghihintay? Bakit hindi pa siya naghanap ng iba?  
  
Hindi naman kasi dapat. Kung may dumating na iba at alam niyang magkakaron ng chance, edi sige pero sa ngayon kasi wala pa naman siyang nakikita kaya wala na muna. Focus din muna siya sa pag-aaral niya. Syempre, college na.  
  
Tumayo na silang lahat nang mapansin ni Sehun na oras na para bumalik sila ni Han sa klase nila. Sina Minseok at Yixing naman na pareho na classmates din sa next subject ay pupunta na munang library habang uuwi naman na si Jongdae dahil wala na siyang next class.  
  
Si Baekhyun? Vacant niya.  
  
"Iwan na kita, Baek, ha?" paalam ni Jongdae at tumango lang si Baekhyun bago maglakad. Tatambay na muna siya sa field at magrereview, may exam siya sa isang major subject bukas.  
  
Naglalakad siya sa hallway papunta sa kabilang building kung saan paglabas ay field na nang may lalaking naka-black hoodie ang bumangga sakaniya. Nagmamadali ito at maraming dala.  
  
"Sorry, sorry.." sabi nito at mukhang hindi siya napansin. Yukong-yuko kasi, eh.  
  
Lumuhod ito saka pinulot ang mga dala niyang nalaglag habang parang napako nalang si Baekhyun sa kinatatayuan niya.  
  
That voice. That height. That scent.  
  
Isang taon pero hindi niya nakalimutan.  
  
Isang taon pero pareho pa ring pakiramdam.  
  
Hindi nakapagreact si Baekhyun hanggang sa matapos ang lalaki na hindi pa rin siya nakikilala at tinitignan. Nakasunod lang naman si Baekhyun ng tingin dito.  
  
"Sorry. Hindi ko sinasadya. S-sige!" nagmamadaling sabi nito saka nagtatakbo para malagpasan siya.  
  
Napatulala na lang si Baekhyun habang malakas ang kabog ng dibdib niya habang nanlalamig at nanginginig na ang mga kamay niya.  
  
"Chanyeol.."  
  
"Chanyeol.." ang tanging naging bulong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi niya masabi nang malakas, hindi niya matawag.  
  
Naibulong nalang niya ang pangalan nito.  
  
Hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, si Chanyeol 'yon.  
  
Nakabalik na pala.  
  
Kailan pa?  
  
Mas dumami ang tanong, mas gumulo ang isip niya pero isa lang ang nangibabaw sakaniya.  
  
Nakaalis nang walang paalam, nakabalik nang hindi pa rin nagsasabi.  
  
Balewala na ba talaga?  
  
Sige, ayos lang. Ipon na ipon na ang sama ng loob niya.  
  
***  
  
Kinabukasan ay maagang pumasok si Baekhyun. Hindi nga siya halos nakatulog dahil sa iniisip niya. May part sakaniyang inantay si Chanyeol na dumating sa bahay nila para puntahan siya o kaya ay i-message siya pero wala, wala pa rin.  
  
Sa loob ng mahigit isang taon na walang Chanyeol sa buhay niya, aaminin ni Baekhyun na kinaya naman niya. Mahirap, namimiss niya pero wala naman siyang magagawa.  
  
Minsan na rin niyang pinuntahan ang mama nito sa bahay nila. Nagkausap sila.  
  
Kabado pa si Baekhyun noon dahil baka galit ito sakaniya pero that's the only way na alam niya para masagot ang mga tanong niya but in the end, bigo pa rin siya.  
  
Nakilala niya si Ms. Park.  
  
Mabait ito sakaniya at tinanggap siya pero hindi niya nasagot ang mga tanong ni Baekhyun tungkol kay Chanyeol.  
  
Ang tanging sinabi niya lang ay, "Ayos lang si Chanyeol. Babalik din 'yon." Yun lang din ang alam niya, eh.  
  
Sa madalang nilang pag-uusap ay sinasabi lang palagi ni Chanyeol na ayos lang siya, ayos lang siya at huwag mag-alala.  
  
Kumapit din si Baekhyun sa mga narinig niya pero ilang buwan na ang lumipas, wala pa rin.  
  
Natanong niya sa sarili niya, kailan ba babalik o babalik pa nga ba?  
  
Kaya niya pa bang maghintay?  
  
Siguro kaya niya pang maghintay para sa proper breakup at closure pero para ipagpatuloy ang naudlot?  
  
Hindi na yata.  
  
Pagod na siya, matagal na. Hindi na rin siya umaasa pa. Walang mararating ang relationship na 'yon.  
  
Bata pa naman siya, eh. Marami pa dyang iba at busy siya sa pag-aaral. Ayaw na muna niyang makipagrelasyon.  
  
Nakakatrauma ang masaktan, nakakatrauma ang maiwan lalo na kapag hindi nagpapaalam.  
  
Pero hindi niya expected na mas masakit palang malaman na nakabalik na ito. Bumalik na pero ni isang salita o paliwanag ay wala pa rin siyang natanggap, narinig.  
  
Para kay Baekhyun ay isa lang ang ibig sabihin 'non, balewala na siya.  
  
Baekhyun is slowly walking sa kahabaan ng hallway. Ang dami na niyang iniisip, dadagdag pa si Chanyeol.  
  
Sobrang hirap talaga.  
  
Papunta siya ngayon sa locker room para kunin ang mga naiwan niyang gamit noong isang araw nang makarinig siya ng ingay na paparating.  
  
Dalawang lalaki ang nag-uusap, ang iingay.  
  
"Welcome back, pare!"  
  
"Oo na." tumawa ang lalaki dahilan para mapahinto si Baekhyun sa paglalakad at saktong luminaw ang imahe ng dalawang lalaking naglalakad, "Kanina mo pa sinasabi 'yan, Jongin."  
  
"Namiss lang talaga kita, Captain! Langya ka. Edi irreg ka nyan? Magkwento ka naman!"  
  
Hindi pa nakakasagot si Chanyeol ay dumako na ang paningin niya kay Baekhyun na hindi makagalaw sa kinatatayuan niya. Nagtama ang mga mata nila dahilan para mapangiti si Chanyeol.  
  
Kahapon niya pa talaga ito hinahanap pero hindi niya nakita. Wala rin kasi siyang makitang kakilala kaya hindi niya matanong. Hindi naman niya mapuntahan sa bahay dahil nag-iisip pa siya ng paraan kung paano ba ito masusurprise si Baekhyun sa pagkita sakaniya.  
  
Noong isang araw lang siya nakabalik. Nag-enroll ulit siya kahapon at ngayon siya officially nagbalik sa university.  
  
"Baek!" nakangiting tawag ni Chanyeol. Lalapitan niya sana ito para yakapin nang pigilan ni Jongin ang braso niya. Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol.  
  
Alam ni Jongin ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun. Nagtanong na rin ito sakaniya dati pero gaya ni Han ay wala rin itong alam. Kahit sino sakanila ay hindi nakausap si Chanyeol sa loob ng isang taon. Walang balita, wala lahat.  
  
"Jongin, bakit?" naguguluhang tanong ni Chanyeol at sa muling pagtingin niya sa pwesto kung saan nakatayo si Baekhyun kanina ay wala na ito ron.  
  
Nakatalikod na ito habang naglalakad palayo.  
  
Pero hindi siya hinayaan ni Chanyeol. Inalis niya ang hawak ni Jongin sa braso niya saka hinabol si Baekhyun.  
  
Narinig pa niya ang pagtawag ni Jongin sakaniya para pigilan siya pero hindi nagpaawat si Chanyeol.  
  
Alam niyang galit si Baekhyun.  
  
Alam niyang kahit sino ay magagalit, lalo na kung hindi pa naririnig ang side niya pero kailan pa siya kikilos?  
  
Sapat na ang isang taon. Sapat na ang mahabang panahon na 'yon para maitimbang niya nang mas maayos ang mga nangyari.  
  
Mahal niya si Baekhyun. Yun na 'yon. Kung ano man ang nangyari noon, labas na ang relasyon nila ron kaya mag-uusap na sila.  
  
Hindi na pwedeng bukas o kung kailan man.  
  
Ngayon na.  
  
Kailangan na niyang maayos ang iniwan niya. Kailangan na niyang magpaliwanag.  
  
Nang maabutan ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun ay hinawakan niya ang braso nito para pigilan ito sa paglalakad. Ihaharap na niya sana si Baekhyun sakaniya nang saktong dumating si Yixing at nakita agad 'yon ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Babe!" pagtawag nito dahilan para lumuwag ang hawak ni Chanyeol sa braso ni Baekhyun. Tinignan lang siya nito pero hindi nagsalita.  
  
"B-babe?" kabado at mahinang tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun casually nodded, para bang normal lang ang lahat at si Chanyeol lang ang weird sa scenario na 'to.  
  
"Yeah. Babe. Si Yixing." sagot niya saka lumapit kay Yixing na nagulat sa nakita niya. Si Chanyeol.  
  
Pero mas nabigla si Yixing nang pinulupot ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay niya sa waist niya patagilid at pinatong ang isang kamay sa chest niya.  
  
"I was waiting for you! Tara na?" nakangiting tanong ni Baekhyun dito.  
  
Baekhyun is smiling. The smile na pinaka namiss ni Chanyeol.  
  
Isang taon at mahigit niya 'yung sa picture lang nakikita. Sabik na sabik na siya pero ngayong nasa harap na niya, masakit pala. Masakit kasi ayun 'yung ngiti ni Baekhyun na sakaniya lang binibigay noon.  
  
Bakit ngayon, sa iba na? Bakit ngayon para kay Yixing na?  
  
"Talaga? Inaantay mo 'ko?" hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Yixing.  
  
Pasimpleng kinurot ni Baekhyun ang bewang nito saka nagpout, "Oo. Babe naman.." kunyareng nagtatampong sabi niya at mabilis namang nagets ni Yixing ang sitwasyon.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyari pero sasakyan niya muna ang plano ni Baekhyun. Mamaya na siya magtatanong kapag sila na lang dalawa, pag wala na si Chanyeol sa harap nila.  
  
"Sorry." umakbay si Yixing sakaniya saka nilingon si Chanyeol na gulong-gulo sa nangyayari sa harap niya.  
  
"Park, nakabalik ka na pala."  
  
"O-Oo.. Nung isang araw lang." sagot ni Chanyeol habang nakatingin sa  
  
kamay ni Baekhyun na nasa dibdib pa rin ni Yixing gamit ang malulungkot na mga mata.  
  
Hindi na ba nakapaghintay si Baekhyun?  
  
Sumuko na ba siya?  
  
Nagkaroon na ba ng iba?  
  
Pinagpalit na siya?  
  
"Welcome back." sabi ni Yixing sabay ngiti.  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol, clenching his fist. "B-baekhyun.." pagtawag niya sa atensyon ng /boyfriend/ niya.  
  
Baekhyun looked at him, emotionless mukha nito.  
  
Sobrang empty.  
  
Pero iba ang sinasabi ng mga mata niya kaya hindi niya sinasalubong ang mga tingin ni Chanyeol. Baka kasi mabasa siya tapos ano? Bibigay siya?  
  
No way. Hindi 'yon ganon kadali. Hindi dapat ganun kadali.  
  
"Pwede ba tayong mag-usap?" hopeful na tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Asang-asa siya na papayag si Baekhyun dahil lumayo ito kay Yixing dahilan para matanggal ang hawak nila sa isa't-isa. Akala niya ay lalapitan siya nito pero mas nabigla at nasaktan siya sa ginawa ni Baek.  
  
He held Yixing's hand and intertwined their fingers together.  
  
"Sorry. May klase pa ako. Next time na lang. Bye!" paalam niya saka hinila si Yixing paalis.  
  
Leaving Chanyeol hurt and his heart shattered into million pieces.  
  
Nang makalayo naman sina Yixing at Baekhyun at makarating sa CR ay biglang bumitaw si Baek saka nilock ang pinto.  
  
"Baekhyun, ano 'yon? Bakit ganun?" confused na tanong ni Yixing.  
  
Baekhyun wiped his tears away.  
  
Ang hirap.  
  
Tangina, ang sarap takbuhin ni Chanyeol saka yakapin nang mahigpit.  
  
Sabihin na ayos lang ang lahat. Huwag na siyang mag-alala kasi hindi siya galit. Nasaktan siya, oo, pero mahal niya pa rin, eh. Mahal na mahal niya pa rin.  
  
Gusto niyang sabihing kahit wag na itong magpaliwanag ay tatanggapin niya pa rin pero hindi dapat, mali 'yon, eh.  
  
Kasi paano naman siya?  
  
Sobra sobra na. Sobra sobra na 'yung nabibigay niya.  
  
Pwede bang sarili nalang niya muna?  
  
Hindi naman kasi pwedeng sasabihan siya ng, "Ang tanga tanga mo, Baekhyun. Bakit hindi mo nalang pakinggan para maging maayos na lahat? Para wala na kayong problema, para happy na ulit."  
  
Hindi naman kasi ganon 'yon. Hindi 'yung mawawalanang matagal na panahon, ni hindi nagpaalam noong umalis, nakabalik nang mas nauna pang nalaman ng iba tapos kapag humiling ng oras para makapag-usap ay ayos na ang lahat.  
  
Baekhyun knows his worth.  
  
Sapat na ang ilang buwang pag-iyak tuwing gabi.  
  
Sapat na ang ilang buwan at linggong umasa siya na sana darating si Chanyeol at sasabihing ayos na, tanggap na niya.  
  
Sapat na 'yon.  
  
Para kay Baekhyun ay mas pagiging tanga ang paglunok nalang sa lahat ng sasabihin ni Chanyeol.  
  
Ang pagtanggap nalang sa lahat ng desisyong ginawa na hindi man lang kinonsider ang feelings niya.  
  
Pwede bang sarili niya na muna ang unahin ngayon? Sarili niya na muna kasi ubos na ubos na siya.  
  
Baka pagtanggap niya ulit, may mangyari nanaman at mas hindi na niya kayanin.  
  
Bumigay na lang siya bigla.  
  
Mas mahirap 'yon. Mas magiging masakit.  
  
"Ano, Baekhyun?" pag-ulit ni Yixing. Naiinis siya. "Sagutin mo 'ko."  
  
Hindi siya nagagalit dahil sa ginawang paggamit sakaniya.  
  
Kaibigan niya si Baekhyun at wala 'yon sakaniya pero hindi ba niya nakita ang reaksyon ni Chanyeol? Sobrang nasaktan.  
  
"Anong ano 'yon?!"  
  
"Yung inakto mo! Hindi mo ba nakita 'yung reaksyon niya? Baekhyun, iiyak na 'yung tao."  
  
Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun.  
  
Wow?  
  
"Kung makapagsalita ka, Yixing, parang hindi mo alam ang pinagdaanan ko sa loob ng isang taon. Nasasaktan siya? Bakit? Ako ba hindi?!"  
  
Napahinga nang malalim si Yixing. Gets niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Gets niya ang point nito pero ang hindi niya maintindihan ay kung bakit ang selfish ata ng dating?  
  
"Baek, sayo na nanggaling.. Hindi ka ba nasasaktan? Kung sa sitwasyon niya, isipin mo nga, ikaw lang ba ang nasaktan noong umalis siya?"  
  
"Wala kang alam, Yixing." galit at matigas na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Ngayon lang nakita ni Yixing ang side na 'to ng kaibigan at hindi siya masaya.  
  
Oo, nagagalit din siya kay Chanyeol pero sino bang tanga ang mag-iisip na umalis si Chanyeol para sa wala?  
  
Na umalis si Chanyeol at natagalang bumalik dahil nagkaron ng iba?  
  
Oo, possible 'yon, pero kay Chanyeol? Impossible 'yon. Hindi sila ganun ka-close pero nakikita naman niya kung paanong boyfriend si Chanyeol noon kay Baekhyun.  
  
Lalaki rin siya. Alam niya ang galaw nito. Alam niyang mahal na mahal ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun at may dahilan kung bakit nangyari ang lahat.  
  
"Wala ka ring alam, Baek. Lahat tayo walang alam kaya nga kausapin mo na siya. Alamin mo 'yung dahilan. Nasaktan ka na rin naman, eh, bat hindi mo pa sagarin? Ito na, oh. Pakikinggan mo nalang. Nasa harap mo na, Baekhyun. Huwag mo nang hayaang mawala pa ulit, baka kasi this time, matuluyan." sabi nito saka binuksan ang pinto at lumabas ng CR.  
  
Iniwan niya si Baekhyun habang napasandal naman ito sa may sink habang patuloy sa pagtulo ang mga luha niya.  
  
Tama naman si Yixing, eh, pero sorry nalang kay Chanyeol kasi hindi pa siya handa ulit.  
  
Mahina na siya. Ubos na ubos na siya.  
  
***  
  
Sunod-sunod na araw ang nagdating na sinubukan ni Chanyeol makipag-usap kay Baekhyun pero sadyang matigas ang puso nito.  
  
Hindi niya nakuha.  
  
He asked Jongin kung sila na ba ni Yixing pero wala siyang nakuhang sagot. Kahit si Jongin ay hindi niya alam.  
  
Hindi naman niya sila nakakausap.  
  
He tried talking to Baekhyun's friends pero mukhang galit din ang mga ito, lalo na si Sehun. Si Jongdae medyo ayos, kaso palaging pinipigilan ni Sehun.  
  
Si Han? Ito. Ngayon palang sila magkakausap.  
  
"Ano ba talagang nangyari sayo, kuya? Ni hindi ka nagpasabing aalis ka na pala. Alam mo bang sobrang sira ni Baekhyun 'nung umalis ka? Araw-araw matapos ang dalawang buwan na binigay niya para hintayin ka dahil sabi mo babalik ka agad, naghihintay siya pero hindi ka dumating.  
  
Inabot ka ng isang taong walang contact ni isa samin."  
  
Yumuko si Chanyeol. Humigpit ang hawak sa beer in can na hawak.  
  
Gabi na. Nasa terrace sila ng bahay nila Han.  
  
"Meron. Si mama.."  
  
"Pero sa tuwing tinatanong naman siya, ang sinasabi niya lang okay ka at maghintay pa nang konti. Ayun lang, ayun lang palagi."  
  
"Kasi ayun ang alam niya.." humina ang boses ni Chanyeol. "Kasi ayun ang sinasabi ko para mapanatag siya at wag mag-alala."  
  
Tangina.  
  
Ang gusto niya lang naman 'non ay mahanap ang tatay niya pero bakit ganun ang nangyari?  
  
"What do you mean?" confused na tanong ni Han.  
  
Uminom si Chanyeol. Galit siya. Sobra.  
  
"Hindi ko balak magpatagal ng isang taon don, Han.  
  
Ang akala ko nga ilang linggo lang ako ron, matagal na ang 1 month pero hindi naging ganun kadali."  
  
Nakatingin lang si Han sakaniya, naghihintay ng kasunod na sasabihin niya.  
  
"Pagdating ko ron, kinabukasan din ay nagsimula akong maghanap. Kinontact ko ulit ang mga kapatid ni papa at tinanong kung saan ba siya sa Italy. Pinuntahan ko kung saan 'yung sinabi nila, medyo malayo pero ayos lang kasi sabi ko basta makita ko siya. Hindi nila alam ang exact address kaya naghanap ako, nagtanong-tanong gamit ang pangalan at nag-iisang picture niya na dala ko." Chanyeol sipped from his drink, hindi talaga ganun kadaling balikan ang pinagdaanan niyang akala niya ay madali lang. "Ilang araw, umabot na ng dalawang linggo pero wala pa rin hanggang sa may matanda akong napagtanungan at kilala niya raw si papa, dati raw silang magkatrabaho. I asked kung nasaan na ba si papa pero sabi niya ay matagal na silang huling nagkausap. Ang alam niya nga raw m-may pamilya na 'to sa Milan.." Chanyeol chuckled, "Eh nasa Rome ako 'non. Halos 6 hours din 'yung byahe papunta ron pero sige, sa pagbabakasakali ko, pumunta ako."  
  
Napansin ni Han na pahina nang pahina ang boses ni Chanyeol kaya nilapitan niya ito at tinapik sa balikat. Chanyeol just laughed.  
  
"Ganun ulit. Nagtanong-tanong pero sa laki ng Milan? Mahirap 'yon. Hindi naging madali. Yung perang binigay at pinadala ni mama, mabilis naubos. Dapat padadalhan niya pa ulit ako 'non pero sabi ko tama na, ang laki kasi masyado. Gastos ko sa araw-araw tapos apartment pa, ayoko na kasi maghotel kasi mas mahal. Ang ginawa ko nag-apply akong trabaho.. Naging waiter ako sa isang fastfood. Balak ko sana na ron na muna ituloy 'yung pag-aaral kahit na 'yung mga dinrop ko lang para naman hindi masyadong mahirap sa pasukan, akala ko kasi makakabalik dina ko, pero hindi ko kinaya, hindi pala ganun kadali. Nagtagal ako ron hanggang sa pangatlong buwan ko at wala pa rin. Gustong-gusto ko nang umuwi, gustong-gusto ko nang balikan si mama, ayusin 'yung samin ni Baekhyun na ayaw kong padaanin sa chat lang dahil nga hindi pa rin kami ayos kaya sabi ko, isang week nalang. Kung hindi ko pa rin makikita si papa, titigil na ko.."  
  
"And then?" Han asked.  
  
Sumandal si Chanyeol sa pader at tumingin sa langit na puno ng mga bituing nagliliwanag sa langit.  
  
Parang si Baekhyun, ang nagbibigay liwanag sa buhay niya.  
  
"Kaso sa ikatlong araw ng last week ko ron, may customer na kumain sa fastfood. Out ko na 'non. Kapag off-duty ko na, pinapayagan ako ng manager na magtanong-tanong sa mga customers para na rin sa paghahanap ko kay papa. Pilipino kasi at nakwentuhan ko. Saktong nung nagtanong ako sa isang bata at pinakita ko ang picture ni daddy.. s-sinabi niyang daddy niya 'yon kaya nagulat ako tapos tumabi ako sakaniya, sakanila ng mga kasama niya tapos nagtanong ako, nagtanong din sila." naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang pagsikip ng dibdib niya, "Sinabi kong anak ako ni daddy at sinabi nilang pamilya rin sila nito, nagalit pa nga 'yung pinaka matandang kasama nila, panganay ata ni daddy ron. Aalis na dapat sila 'non pero pinigilan ko. I was so determined na malaman kung nasaan ang daddy ko at gusto kong dalhin nila ako sakaniya, isama ako sakanila pero alam mo ba, Han, kung ano ang ginawa nila?"  
  
"A-ano?" nakaramdam si Han ng kaba.  
  
"Sa sobrang galit nung panganay sakin sa hindi ko malamang dahilan.. He shouted to everyone na magnanakaw ako. I panicked. I tried to explain kung bakit ko ba sila hinahabol pero hindi nila ako pinakinggan. Of course, hindi naman ako taga ron. Kahit anong paliwanag ko, kakampihan nila 'yung mga kauri nila. Ako? Sino ba ko ron? I'm just a nobody there. Wala akong nagawa. Pinakulong ako. They confiscated my phone, gadgets, money. Galit na galit talaga 'yung panganay ni daddy. I pleaded para mapalabas ako, I explained kung bakit ako nandun. Hindi ko balak manggulo, kung sila na ang pamilya edi sila na pero gusto ko lang siyang makita at makausap.. pero hindi niya ginawa. Instead, sinabihan niya 'yung mga kasama ko sa kulungan don na bugbugin ako. Pinagtulungan ako, wala akong nagawa." naluha na si Chanyeol sa part na 'yon.  
  
Napatakip si Han sa bibig niya.  
  
Hindi siya makapaniwalang ganun ang pinagdaanan ni Chanyeol don.  
  
"I was there.. locked up for almost 4 months." Chanyeol wiped his tears, "Imagine, Han, 4 months. Kahit si mama, hindi ko makausap hanggang sa isang araw, pinalaya ako. Akala ko ayos na, akala ko may nakapagpatunay na na hindi naman talaga ako nagnakaw pero it turned out na andun 'yung panganay na anak ni daddy, his name is Kyungsoo."  
  
"A-anong ginawa nung Kyungsoo? Bakit hindi ka pa rin umuwi 'non?"  
  
"Sinabi niya saking dadalhin niya ako kay daddy kung sasama ako sakanila.. Of course, I did. Andun na rin naman ako, eh. Sinama niya ako sa bahay nila. Sila-sila na lang palang magkakapatid ang nandun. Puro half siblings ko 'yung andun. Nung tinanong ko kung saan nagsstay ang mommy nila pati si dad.. hindi siya sumagot, instead pinagtulungan pa ako 'nung mga kasama niya. I think mga kaibigan niya 'yon. Pinalabas nga nila ako sa kulungan, but they locked me up in a room. Sobrang dilim. Halos mabaliw ako ron, Han. Nakakakain lang ako kung kailan nila ako maalala. Hindi ko alam kung bakit siya galit na galit sakin. One day, binuksan niya ang kwarto para lang ibato sa mukha ko 'yung cellphone ko. Nakausap ko si mama 'non, nagsorry ako, sabi ko naging busy lang at malapit-lapit na rin ako umuwi kahit sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam kung makakauwi pa ba ako.." Chanyeol sniffed, niyakap na siya ng pinsan. "S-sinabi kong ayos lang ako kasi ayokong mag-alala si mama.. at kung sasabihin ko, baka puntahan niya pa ako and they will do the same to her. Iba sila ron, Han. I was there for almost 4 months.. Locked up, beaten. Hindi ko pa nga 'yon mabibilang kung hindi lang dahil sa isang batang babaeng nagbukas ng pinto isang araw, nito lang. Walang tao sa bahay 'non, kaming dalawa lang. She was crying. Pareho kami, pero mas malakas 'yung kanya kahit ako naman 'tong nanghihina na, halos mamatay na ron. She said sorry, paulit-ulit kaya I asked her why."  
  
"Bakit daw?" mabilis na tanong ni Han.  
  
"Sa ginawa ng kuya niya. Sobrang galit daw niya sakin, you know why?" Chanyeol smiled bitterly. "Kasi ako raw ang favorite na anak ni daddy at alam mo ba Han.. N-nasayang lahat ng paghihirap ko."  
  
"Kuya, bakit? Nameet mo ba si tito ron?"  
  
"Nameet?" he chuckled, "Pinuntuhan ko siya pero hindi na kami nagkita."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's already dead. 3 years ago."  
  
"Oh my god.." napatakip si Han sa bibig niya kasabay nang sunod-sunod na pagtulog ng luha ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Sinabi sakin ng bata kung nasaan ba nakalibing si daddy, hindi na niya ako sinamahan kasi nagmamadali na rin kami, baka dumating pa sila Kyungsoo.. Sinabi rin niyang kaya galit na galit si Soo, kasi a-ako raw ang dahilan kung bakit nawala ang daddy."  
  
Chanyeol closed his eyes, feeling the pain in his heart. Bakit ba hindi siya mamanhid-manhid?  
  
Sakit sa pagkawala ng tatay niyang sobrang tagal niyang hindi nakita.  
  
Sakit sa pinagdaanan niya sa paghahanap dito.  
  
Sakit na naibigay at natatanggap mula kay Baekhyun.  
  
Bakit ba ganito ang universe sakaniya? Sobrang cruel.  
  
"Nabalitaan ni daddy na naospital ako 3 years ago sa isa kong tita. Tinakbo ako sa hospital 'non. Remember nung muntik na akong maoperahan dahil sa basketball? Ayun 'yon. He booked a flight pauwi, kahit pinipigilan nila, hindi nagpaawat but the luck was not on him. The plane crashed."  
  
Napayuko si Han, naiiyak na rin siya. Hindi biro ang pinagdaanan ni Chanyeol.  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that, kuya."  
  
"Matapos kong malaman 'yon lahat.. pinuntahan ko lang ang grave ni dad tapos bumalik din ako sa apartment ko noon. Good thing, naitago pa nung landlord 'yung mga gamit ko. Andun 'yung passport ko. My younger sister gave me money bago ako umalis sakanila. Hindi na niya binilang pero sobrang dami, enough na for me to book a flight pauwi rito. Ginamit ko na 'yon. I grabbed the chance at thankfully, sa kabila ng panggagago ng lahat sakin, nakauwi pa rin ako."  
  
"Kuya.. I don't know want to say." sabi ni Han.  
  
Nagulat siya sa lahat ng nalaman.  
  
Ang gusto lang naman ni Chanyeol ay makita ang tatay niya. Bakit niya kailangang pagdaanan ang lahat ng 'yon?  
  
"Kaya para sabihin ko sayo, Han.. Hindi ko ginustong iwan si Baekhyun sa loob ng isang taon.  
  
Kapag sinabi kong babalik ako agad, ibig sabihin 'non pinlano ko talagang bumalik kaagad pero maraming nangyari. Hindi ko ginustong paghintayin siya. Mahal na mahal ko si Baekhyun. Ginawa ko ang lahat ng 'yon para sa sarili ko at para saming dalawa."  
  
"Bakit hindi mo sabihin sakaniya?!"  
  
Umiling si Chanyeol, "Ayokong sabihin sakaniya 'yan nang hindi pa siya handa. Baka isipin niya pa nagpapaawa ako. Paghihirapan ko nalang si Baekhyun. Deserve naman niya 'yon. Sasabihin ko naman 'yan lahat sakaniya pero kapag handa na siyang makinig. Sa ngayon, hindi ko na muna siya pipilitin pero susuyuin ko pa rin. Mahal ko si Baekhyun. Hindi ako susuko. Nasaktan ako, nahirapan ako, sobrang nasasaktan pa rin ako ngayon pero para kay Baek.. si Baekhyun naman ngayon."  
  
***  
  
Galing si Chanyeol sa locker room. Balik na siya ulit sa basketball team pero hindi na siya ang team captain. Pwede pa naman, pero hindi agad-agad dahil pinasa niya ang position niya.  
  
Naglalakad siya papuntang canteen para bumili ng maiinom.  
  
May training sila after 15 minutes. Nang makarating siya ron ay kaagad siyang bumili, palabas na sana siya nang mapansin niya ang grupo ng magkakaibigan na nag-uusap, nakapwesto ang mga ito sa bandang dulo at onti-onting lumalakas ang mga boses nila.  
  
Hindi niya sila napansin kanina.  
  
"So, hindi mo pa rin siya kakausapin?" Sehun asked Baekhyun na parang walang gana sa topic nila, matamlay lang itong kumakain.  
  
Umiling lang ito. Gumilid si Chanyeol, umupo sa isang vacant table.  
  
Tanging sila lang ang mga tao sa canteen ngayon. Halos nag-uwian na kasi ang lahat. Natira nalang ay ang mga may sched ng gabi na currently may klase.  
  
Napansin niya si Han na tahimik lang, nakatingin lang kay Baekhyun.  
  
Wala ni isang nagsasalita sakanila hanggang his cousin decided to speak matapos titigan si Baekhyun nang panandalian.  
  
"Kausapin mo na siya, Baek. Don't you think na parang sinasayang mo nalang ang oras?"  
  
Inangat ni Baekhyun ang paningin niya.  
  
Never nagsalita si Han about sa pinsan niya. He never took sides, para kasi sakaniya ay kailangang marinig ang side ng dalawang panig. Kaibigan at pinsan niya ang dalawa kaya naninimbang siya.  
  
Ang kaso, alam na niya ang side ni Chanyeol at nasubaybayan niya naman ang pinagdaanan ni Baekhyun. Bilang isang taong nakakaalam ng mga nangyari sakanilang dalawa, sa tingin naman niya ay panahon na para magsuggest siya ng tama at dapat na gawin. Alam na niya ang makakabuti, eh.  
  
"Hindi ako nagsasayang ng oras, Han. Nililigtas ko lang 'yung sarili ko."  
  
"For what?" Han chuckled sarcastically.  
  
Really?  
  
Hindi ba't inantay niya si Chanyeol? Bakit ngayong andito na, hindi niya pa kausapin? He needs time? Di pa ba sapat ang mahigit isang taon?  
  
Hindi pa ba sapat na 1 week na simula nang bumalik si Chanyeol?  
  
Hanggang kailan ba magmamatigas si Baekhyun? Hanggang kailan niya itataas ang pride niya?  
  
Uminit naman ang ulo ni Baekhyun sa narinig at inakto ni Han. Ramdam ng mga kasama nila ang tensyon sa pagitan nila.  
  
"Anong for what? Parang hindi mo naman alam, Han."  
  
"Baek, bakit mo pa pinatatagal? Hindi ka ba naaawa kay kuya?"  
  
"Bakit?" kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun, "Siya ba? Naisip niya ba ako? Hindi, Han. Iniwan niya ako. Matagal! Pero sige." tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
"Mag-uusap kami. One of these days. Tatapusin ko na ang lahat. Balewala na rin naman, eh. Para rin matapos at matahimik na ang lahat. Makikipagbreak na ako." seryosong sabi nito na ikinabigla ng lahat.  
  
"Baek.." hinawakan ni Sehun ang braso niya para sana kalmahin siya pero wala, mabigat ang paghinga ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Baekhyun, just hear him out first!"  
  
"No!" mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun.  
  
Napapayuko nalang si Chanyeol sa mga naririnig.  
  
Ganun pala kagalit si Baekhyun.  
  
Akala niya ay naiintindihan nito. Oo, hindi pa naman alam ni Baek ang nangyari pero hindi pa pwedeng pakinggan na muna siya? Kailangan bang tapusin na agad lahat, hindi pa man nalalaman ang dahilan niya.  
  
Mahal niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Katulad nang sinabi niya sa sarili niya noong nagkausap sila ni Han, hindi siya susuko pero kung pagod na talaga si Baekhyun, kung ayaw na talaga nito, kung doon sasaya si Baekhyun edi ibibigay niya ang gusto nito.  
  
Ang ayaw niya sa lahat ay ang nahihirapan si Baekhyun.  
  
Sobrang mahal niya kaya he's striving for his happiness.  
  
"Baekhyun, bakit ba ang tigas tigas ng puso mo?!" napatayo na si Han, making Baekhyun stand up too at nagharap sila.  
  
Nanginginig ang mga kamay ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Wala kayong alam lahat sa nararamdaman at naramdaman ko! Walang wala lahat 'yun sa mga nakita niyo! Kung hindi niyo ako kayang intindihin, umalis na rin kayo sa buhay ko, iwan niyo na rin ako!"  
  
"Baek, hindi ka niya iniwan. Bumalik na nga-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" sigaw ni Baekhyun sabay masamang tinignan si Jongdae.  
  
Wala si Yixing ngayon. Hindi pa rin sila nag-uusap nang maayos ni Baekhyun at ngayon naman ay mukhang magkakaproblema na rin sila nina Han at Jongdae.  
  
Napapatingin na rin ang mga nagtitinda sa canteen. Si Chanyeol naman ay gusto mang umawat, hindi siya makagalaw. Nananatili siyang nakayuko at nakaupo lang sa pwesto niya.  
  
Mahinang tumutulo ang luha.  
  
Gusto niyang magwala.  
  
Sabihing wala ring kahit sino ang may alam sa nararamdaman at pinagdaanan niya pero hindi niya magawang sumbatan kasi mahal niya, kasi kung ano ang sabihin ni Baekhyun, susundin niya.  
  
/Wag lang ang pagbawalan siya nitong mahalin niya.. kahit pa hindi na sila, mamahalin niya pa rin si Baekhyun hanggat sa kaya at nararamdaman pa rin niya./  
  
"Lahat kayo, kasama ko nung panahong wala si Chanyeol sa tabi ko tapos ganyan ang sasabihin mo?! Hindi ka basta aalis tapos babalik, expecting na kung paano niyo sinumulan ang lahat, ganun pa rin sa pagbalik! Hindi ganon 'yon! Oo, he has his reasons pero ako rin at pagod na ako! Ayoko na! Fine, I'll hear him out! Mag-uusap kami, I will listen to him but don't expect that everything will be fixed dahil buo na ang desisyon ko. Wala na akong pakielam. Tapos na kami ni Chanyeol." dire-diretso at galit na sabi nito sabay kuha ng bag niya na nakapatong sa upuan at nag-walkout.  
  
Nagkatinginan na lang lahat ng naiwan. Gusto mang isampal ni Han kay Baekhyun ang mga nangyari pero hindi niya magawa, wala siya sa tamang posisyon.  
  
Sana lang ay nasabi niya lang ang lahat ng 'yon out of anger o kaya naman ay hindi niya pagsisihan ang lahat. Sana kapag nalaman niya ay panindigan niya ang mga salitang binitawan niya.  
  
Habang napapahinga naman nang malalim si Chanyeol, pinipigilan ang sariling mapahagulgol.  
  
Kailan ba sila mag-uusap? Para matapos na ang paghihirap ni Baekhyun at makuha na ang gusto niya.  
  
***  
  
Padabog na umupo si Baekhyun sa couch nang makarating siya sa bahay nila. Kauuwi niya lang at sobrang badtrip siya dahil sa usapan, /sigawan/, na nangyari kanina sa canteen.  
  
Inangat niya ang legs niya at niyakap 'yon saka sinandal ang mukha niya.  
  
Hindi rin nagtagal ay gumagalaw na ang mga balikat niya, humihikbi na siya.  
  
Umiiyak na siya.  
  
Gusto naman niya, eh. Gustong-gustong-gusto niya na magkaayos sila, magkabalikan na talaga sila pero paano?  
  
Ang hirap pa rin kasing tanggapin hanggang ngayon.  
  
Hindi rin niya maintindihan ang sarili niya kasi mahal naman niya, eh, miss na miss na niya pero may pumipigil sakaniya.  
  
Siguro 'yung takot na marinig na nagkaroon ng iba kaya natagalan, 'yung takot na baka maulit ang pag-iwan nang matagal, 'yung pag-ulit nang pag-iwan nang /hindi nagpapaalam./  
  
"Anak?"  
  
Inangat ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya nang marinig ang boses ng nanay niya at maramdaman ang mahinang pagtapik nito sa balikat niya.  
  
"Baekhyun.." nag-aalala ito, pinunasan niya ang luha ni Baekhyun. "Anong nangyari?"  
  
"As usual." sagot ni Baekhyun sabay kibit balikat.  
  
Dahil mas madalas niya itong nakakasama kumpara sa mama niya ay dito siya nakakapaglabas ng sama ng loob. Alam lahat ng nag-aalaga sakaniya ang nararamdaman ni Baekhyun, kung paano ba siya noong wala si Chanyeol.  
  
"Diba sinabi mong bumalik na siya? Hindi pa rin ba kayo nag-uusap?" marahang tanong nito, umupo siya sa tabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Sumandal naman si Baek sa balikat niya, inakap naman siya nito saka sinuklay-suklay ang malambot niyang buhok.  
  
"Hindi ko pa kaya, nay.." sagot ni Baekhyun. Pinunasan niya ang luha niyang tumulo habang diretso lang ang tingin. "Akala ko strong na ko, eh.. Akala ko kaya ko kung sakaling bigla siyang magpapakita, bigla siyang darating pero akala ko lang pala." he chuckled, "Hindi pala. Mahina pala ako, nanay. Duwag pala ako."  
  
"Baekhyun, hindi naman masamang maging mahina, hindi masamang maging duwag. Alam mo kung ano ang hindi dapat gawin?" tumingala si Baekhyun para tignan siya. The old lady smiled, "Ang magpanggap na kaya mo kahit wala siya sa buhay mo pero ang totoo naman, mas nahihirapan kang hindi kayo magkaayos." sabi nito.  
  
Napahinga nang malalim si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi na niya alam pero sige, kakausapin na niya si Chanyeol.  
  
Ang kaso lang may isang hindi sigurado. Kung tototohanin ba niya ang mga salitang binitawan niya kanina o magbabago pa ang isip niya, lalo na kapag narinig na niya ang paliwanag nito.  
  
***  
  
Later that night ay nagtext ang mama ni Baekhyun at sinabing hindi siya makakauwi. Sobrang busy sa trabaho.  
  
Katatapos lang kumain ni Baekhyun, manonood sana siya ng movie para kahit papaano naman ay malibang siya at mawala sa isip niya si Chanyeol nang tumunog ang cellphone niya.  
  
Yung president ng club nila. Nagpapadala ng birth certificate para bukas.  
  
Inisip ni Baekhyun kung saan ba 'yon nakalagay at naalala niyang mama niya ang nagtatago ng mga documents.  
  
Titignan niya na lang sa kwarto nito at dahil wala naman siyang gagawin ay pumanik na siya sa taas para hanapin ang birth certificate niya.  
  
Pagpasok niya ng kwarto ay dumiretso siya sa may drawer. Hindi niya nakita sa 1st layer kaya binuksan niya ang 2nd.  
  
Nilabas niya ang maraming papel don pero hindi niya pa rin nakita, ibabalik na sana niya ang lahat ng papers nang may envelope na malaglag sa lap niya.  
  
Napakunot ng noo si Baekhyun dahil sa nakita niya.  
  
Nakasulat sa envelope ang pangalan niya at hindi siya pwedeng magkamali, handwritten 'yon ni Chanyeol, lalo pang nakadagdag sa pagiging sigurado niya ang nakadugtong sa pangalan niya.  
  
/To Baekhyun, my booster./  
  
Lumakas ang tibok ng puso ni Baekhyun. Kinabahan siya. Nanginginig ang mga kamay niya habang binubuksan ang envelope.  
  
Bakit may ganun dun?  
  
Wala siyang natatandaan na binigay ni Chanyeol na letter. Mukha ring hindi ito bago at natambak na ron ng ilang buwan o mas higit pa.  
  
Nang mabuksan niya ang envelope ay kinuha niya ang papel sa loob at sinimulang basahin ang sigurado siyang sulat kamay ni Chanyeol.  
  
Wala ng iba pa.  
  
Mahal,  
  
Hello, Baek. Hindi ko alam kung paano talaga 'to sisimulan lalo na at hindi tayo ayos pero magpapanggap na lang ako na oo, para kahit man lang dito.. Sorry, ha? Kasalanan ko. Pangako, B, pagbalik ko aayusin ko na lahat ng gusot na ginawa ko. Mahal kita, Baekhyun, kaya sana maintindihan mo 'tong ginagawa ko. Masyadong akong nabigla, naalala ko ang lahat. Gusto ko lang maliwanagan sa lahat ng mga nangyari noon, para na rin maayos lahat dahil damay 'yung pareho nating pamilya.  
  
Baek, aalis na rin ako bukas. Sorry kung hindi ako makakapagpaalam sa personal, ha? Bukod kasi sa hiniling mong wag na muna tayong magkikita, iniisip ko kasing baka hindi na ako makaalis once na makita kita. Ayokong iwan ka, Baekhyun, pero pangakong saglit lang 'yon. Hindi ako gaanong magtatagal. Matagal na ang isang buwan. Kapag nakausap ko ang daddy ko, ang atin naman ang aayusin ko.  
  
Pasensya na kung nadadamay ka, ang tayo. Nahihirapan lang din ako, B. Sobrang nasasaktan ako pero hindi ibig sabihin 'non na hindi na kita mahal, na nabawasan na ang nararamdaman ko para sayo. Tandaan mong ikaw ang pinaka magandang blessing na dumating sa buhay ko kaya sana mahintay mo ako. Babalik ako, mahal.  
  
Promise. Para sayo.  
  
Always,  
Chanyeol. Booster's Captain./  
  
  
Nanghina si Baekhyun sa nabasa, sa nalaman.  
  
Nagpaalam sakaniya si Chanyeol bago ito umalis. He tried to inform him pero hindi nakarating sakaniya ang letter.  
  
Hindi siya binalewala ni Chanyeol.  
  
Mahal na mahal siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
Umalis man si Chanyeol, hindi pa rin siya nawala sa isip at priority nito.  
  
Sa kabila ng lahat ng sakit na pinagdadaanan, palaging siya pa rin ang iniisip ni Chanyeol.  
  
Palaging si Baekhyun, palaging para kay Baekhyun pero hindi niya 'yun nakita kasi nakafocus siya sa sariling sakit na nararamdaman niya.  
  
Hindi niya narealize na sobra sobra na pala kay Chanyeol. Kung ubos na ubos na siya, si Chanyeol naman bibigay na pero kinaya niya pa rin. Hindi pa man niya alam ang dahilan kung bakit ang isang buwan ay naging isang taon, dahil sa nabasa niya ay narealize niyang may malalim itong dahilan.  
  
Kasi hindi siya iiwan ni Chanyeol. Hindi siya paaasahin ni Chanyeol kasi mahal siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
Mahal na mahal na mahal siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
Napatakip si Baekhyun sa mukha niya. Basang basa na ng luha ang buong mukha niya, ang kamay niya, ang letter na nabitawan na niya.  
  
Humagulgol na si Baekhyun saka nag-sink in sakaniya kung bakit ba hindi nakarating sakaniya ang letter ng Chanyeol niya.  
  
Iniwan ito ni Chanyeol dito at tinago 'yon ng mama niya... pero hindi binigay sakaniya.  
  
Hindi na pinatagal pa ni Baekhyun ang lahat. Siguro pag-uwi nalang ng mama niya ito kakausapin pero sa ngayon, walang ibang mas importante kundi si Chanyeol.  
  
Sobra sobra na ang paghihirap. Grabe na ang sakit. Hindi na dapat pang patagalin kasi kailangan na niya si Chanyeol, kailangan na siya ni Chanyeol.  
  
Mabilis siyang tumayo mula sa pagkakaupo sa lapag, ni hindi na nga niya naiayos ang mga nagkalat na papel mula sa drawer.  
  
Nagtatakbo na siya pababa ng hagdan. Wala siyang pakielam kung hindi niya mahanap ang birth certificate niya. Sa susunod na niya aayusin ang lahat.  
  
Kasi ngayon wala ng ibang mas importante pa kesa kay Chanyeol.  
  
It's now or never.  
  
***  
  
Nang makababa si Baekhyun sa grab car na binook niya ay mabilis niyang pinindot ang doorbell ng bahay nila Chanyeol.  
  
9:35 PM na, hindi pa naman gaanong malalim ang gabi pero bakit patay ang lahat ng ilaw sa loob ng bahay? Sobra pang tahimik.  
  
Tulog na ba sila Chanyeol o walang tao sa bahay?  
  
Ilang ulit pang pinindot ni Baekhyun ang doorbell pero wala talagang lumalabas. Umupo siya sa pavement habang hawak ang letter ni Chanyeol, tinititigan niya lang 'yon hanggang sa nakakita siya ng isang pares ng paa na nakatayo sa harap niya  
  
Inangat niya ang paningin niya at pinunasan ang mukha niyang basang-basa na ng luha. Nakita niya ang mga tingin ni Chanyeol sakaniya, tinging nasasaktang nakikita siyang umiiyak.  
  
"Baekhyun? Anong ginagawa mo rito? Bakit ka-"  
  
Pero hindi na natapos ang sinasabi ni Chanyeol nang tumayo na si Baekhyun saka patalon siyang niyakap, niyakap nang sobrang higpit habang malakas ang pag-iyak.  
  
"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" paulit-ulit na sabi nito.  
  
Hindi man maintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit pero niyakap niya rin ito pabalik. Naluluha na rin siya. Mas lalong humigpit ang yakap ni Baekhyun saka binaon ang mukha niya sa chest ni Chanyeol dahilan para mabasa ang shirt nito.  
  
"I'm sorry! Chanyeol, I'm sorry.. I'm sorry."  
  
"Shh, Baek." Chanyeol soothed his back, "It's okay, baby. It's okay. Everything's fine now." sagot ni Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi pa man sila nakakapag-usap, sapat na muna 'to sa ngayon. Hihintayin na muna niyang kumalma si Baekhyun para maging malinaw sakanila ang lahat basta ang importante sa ngayon, they're back with each other's arms.  
  
***  
  
Tahimik. Sobrang tahimik sa loob ng bahay. Sa magkabilang dulo sila ng mahabang couch nakaupo. Si Baekhyun nakayakap sa mga legs niya habang diretso ang tingin sa may TV, humihikbi siya samantalang si Chanyeol naman ay nakayuko lang.  
  
Pareho nilang hindi alam kung paano ba sisimulan ang usapan pero naisip ni Chanyeol, kailan pa kung hindi ngayon?  
  
Tumayo si Chanyeol saka lumapit kay Baekhyun pero instead na tabihan ito, he knelt down sa tapat ni Baekhyun saka kinuha ang isang kamay nito at mahigpit na hinawakan.  
  
Sinundan lang 'yon ni Baekhyun ng tingin.  
  
"Baek, pwede na ba tayong mag-usap?"  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun. His lips are shaking. Ngumiti lang naman si Chanyeol before bringing Baekhyun's hand against his lips and leaves light kisses on it.  
  
Tumulo ang luha ni Baekhyun.  
  
Chanyeol treats him like a baby, a real baby. So gentle, so smooth. Hindi niya alam kung paano niya nagawang tiisin, saktan, hayaang lumabang mag-isa.  
  
The latter siguro understandable dahil sinarili ni Chanyeol noong una pero nagsisisi pa rin siya.  
  
Sana una pa lang pinakinggan na niya agad, kinausap na niya agad. Umabot pa sila ng ilang linggo, eh, sobra-sobra na nga ang isang taon.  
  
Chanyeol lets go of his hand at saka pinunasan ang luha niya. "Stop crying, baby. Alam mong ayokong nakikitang nasasaktan ka. I'm sorry." sabi nito kasabay ng pagpatak din ng luha niya kaya sabay silang natawa ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Umiiyak ka rin, eh." Baekhyun said, wiping Chanyeol's tears away. "Get up. Tabi tayo. Dito ka sa tabi ko. Marami tayong pag-uusapan."  
  
Hindi na sumagot si Chanyeol, sinunod na lang niya ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Magkatabi lang sila, magkadikit. Their shoulders are brushing.  
  
"Hindi sa ayaw ko, Baek. Gustong-gusto ko pero bakit ka nandito? A-akala ko ba.. a-ayaw mo na?" kabadong tanong ni Chanyeol.  
  
Bigla kasi niyang naalala ang mga narinig niya kanina.  
  
Paano kung pumunta lang don si Baek para pala tapusin ang lahat? Paano kung kaya siya nagsosorry ay baka dahil makikipagbreak na siya nang tuluyan?  
  
Biglang nakaramdam ng takot si Chanyeol. Kung ano-ano ang pumasok sa isip niya until Baekhyun spoke.  
  
"Nandito ako k-kasi.." Baekhyun looked down at his fingers, pinaglalaruan niya ang mga 'yon. "Kasi masama ang loob ko nung umalis ka. Hindi ka nagpaalam, eh."  
  
Nabigla si Chanyeol sa sinabi nito. Magsasalita pa lang siya nang dugtungan ni Baekhyun ang sinasabi niya.  
  
"I didn't know about the letter. Ngayon ko lang nabasa, Chan. Kanino mo 'to iniwan?"  
  
"Sa mailbox niyo, B. Iniwan ko 'yan non the day bago ako umalis."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Malas lang kasi hindi siya nagchecheck ng mailbox nila. Puro bills naman kasi ang dumadating don kaya hinahayaan niya ang mama niya.  
  
"S-si mama ang nakakuha. Hindi ko alam kung sinadya niya ba o hindi pero hindi niya binigay sakin, Chan. Nakita ko lang kanina accidentally.. kanina ko lang nabasa."  
  
Hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol.  
  
Galit kaya si Mrs. Byun sakaniya? Ayaw na ba niya kay Chanyeol para sa anak niya?  
  
"Masama ang loob ko kasi oo, sinabi kong ayaw na muna kitang makita pero hindi ibig sabihin 'non wag ka nang magpaalam. I didn't know, Chanyeol. I'm sorry."  
  
"You don't have to say sorry, Baek. Wala kang kasalanan."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun, "But I think ikaw meron?"  
  
Napakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol, "I know marami.. I'm sorry."  
  
"Bakit ka inabot ng isang taon don, Chan? Nakahanap ka ba ng iba?" nanginginig ang boses ni Baekhyun. Kabado siya, eh. Takot.  
  
Oo, mahal siya ni Chanyeol. Ilang beses na niya 'yung napapatunayan pero ano pa rin 'yung tanong, anong ginawa niya sa Italy sa loob ng isang taon na walang paramdam?  
  
Mabilis na umiling si Chanyeol, tumagilid siya para harapin si Baekhyun. "Baek, no! God, no!"  
  
Paulit-ulit na tumango si Baekhyun. Okay na 'yon.  
  
Alam niyang nagsasabi si Chanyeol ng totoo. Hindi ito magsisinungaling.  
  
"Then why?" tanong niya ulit.  
  
Napaiwas si Chanyeol ng tingin.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Baek?"  
  
"Why would I not be?" mabilis na sagot ni Baekhyun kaya napahinga si Chanyeol nang malalim.  
  
Ito na.  
  
Ikukwento na niya ang lahat.  
  
***  
  
Matapos magsabi ni Chanyeol ay basa-basa na talaga ang shirt niya. Sa kalagitnaa ng kwento niya ay yumakap si Baekhyun sakaniya, sobrang higpit at umiiyak habang nakikinig.  
  
Ilang beses nagstop si Chanyeol. Ayaw na niyang ituloy dahil grabe na ang pag-iyak ni Baekhyun pero sa tuwing humihinto siya at sinasabing tama na ay mahina siyang kinukurot ni Baekhyun sa tagiliran kaya no choice.  
  
Natapos ang kwento niya na pulang-pula ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Dalhin mo ako sa Kyungsoo na 'yon! Nanggigigil ako! Kapatid mo ba talaga 'yon, ha?!"  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol. Natatawa siya. Pulang pula na rin kasi ang ilong ni Baekhyun so leaned in and kissed it.  
  
"Iba sila ron, eh. Galit talaga siya, Baek. Hindi ko rin naman masisisi kasi dad died dahil sakin.." humina ang boses ni Chanyeol sa huling sentence.  
  
Baekhyun sadly looked at him saka niya inangat ang chin ni Chanyeol, making their eyes met.  
  
"Hindi dahil sayo. Hindi mo 'yon ginusto. Wala ni isang may gusto 'non. Huwag kang tumulad sakanila na naniniwalang kasalanan mo because it's not, Chanyeol."  
  
Tumango si Chanyeol sa sinabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't know. Hindi mo 'yon deserve, Chanyeol. Seryoso ako. File a case against your siblings."  
  
sabi ni Baekhyun pero umiling lang si Chanyeol sabay hinapit si Baekhyun sa bewang palapit lalo sakaniya, kung may ilalapit pa nga ba dahil sobrang dikit na nila.  
  
"Hindi na kailangan. Ayoko nang gumawa ng gulo, Baek. Nakaalis na ako ron, nakabalik na ako rito, ayos na sakin 'yon. Mas lalo pa kasi nakapag-usap na tayo."  
  
Napaisip si Baekhyun.  
  
Nakapag-usap na sila.  
  
Alam na ang buong nangyari pero may isa pang natitira.  
  
Ano ba sila? Ano na ba sila? Sila pa rin ba?  
  
Matagal walang nag-uusap sakanila hanggang Chanyeol decided to speak.  
  
Wala. Ito nanaman 'yung biglaang naramdaman.  
  
"I love you, Baekhyun."  
  
Napatingin si Baekhyun sakaniya. Tinitigan niya si Chanyeol.  
  
Palagi nalang si Chanyeol ang naghihirap, si Chanyeol ang nag-eeffort.  
  
He only has one thing to accomplish now. Ang alamin ang reason kung bakit hindi nakarating ang letter sakaniya.  
  
Kung sakaling against ang mother niya sa relationship nilang dalawa, sinisigurado niyang ipaglalaban niya si Chanyeol.  
  
No matter what will happen, siya naman ang kikilos para sakanila ngayon.  
  
Hindi pagod si Chanyeol but it's time for him to make a move. Para na rin sa simpleng paraan na 'yon, mapatunayan din niya kung gaano ba niya kamahal si Chanyeol.  
  
Baekhyun leaned in as they both closed their eyes. Baekhyun traced Chanyeol's perfect plump lips tapos he stayed his thumb doon.  
  
"I love you too, captain. Booster missed you.. so damn much." he answered before brushing his lips against the giant's.  
  
Hindi naman din nagdalawang isip si Chanyeol. He responded on Baekhyun's kisses. Baekhyun snaked both of his arms around Chanyeol's neck as the latter pulled him on his lap. Bumaba ang halik ni Chanyeol sa leeg ni Baekhyun that made the smaller moan.  
  
"I love you." pag-ulit ni Chanyeol while giving the milky white soft skin light kisses. "Namiss din kita, booster. Sobra." dagdag pa niya before wrapping his arms sa waist nito.  
  
Dumako ang dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol sa may pwet ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Oomph!" nabigla si Baekhyun when Chanyeol gently squeezed those.  
  
Wth? That's the first time!  
  
Mas nilapit ni Baekhyun ang sarili niya. Chanyeol smiled saka ulit hinalikan ang labi ng boyfriend niya before he stood up.  
  
Buhat niya si Baekhyun ngayon while the latter's arms and legs are wrapped around the taller.  
  
"Sa taas tayo." sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi niya alam kung ano 'yon basta sige, sa taas sila.  
  
Niyakap niya lang si Chanyeol habang paakyat sila. Sinandal niya lang ang ulo niya sa balikat nito at nang makaakyat sila ay naramdaman nalang ni Chanyeol ang pagbigat ng ulo ni Baek.  
  
"B?" pagtawag ni Chanyeol dito pero hindi na ito sumagot at saka niya narinig ang mahihinang snores nito.  
  
Napangiti nalang si Chanyeol. Cute.  
  
Nakatulog si Baekhyun habang buhat niya. Saglit lang 'yon pero dala na rin sa sobrang pagod. Physically and emotionally.  
  
Nang mabuksan ni Chanyeol ang kwarto ay in-on niya rin ang ilaw saka lumapit sa kama sa dahan-dahang nilapag si Baekhyun na nakatulog na pala.  
  
Umupo si Chanyeol sa tabi nito saka before stroking Baekhyun's soft locks. Tinitigan niya lang ito.  
  
Ang ganda talaga ni Baekhyun.  
  
Halata mang galing ito sa matinding pag-iyak, namamaga pa ang mga nakasarang mata pero hindi naman nagbabago. Palaging maganda si Baekhyun lalo na sa paningin ni Chanyeol.  
  
"Mahal na mahal kita, Baekhyun. Thank you for lighting up my once a dull and boring life." mahinang bulong niya bago yumuko as he kisses Baekhyun's forehead.  
  
***  
  
Kinabukasan pag-uwi ni Mrs. Byun ay nadatnan niyang bukas ang drawer at kalat-kalat ang ibang mga papel sa kwarto niya. Napakunot ang noo niya.  
  
What happened?  
  
Nilapag niya ang bag niya sa maliit na couch sa gilid ng pinto at saka inayos ang mga nagkalat na dokumento.  
  
Pagkatapos ay nagbihis siya bago lumabas ng kwarto to ask the maid what happened.  
  
"Manang?" pagtawag niya habang pababa. Walang sumagot kaya pinagpatuloy nalang niya ang pagbaba sa hagdan pero saktong paglapag ng mga paa niya sa sahig ay bumukas ang screen door at bumungad si Baekhyun sakaniya na may hawak na puting envelope sa kanang kamay niya.  
  
Mrs. Byun raised one of her brows. "Saan ka galing?" she looked at the wall clock. 7 am pa lang. Masyado pang maaga kung umalis ito around 6 am, at bakit naman aalis nang hindi naka-uniform? Thursday ngayon.  
  
Hindi pumasok? Hindi sa bahay natulog?  
  
"Saan ka galing, Baekhyun?" pag-ulit niya nang hindi sumagot si Baekhyun.  
  
Pero sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay hindi ito ulit sumagot instead he handed the letter to his mother, making her see Chanyeol's handwritten sa ibabaw.  
  
Mrs. Byun's breath hitched. Nakaramdam siya ng kaba pero pinilit niyang magmukhang clueless, 'yun lang too late kasi napansin na 'yun ni Baekhyun.  
  
"A-ano 'yan?"  
  
"Letter." sagot ni Baekhyun. "Do you know this letter, ma?" malumanay na tanong ni Baekhyun at mabilis na umiling ang nanay niya.  
  
Nakaramdam ng kirot si Baekhyun sa puso niya.  
  
Ayaw ng mama niya sakanila?  
  
How?  
  
Diba sinabi pa nga nito noon na kung pwede ay kakausapin niya si Chanyeol para magkaayos sila? So, bakit? Anong nangyari?  
  
"Matutulog na ako, Baekhyun. Magpaluto ka na lang kay manang kung nagugutom ka. Puyat ako." mabilis na sabi nito pero bago pa siya makaalis, Baekhyun spoke.  
  
"Ma, I saw this sa kwarto mo.. Why do you have to lie?" tanong ni Baekhyun.  
  
Hindi kasi niya pwedeng isipin na baka nakalimutan lang ng mama niya kasi hindi naman ganun ang sinasabi ng reaksyon niya.  
  
Muli siyang hinarap ng mama niya. Galit ang expression nito.  
  
"Bakit ka nangingielam sa kwarto ko, Baekhyun?!"  
  
"I was looking for my birth certificate when I saw this. I answered your question. Now answer mine, ma.. Bakit mo tinago 'to sakin? Nabasa mo na ba 'to?" nanginig ang boses ni Baekhyun.  
  
Umiwas ng tingin si Mrs. Byun. "Hindi siya nakakabuti para sayo, Baekhyun."  
  
Nagulat si Baekhyun sa narinig. He expected this to happen pero iba pa rin pala kapag totoo na.  
  
"Mama.." umiling si Baekhyun. "Alam mo what I've become nung wala siya.. How I was.. Nung akala ko umalis nalang siya bigla.. Nung akala ko hindi na siya babalik. Araw-araw, nakikita mo kung paano ko siya hinihintay. Kung paano ako nag-eexpect na baka bigla na lang siyang dumating dyan sa labas to explain.. para makapag-usap kami. Marami kang chance para gawin 'yon but why did you do this? Why did you hide this letter from me? Bakit, ma?"  
  
"Baekhyun, pagod ako. Nakita mo na ang letter. Edi tapos na. Hindi mo kailangang umiyak dyan." sagot nito nang makitang naluluha na si Baekhyun.  
  
Napayuko si Baek, clenching his fist.  
  
"Why do you have to be so selfish, ma? Kung sana alam ko 'to simula nung una, hindi ko masasaktan si Chanyeol. Hindi ko madadagdagan 'yung mga pinagdaanan niya!" sa paglakas ng boses ni Baekhyun ay kasunod naman 'non ang malakas na pagsampal ng nanay niya sakaniya.  
  
"Wag mo kong pagtataasan ng boses, Baekhyun." mariing sabi niya. "Ayan! Ayan ba ang natututunan mo sa Chanyeol na 'yon? I don't care kung nasaktan mo siya, kung ano man 'yang sinasabi mong pinagdaanan niya! Whatever it is, he deserved it! Sakaniya nababalik ang mga kasalanan ng tatay niya!" sigaw nito.  
  
Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun sa mga naririnig.  
  
Kasundo niya ang mama niya. Sila nalang dalawa sa pamilya. Hindi niya akalaing manggagaling ang nga salitang 'yon sa bibig ng isa sa mga taong tinitingala niya.  
  
"Professor Lee is dead, mom! Kung ano man 'yang nararamdaman mo, kung hanggang ngayon nasasaktan ka pa rin, let it go kasi wala na 'yang patutunguhan! Ikaw lang din ang mahihirapan if you continue to hold grudges at wag mo nang idamay si Chanyeol.. kasi sobra siyang nagsuffer." humikbi si Baekhyun sa pag-alala ng mga kwento ni Chanyeol.  
  
Sobrang sakit pa ring isipin ang lahat.  
  
"Tama na, ma. Chanyeol doesn't deserve all the pain he felt! Mama kita, alam kong dapat sundin kita at mas alam mo 'yung makakabuti para sakin but not in this one.." Baekhyun wiped his tears away. "Hindi makakasama si Chanyeol para sakin, mama. Hindi porket niloko kayo ng daddy niya, gagawin niya na rin 'yon sakin. Mahal ako ni Chanyeol at kay Chanyeol ako masaya. Kung masaktan niya ako sa future, so what? At least nasabi ko sa sarili ko na minsan naranasan kong sobrang mahalin ng taong mahal ko rin. Buksan mo na 'yung puso mo, mama. Let all the pain and grudges go. Hindi sila makakatulong. Pahihirapan ka lang nila. After all, it's been years.. Wag na nating idamay ang mga nangyari noon. Tapos na po 'yun." sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
He waited for his mother to answer but she didn't. Instead, she turned around and walked away.  
  
Napaupo nalang si Baekhyun sa couch.  
  
Sana lang makapag-isip isip ang mama niya dahil kung hindi, hindi niya rin alam ang gagawin niya dahil hindi- hinding hindi niya iiwan si Chanyeol.  
  
Kahit anong mangyari, he will fight for them- for their love.  
  
***  
  
"Nakausap mo na ba si tita?" Chanyeol asked habang naglalakad sila papuntang cafeteria.  
  
Lunch break ni Baekhyun ngayon at wala pang klase si Chanyeol. Si Baekhyun naman ay sa afternoon class niya lang papasok, after lunch pa kaya hindi niya kasabay ngayon ang mga friends niya. Pupuntahan nga nila ang mga ito ngayon sa cafeteria, eh. Sasabihin nilang nagkaayos na sila.  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun, "Oo pero hindi naging maganda 'yung outcome."  
  
Saglit na napatigil si Chanyeol. "Ayaw niya na ba sakin?"  
  
Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun saka dahan-dahang tumango. Malungkot ang mga mata nito kaya nginitian siya ni Chanyeol kahit na nalungkot din siya deep inside.  
  
"Ayos lang 'yon, B. Respetuhin nalang natin 'yung nararamdaman niya." sabi nito.  
  
Nabigla naman si Baekhyun.  
  
Don't tell him kapag sinabi ng mama niya na maghiwalay sila ay papayag si Chanyeol?!  
  
No way.  
  
"Ano?" kunot noong sabi nito, "Papayag ka na ganun nalang 'yon? Paano kung sabihin niyang makipaghiwalay ako sayo, papayag ka-"  
  
"No, Baekhyun." mabilis na pagputol ni Chanyeol sa boyfriend niya. "Baek, ano ka ba. Syempre hindi. Ang sinasabi ko ay hayaan na muna natin siya pero hindi natin siya babalewalain. Mama mo 'yun, Baekhyun. Kahit magalit man siya sakin, ayawan man niya ako, nanay pa rin siya ng taong mahal ko at hindi ko siya pwedeng balewalain lang kasi thankful pa rin akong andyan siya.. Kung wala siya, edi wala akong Baekhyun ngayon." sabi nito dahilan para mapayuko si Baekhyun.  
  
Ito nanaman si Chanyeol.  
  
Yung captain ng puso niya.  
  
Yuck. Ang corny pero totoo naman kasi!  
  
"Ito na, eh. Akin ka na ulit. Hindi ko na hahayaang mawala ka nanaman. Kakausapin ko siya, Baek, but not now. Bigyan natin siya ng konting oras pa."  
  
Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi tumango saka sila nagpatuloy sa paglalakad. "Wag lang masyadong matagal kasi feeling ko ilang buwan na rin 'nung narealize niyang ayaw niya pala satin.. Matagal na rin 'yon, hindi na kailangan ng time."  
  
Chanyeol gave him a tight smile as he took Baekhyun's hand. Iniwas 'yun ni Baekhyun dahil nasa school sila pero makulit si Chanyeol kaya in the end, magka-clasp nalang 'yung pinky finger nilang dalawa.  
  
Cute.  
  
"Kakausapin ko rin siya agad, Baek. Hindi ko na patatagalin."  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun pero bago pa sila makapasok ng cafeteria ay hinila niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol na medyo nauuna sakaniya sa paglalakad before he intertwined their fingers together.  
  
"Sabi mo kanina iyo na ulit ako.. Eh, hindi naman ako nawala. Palagi lang akong sayo, Chanyeol. Sana hanggang huli na 'to." Baekhyun said, flashing his sweetest smile that made Chanyeol's heart beat frantically.  
  
Sana talaga matapos na ang mga problema.  
  
Nang makapasok sila sa cafeteria ay kaagad nahagip ng mata ni Baekhyun ang direksyon kung nasan ba ang mga kaibigan niya. As usual, sino pa ba ang mga pinaka maiingay? Boses palang ni Jongdae ay nangingibabaw na. Kulang pa nga, eh. Wala pa kasi si B.  
  
Magkahawak kamay silang naglakad ni Chanyeol palapit sakanila pero hindi pa sila nakakarating sa may table nang mapansin na agad sila ni Sehun na nakaharap sa direksyon nila.  
  
Siniko ni Sehun ang katabi niyang si Han at tinuro ang dalawa.  
  
Slight na ngumiti si Baekhyun nang makita ang ginawa ni Sehun, nagkatinginan din kasi sila. Tumango si Sehun sakaniya.  
  
"Guys." pagtawag ni Baekhyun sakanila. Lumingon naman sina Jongdae at Minseok na nakatalikod sakanila ni Chanyeol.  
  
Gulat ang mga mukha nila at sabay na bumaba ang tingin sa magkahawak na kamay.  
  
"Ayos na kayo? Wow, that's fast!" Jongdae mocked.  
  
Baekhyun sighed. Hindi maganda ang last nilang pag-uusap.  
  
"Dae, Han.. guys, sorry." simula ni Baekhyun.  
  
Naramdaman ni Chanyeol ang paghigpit ng hawak ni Baekhyun. "Sorry last time. Sa pagiging rude at pagtaas ng boses." sincere na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Ayos lang 'yon, Baek. Mukhang nakapag-usap naman na kayo, 'no? Alam mo na ba?" tanong ni Han at tumango si Baekhyun.  
  
Nagkatinginan naman ang magpinsan. Han just gave his older cousin a tight smile as Chanyeol nodded at him.  
  
Hindi naman talaga galit si Han. Nadala lang din siya ng emosyon kahapon dahil na rin alam niya ang kwento ng buong nangyari kay Chanyeol.  
  
Kahit sino naman siguro.  
  
Hindi nagsalita si Jongdae kaya bumitaw si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol saka ito nilapitan. Mahina niyang niyugyog ang balikat ng best friend.  
  
"Dae, sorry na.." nakapout na sabi ni Baekhyun pero inalis ni Jongdae ang kamay na nakapatong sa balikat niya.  
  
Tahimik lang ang lahat. Pinanonood sila. Kahit nga si Sehun, eh. Hindi kasi siya sanay na ganito ang dalawa, lalo na si Jongdae na pinaka mature sakanila. Kung siya pa ang aakto ng ganun siguro pero si Dae? Ngayon niya lang nakita. Baka sumama talaga ang loob.  
  
"Jongdae naman, eh!" parang bata at naiiyak na sabi ni Baekhyun.  
  
Tumalikod na si Jongdae at nakita ng lahat na namumuo na ang mga luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. He's only biting his lower lip kasi kung hindi ay tutulo talaga ang luha niya.  
  
"S-sorry." muling sabi ni Baek pero hindi pa rin siya sinagot ng nakatalikod na si Jongdae.  
  
Lumapit na si Chanyeol sakaniya at hinapit siya sa bewang before he whispered against Baekhyun's ear, "Lika na muna, B. Hayaan mo na muna si Jongdae." sabi nito pero bago pa makasagot si Baekhyun sakaniya ay mabilis nang tumayo si Jongdae at hinila ang kamay ng best friend niya bago ito yakapin.  
  
"Matitiis ba naman kita, baklang 'to!" sabi nito saka hinigpitan ang yakap kay Baekhyun. Natawa si Baek saka siya niyakap pabalik.  
  
Napangiti nalang ang iba.  
  
"Ayos lang 'yon, Baek. Labas naman ako sa problema niyo, eh. Ang akin lang naman ay tama na 'yung pag-iwas iwas kasi hindi niyo naman malulutas 'yung problema niyo kung mag-iiwasan kayo. Mukha namang okay na kayo, diba? I'm happy for you, Baekhyun." sabi nito, tumango si Baek.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Jongdae patted his shoulder bago sila maghiwalay sa yakapan. Akala ni Baekhyun ay babalik na sa pag-upo si Jongdae pero hinarap nito si Chanyeol.  
  
"You." he crossed his arms. Kinabahan naman si Chanyeol.  
  
Ano si Jongdae? Mrs. Byun 2.0?  
  
"Hindi ka namin tatanungin kung ano ang nangyari kasi baka too private, too personal pero sana katanggap-tanggap talaga ang explanation mo at hindi mo lang nakuha ang friend ko dahil lang.." he glanced at Baekhyun na pinakikinggan ang sinasabi niya kay Chanyeol, "marupok siya."  
  
"Dae!"  
  
Everyone laughed at Baekhyun, including Chanyeol.  
  
"De seryoso. Wag mo na ulit iiwan, Chanyeol, ha? Kawawa, eh. Umaaktong strong pero alam namin deep inside sobrang fragile niya. He's on his best whenever you're with him and he's on his worst kapag wala ka.. Hindi niya lang pinapakita." sabi nito.  
  
Tumango naman si Chanyeol. Nagkangitian sila ni Jongdae bago dumako ang paningin ni Chanyeol kay Sehun na hindi nakatingin sakanila, instead narinig niya ang usapan nito at ng pinsan niya.  
  
"Sabi ko naman sayo magkakaayos sila in less than one month.. Paano ba 'yan?" Sehun grins, "Panalo ako sa pustahan. Ibig sabihin 'non, pwede na kitang ligawan." sabi nito kay Han that made the latter blushed and giggled at the same time.  
  
"Marunong akong tumupad sa usapan."  
  
***  
  
After naman nilang kumain ay tumayo na rin ang lahat dahil babalik na sa kani-kanilang klase.  
  
"Una na ko, B, ha? Saglit lang kasi class meeting tapos may training na kami ng basketball."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun kay Chanyeol habang naglalakad silang lahat palabas.  
  
"Anong oras ang uwian mo?"  
  
"4pm."  
  
Chanyeol nodded, "Tapos din 'yon ng training namin. Sabay na tayong umuwi tapos.." he looked at Baek. Naalala niyang hindi niya pa pala ito naipapakilala sa mama niya. "Daan tayo sa bahay. Rest day ni mama. Ipapakilala kita sakaniya."  
  
Napatigil si Baekhyun sa paglalakad. "Actually, kilala na niya ko. We met 'nung wala ka. Madalas akong magtanong sakaniya kung may balita na ba sayo.."  
  
Nabigla naman si Chanyeol.  
  
Ginawa ni Baekhyun 'yon?  
  
Kahit alam niyang may possibility na baka hindi siya gustong makita ng mama ni Chanyeol ay ginawa niya pa rin.. For Chanyeol.  
  
"Really? Ano namang sinasabi ni mama?"  
  
"Ayun. Sinasabi niya lang na ayos ka lang, uuwi ka rin. Hindi mo talaga sinabi sakaniya, 'no? Hanggang ngayon."  
  
Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo niya.  
  
Sinabi na lang niya sa mama niya na tinake niya sa Italy ang iba niyang subjects para hindi siya maging irregular kahit ang totoo ay irregular student siya ngayon.  
  
  
  
"Pero pumunta pa rin tayo sa bahay. Hindi pa kita napapakilala sakaniya ng formal sakaniya. Gusto ko lang ako 'yung magsasabi sakaniya na ikaw si Baekhyun. My Baekhyun." sabi ni Chanyeol.  
  
Napairap naman si Baekhyun.  
  
Napaka talaga.  
  
"Oo na. Mamaya sa uwian. Kita nalang tayo sa parking lot."  
  
Chanyeol nodded, smiling. Mabuti pa ang mama niya.. sana pati ang mama ni Baekhyun.  
  
Someday.  
  
Naglakad na sila palabas ng cafeteria nang makasalubong nila si Yixing na naglalakad papunta sa kabilang building.  
  
Nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun hanggang sa napansin ni Yixing si Chanyeol sa gilid ni Baekhyun kaya ibinalik niya ang tingin niya sa mga mata ni Baek saka siya ngumiti.  
  
He showed Baek his genuine smile at alam ni Baekhyun 'yon.  
  
They don't need to talk para malamang ayos na sila. Syempre mag-uusap pa rin sila para makapag-usap pero ngayon, alam na ni Baekhyun na okay na rin kay Yixing.  
  
After all, ang gusto lang naman ng mga kaibigan niya ay maging masaya siya and he would never be truly happy kung hindi lang din naman si Chanyeol ang makakasama niya.  
  
***  
  
Pagkarating nila sa bahay nila Chanyeol ay saktong katatapos lang magluto ng mommy nito. Ngayon, kumakain na silang tatlo ng early dinner.  
  
"Thank you sa pagpunta rito, Baek. I'm glad ayos na kayong dalawa."  
  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun.  
  
Ganito 'yung feeling na sobrang kontento na siya.  
  
Yung dalawang taong pinaka mahal niya, kasama niya. Magkasundo pa sila.  
  
"No, tita. Thank you po.." Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol na nakangiting nakatingin sakaniya. "For accepting me as your son's boyfriend."  
  
"Bakit hindi?" Ms. Lee smiled, "Lahat ng alam kong makakabuti at makakapagpasaya kay Chanyeol, tatanggapin ko and you're one of those, Baekhyun. Ikaw ang main source ng happiness ni Chanyeol kaya sino ba ako para hindi ka tanggapin? Hindi naman ako ang makikipagrelasyon kaya hindi dapat saakin manggagaling ang desisyon kung magpapatuloy kayo o hindi, nandito lang naman ako to guide you both." sagot nito.  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun.  
  
Sobrang bait ng mom ni Chanyeol.  
  
He just hope na sana maliwanagan na rin ang mama niya.  
  
Hindi naman makakasama si Chanyeol para sakaniya.  
  
Chanyeol is the love of his life at mas mawawala lang siya sa tamang daan kung mawawala si Chanyeol sakaniya.  
  
No. Never again.  
  
***  
  
After ng dinner at makapagligpit sila, (tumulong sina Chanyeol at Baekhyun) ay lumabas na muna sila sa may garden. Ms. Lee stayed inside. May aasikasuhin pa raw kasi siya, eh.  
  
Pumasok lang si Chanyeol saglit para kunin ang susi ng kotse niya dahil maya-maya ay ihahatid na rin niya si Baekhyun.  
  
Nakatayo lang si Baekhyun while looking straight sa mga magagandang flowers sa garden. Halatang alagang-alaga ni Ms. Lee ang mga 'yon.  
  
He's busy appreciating the beautiful flowers in front of him when someone suddenly hugged him from behind.  
  
Si Chanyeol. Of course, sino pa ba?  
  
Sinandal ni Baekhyun ang ulo niya sa dibdib ni Chanyeol while he rested his hands on top of his boyfriend's, na nakayakap naman sakaniya, nakapatong exactly sa may tummy niya.  
  
"I love you, Baekhyun." bulong ni Chanyeol sa tenga ni Baek.  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun, "Kung binilang ko kaya.. nakailang "I love you" ka na sakin simula nung first time mong sinabi?"  
  
Chanyeol chuckled as he started to slowly sway the both of them.  
  
"Hindi ko alam.. Hindi naman kailangang bilangin. Hindi mo ba pansin? I often say I love you randomly. Basta pag naramdaman ko." hinarap niya si Baekhyun sakaniya, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's small frame. Hinapit niya pa si Baekhyun palapit, placing a soft kiss on the latter's forehead.  
  
Napapikit si Baekhyun.  
  
"Alam mo bang hindi ako naghihintay ng sagot sa tuwing sinasabi ko 'yung 3 words? Syempre gusto ko pero hindi ako magtatampo kasi I don't want you to feel na obliged kang sumagot dahil lang sinabi ko 'yon. Basta, kung kailan mo pinaka nararamdaman, kung kailan mo gustong ilabas. Katulad ng ginagawa ko, sobrang random lang."  
  
Hindi nakapagsalita si Baekhyun.  
  
Ano bang isasagot niya?  
  
Naalala niya noong wala si Chanyeol. Yung ibang mga napagkwentuhan na hindi naman alam ang buong kwento, hindi naman ganun may alam sa relasyon nilang dalawa, palagi nilang sinasabi na ang swerte swerte ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun kasi walang paalam, biglaang umalis pero inaantay pa rin, pero hindi pa rin naghahanap ng iba.  
  
Hindi nila alam na si Baekhyun 'yung sobrang swerte.  
  
Na he feels so blessed to have Chanyeol in his life.  
  
Not that Chanyeol doesn't feel that way pero 'yung ginagawa ni Chanyeol, sinasabi ni Chanyeol, pinaparamdam ni Chanyeol.. Those things, hinding-hindi ipagpapalit ni Baekhyun 'yun sa kahit saan kasi Chanyeol loves him.  
  
Chanyeol loves him so perfectly, so beautifully.  
  
So sincere, so genuine.  
  
Sobrang totoo.  
  
He would never doubt him and his love for him kasi Chanyeol never gave and will never give him a reason to do so.  
  
Sumandal nalang si Baekhyun sa dibdib ng boyfriend niya, wrapping his arms around the giant's waist.  
  
"I love you, Chanyeol. Thank you."  
  
"For what, B?" Chanyeol asked, stroking Baekhyun's soft locks.  
  
"Kasi you are you. For loving me. For taking care of me. For existing." Baekhyun sniffs.  
  
Sobrang lambot na ng puso niya.  
  
Paano nagagawa ni Chanyeol na parang pag magkasama sila, maayos lang ang lahat?  
  
Sobrang powerful ng love na meron sila. Lalo na dahil sa lahat ng mga nangyari.. Their hearts and their love for each other became stronger.  
  
They became stronger as an individual and as a couple whose hearts beat for each other.  
  
Not just as Chanyeol and as Baekhyun but as Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
  
"Don't cry, love. Mahal na mahal kita, Baek. I won't make a promise pero gusto ko ikaw na kasi pakiramdam ko siguro na ko.. I'm not saying this kasi ito 'yung present pero 'yung pakiramdam ko sayo. Parang hindi ko na kayang maramdaman 'to sa iba kasi this kind of love is only for you. Para sayo lang, Baekhyun. Wala ng iba." sagot ni Chanyeol as Baekhyun pushed him a little and tiptoed.  
  
Basa pa nga ang mga mata nito dahil sa iyak pero hindi niya 'yun pinansin.  
  
Instead, he captured his boyfriend's lips, kissing his favorite perfect plump red lips.  
  
Samantalang napangiti naman ang mama ni Chanyeol na kanina pa sila pinapanood from the terrace of her room.  
  
Hindi man naging successful ang love life niya, at least si Chanyeol, mukhang oo.  
  
Bonus pa na related din sa /ex-husband/ niya ang taong minahal ng anak niya.  
  
Hindi na siya galit. Napatawad na niya ang lahat kahit wala siyang narinig ni isang sorry kasi for her, bakit mo hahayaang kainin ka ng galit mo kung kaya mo namang maging masaya sa kabila ng mga pinagdaanan mo?  
  
Those were just struggles. Struggles that turned her into what she is now.  
  
A strong individual person, na kayang kaya pa ring magmahal ng kahit sino pang tao in a different ways kasi wala siyang kinikimkim na galit. Magaan na ang lahat.  
  
***  
  
Days passed pero hanggang ngayon ay hindi pa rin nakakapag-usap si Baekhyun at ang mama niya nang maayos. Sa tuwing tinatry ni Baekhyun ay iniiwasan nito ang topic.  
  
Palaging tipid ang sinasabi nito at halatang nananatiling sarado ang pag-iisip para sa relationship nila ni Chanyeol.  
  
Hindi naman pwedeng ganun na lang. Sa huling try pa nga ni Baekhyun ay ang tanging sagot nito sakaniya ay,  
  
"Makipaghiwalay ka na."  
  
Para bang laro lang ang lahat. Sinabi pa niyang hindi pa dapat sineseryoso ang mga ganung bagay to the point na susuwayin siya ni Baekhyun dahil una, bata pa sila.  
  
Ni hindi pa nga raw nakakapagtapos si Baekhyun ng pag-aaral at hanggat hindi pa nito kaya ang sarili niya ay susundin nito dapat lahat ng gusto niya.  
  
Syempre, umiyak nanaman si Baekhyun pero hindi siya nito inintindi at sinabing sa susunod na mag-uusap sila ay dapat nagawa na ni Baekhyun ang gusto niya, 'yun ang makipaghiwalay dahil kung hindi raw ay siya mismo ang haharap kay Chanyeol.  
  
Pauwi na si Baekhyun ngayon. Hindi sila sabay ni Chanyeol dahil malapit na ulit ang basketball game. As per Baekhyun, wala na siya sa varsity team ng volleyball.  
  
He quitted after graduation dahil nga gusto na niyang magfocus sa college life niya at wala rin naman siyang gana 'nung mga panahon na 'yon.  
  
Nagdaan din kasi ang first anniversary nila na wala si Chanyeol, hindi sila magkasama.  
  
Naglalakad si Baekhyun palabas ng campus gate nang may umakbay sakaniya. He looked up sa lalaki and saw Sehun, ginulo nito ang buhok niya.  
  
"Kamusta?"  
  
"Kamusta ka dyan." Baekhyun chuckled, "Ikaw ang dapat kinakamusta. Any progress sa panliligaw kay Han?"  
  
"Syempre ayun. First step pa rin. Bago pa lang, eh."  
  
Tumango si Baekhyun habang sabay silang lumabas.  
  
"I'm happy for you, Sehun. Sobrang bagay kayo ni Han."  
  
Napayuko naman si Han.  
  
/OMG, wag./  
  
Kinikilig siya sa naalala niya.  
  
"Alam mo, Baek.. Matagal na palang may gusto sakin si Han? Inamin niya sakin nung isang araw lang." natawa pa siya.  
  
Nagulat si Baek. Inamin ni Han? Eh bakit hindi pa sila?  
  
"Talaga?! Edi kayo na?"  
  
Umiling si Sehun, "Hindi pa. Ineenjoy pa muna namin 'tong ganito tska gusto ni Han kapag sinagot na, 'yung malalim na talaga 'yung feelings. Hindi naman ako nagrereklamo, eh. Hindi naman ako nagmamadali. Hihintayin ko kapag ready na siya. Hindi naman kasi porket may gusto na, dapat kayo na agad."  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun.  
  
Parang dati lang kapag hindi nakukuha ni Sehun ang mga gusto niya, nababadtrip kaagad ito? Nagsusungit.  
  
Ang laki ng pinagbago.  
  
"You know what.." simula ni Baek, "I'm so proud of you."  
  
Nagkangitian nalang din sila and Baekhyun saw how Sehun's eyes twinkled. Syempre, si Han ang usapan.  
  
Oo, minahal siya ni Sehun pero hindi ito ganun sakaniya 'non.  
  
Maybe iba talaga kapag alam kong para sayo 'yung tao, hindi 'yung minamahal mo nga pero iba naman ang gusto.  
  
Iba kapag alam mong destined na magkaron ng kayo.  
  
Maybe not destined na kayo na talaga hanggang huli, pero 'yung may assurance na hindi ka basta-basta maiiwang mag-isa. Ayun lang naman ang hinahanap niya.  
  
Masaya na ang lahat. Maayos na ang lahat.  
  
Except nalang sa isa at hindi na alam ni Baekhyun kung paano pa ang gagawing paliwanag sa mama niya.  
  
Little did he know na may ginagawa na si Chanyeol para maging legal sila.  
  
All he have to do is wait.  
  
***  
  
"Baekhyun, bilis! Nasan ka na ba? Kanina ka pa dyan."  
  
Ayan ang nareceive na text ni Baekhyun kay Jongdae.  
  
Padabog niyang nilipat ang page ng librong hawak niya.  
  
/NAKAKAINIS, SOBRA./  
  
Laban ng basketball ngayon at 3rd quarter na pero hanggang ngayon ay nasa office pa rin siya ng org nila. Bwisit na bwisit siya ron sa senior nila dahil pinagawa na yata lahat sakaniya ng mga papers na kailangang tapusin. Secretary kasi siya pero hindi ba pwedeng timeout muna?  
  
LABAN NG BOYFRIEND NIYA pero wala siya ron to support him. Baka magtampo pa si Chanyeol.  
  
Nakakainis talaga!  
  
He typed a reply kay Dae na baka magtagal pa siya ng 20 minutes or more at sinabihan naman siya nitong baka matapos na ang game pero wala pa rin siya.  
  
Sinabi rin nitong mukhang mainit na ang ulo ni Chanyeol at kanina pa lingon nang lingon sa crowd, tinitignan kung nandun na ba siya sa reserved seat para sakaniya pero wala. Tanging sila Jongdae lang ang nandun, ang mga kaibigan nila.. bakante ang spot ni Baekhyun.  
  
"Baek, pasensya ka na, ha? Hindi kita mapagbibigyan sa paalam mong pumunta sa basketball game. Makibalita ka na lang. Game lang naman 'yon, eh. Mas importante 'tong mga kailangan natin sa org." sabi nito at pasimpleng napairap si Baekhyun.  
  
/GAME LANG NAMAN 'YON?/  
  
GAME 'YON NG BOYFRIEND NIYA!  
  
Nakakabwisit talaga. Wala bang ibang officer? Bakit siya lang ang gumagawa ng mga 'yon?  
  
Nakakainis talaga ang trabaho ng secretary. INAKO NA ANG LAHAT!  
  
Walang nagawa si Baekhyun kundi labag sa loob na tumango. May magagawa ba siya?  
  
Hindi rin naman kasi talaga pwede kahit ipilit niya at baka hindi lang matuwa si Chanyeol pag nalaman nitong he ditched his responsibilities para sakaniya. Ayaw ni Chanyeol na makaapekto sa pag-aaral ni Baekhyun. Alam niyang maiintindihan naman nito kapag sinabi niya ang dahilan.  
  
Mabuti pa nga si Chanyeol sigurado siyang maiintindihan pero si Baekhyun?  
  
HINDI. Gusto na talaga niyang manood ng game.  
  
Nakakairita!  
  
Habang sa kabilang dako naman ng university ay patapos na ang laban at hindi totoong bakante ang reserved seat na para kay /Baekhyun/ dahil nakaupo ron si Mrs. Byun.  
  
Yes, she's finally in favor of her son's relationship with Chanyeol at ayos na rin sila ni Ms. Lee.  
  
Paano?  
  
ㅡ  
  
/1 week ago/  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo rito?" gulat at naguguluhang tanong ni Mrs. Byun nang pagbukas niya ng gate ay si Chanyeol ang bumungad sakaniya pero hindi pa ito nakakasagot nang bumukas ang pinto ng passenger seat ng kotse nito at lumabas ang nanay ni Chanyeol.  
  
They never met pero kilala siya ni Mrs. Byun. Nang umamin ang tatay ni Chanyeol noon sakaniya na may pamilya siya, she asked for a picture at nakita niya ito.  
  
Syempre, bata pa ang hitsura noon compared ngayon pero she couldn't deny the fact na maganda pa rin si /Mrs. Lee/ hanggang ngayon.  
  
That's one thing kung bakit siya nagkakaganito. She can't move on. She's still feeling insecure dahil ano ba siya?  
  
She was a mistress ng isang lalaking may almost perfect na asawa.  
  
Kaya nga mistress, eh. Nothing to give but stress.  
  
One thing kung bakit siya against kay Chanyeol ay dahil nahihiya siya rito at sa nanay nito.  
  
"Tita.." simula ni Chanyeol, nasa likod na niya ngayon si Mrs. Lee.  
  
Hindi nagsasalita si Mrs. Byun hanggang sa mapayuko siya.  
  
Sinasayang lang nila ang mga oras nila.  
  
"Makakauwi na kayo." sabi nito but before she could even close the gate, Mrs. Lee spoke.  
  
"Let's talk. Baekmin, right?" nakangiting sabi nito.  
  
Mrs. Baekmin Byun felt her blood rushed to her face.  
  
Kilala siya.  
  
She nodded. Ano ba? Magpapaka-immature pa ba? Ito na, eh, kaya wala siyang nagawa kundi to open the gate widely at papasukin ang mag-ina.  
  
Wala si Baekhyun ngayon. He's on his thesis groupmate's crib, gumagawa ng thesis paper, of course at alam 'yon ni Chanyeol kaya nga sinaktuhan niyang pumunta ngayon, eh. Buti nga rin at saktong rest day ni Mrs. Byun sa work.  
  
He asked the maid kung kailan para maiayos ang lahat sa tama.  
  
Nang makapasok sila ay pinaupo sila ni Mrs. Byun sa couch, saktong lumabas ang kasambahay mula sa kusina at gulat siya sa nakita niya.  
  
"Manang, pakihandaan sila ng merienda." utos nito at tumango naman ang kasambahay.  
  
Chanyeol smiled at her, bago pa nga makaalis ang matanda ay tumayo si Chanyeol para magmano. Napangiti si Mrs. Lee.  
  
That's how her son grew up.  
  
Nakasunod lang naman ng tingin si Mrs. Byun sakaniya pero pinilit niyang balewalain ang action.  
  
So, what?  
  
Umupo siya sa single seater couch sa tapat ng mag-ina. Hindi niya alam kung paano sisimulan ang usapan until Mrs. Lee initiated to start the conversation.  
  
"Hindi na ako magpapaligoy-ligoy pa, Baekmin. Pumunta kami rito para makausap ka and not Baekhyun, kung sakaling iniisip mo man 'yon."  
  
"I know. You wouldn't come here kung ang anak ko ang kailangan niyo." mabilis na sagot nito. "Ano ba talagang kailangan niyo?"  
  
"Tita, I'm willing to do anything para lang maging legal kami ni Baekhyun sayo."  
  
Umiling ito. "I'm sorry, Chanyeol, pero hindi mangyayari ang gusto mo. If you both excuse me.. may gagawin pa ako." sabi nito and she was about to stand up when Mrs. Lee spoke again, tumayo na rin ito.  
  
"Bakit hindi? If this is about what happened in the past.. hindi ba parang hindi naman tama 'yon para pigilan ang mga anak natin sa gusto nilang gawin?  
  
Baekmin, my son told me na okay ka sakaniya noon until nalaman mong kami ang legal family ng ex-boyfriend mo.." simula nito.  
  
Nilingon siya ni Mrs. Byun.  
  
Hindi offensive ang pagkakasabi nito ng huling sentence but it caught her attention.  
  
Of course, ano pa nga ba ang gagawin nila sa bahay niya? Walang iba but to pursue her na maging maayos sakaniya ang lahat.  
  
"Ano ba sa tingin mo ang mali?" pagpapatuloy ni Mrs. Lee, "I'm sorry to say this but how dare you na pigilan sila when you took my son's father away from him? From us? Pero nagalit ba ako? At first, masakit, eh.. But then I thought about it, nagmahal lang kayo. Nagmahal ka lang, Baekmin. So now tell me anong mali sa ginagawa nila Chanyeol at Baekhyun? Anong mali sa kung anong meron sila? Don't tell me dahil bata pa sila, hindi nila alam ang ginagawa nila because they do. May mga sarili na silang pag-iisip. Alam nila ang dapat sa hindi dapat and in this case, I'm sorry again but ikaw ang nasa mali. Why are you trying to part them? Baka nasayo ang problema at wala sakanila. Yun ay kasi hindi ka pa rin nakakamove on, you hold grudges, Baekmin na hindi naman dapat. You should move on. My husband is already in peace kaya sana ikaw rin. Buksan mo na ang isip mo, Baekmin. Everything will not fall into its right places kung hanggang ngayon ibabase mo ang mga dapat mangyayari sa past. Nakaraan na 'yon. Let it go. Hindi ka ba masaya? May nagmamahal sa anak mo. Huwag mo siyang idrag papunta kung nasaan ka ngayon. Bring Baekhyun to where he really belongs. Let the light come into his life at wag mo siyang dalhin sa dilim, kung saan hindi siya magiging masaya." sabi nito at nang hindi sumagot si Mrs. Byun, nakayuko lang ay pinat niya ang balikat ni Chanyeol saka binitbit ang handbag niya at lumabas ng bahay.  
  
Naiwan naman si Chanyeol doon pati siya.  
  
"Tita, sana po wag niyong masamain ang mga sinabi ni mama and think about it. Mahal ko po si Baekhyun and I'll do my best para hindi siya masaktan. Hindi ko po sasadyaing saktan si Baekhyun. Mahal na mahal ko po ang anak niyo." sabi nito and for the second time ay hindi pa rin sumasagot si Mrs. Byun.  
  
Chanyeol sighed. Hindi naman siya susuko, eh. Kahit araw-araw pa siyang pumunta ron para makiusap, gagawin niya.  
  
Lahat para kay Baekhyun.  
  
Magpapaalam na sana siya when Mrs. Byun held one of his hand. Mahigpit.  
  
"Take care of him, Chanyeol. Be happy with my son." tipid na sabi nito saka genuine na ngumiti.  
  
Para siyang sinampal sa mga narinig kay Mrs. Lee.  
  
In a span of few minutes, nagbago 'yung pananaw niya.  
  
Let go what happened in the past. Hindi dapat 'non kontrolado ang nasa present.  
  
And that explains kung bakit ba siya nakaupo /ngayon/ sa reserved seat na akala ni Baekhyun ay para sakaniya sa gym.  
  
Chanyeol prepared something.  
  
Walang ibang nakakaalam kung ano 'yon bukod sa mga teammates niya.  
  
Oo, alam ng mga kaibigan at mga nanay nila na may plano siya pero hindi nila alam kung ano 'yon.  
  
Kasabwat nga rin ang senior ni Baekhyun sa org, eh. Planado ang lahat para hindi siya makanood ng game.  
  
Finally, okay na ang lahat.  
  
Tatapusin nalang niya ang game at dapat ay manalo sila. Para rin makuha na niya ulit ang captain position.  
  
Of course, saan ba siya nagsimula?  
  
Edi as Baekhyun's captain at hindi pwedeng magtatapos ang /story/ nang hindi 'yun nababalik sakaniya.  
  
***  
  
"Baekhyun! Si Chanyeol nainjure!!! Pumunta ka na rito, B! Malala raw, sabi sabi sa baba. Hindi ko makita gaano kasi nagkumpulan na talaga ang lahat ng tao."  
  
Ayan ang text ni Jongdae kay Baekhyun dahilan para mapatayo kaagad ito.  
  
Ibang usapan na 'yon. Bigla siyang binalot ng pag-aalala at hindi niya alam kung ano bang klaseng injure 'yon, basta sabi malala kaya kailangan niyang pumunta.  
  
Fvck paperworks, fvck org, fvck this senior of him.  
  
Pupuntahan niya ang boyfriend niya and NO ONE can prevent him this time.  
  
Mabilis siyang tumayo, malakas pang tumunog ang pag-urong ng upuan pero hindi 'yun pinansin. Inangat ng senior niya ang paningin nito at kumunot ang noo.  
  
"Baekhyun, magsi-CR ka? Bumalik ka agad, ha? Madami pa-"  
  
"No, sorry! I have to go!" nagmamadali niyang sabi sabay kuha sa bag niya.  
  
"Huh? Pero Baekhyun-" at sa ikalawang pagkakataon ay hindi na niya pinatapos ang senior niya.  
  
T*ngina. Bahala siya.  
  
Mabilis siyang lumabas ng room, padabog pang isinara ang pinto at nakangiting napailing nalang ang senior niya.  
  
Of course, he knew why.  
  
Si Chanyeol pa ba? Eh, planadong planado ang lahat.  
  
Nagtatakbo si Baekhyun papunta sa gym kasabay ng pagpatay ng lahat ng ilaw ron.  
  
Bago pa magsend ng text si Jongdae sa best friend niya ay natapos na ang game.  
  
Syempre, ano pa ba ang ineexpect? Edi panalo ang team nila Chanyeol and guess what, pinasa na ulit ni Jongin sakaniya ang team captain title. Sabi pa nga nito ay sub lang talaga siya nang mawala si Chanyeol, iba pa rin daw kapag si Captain Park ang may handle sakanila.  
  
Binatukan nalang siya ni Chanyeol sa narinig kanina at nagtawanan sila.  
  
Madilim sa buong gym. Nang biglaan ngang mamatay ang ilaw at pagkatapos isara ang lahat ng pwedeng pasukan ng liwanag ay nagtilian ang karamihan at nakarinig ng kung ano-anong reklamo at bulong pero may nagsalita sa mic, ang coach nila Chanyeol na syempre, alam din ang plano ni captain.  
  
Sinabing makisama na muna silang lahat at ininstruct para sa gagawin mamaya after the cue. Gladly, nakisama naman ang iba kahit na clueless sa kung ano ba ang mangyayari.  
  
May performance ba?  
  
May special guest?  
  
Ewan nila. Basta whatever it is, excited sila. Excited ang lahat lalong lalo na ang mga kaibigan nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun, sina Mrs. Lee at Mrs. Byun na present din habang kabaliktaran naman non ang nararamdaman ni Chanyeol.  
  
Kinakabahan siya.  
  
SOBRA.  
  
Pero ayaw naman niyang mag-backout. He's willing to do everything, to give his best and all para sa booster niya, sa mahal niya, kay Baekhyun.  
  
Nang makita naman ni Sehun na nasa labas, inaantay si Baekhyun sa gilid na paparating na ang best friend niya ay nagtext na siya kay Jongdae.  
  
That's the cue na dapat nang i-on ang lights. Tinignan lang naman kasi nila kung sobrang magiging madilim ba once they turned it off mamaya.  
  
Nagtatakbo si Baekhyun papasok ng gym, hindi niya napansin si Sehun dahil bukod sa nagmamadali na siya ay nagtago rin kasi ito sa gilid para hindi siya makita.  
  
Dali-daling pumasok si Baekhyun at nakita ang mga nagkukumpulang players, coach, medics, at kung sino pa sa gitna ng court.  
  
Okay?  
  
First of all, medyo kanina pa nagtext si Jongdae at sinabing injured si Chanyeol pero bakit until now ay parang hindi pa ito nadadala sa clinic? Basta nakapalibot lang sila sa gitna.  
  
What the f?!  
  
Nakaramdam ng inis si Baekhyun. Although hindi niya pa nakikita si Chanyeol dahil nga sa dami ng tao, malakas ang feeling niya na si Chanyeol ay nasa gitna pa rin at pinagkakaguluhan.  
  
So, did they decide na dito nalang gamutin ang boyfriend niya instead sa clinic?  
  
Sobrang f*cked up. Mabilis siyang naglakad papunta sa gitna ng court.  
  
He don't care kung pagtinginan siya, kung hindi pwede dahil lang siya ang bukod tanging hindi part ng game na 'to o ng school officials ang nandun.  
  
So, what? Si Chanyeol na ang usapan dito.  
  
Sumingit siya sa mga tao. Nagpumilit dumaan kahit medyo nahihirapan dahil nga sa sobrang sikip at dahil na rin he's /small/.  
  
Hindi naman siya nagitgit and gladly, pinadadaan siya ng lahat. (Of course, Captain Park instructed everyone na HINDI DAPAT MASAKTAN ANG BABY NIYA.  
  
Sila ang mag-adjust because there's no way na hahayaan niyang magitgit o matamaan si Baekhyun. Baka makasapak siya.)  
  
In the middle of pakikipaggitgitan ni Baekhyun ay bigla ulit namatay ang ilaw but this time wala ng tili from the crowd ang narinig.  
  
Yung kay Baekhyun lang.  
  
Nangibabaw ang boses niya while everyone is tahimik.  
  
Pinipigilan nila ang matawa, lalo na ng mga friends niya.. kasi naman the scream is very not-manly.  
  
"Guys.. anong nangyayari? Hello?" sabi ni Baekhyun out of nowhere pero walang sumagot.  
  
Gumalaw siya pero parang mga statue na nagstop ang mga tao sa tabi niya na kanina lang ay parang mga aligaga.  
  
Nakiramdam si Baekhyun sa paligid, until may lumiwanag sa bandang 1st level ng bleachers, sunod sa 2nd row, 3rd, at sunod sunod na.  
  
Maliwanag na mga ilaw. Parang white glowsticks, maraming maraming glow stick na /parang/ lahat ng tao sa crowd ay may hawak 'non.  
  
Tanging ang mga ilaw na 'yun lang ang nagbibigay liwanag sa buong gym kaya naman nagmukhang stars ang mga 'yon.  
  
Ang ganda.  
  
Namangha si Baekhyun sa nakita niya. Inikot niya ang paningin niya para makita ang kabuoan ng /stars/ sa paligid niya, only to hear a sudden "ehem" sa speaker. The one who did it was using a microphone.  
  
Nagulat nanaman si Baekhyun for the second time at nang magtry siyang maglakad ulit, nabigla siya dahil wala na siyang katabi bigla. Ginalaw niya ang braso niya para kumapa at wala na talagang tao sa paligid niya.  
  
Where is everybody?  
  
Medyo creepy na hindi kasi may mga tao pa naman sa crowd but how did they get to escape that easily? Eh, siya nga hirap na hirap makapaglakad.  
  
Ano ba talaga ang nangyayari?!  
  
Asan na ba si Chanyeol??!?!?!  
  
And as if on cue, biglang sabay-sabay nawala ang mga glowsticks (Perhaps, tinago to get it out of his sight.) kasabay ng pagbukas ng buong ilaw sa gym that made Baekhyun see na wala ng tao sa paligid niya aside sa crowd na all smiling faces.  
  
Creepy at mas lalo siyang nabigla when he saw his mother, katabi ni Jongdae at ng mga kaibigan niya kasama na rin ang mama ni Chanyeol.  
  
Lahat sila nakangiti.  
  
Alam niyo 'yung kapag ikakasal ka na and then the priest asked you if tinatanggap mo ba ang mapapangasawa mo wholeheartedly? Ganun 'yung mga tingin at ngiting binibigay nila.  
  
Fvck. Ano nanaman 'to, Park?  
  
Kinakabahan si Baekhyun but the excitement is dominating his whole-being.  
  
Knowing Chanyeol?  
  
May pakulo nanaman ito and he can't wait to witness everything.  
  
Clueless na nakatingin si Baekhyun sa direksyon ng mga magulang at friends nila.  
  
His eyes were asking why kaya naman sabay-sabay ang mga kaibigan niyang nagpoint sa opposite direction where Baekhyun is facing at doon niya nakita ang 10 basketball balls na nasa sahig at may mga letters na nakasulat bawat isa, merong dalawang blanko na he assumed that would serve as spaces at may isang question mark.  
  
Binasa ni Baekhyun ang sunod-sunod na letters na lalo lang nakapagpagulo sa isip niya pero at the same time lalo lang nagpakaba sakaniya.  
  
W  
I  
L  
L  
  
Y  
O  
U  
  
?  
  
T*ngina? What is this?! Bakit putol pero anong "Will you?"  
  
Please.. Don't tell him—  
  
Bata pa siya. Bata pa sila!  
  
Muling tinignan ni Baekhyun ang crowd nang saktong mamatay ulit ang ilaw pero may natira. A spotlight.  
  
Sinundan niya 'yun ng tingin only to see the love of his life, looking so handsome as ever.  
  
Nakangiti ito sakaniya. He's fine and well. Na-trick nanaman siya. Injured pala, ha?  
  
Sobrang hot lang nito sa suot niyang jersey.  
  
Dagdag pa na nakangiti ito habang diretsong nakatingin sakaniya. May mic stand na nasa harap niya at gitara na nakasabit sa katawan niya.  
  
The f. Ang perfect.  
  
Basketball player na, gitarista pa.  
  
Napangiti si Baekhyun. Will Chanyeol play a guitar?  
  
Will Chanyeol gonna sing for him?  
  
That's the first time na maririnig niya 'yun, na makikita niya dahil naalala niyang sa gitara nagsimula ang lahat kung bakit ba sila nagulo. Knowing na binalikan ito ni Chanyeol ngayon, ibig sabihin lang 'non ay tanggap na tanggap na niya and Baekhyun is so happy about it, for him.  
  
Maglalakad na sana si Baekhyun palapit kay Chanyeol dahil nahihiya na rin siya, alam niyang maraming nanonood sakanila when the giant spoke through the microphone.  
  
"Stay where you are, baby." sabi nito before winking at Baekhyun and started strumming his guitar.  
  
/Play All of Me by Chanyeol and imagine him singing it while strumming a guitar/  
  
ㅡ  
  
In the middle of the song, bigla ulit lumitaw ang mga glow stick at sinabayan ng crowd ang pagkanta ni Chanyeol. Gumagalaw ang mga glow stick from side to side at para talagang mga stars ang mga 'yon.  
  
Pakiramdam ni Baekhyun, konti nalang ay iiyak na siya.  
  
Ngayon niya lang narinig kumanta si Chanyeol. Ngayon niya lang ito napakinggang maggitara.  
  
He never knew that it would sound very perfect. So, so perfect.  
  
Matagal man hindi nakahawak ng gitara, bilang isang taong naturally na nagmamahal sa musika, nasa puso pa rin ni Chanyeol ang pagtugtog at pagkanta.  
  
Tumigil sa pagkanta at paggigitara si Chanyeol saka tumayo. Hinayaan niyang ang mga tao ang magpatuloy sa kanta.  
  
Baekhyun felt his knees wobble. Bakit ganun? Kung ano-ano na ang nafifeel niya.  
  
Sobrang perfect ni Chanyeol.  
  
Para silang nasa movies. What is this?!  
  
Lumapit si Chanyeol sakaniya habang nagpapatuloy ang crowd sa pagkanta at saka ito lumuhod sa harap niya.  
  
Baekhyun gasped. Don't tell him tama 'yung hinala niya.  
  
Oh, no!  
  
Magpopropose ba si Chanyeol?  
  
HINDI PA PWEDE.  
  
HINDI PA SIYA READY.  
  
Mahal niya si Chanyeol pero masyado pang maaga ang lahat. Nagsisimula pa nga lang siya sa kolehiyo—  
  
"Baekhyun.."  
  
Sa pagtawag ng pangalan, nagtilian ang ibang tao sa crowd.  
  
Hindi napigilan, eh.  
  
Todo saway naman ang ibang inaabangan ang sasabihin ni Chanyeol dahil everyone is clueless din.  
  
Sinabihan lang silang makisama but no one knows what will gonna happen.  
  
Yumuko si Baekhyun, meeting Chanyeol's loving gaze.  
  
Natigil ang kung ano-anong pumapasok sa isip niya kasi ngayon he's too mesmerized with the love of his life looking as if /he's wants to take their relationship in another level./  
  
Kinuha ni Chanyeol ang kamay ni Baekhyun, feeling how cold it is, slightly trembling.  
  
"Hi, love. Sorry for tricking you.. again. That's the only way I know para hindi ka makanood ng game." nakangiting sabi nito and that hit Baekhyun.  
  
HINDI SIYA NAKANOOD KASI PATI 'YUNG PRESIDENT NG ORG NILA PINAKIUSAPAN NI CHANYEOL NA TAMBAKAN SYA NG TRABAHO.  
  
"Nakakainis ka!" reklamo ni Baekhyun that made not only Chanyeol, but the crowd laugh.  
  
"Sorry, baby." hindi na sumagot si Baekhyun kasi kabado at nahihiya na rin siya.  
  
The attention they are getting is TOO MUCH.  
  
"Hindi ko na patatagalin 'to, B. I just want to say na mahal na mahal kita and I am willing to do anything, even everything para lang palagi kang masaya and I hope, hanggang sa huli.. isa ako sa reason kung bakit palaging totoo ang magaganda mong ngiti, kung bakit palaging maaliwalas ang expression mo, at kung bakit nananatiling kumikinang ang mga mata mo."  
  
Nagtinginan sila.  
  
  
This time, hindi na 'yung simple lang or 'yung usual gaze na binibigay nila sa isa't isa. Ito 'yung tinging masasabi mong handa kang patakbuhin 'tong relasyon na 'to hanggang dulo, hanggang sa mawala ang isa, siya pa 'yung mamahalin mo.  
  
"I know this would be really cheesy but kung para naman sayo, handa akong masabihang corny, at least sa ganitong paraan.. naexpress ko 'yung pagmamahal ko kahit sobrang kulang pa nito kasi wala namang bagay na makakatumbas ng nararamdaman ko para sayo."  
  
Hindi nagsasalita si Baekhyun. Inaantay niya lang si Chanyeol kasi he couldn't speak. HIS MIND IS TOO CLOUDED FOR TOO MUCH EMOTIONS.  
  
Saglit na yumuko si Chanyeol, napangiti.. before picking something inside his pocket that made everyone watching them screamed. Si Jongdae at Han, parang konting galaw pa ay mahuhulog na sa court.  
  
Si Sehun nakangiti lang pati na rin sina Yixing at Minseok.  
  
Masaya sila sa mga nangyari at nangyayari habang bigla rin namang kinabahan ang mga nanay ng dalawa lalo na when Chanyeol took out what he's picking and reveal a small velvety box.  
  
It seemed like everyone lost their shit nang buksan 'yun ni Chanyeol and revealed a silver band.  
  
Sobrang simple yet elegant. It shines like the brightest star. Maganda.  
  
Parang si B.  
  
"Baekhyun.." muling pagtawag ni Chanyeol at medyo natawa pa siya nang makitang umiiyak na si Baekhyun.  
  
Aw, ang baby niya.  
  
"Love, wag kang umiyak."  
  
"Ikaw kasi! Ano 'yan?! Bakit ganyan? Hindi pa pwede! Bawal pa-"  
  
"I know, I know.. Calm down. It's not what you think, baby. It's not what you think." he assured him kasi alam na niya ang nasa isip nito pati ang lahat ng mga tao.  
  
He heard the crowd's different reactions.  
  
Yung iba disappointed, 'yung iba mas kinilig pa at naexcite kasi if it's not a /wedding proposal/ then it could be something sweeter.. Mas sweeter siya at their age kasi who would ask someone to be his fiancé nga naman this early?  
  
Of course, pwedeng gusto na nila. Gusto nila sila hanggang dulo but not now yet. Now is not the right time to settle things like that.  
  
"Mahal, nabasa mo naman 'yung mga nasa bola diba.. It says only "Will you?" and now, I'll complete the question." tumikhim si Chanyeol.  
  
Tahimik ang lahat, inaantay ang kasunod na sasabihin nito.  
  
"Sa dinami-dami ng pinagdaanan natin, Baekhyun, sinabi ko na sa sarili kong hindi ko na hahayaang mawala ka pa sakin hanggat hindi nagbabago ang pagmamahal ko para sayo. Pwedeng magbago but in a good way. Mas lalala pero hindi mawawala. Kung sakali mang ikaw, mawala ako bigla.. Please don't hesitate to tell me kasi maiintindihan ko kahit anong mangyari. Just always remember na wala akong ibang gusto kundi masaya ka palagi sa mga ginagawa mo that's why I'll ask you this question." he looked at Baekhyun, squeezing the beautiful man's hand a little when he saw he's already crying. "Will you stay by my side as long as you love me?"  
  
It's a love ring. Not a promise ring as they both swore to themselves na hindi na lang pinarating sa isa't isa na from now on, no more promises. Just pure actions.  
  
"Yes. Of course, yes!" sagot ni Baekhyun despite of sobbing.  
  
Nagmadali naman si Chanyeol na isuot ang singsing sa ring finger nito. Nanginginig na rin siya kaya nabitawan niya pa 'yon, muntik pa ngang malaglag kundi niya lang nasalo.  
  
Everyone laughed. Excited na kasing mayakap ang baby niya, eh.  
  
Nang maisuot nang maayos ang singsing, he immediately hugged Baekhyun. The latter hugged him back by the waist as they both whispered in unison.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Chanyeol pushed Baekhyun a little, cupping both of his mochi cheeks.  
  
Hinawi niya ang buhok ni Baekhyun before confessing more but this time, sila na lang dalawa ang nakakarinig.  
  
No more microphone.  
  
"Baek, alam mo bang sa paghahanap ko ng way para mawala lahat ng sakit, narealize kong hindi ko kailangan hanapin ang tatay ko kung san mang lugar sa mundo, hindi ko kailangan umuwi sa bahay na sasalubungin ako ng nanay ko para lang masabing ayos na ko, na nakauwi na ko.. kasi Baek, ngayon alam ko na, na I belong to you, only in you. The moment you opened your arms and let me in in your life again, saka ko lang nasabi na damn one lucky asshole," they both laugh as Chanyeol wiped Baekhyun's tears while his are still streaming down his face, "Welcome home."  
  
It's true.  
  
Hindi sa paglapag ng eroplano o sa pagtapak muli sa bahay nila pagkatapos ng isang taon niya nasabi na nakauwi na siya.. kundi 'nung nakita niya si Baekhyun sa labas ng bahay nila.  
  
Si Baekhyun ang pumunta pero si Chanyeol ang nakauwi.  
  
—Back in Baekhyun's arms.  
  
  



	2. EPILOGUE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i added a short scene sa last part which was not included sa tweet fic hehehehe xx

***

/3 years later/

3 years na ang nakalipas after everything happened and fortunately for Chanyeol, nakasama siya sa graduation kasabay ang mga batchmate niya since freshmen days dahil tinake niya ng summer 'yung mga subjects na namiss niya.

Palabas na si Chan ngayon kasama ang mommy niya ng hall dahil tapos na ang graduation ceremony and there's Baekhyun na nauna nang lumabas kanina pa, hindi nagpaalam kay Chanyeol to prepare the mini surprise for his boyfriend.

Nakasimangot si Chanyeol na naglakad papunta sa parking when someone from behind covered his eyes.

Maliit 'yung kamay, malambot din like Baekhyun pero alam niyang hindi 'yun si Baek. Alam niya kung gaano ka-slender ang fingers ni Baekhyun and based sa scent ng taong nagtakip sa mata niya ay ibang tao talaga 'yon.

One thing na memorize na niya sa mundong 'to is Baekhyun's natural scent. Hindi ang perfume nito or what but B's natural scent mismo na paborito niya above all.

/Halos araw-arawin mo ba naman ang kakahalik sa leeg nito, hindi mo pa ba makabisado ang amoy?/

Inalis ni Chanyeol ang kamay ng taong 'yon and turned around that made his jaw dropped nang makita kung sino 'yon.

Nagtaka na rin ang mama niya.

Who's that /cute/ little guy?

He resembles someone.

"K-kyungsoo?"

His brother nodded at him while smiling apologetically. Lumapit si Mrs. Lee sakanila.

"Your friend?" nakangiting tanong ng mom niya.

Chanyeol looked at Kyungsoo hesitantly. Gulat pa siya atska the last time they saw each other, hindi maganda at pinabugbog pa siya nito.

Why all of a sudden, Kyungsoo is acting this way?

May kakambal ba 'to?

Please lang. Ayaw na niya ng /epal/.

"I'm Kyungsoo po. Kyungsoo Lee. Chanyeol Park's half-brother." pakilala ni Kyungsoo kay Mrs. Lee, offering his hand for a shake.

Mrs. Lee seemed startled. Napatingin siya kay Chanyeol na tumango lang sakaniya.

"I met him sa Italy, ma.. while searcing for papa. He's one of those people who helped me for my living." pagsisinungaling ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo surprisingly looked at him. "Actually, the truth is why I'm here is because I visited dad's siblings in province and they told me that today is your graduation day, so I went here. I would like to personally apologize for what I'veㅡ" pero hindi na pinatapos ni Chanyeol magsalita ang kapatid niya.

Hindi pa rin alam ng mommy niya at wala siyang balak sabihin.

Mabait ang mama niya, sobra, pero sa ganung usapan?

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung ano ang magagawa nito kay Kyungsoo.

Tama na. Hindi naman siya galit, eh. Tapos na 'yun. Ilang taon na ang lumipas. Huwag nalang ungkatin.

"Ah! Would you like to come with us? We're having lunch with my friends and boyfriend." Chanyeol said, smiling meaningfully na nagets naman ni Kyungsoo that's why he nodded, umakto na parang wala lang ang lahat.

"No, thanks. Today is my last day here and I'm gonna go back to Milan tomorrow. I just came by to personally congratulate you."

Hindi pa nakakasagot si Chanyeol ay nagsalita na ang mommy nito.

"If you both excuse me." she smiled, Kyungsoo nodded. Humarap si Mrs. Lee kay Chanyeol, throwing him daggers. "You didn't tell me about this. We will going to talk later." bulong nito bago sila tuluyang lagpasan.

Chanyeol sighed. Bahala na.

"It's okay, Kyungsoo." tipid na sagot ni Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo looked down, playing with his fingers. "I'm so sorry for what I've done, Chanyeol. I lost my mind the moment I saw you. I became a beast and our little sister who helped you escaped made me realize that I was wrong, that I shouldn't blame you and do those things to you. I was in a deep sorrow when dad died.. I'm so sorry to let it out all to you. I'm really, really sorry." sabi nito, looking straight at Chanyeol's eyes.

Ramdam naman ni Chanyeol ang sincerity ng kapatid kaya tumango siya, pulling the smaller as they both hugged each other.

Mga hindi pa tumatagal ng 1 minute 'yung yakapan nila when someone from behind (ulit) called Chanyeol's name.

Parang gulat pa ang tono nito and Chanyeol knew kung sino 'yon at kung bakit ganun kaya bumitaw siya sa yakap at hinarap si Baekhyun na may hawak pang DIY banner na may nakasulat na,

"Congratulations, Captain!"

Loosely na ang pagkakahawak ni Baekhyun don kaya bago pa kung ano-ano ang isipin nito ay nilapitan na siya ni Chanyeol at wala sa sariling naipakilala si Kyungsoo after niya akbayan ang selosong boyfriend niya.

"B, si Kyungsoo, kapatid ko. Kyungsoo this is my boyfriend, Baekhyun." pagpapakilala niya sa dalawa.

Kyungsoo offered his hand to Baekhyun pero tinitigan lang ito ni Baek saka niya nilipat ang tingin kay Chanyeol.

Nagtatanong ang mga mata ni Baekhyun at saka lang narealize ni Chanyeol ang lahat.

Shit!

Galit nga pala si Baekhyun kay Kyungsoo.

Fvck.

Nang hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol ay mabilis na dumako ulit ang paningin ni Baek kay Kyungsoo. Hinawi niya ang kamay nito.

"You-" pero bago pa ito makapagsimula ng gulo ay hinapit na siya ni Chanyeol palapit sakaniya at niyakap patagilid.

Baekhyun's face is now buried on the crook of Chanyeol's neck.

"I guess this is it.. Let's just talk again soon, hm? We have to go. Bye, Kyungsoo!" paalam ni Chanyeol.

Kumaway naman si Kyungsoo sakanila habang nakikita niya ang pagpupumiglas ni Baekhyun at natawa pa siya nang buhatin na ng kapatid niya si Baekhyun na parang sako saka pinalo pa ang pwet nito.

Cute.

Nakasalubong pa nga nila Chanyeol si Jongin na babalikan ang naiwan niyang toga. Nagtataka ang mukha nito kung bakit buhat niya ng ganun si Baek.

"Tol, anong nangyari?"

Umiling si Chanyeol saka saglit na nilingon si Kyungsoo na nakatayo pa rin sa pinag-iwanan niya rito, may kausap sa phone.

"Nakikita mo 'yon?" tanong ni Chanyeol sabay turo sa kapatid.

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongin at nang makita ang tinuturo ni Chanyeol ay tumango siya, "Oh bakit? Wag mong sabihing type mo kaya ganyan si Baek ngayon." natatawang sabi nito.

"Shut up, Jongin! I'm going to smack the face of that bitch!" sigaw ni Baekhyun habang pilit inaangat ang ulo niya at pinapalo ang likod ni Chanyeol.

Napapatingin na nga ang napapadaan sa tabi nila. Para silang ewan.

Hindi siya pinansin ni Chanyeol at nagpatuloy lang sa sasabihin kay Jongin kahit ang dami pang dada ni Baekhyun.

"Puntahan mo. Accompany mo muna hanggang makaalis. Kapatid ko 'yun, tol. Ikaw na bahala." sabi nito.

Nagets naman agad ni Jongin kung sinong kapatid 'yon at kung bakit ganun si B. Alam niya ang nangyari, eh.

Tumango ito saka tinapik ang braso ni Chanyeol.

"Sige, ako na bahala."

"Salamat!" sagot ni Chanyeol bago sila naglakad in opposite directions.

Nang makarating sa kotse ay nilapag na ni Chanyeol si Baek sa passenger seat. Nakaupo na si Mrs. Lee sa backseat.

"Ibaba mo ko! Haharapin ko pa 'yung-" Chanyeol cut him by pecking his lips.

Naririnig naman ng mommy ni Chanyeol ang lahat at naweweirdohan na siya.

"Sarap. Mamaya ulit, ha? Grad gift." pagkindat pa ni Chanyeol that made his boyfriend shut up.

Magrereklamo pa nga dapat ito after he recovered nang may magsalita from the backseat. Hindi niya alam na andun na pala ang mom ni Chanyeol.

"Kissing, hm?" mapang-asar ang tono nito, causing Baekhyun to blush.

"T-tita, andyan po pala kayo."

Mrs. Lee chuckled, "Nahiya ka pa? As if I'm not aware of what you both have done already." sabi nito.

Awkward na napangiti nalang si Baekhyun.

One time kasi nahuli sila nito while making-out.

Malay ba ni Chanyeol na maaga pala ang uwi nito. Ayun, huling huli ang position na B is underneath Chanyeol's naked upper body sa couch.

Napaka landi lang.

"Tara na. Lunch time. Kikitain nalang daw natin sila Dae don sa restau, diba?" tanong ni Chanyeol after makapasok and started the engine.

Baekhyun nodded, smiling at Chanyeol at ngumiti naman ito sakaniya pabalik.

Habang tahimik lang silang tatlo sa byahe ay biglang tumunog ang cellphone ni Chanyeol so he asked Baekhyun to read the message for him.

"It's Jongin."

"Anong sabi?"

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sabay natawa nalang din sa nabasa.

"Hey dude, thank you for asking me to accompany your brother. Masungit pero okay lang. Umaakto lang siya sa size ng bottoms niya."

***

Baekhyun yawned after isara ang laptop niya.

Nakakapagod talaga. Puro nalang thesis.

He stretched both of his arms saka tumayo para sana pumunta ng CR when the door of his room suddenly opened and revealed his boyfriend na kapareho niyang puyat at pagod na rin kaka-aral.

"Oh, akala ko ba you're busy for your reviews? What are you doing here?" tanong nito sabay lapit kay Chanyeol pero hindi ito sumagot, instead the giant hugged him, resting his head on Baekhyun's shoulder.

"Pagod na ko, love. I need to take a break. Ayoko na."

Baekhyun chuckled, soothing his boyfriend's back.

"Matatapos din 'yan. Next week na ang board exam diba?"

Tumango si Chanyeol saka inangat ang ulo niya at nagpout. "Kiss."

Baekhyun giggled, tiptoeing to give his giant a peck on the lips.

"I love you. Goodluck, future engineer."

Napangiti si Chanyeol, enveloping Baekhyun's small frame inside his long arms. "Goodluck din sa thesis, my future architect."

They both smiled at each other.

Who would've thought na 'yung dating nag-aasaran lang naman ay few steps nalang sa pag-abot ng mga pangarap nila?

From a simple high school enemies to high school and college lovers and now, a future engineer and an on-process architect.

Sobrang nakakaproud in both party's side.

Umupo sila sa kama. Sumandal si Baekhyun sa headboard while Chanyeol being the giant baby that he is, ay humiga lap ni Baekhyun. The latter stroked his soft locks naman.

"I love you, booster." biglang sabi ni Chanyeol, touching Baekhyun's bottom lip.

Napangiti rin si Baekhyun.

Engineer and architect? Yes, maybe.. but they will always be each other's captain and booster.

Hindi man na part si Chanyeol ng team, hindi man na ito team captain.. he will always be the one who hold's the highest rank in Baekhyun's heart.

Always.

"I love you too, my captain. I prefer calling you that." sagot nito before lowering his head, closing his eyes and let his boyfriend engulf his thin lower lip using the latter's plump one.

Perfect.

ㅡ

"Baekhyun! Pumunta ka raw sa office ni _big boss_ , galit na galit!"

Napatayo naman kaagad si Baekhyun.

Antok na antok pa siya dahil katatapos lang ng ginawa niyang project for a 1 month kagabi at kapapasa niya lang ng output kaninang umaga. Ni wala pa siyang matinong tulog for 3 straight days tapos mukhang may iuutos nanaman ang _big boss._

Hindi na niya pinansin ang mga kasamahan nila at diretsong lumabas ng office para puntahan ang _big_ boss ng firm.

Mabilis siyang pumasok sa office at sinalubong siya ng _big boss_ nila na nakatalikod sakaniya habang nakaupo sa swivel chair niya.

"Engineer Park." formal na tawag ni Baekhyun.

Syempre, nasa work sila.

Dahan-dahan itong humarap sakaniya pero hindi na niya nakita ang expression sa mukha nito dahil napatingin siya sa sahig nang may gumulong na bola sa may paanan niya.

"Architect Byun, please pakipulot ng bola." utos nito using his authoritative tone.

Confused man ay yumuko si Baekhyun para abutin ang bola at napatigil siya sa nabasa niya.

"Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> always for captain x booster <3 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
